Treacherous Heart
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Sexy, powerful Uchiha Sasuke has a new mission in Sound from Orochimaru himself: 'Seduce Hatake Kakashi, and bring him to MY side.' But the heart is a treacherous thing, and Sasuke's about to find out how traitorous it really is. KakaSasu KabuSasu OroSasu
1. Imprison

**Konnichi wa!**

**I know starting so many multi-chapter fics is going to catch up with me in the long run – but I couldn't resist! My muse kept poking my forehead until I wrote this down – and her fingernails are sharp, damn her. **

**NEWAY – I'll try my hardest to balance this out with my 8th celestial Warrior story – but now that one has 10 chapters (soon to be eleven!) and this is the first of this story, so I think that'll be pretty easy. **

**WARNING – MAJOR YAOI ALL THROUGHOUT THIS STORY! IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE! **

**Also, major slutty Sasuke – but not in the way you might think.**

**Pairings – KakaSasu, KabuSasu, OroSasu, and pretty much every Sound pairing you can think of with Sasuke as uke. Suffer, my adorable Sasuke! You see, that's the reason Sasuke is named Sasuke. Please notice the UKE in SasUKE. – evil laughter rings off walls – **

**Disclaimer – **

**Sasuke – you know, I'm beginning to hate my name. **

**Itachi – But it's such a nice name, Sas–UKE.**

**Sasuke – DDB, this is all your fault.**

**DDB – Hey, don't feel bad. Itachi has an IT in his name. **

**Sasuke – gets it – HA! IN YOUR FACE ITACHI! YOU SHMAN! **

**Itachi – pouts – that's not very nice Sas-UKE. **

**Sasuke – Neither is your name, IT-achi. **

**DDB – Okay Uchiha sibling! No fighting now! Save that for AFTER the fanfic! Okay?**

**Glaring at each other, the siblings comply. **

**DDB – Sorry about that everyone! On with the fic! I hope you like it!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter One – Imprison**

"…-sama, he's waking!"

"… -bout time."

"… we do with him?"

"… him."

The voices were foggy, muddled, and he groaned, a sharp pain hitting his brain like a sledgehammer.

"… out – now."

There was a rustle, a thunk, a curse… and then silence.

He opened his eyes.

There was someone above him. His first instinct was to lash out, but upon second observations, the person was familiar. Shadowed hair… Darkest eyes… moonlight skin…

"Sasuke?" He tried to get up, but Sasuke slammed him none-too-gently into the stone, making him grunt.

"Don't try to move," the Genin breathed icily. "You'll just get killed off faster." The other stared at him.

"Where am I?" The black eyes narrowed.

"Where do you think? A dungeon – duh." The other blinked.

"Sound dungeon, right?"

"Where else?" The other raised a hand.

"You let your hair grow, Sasuke." A pale, powerful hand snapped up to snatch the wrist of the hand that had reached upwards to feel the black locks.

"Don't even try it," he hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Times have changed, _Kakashi_." He spat out the name like something awful-tasting. Kakashi ignored the dangerous voice. He didn't care if his life was in danger – Sasuke was with him, and that's all that mattered.

"It's gotten _quite_ long, actually." He fought against Sasuke's hold and let his other hand drift down to brush against the other's hips.

Sasuke snarled and twisted Kakashi's wrist, threatening to crack it.

Kakashi withdrew his hand. Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't DO THAT!" He hissed.

"Don't lie," Kakashi interrupted gently. "You enjoyed it."

"I was stupid and childish!" Sasuke snapped. "If I was like who I am now, I NEVER would have done ANYTHING with you!" Kakashi grinned from underneath his mask – prisoner or not, teasing Sasuke was hilarious.

"Awe, Sasuke, that's not nice," he cooed. Sasuke glared at him.

Before he knew it, he was on the cold stone floor, his back pressing into the dampness mercilessly.

Sasuke was leaning over him, his hand fisted in Kakashi's collar and eyes flashing.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "Your life is in my hands, you perverted old man!" Kakashi blinked.

"True…" then he smiled. "But your _innocence _belongs to _ME_."

Sasuke flushed – visible even in the poor light. His grip on Kakashi's collar tightened.

"How DARE you!" He hissed. Kakashi merely looked at him.

He was sure Sasuke was about to kill him right there, but a slam of an iron door made the Genin glance over his shoulder, obviously irritated.

"Sasuke-kun?"

It was Kabuto. He appeared in the doorway, his face expressionless with the scene before him. He didn't wait for the Genin to reply.

"Orochimaru-sama is coming, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't answer, turning back to Kakashi and giving him a death glare. Reluctantly, Sasuke released him.

Stiffly, he stood up and whirled, striding to Kabuto, his black braid swinging. Kakashi blinked. _Wow. His hair really IS long. _

As Sasuke neared Kabuto's side, he turned his head and curtly nodded once to the medic. The older ninja nodded back, and Kakashi's sharp eyes caught Kabuto's fingers lightly tracing Sasuke's rounded hips as the younger passed.

Sasuke did nothing but Kakashi was sure he had felt the touch.

_Perhaps he's moved on…_

It was then Orochimaru chose to appear.

  

"Sasuke-kun?" He turned to see Kabuto walking up to him.

"What is it Kabuto?" He asked. Kabuto had a clever smile on his face.

"Orochimaru-sama was quite pleased with Kakashi, Sasuke-kun," he replied. "Kakashi has been given free access to the headquarters, but his Chakra has been sucked out of him."

"So he's practically defenseless?"

"Yes, but no one is allowed to touch him. No one…" he paused ever so slightly here. "Except me, Orochimaru-sama, and… you."

Sasuke smirked. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Really? Well, that makes it interesting." Kabuto's eyes narrowed and he looked away, sulking slightly. Sasuke looked at him. "Something else you want to tell me, Kabuto?" The medic looked up at him, and motioned for Sasuke to come closer. Knowing that Kabuto wouldn't hurt him, Sasuke complied, advancing until they were shoulder to shoulder. "What is it?"

Kabuto leaned to the side and breathed something into Sasuke's ear. The Uchiha's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

He pulled away from Kabuto, looking at the older ninja like he had grown an extra head. Kabuto smirked.

"Don't get so mad Sasuke-kun –"

"FUCK THAT! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL **_DO _**ANYTHING LIKE THAT? THAT'S INSANE!"

Kabuto merely smiled at him. Sasuke – other than that outburst – was at a loss for words as his new mission rang in his skull – straight from Orochimaru himself.

_Seduce Kakashi Hatake and bring him to MY side. _

**End of Chapter One – Imprison**

**Okay, to explain it simply, Kakashi was caught during a mission and brought to Sound. Orochimaru is looking for more people to use as experiments, and that's why he's pleased with Kakashi. However, he changes his mind when he finds out Sasuke and Kakashi have some… history – cough, cough – and seeks to use that to his advantage. **

**Truly, I have no idea where this story came from. (Besides the abnormally sharp muse-nail poking into my skull…) I just thought it would be hellARIOUS to make Sasuke a slut – as you'll find out how and why in later chapters. **

**It's been six years since Sasuke left for Orochimaru. So he's grown a lot more powerful (and his hair is longer) than before. (I love a powerful, feminine Sasuke. XD! KAWAII!) **

**Ahem! Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review! But no flamers! I have a fire truck!**

**Until next time!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	2. Touches

**Konnichi wa!**

**I think this story is just the best! I've written like… um… - counts – five chapters already! HAH! I LOVE IT! MAKING SASUKE A SLUT IS THE BEST IDEA I'VE EVER HAD! Not really – but, it's fun to say. **

**Please review people! You all are leaving me in the dark, here! I want to know what you people THINK! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NEWAY!**

**Disclaimer (Though the reason how it's a disclaimer has now vanished from my brain) - **

**Itachi – Uke-chan! Ready to do your namely job?**

**Sasuke – Oh leave me alone SHMAN-CHAN! Go make out with Kisame or some other abnormal person that has a face that only you and their mother could love.**

**DDB – Okay, first of all Sasuke, that's not very nice. Second of all, YOU TWO ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL EACH OTHER UKE-CHAN AND SHMAN-CHAN! THOSE ARE _MY_ NICKNAMES FOR YOU! YOU HEAR ME? ALL MINE!**

**Sasuke and Itachi – considerably freaked out now – Okay DDB, okay. Calm down.**

**DDB – OKAY! EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Two – Touches**

Kakashi was walking around the Sound complex the next day, trying to gain all the information possible. No one paid attention to him – they were all busy with something else and they didn't want to waste their time with a person they were forbidden to make contact with in any way anyway. (CRACK! Talk about confusing! You might wanna read THAT a couple times over!)

The funny thing was, however, is that he seemed to see Sasuke everywhere he went – fighting, chatting, eating – the Uchiha seemed to just be a cold social butterfly – if such a thing was possible – talking to a large group or just one in particular. He constantly seemed to be the center of attention.

And wherever he went, Kakashi felt a stab of anger at the sight. Because with whoever he was with, whether it was only one person or a group of people, there was always ONE person in physical contact with the Uchiha – whether it be shoulder to shoulder, a hand sliding through the black hair, a few fingers tracing soft patterns on his back, on his chest or neck – something – anything – that wasn't TOO obvious – but still enough for Sasuke to know it was there.

But he wasn't doing ANYTHING to show that he disliked it – which is what he would have done without a thought when he was still in Konoha. In fact, if Kakashi didn't know better, he'd say that Sasuke was ENJOYING the attention. Because every few minutes he would return the touch – something that could have been mistaken for 'accidental' contact – but Kakashi knew better.

Sasuke did nothing 'accidentally'.

Yet he didn't shoot the man at his side a death glare when the redhead's fingers brushed against his bare, lean arm – an arm that screamed muscle and strength but rarely showed it outside of battle. Instead, the black-covered skull turned and looked at the other, its braid swinging with the movement. Sasuke said something with a blank face that made the other laugh out loud. Sasuke raised a hand and scratched an itch on his jaw, his fingertips brushing against the other's hand that was on his shoulder with the movement.

The redhead repeated Sasuke's words to the rest of the group, and the all started laughing as well. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi was confused.

_What could Sasuke have possibly said to made them laugh so hard?_

"So Uchiha-sama, I'm guessing you're free tonight?" The redhead asked, his hand falling to his side to brush Sasuke's hip. Sasuke didn't look at him.

"Yes, and?" The redhead grinned, reaching up to play with Sasuke's braid.

"Why don't you spend some time with me? You'll have a really good time. A good,_ HOT_ time…" he said the word seductively, his hand lightly cupping the small of Sasuke's back. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed away the hand.

"God fuck off Take," he replied sharply, turning away. "I'll see you later."

He left. Take didn't say a word. Kakashi decided to follow Sasuke. (Crack – as if he wasn't already!)

Sasuke was alone in the hall now, a hand on his hip and the other running its fingers through one of his long, thick bangs. As soon as Kakashi appeared, Sasuke spoke.

"Why do you keep following me?"

_Ah, so he's noticed. _"Whatever do you mean?" Kakashi asked innocently. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to glare at him.

"Don't play dumb, damn you," he hissed angrily.

Kakashi merely looked at him.

"So what was that back there?" He decided to ask. Sasuke kept his back to him.

"What was WHAT?" Came the sharp, steel-edged reply.

"You never let people rub up on you before," Kakashi mused loudly, choosing to ignore Sasuke's reply. Then the Jounin smiled. "No one except me."

Sasuke whirled to face him, the Sharingan alight and spinning.

"You have no right to say any of that!" He answered angrily. "Just because you have some… _HISTORY_ –" he spat out the word venomously. "– with me, doesn't let you have any type of power over me!"

"Your innocence belongs to me."

"I was never innocent!"

"Perhaps, but your body was."

The tomoes spun faster, and Kakashi considered revealing his own Sharingan, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was a fight against Sasuke, and – let's face it – he had absolutely NO CHAKRA whatsoever.

"Whatever _BODILY_ innocence I had, you stole from me!"

"Wrong. You GAVE it to me."

Sasuke flushed in shame, still glaring at Kakashi, who was slightly hurt by the expression. The Uchiha whirled and stormed down the hall.

Kakashi sighed. Had it really been THAT bad?

**End of Chapter Two – Touches**

**Hehehehehe. Yes – those two DO have history, and yes, Sasuke DID lose his virginity to Kakashi. XD! GOD, I'M SO JEALOUS!**

**Sasuke – that is so wrong.**

**Kakashi – oh, but you must admit – you can understand where she's coming from. – loops an arm around DDB'S shoulder's – **

**DDB – hugs Kakashi – YES! I LOVE YOU KAKASHI! – Goes over and glomps Sasuke – I LOVE YOU TOO UKE-CHAN!**

**Sasuke – I would really love to kill you right now.**

**DDB – But you wouldn't.**

**Sasuke – and why not?**

**Kakashi – because we have tapes with you making out with Neji (See my other story – The 8th Celestial Warrior, Chapter 4), I would stop you before you were able to do it, AND DDB would totally kill you off before you could lay one finger on her.**

**Sasuke – pouts – But DDB said she loves me!**

**DDB – Yes, but I love my own skin more! I'm not afraid to raise the steel to your heart and lower your soul down to the fires!**

**Sasuke – goodness DDB, so cruel.**

**DDB – Yes, I'm like that. But I would never do that to Kakashi! I love him too much! – glomps Kakashi – **

**Kakashi – talking to Sasuke – Yes. That's why she made YOU the slut, and not me.**

**DDB – actually, that was because he has UKE in his name. **

**Kakashi grins. Sasuke seethes, walking away and muttering something along the lines of 'I really need to get the phone number of the character abuse hotline. Stupid DDB...'. **

**DDB – oh well! Please review everyone! I'd love it so much!**

**Until next time! UKE-CHAN AND SHMAN-CHAN LOVE YOU!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	3. Trust

**Konnichi wa!**

**Gah! I'm such an oblivious klutz! Today when we were rehearsing for the play, I tripped, and fell ON THE STAGE! CENTER STAGE, DAMN IT ALL! And this one kid, Jon – he had a little silver cat bell that he found, and I wanted to play with it, but he wouldn't let me, so I started to chase him around backstage, and I accidentally made some props fall over and this huge BANG went through the entire theater! I WAS ALL RED! AND THAT STUPID JON JUST SAT BACK AND SMIRKED AT ME! IT WAS LIKE UKE-CHAN REINCARNATED AS SOME HUGGABLE-BUT-NOT-LIKING-HUGS FAT GUY! IT WAS HORRIBLE! I GOT CHEWED OUT SO BADLY BY MY NEW FRIEND ANNIE! I WAS MORTIFIED! GAH! KLUTZY AND OBLIVIOUS! WHY CAN'T I BE COOL AND CONFIDENT AND TOTALLY NOT ABLE TO BE EMBARRASSED OR HUMILIATED LIKE SASUKE? WHY? **

**Ah – anyway – sorry about that. I just needed to get that off my chest – back to the subject at hand.**

**WARNING – KABUSASU YAOI SEX IN THIS CHAPTER! But the sex itself isn't that graphic at all – just the kissing part. So don't worry – it's more lime than lemon. **

**Also – please review people – c'mon – my stories aren't THAT bad. They're actually better than some! Not even my two one shots under the title of SELLING OUT have gotten any reviews! C'mon – PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer – I would love to own Uke-chan – and I literally mean OWN. – wink, wink – But don't tell him that – otherwise he won't come to my party tomorrow. (I have tomato sake! It's his favorite! XD)**

**That's it! I hope you like the fic!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Three – Trust**

Sasuke entered his room and slammed the door closed with an audible bang, having to restrain himself from cracking the door into pieces.

He sat heavily in his chair and slumped against the desk in front of him, burying his head in crossed arms with his bangs fanning out over the crossed limbs.

For a while, it was silent. Sasuke simply sat there, trying to control his anger, his sadness, his rage…

The door opened silently and another stepped into the room.

Sasuke felt familiar arms circle him, and he left the other come closer.

"I tried to talk Orochimaru-sama out of it, but he refused," the familiar voice said. "I told him that it could only hurt you, but…"

"Bedamned Orochimaru," Sasuke hissed.

Kabuto sighed, and he withdrew his arms from Sasuke, instead reaching down to grasp the rubber band holding Sasuke's braid and gently pulled it off, taking the blue ribbon braided into his hair with two fingers. He glanced up at the back of Sasuke's head.

Without doubt the Uchiha knew what the other was doing, but he made no move to stop him.

Kabuto pulled the ribbon out of Sasuke's hair, unfurling the long braid and revealing the natural look of the black silk that stretched down to the chair's seat.

The chair in question was huge. Sasuke was at the very edge of the seat – there was enough extra space for another person to sit behind the Uchiha comfortably with room to spare between them.

Kabuto took advantage of this fact.

Slowly, he sat down on the chair behind Sasuke, straddling it and searching for any type of reaction from the younger ninja.

There was none. Kabuto began to breath easier.

Reaching up, he took Sasuke's soft hair in his hands, running his fingers through the wave of black and massaging Sasuke's head and back in the way he knew would calm Sasuke down.

Sure enough, the shoulders relaxed and the muscles became soft and pliable under his fingertips.

"Everything will be all right," Kabuto murmured.

Sasuke said nothing. The medic leaned forward to kiss the nape of Sasuke's neck, pushing up the tight-fitting shirt to kiss the other's shoulder blades.

Sasuke's head moved slightly. Good.

Kabuto slid his hands around Sasuke's waist, teasing at the flesh of his chest and stomach, kissing the gorgeous pale throat.

Sasuke twisted and straightened up his back, rolling his shoulders back towards Kabuto. Better.

Kabuto pressed his face into Sasuke's back and hummed, pulling Sasuke into his chest.

The Uchiha stirred restlessly and he murmured something incoherent. He leaned back fully into Kabuto's embrace. Getting _much_ better.

His shoulder blades shifted and rippled against Kabuto's chest. The older ninja smiled, and tugged meaningfully against Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke complied without question, turning to face Kabuto.

The older ninja grasped the backs of Sasuke's thighs, pulling the Uchiha's legs over his own.

Sasuke bent his legs and hugged the sides of Kabuto's waist with his thighs, his bent knees behind Kabuto's elbows.

His hands went to Kabuto's jaw, grasping it powerfully. The other wrapped his arms around Sasuke's upper torso, pulling the younger to him – crushing the Uchiha in his embrace.

Their mouths connected hotly, greedily – needy. Tongue slid on tongue with wet, moaning sounds, pressing against each other, forcing their tongues down the other's throat, their hands trailing down the other's body, itching to remove the clothes between them.

Kabuto rolled his hips forward, grinding against Sasuke, gaining a delicious, heated moan from the Uchiha.

"Do you want to?" Kabuto asked when they pulled away for a breath. Sasuke didn't even open his eyes, pulling Kabuto in for another open-mouthed kiss.

"Yes," he breathed hotly.

Without another word, they both straightened and Kabuto led Sasuke to the bed.

Their hands were all over the other, needy and hot and the heat in both their pants awkward to contain and aching to be released.

Kabuto trailed his tongue all over Sasuke's skin, holding the Uchiha to him.

And hour passed… two hours… _three_ hours…

Kabuto slumped against Sasuke, his massive stamina finally giving out.

"God, that took a long time," Sasuke commented. Kabuto laughed.

"I've been given tons of practice." He planted feather kisses on Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha managed a weak laugh. Kabuto relished in the sound – however small. His lips trailed to Sasuke's jawbone.

"Thank you." Sasuke blinked.

"Thank you? For what?" Kabuto surveyed the pale beauty underneath him.

"For putting for so much trust in me. I know for a fact that you would never willingly do this with someone." _Except maybe Kakashi, if he really tried. _The thought of Kakashi's hands on Sasuke made the angry part of Kabuto's inner self twitch – violently. Sasuke gave him a strained smile – more like a smirk.

"How do you know I did it willingly?" He asked. Kabuto smiled and kissed him. The Uchiha was always like that – he never directly said how he truly felt – he gave you hints and clues and left you to figure it out.

"I just do."

"Well… I guess I have to thank you too." Now it was Kabuto's turn to blink.

"Wha…? Why?" Sasuke looked away.

"Because. I was feeling like shit. And I guess I kinda… used you." Kabuto chuckled, trailing his tongue upwards from Sasuke's stomach to his lips. After they pulled away, Kabuto grinned.

"That's okay – I like being used this way." A tired hand pushed him away as Sasuke rolled onto his side, facing away from Kabuto.

"Get off, you pervert," he muttered sleepily.

"No way – you're all mine, brat."

"Don't call me brat, pervert."

"Don't call me pervert, brat."

Sasuke glared at him tiredly, but said nothing. He looked back to the wall. Kabuto saw the troubled look in his eyes.

"Thinking about Kakashi, huh?" He asked quietly.

There was silence for a moment.

"I don't want… to lie to him. I don't want to give him false hope."

"You don't want him to see what you've become."

Sasuke flinched at Kabuto's harsh, but true words, and Kabuto teased his earlobe with lips and tongue apologetically – softly.

"Well, maybe I don't," Sasuke agreed. "But that's only because of the look I know I'd get from him. I don't ever want to see it again. I got enough of it from my father, and then Itachi –"

He snapped his jaw shut, digging himself further into the mattress.

Kabuto laid on his side at Sasuke's back and pulled the Uchiha to him, burying his face in the silky black hair.

"Hush – don't think of that." Sasuke settled comfortably in Kabuto's arms.

"I think you're right, Kabuto," he murmured, on the verge of sleep. "I think I do trust you."

Kabuto's head shot up.

"What? What'd you say?"

But it was no use – the Uchiha was already asleep.

**End of Chapter Three – Trust**

**So yes, there is 'something' between Kabuto and Sasuke, and yes, it 'might' escalate into something more, but hey – I think they've already gone as far as they could possibly go – (Short of marriage and child-bearing, but I don't think either would appeal all that much to Sasuke.)**

**But I really want to get a KakaSasu in here. I might make it a love triangle, and Sasuke doesn't know whom to pick, but DAMMIT that makes him so much more girlish than I want him to be! I might have made him girlish, but not so girlish as to be the start of a love triangle! (If you don't understand my logic, then don't worry. I don't either.)**

**NEWAY – I hope you liked it! Comments, questions, sugar-coated flames, sweet and sugary compliments – whatever floats your boat. (Except flamers – I don't think I've ever seen flames float a boat – more like burn it.)**

**I look forward to all of your reviews!**

**UKE-CHAN AND SHMAN-CHAN LOVE YOU!**

**Until next time!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB **


	4. Secrets

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay, extremely short chapter, but a majorly important one. **

**Someone has added this story to their alert list! Ah! I'm so happy!**

**_Demonblood06 _– Thank you so much! And thank you for the review too! That was absolutely wonderful of you! Everyone, follow her example!**

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BUT UKE-CHAN, SHMAN-CHAN, KAKASHI, GAARA, and maybe Kabuto ARE ALL MINE! – Insert evil laughter here – **

**Ahem! So, thank you again _Demonblood06_!**

**On with the fic!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Four – Secrets**

Kakashi emerged in the huge dining room the day after, extremely hungry.

The room was flooded with sound ninja, the lower levels huddled protectively in one corner of the room while the higher-level ninja were scattered around, some on the floor, some in the adjoining kitchen, and some eating at the multiple tables spread across the huge room.

At one of these tables – in the very heart of a crowd of people – was Sasuke, eating breakfast and conversing. Kakashi spotted him immediately. Sure there was at least 200 heads in the room, but such black-as-night silk was hard to miss.

Especially when it was out of the braid.

Kakashi's eye nearly popped out of its skull.

God, his hair is beautiful… 

Everyone else seemed to think the smooth, straight waterfall of black was beautiful as well. Kakashi was luck to have even been given a glance at it before an adoring girl blocked his vision, offering to braid it for him.

He refused. He refused all of the girls – and boys – who asked.

"Uchiha-sama!"

A boy went Sasuke's way. The Uchiha looked up. Mild annoyance passed across his face.

"What Caru?" He asked. Caru couldn't stop a smug smirk from forming on his lips.

"I'm reached level 90."

Bursts of noise erupted at this.

"NO WAY! CARU, YOU'RE LYING!"

"THERE'S NO WAY AN IDIOT LIKE YOU MANAGED THAT!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!"

"_**SHUT UP!" **_

That was Sasuke. He was standing now, looking absolutely livid.

Everyone instantly turned silent, shrinking away. Sasuke looked over at Caru.

"Do you have proof?" He asked sharply. Caru took out a white card and handed it to him.

"Check it, Uchiha-sama." Sasuke blinked at him, eyes blank and bored. He looked down at the card in his hand.

His hand glowed striking blue – the color of his Chakra.

In response, the card flared a brilliant gold, and everyone winced, holding their hands up to block the light.

It was gone as quickly as it came, and the other ninja unshielded their eyes.

Emotionlessly, Sasuke looked up to Caru, who had a smug grin on his face. His voice was carefully blank.

"Very well then." He handed the card back and walked past Caru. "Let's talk."

Grinning, Caru whirled and leapt to Sasuke's side as the murmurs broke out, raising a hand to weave the fingers through the black hair.

Most of the others left behind grumbled, returning to their food. Kakashi drifted closer to hear their conversation.

"Man – that sucks! I'm just one level away too!"

"Relax Take. We'll get there. Maybe we can squeeze out all the hot details out of Caru later." Take sighed wistfully.

"I hope so. But competition is so harsh – there's not a single sound ninja – girl or boy – who doesn't want to get into Uchiha's pants."

Kakashi paled. _WHAT?!_

"Man! I hate this!" Another whined. "Why does it have to be level 90 that we get to fuck the Uchiha? Why not 85?"Kakashi's blood boiled as he listened. Take laughed.

"No sweat – you work hard enough, you'll get there. Besides, everyone who's fucked 'im said that it was worth it. All of 'em say that the bastard's _HOT_."

Not able to take anymore, Kakashi left, forgetting breakfast entirely.

He headed to the medical ward, searching for the faintly familiar glow of Kabuto's Chakra.

He found the medic.

"Kabuto!" He barged in. The medic looked up and instantly realized what the problem was.

"Calm down Kakashi," he said. "It wasn't his idea."

"Sure, but he's being treated like some huge –" he scrambled for the word. "– slut!"

He didn't CHOOSE to do it!" Kabuto snapped. "It was Orochimaru's way to motivate the trainees! Sasuke was fighting tooth and nail against it! It was only when Orochimaru threatened not to train him anymore did he agree!"

"But he's literally a slut! A prize that people get to fuck when they reach a certain level! That's ridiculous!" Kabuto's voice was sad.

"Yes, but because of it, the level jumps in the ninja body had skyrocketed. Orochimaru has no wish to change it."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed and he turned away. Kabuto remembered the pain in Sasuke's voice and his eyes narrowed as well.

"You hurt him greatly, you know."

Kakashi whirled to face him.

"I thought he was enjoying it – I didn't know he hated it that much!" Kabuto shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it?"

"What really happens? Like with the levels?" Kakashi's voice was low. Kabuto sighed.

"Sasuke is untouchable until they reach level 70. And only then the touches are brief, passing contacts. Only when the ninja reach level 80 can you truly touch him and have him return it. When you reach level 90, however…" he shook his head. "One night – they're in control, and after that, they can touch him however much they want, whenever they want. He can take it though – he's strong."

"I don't care if he can stand it! That doesn't make it any less wrong!"

"Kabuto! Some guy got his arm ripped off – he's being sent to you –" The door had opened and Sasuke had stepped in. Upon seeing the two men, however, he stopped short. "– now." His eyes narrowed and he whirled. "I'll come back later then." Both men leaped forward.

"Sasuke –!"

The door slammed shut.

Kabuto and Kakashi exchanged glares.

"You'll be able to see him tomorrow," Kabuto replied, his voice miraculously even. "But as he said, I have a patient coming. Please leave."

Kakashi did as he was told.

**End of Chapter Four – Secrets **

**Okay, let me put this simply for ya.**

**There are – in total – 100 levels in the sound hideout. The ninja must complete a series of tasks before they're elevated a level. **

**Level 90 is near impossible to get. Not only because the tasks are so tough, but because EVERYONE is trying to get that level. The competition is astounding!**

**I must say, as perverted as that idea was, Orochimaru knew what he was doing when he put it into action...**

**CRACK! Poor Kakashi! He's got so much competition now! Especially with Kabuto! HAHA! XD**

**NEWAY! I hope you liked it! Any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to send them!**

**And once again, thank you_ Demonblood06_! You were wonderful to add the story to your list!**

**Until next time! Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	5. Blood

**Konnichi wa!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Yay! 7 for only 4 chapters! I'm so happy!**

**Gomen nasai for not updating in a while. School – all school's fault. **

**And I have decided not to put a disclaimer in the beginning unless I am struck with a killer funny one. Not this time I'm afraid, though. I have to make the beginning and ending portions quick so I can post this and get on with my homework at 11 o'clock at night! Ah – the things I do for y'all… **

**But really – you all know the disclaimer drill – it's nothing new to you guys. **

**Awe, Sasuke gets teased by Kakashi in this chapter! Ah – gomen, Uke-tenchi!**

**Haha! XD! Anyway, thank you again! On with the fic!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Five – Blood**

The day after found Sasuke in the medical ward, his wounds being looked at by Kabuto. The older ninja shook his head distastefully as he surveyed the horrible bruising on Sasuke's thighs.

"Tsk – virgin, right?" The Uchiha's voice was blank.

"Duh." Kabuto leaned forward and kissed the black and blue and purple splotches.

"Huh – why can't you get anyone with experience?" Tiredly, Sasuke shrugged. Kabuto looked up at him.

"Do you want to sleep?" Sasuke nodded. "With someone? Or…?" _With nightmares? _

The other choice loomed. Sasuke sighed softly. Kabuto straightened.

"All right – after I heal those bruises, you can go to bed. It's being cleaned for the smell, right?" Mutely, Sasuke nodded, and Kabuto breathed a sigh of relief. Sasuke was never able to fall asleep with someone else's scent beside him – unless it was Kabuto's. He always stayed awake long after he had given the ninja their prize. And if he did somehow sleep, the nightmares were more violent than usual.

Kabuto trailed his fingertips on the bruisings, healing and soothing as he went. Finished, he looked up at Sasuke.

"Go to bed Sasuke – get comfy. I'll join you in a minute." Without a word, the Uchiha left.

When Kabuto entered Sasuke's room, it smelled purely of Sasuke and no other. Kabuto silently nodded his approval as he made his way over to the bed, striping until his boxers and undershirt remained.

Sasuke was already in bed, tired and sore from the night's events with his hair spread about him like tangled snakes. His eyes were open.

Kabuto slid in beside him, and Sasuke shifted to be on his side so his back was facing Kabuto. The older ninja turned in the same direction as well, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's waist and pulling him closer.

Sasuke's legs shifted gently, and interlaced with Kabuto's as the Uchiha snuggled closer to Kabuto's chest, basking in warmth that wasn't swallowed in lust. Kabuto kissed Sasuke's neck.

"Sleep Sasuke. Just sleep."

_Sleep and heal. _

  

Sasuke slept for six hours before Kabuto shifted to get out of the bed, waking him up. He turned as the warmth left his back to see Kabuto pulling on his clothes. The older ninja looked up and smiled when he saw Sasuke watching him.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke sighed.

"Better than I did last night," he replied. Kabuto nodded.

"Good – feel any better?" Sasuke shrugged experimentally, wincing only slightly.

"Yeah – not as sore now." Kabuto finished dressing and stepped over to the bed, kissing Sasuke chastely. The Uchiha – still incredibly tired – didn't try to deepen it.

Kabuto drew away, running his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"The rest of the day is yours. Do whatever you want – just don't push yourself." Sasuke puffed a shot of air at a bang in his face, making it flap once.

"Tsk – no chance of that happening." Kabuto smiled.

"Good – I'll see you later." With that, he was gone.

Sasuke slumped back onto the bed, facing the ceiling. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he expected to see some random ninja who had reached level 90 above him, lost in their own victory of getting to fuck him – the Uchiha. A look of shame passed across his face, and he closed his eyes, trying to shut out the images – the sensations. Pent-up lust, exhilaration of victory, the roaming hands, the greedy tongue, the lower, forbidden heat, lost in its own victorious ecstasy…

For the first time since he began this twist job three years ago, Sasuke shuddered. How could he possibly stand that? Being the uke so many fuckin' times? So many hands on his flesh – so many tongues in his mouth – so many different seeds in his –

_STOP IT! _He commanded himself. _STOP IT OR YOU'RE GOING TO FALL APART!_

He felt suffocated – like there was already a body above him, their heat pressing greedily against his body, pulsing madly inside of him –

Sasuke was tempted to ht himself.

_God_ _– I can't stand this!_

To much protesting from his limbs and back, Sasuke got out of bed and left, seeking to get some breakfast.

He was in the kitchen half an hour later, a frying pan with bell peppers and sausage sizzling. Sasuke was working on the eggs now, beating them senseless and bubbly with a whisk. With a loud hiss, they went into the frying pan.

He was rummaging in the refrigerator when HE came in.

Kakashi entered the kitchen, his growling stomach forcing him to. When he saw Sasuke, however, with black hair free from its braid, he decided it was worth it.

Sasuke straightened from the fridge, holding a bottle of water in his hand, and his eyes turned sharp.

"What do YOU want?" He spat.

"Food. Why else would I be here?" Sasuke didn't grace him with an answer – just slammed the fridge door and turned his back to Kakashi, facing the frying pan. Kakashi smiled.

"I didn't know you could cook." Sasuke refused to look at him, grabbing a tomato he had taken out and chopping it up.

"I've been able to cook since I was nine," he replied sharply. "You're slow, Kakashi." The other shrugged, not really caring.

"Maybe." Sasuke added the chopped tomato to the eggs and flipped them, creating an omelet. He set the pan on low and turned to the fruit.

Kakashi watched with amused eyes.

"You're eating very healthy," he commented, watching Sasuke slice up apples and honeydew melon, reaching over to grab a string of grapes.

"No duh, genius," Sasuke replied hotly.

There was silence for a moment. Sasuke felt himself tense up. _He's going to ask – I just know it – _

"So how long have you been a sex toy?" Sasuke's patience vanished.

"DAMMIT THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" He yelled, glaring at Kakashi and slamming the knife down as he did so.

There was silence for as pain flashed through Sasuke's hand. Sighing – knowing what he did and cursing himself for it – he grimly looked down.

The knife had cut through two of his fingers on his right hand as he had slammed down with the knife with his left, and blood was flowing onto the cutting-board.

_Kabuto's going to kill me for this…_

"…Fuck." Kakashi blinked.

"So… I'm guessing your hand slipped?" Sasuke glared at him and turned away from the board, slamming the knife deep into the wood with his injured hand. The way he was turned, his back was to his bleeding hand for a moment.

Sasuke felt a hand gently take his right wrist. He whirled.

"Get off –!"

Lips touched his bleeding fingers. Then a tongue.

Sasuke's mind when blank for a moment as he stared at Kakashi, the mask off and his skillful mouth wiping the blood away and tongue licking and carefully lubricating each finger.

For a few moments the world shrank to just Sasuke and Kakashi and Kakashi's mouth and tongue and lips.

Sasuke gulped, and his breath can in short, ragged gasps – barely a murmur, but each one sounding like a gunshot to the Uchiha's ears.

_Why is this happening? Usually I'm not affected by something so small…_

But he felt every little movement Kakashi made – every flick of the tongue – every caress of the lips. Sasuke stiffened. _DAMMIT UCHIHA – SNAP OUT OF IT! _

"Get off!" He exclaimed, pulling his hand away, feeling like an idiot and cursing himself for not ending it immediately. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Kakashi replaced his mask, a small smile on his face.

"Helping your wounds – what else?" Furious, Sasuke began to wash his hands.

"I don't need your help!"

"No. You don't." The soft, disapproving voice made Sasuke wince.

_Dammit – just like before I left…_

Sasuke scrubbed his hands in the sink furiously, watching the blood spiral down the drain, aching to get rid of Kakashi's MOUTH on his SKIN…

"Hey – what smells so damn good?"

Kabuto then chose to enter. Sasuke felt the tension behind him skyrocket.

_Awe, dammit…_

**End of Chapter Five – Blood **

**I hope you guys liked it! And again – sorry for taking so long to update!**

**NEWAY, I gotta go and do my homework! Please read and review!**

**Until next time! Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	6. Care

**Konnichi wa!**

**OMG! YOU GUYS I FEEL SO LOVED! ONLY FIVE CHAPTERS AND I'VE GOTTEN FOURTEEN REVIEWS! KYAH! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!**

**AND NONE OF THEM WERE FLAMERS! Well, except for one, but that really wasn't a flamer – the person was very nice about it – DON'T KILL THE PERSON 'O LOYAL FANS OF THIS FIC! I TOOK NO OFFENSE! AND THEY DIDN'T MEAN ANY!**

**I hope. **

**NEWAY – I LOVE YOU ALL! And there are a few new family members I would like to thank!**

**_Kantsubaki no yami _– You are the best! You reviewed every single chapter and you really love the story! That really tells me to keep going on with the story apart from my own author-There's-no-way-I'll-stop-this-story-it's-just-too-damn-good-pride! The kind of devotion you showed me means so much!**

**_Yaoifanaticsuprem _– even though you haven't reviewed – it makes me incredibly happy to know you like the story enough to put my story on your favorites list! XD! Thank you!**

**_deadlyfangirl_** **– you're incredible! You put my story not only on your favorites list, but your alert list too! The idea that people are actually looking forward to the next update is a wonderful feeling! Thank you for letting me experience it!**

**_HK Keiji _– Thank you for reviewing, and I'm so glad you like this story! I'm looking forward to even more heartfelt reviews from you – you make me feel so special! Hearing that people love my story... oh, it's just too wonderful a feeling to describe! I feel so accomplished!**

**And _Kurosaisei _– for adding this story onto her alert list as well! **

**My gosh – so many new people to thank and love... it's almost overwhelming! . But in a good kind of way. I wouldn't trade this feeling you're giving me for all of the world!**

**Ah! What am I doing? I need to say all this mushy gushy stuff when I'm dedicating a chapter to someone! And the first dedication is next chapter! AH! **

**Heehee. Oh well, I'll just say the exact same things – but really. Thank you all so much for your support. From the bottom of my heart.**

**Oh hot damn, now I'm gonna start crying...**

**Anyway, I have something to say – but only at the end of this chapter, so let's get it over with so I can tell you the news!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Six – Care**

Kabuto glared at Kakashi, but the older man kept his features calm – though Sasuke could feel the anger pulsing along with his wounds. He decided to break the silence.

"Hey Kabuto," he said, finally shutting off the water and drying his hands. Kabuto instantly smelled the blood.

"Okay, who's bleeding? Sasuke." His name was growled warningly. The Uchiha's shoulders slumped slightly and he rolled his eyes. Kabuto walked over to him, taking his hand.

Sasuke jerked the limb away.

"I'm fine!" He snapped.

"Bull!" Kabuto replied, gripping Sasuke's wrist and yanking it up. Sighing, Kabuto surveyed the hand. Sasuke intensely felt the power of Kakashi's glare, and Sasuke had to crush the urge to pull his hand out of the older boy's grip.

_It's fine – you don't care if he's jealous – he deserves it, damn him –_

But something in the core of his stomach ached with guilt, and Sasuke felt like hitting himself.

_You don't care, DAMMIT – you DON'T CARE –_

But he did.

Kabuto clucked softly and shook his head. Sasuke knew what was coming next. The 'tsk, tsk, Sasuke-kun', and the lecture on being more careful, and the playful finger wiggling in his direction –

The glare at Sasuke's hand intensified – Kakashi.

"C'mon." He was yanked towards the door by the wrist.

Sasuke's feet squared up against Kabuto's pull. Trust or not, he was stubborn, damn it.

"Wait – what's wrong?"

"I just need to talk to you for a second." The gentle, pleading squeeze on Sasuke's wrist told him to comply, and Sasuke tried his best to ignore Kakashi's gaze as he allowed himself to be pulled out of the room.

Kabuto led him into the hallway before turning.

"Okay Sasuke – spill it – what did he do?" Sasuke blinked.

"What're you talking abou–?"

"There's another smell on your skin besides blood Sasuke – don't play dumb! And I think I know you well enough to know your smell! Kakashi's mouth was _on your hand_!"

For a moment, Sasuke said nothing. Actually, truth be told, he felt a little guilty for letting Kakashi do that.

_Maybe I'm not as emotionless as everyone thinks…_

"I didn't ask him to –"

"I know that. I know." Kabuto took Sasuke's hand in his. He gave the Uchiha a half-grin. "So that's why you were washing your hands so hard." Sasuke shrugged. Kabuto laughed, and the wounds on Sasuke's hand closed, not even leaving a scar. The Uchiha nodded his approval.

"Thanks Kabuto." The older ninja took a step forward, taking hold of Sasuke's shoulders and planted his lips softly on the Uchiha's savoring the younger's taste.

The Uchiha must have been in a bad mood – he pulled away first.

"Be careful," Kabuto murmured in his ear.

"I can handle myself!" Sasuke snapped quietly, stiffening. Kabuto laughed in his ear.

"I know you can." With that, he went back to the kitchen.

Kakashi was gone, a mess of a plate showing his breakfast. Sasuke's omelet was slightly burned, but he ate it anyway. Kabuto ate with him, his LUNCH being a thick sandwich.

"Are you going to train today?" Kabuto asked as they ate. Sasuke looked down at his food, not having much of an appetite after what Kakashi did.

"Probably – I need to kick someone's ass." Kabuto gave a small smile.

"Don't kill anyone, okay? And don't push too hard, you're –"

"Still recovering. I know Kabuto, I know," Sasuke interrupted blankly. Kabuto smiled.

"You're beginning to know me too well, Sasuke." The Uchiha just shrugged. Kabuto looked at him for a moment, and noticed that Sasuke was staring at his healed hand. Reaching out, Kabuto grasped it gently. Sasuke looked up at him. Kabuto smiled.

"Don't worry Sasuke," he murmured. "Everything will be all right." Sasuke pushed his plate away.

"This isn't a fairy tale Kabuto," he snapped. "Nothing is guaranteed to be 'all right'." Kabuto nodded sadly.

"I know Sasuke," he replied softly. "I know."

  

Sasuke decided to sleep.

He was on a black couch in the huge main room. Everyone in the room was crowded around him, murmuring softly about the way he looked, with his hair sprawled around him messily, and him with his hands – one on his stomach and the other hanging down off the couch – but no one touched him – no one dared to.

No one except Kakashi.

Kakashi was a risk taker like that. He knew Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to be molested in his sleep, and he knew from experience that Sasuke had always been a light sleeper.

Unless he was sleeping with someone else – then he slept like a baby and the OTHER woke to every little sound.

Kakashi had to grin at that.

Sooner or later, the admirers left and Kakashi made his way over to Sasuke.

He had to admit – the teen was beautiful.

Dark hair was tangled and fell about his face and body – random yet strangely planned. His chest rose and fell gently to his breathing, his face creaseless and perfect in sleep, his black eyelashes standing out strongly against pale skin.

He could tell how smooth the teenager's skin was – even out of contact.

_His conscience will tell me how he feels._

Kakashi stretched out a hand.

He set it gently on Sasuke's face, breathless and waiting, ready to vanish as soon as those midnight orbs opened.

The boy didn't wake up.

**End of Chapter Six – Care**

**:D HAHA! A cliffy! **

**Wow. This chapter was really short. ;;. Ah, oh well. **

**Uke-chan – DDB?**

**DDB – Yes, Uke-chan?**

**Uke-chan – twitches – You said something about an important announcement at the beginning of the chapter? **

**DDB – OO;; - …really? – looks at beginning of chapter – OH YEAH! I DID! Okay! Trail of thought back in place!**

**OKAY PEOPLE! BECAUSE OF MY STUPIDITY I HAVE BEEN TRAPPED INTO MAKING ANOTHER ONESHOT FOR DEAR _BLACK BUTTERFLY OF DEATH _BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY ADDED ON TO THE FLAMERS SHE RECEIVED FOR A CERTAIN WONDERFUL STORY – (I didn't mean it like that though! Really!) – AND I MUST WRITE HER ANOTHER ONESHOT TO SAY SORRY. **

**HOWEVER! THERE IS A CATCH!**

**_BLACK BUTTERFLY OF DEATH – _SINCE I HAVE ALREADY POSTED A ONESHOT IN HONOR OF YOU, THERE ARE CERTAIN… CRITERIA YOUR ONESHOT HAS TO MEET!**

**IT IS STILL A SASU PAIRING – SAME RULES – EXCEPT FOR _ONE_ DIFFERENCE!**

**IT MUST BE A PAIRING I HAVE ALREADY DONE IN SELLING OUT! THE CHOICES ARE KIBA, KYUUBI-NARUTO, GAARA, AND SHIKAMARU!**

**YOU MUST CHOOSE ONE OF THESE PEOPLE FOR A PAIRING! OTHERWISE IT WON'T BE FAIR TO THE OTHER PEOPLE I'M GOING TO DEDICATE CHAPTERS TOO! **

**You understand, don't you? I love you – really – but it just won't be fair to the other loyal reviewers! Please understand! – bows – **

**Well! That's the announcement! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**And thank you to everyone who put my story on their alert list and favorites list! You have no idea what that means to me! –huggles all the fans–**

**Please read and don't forget to review!**

**Until next time! Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	7. Dreams

**Konnichi wa!**

**Wow! The seventh chapter already! Wowzers! Time has just flown!**

**Well, as it IS the seventh chapter – I would like to thank my entire circle of reviewers – friends and family!**

**_Comecatcha – _though I haven't heard from my Comecatchy-love in a while, I'm glad to have her as my very first reviewer and I hope that the novel she's writing is going well! _Comecatchy-chan_, my heart is with you!**

**_Demonblood06_ – I haven't heard from you lately love. I hope you're still reading the story – but it was nice to get that one review all the same!**

**_Deadlyfangirl – _another loyal reviewer! She's a very kind reviewer and her thoughts mean a lot to me – everyone's does!**

**_Vimuku – _Thank you for your thoughts on Sasuke's persona, and thank you for being nice about it!**

**_HK Keiji – _For liking my stories and complimenting me with grace and sincerity! That means a lot – the way you really feel about the story and the fact that you love the story keeps me going!**

**_Kantsubaki no yami – _Thank you for lavishing me with sweet, sugarcoated compliments! I'm a sucker for that stuff, and I'm glad I wrote a story exactly how you liked it!**

**_Blah – _an anonymous reviewer. Thank you very much – every review counts and every opinion is precious!**

**_Loveless Death Rose – _I don't know how I keep myself not confused with you and all your changing names, love. But no matter what penname you go by, your thoughts are still the same and your opinions still mean as much to me as they ever did! Thank you for being there!**

**_Yaoifanaticsuprem – _You have just now begun starting to review my stories, but before hand you had put me on your alert list – showing me that not only do you enjoy my stories, but you look forward to them. Such silent praise means so much to me! Thank you!**

**_Kyki – _A fairly new reviewer. But she (I'm guessing you're a girl love, since you like yaoi pairings) is cherished like all the others, and I'm glad to have her as a reviewer! And she offered to draw fanart for this story! KYAH! THANK YOU!**

**_Ruth – _another anonymous reviewer – I'm glad you liked the story so far! And the fact that you can't wait for the next chapter means so much to me!**

**-sighs- Wow. That was a lot of people – well, for a new writer at least. Whew! I'm already kinda tired! But the show must go on!**

**Thank you – all of you – for your dedication and support! All of you have contributed to this story someway, somehow, and all of you are so dear to me!**

**I hope that this story will never fail to please, and I'll try my hardest to make it the best that it can be!**

**With you all in my heart, HERE IS CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Seven – Dreams**

"_Kakashi stretched out a hand._

_He set it gently on Sasuke's face, breathless and waiting, ready to vanish as soon as those midnight orbs opened._

_The boy didn't wake up."_

* * *

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

So the boy didn't completely hate him – either that or he was unconscious.

But no – he wasn't. Why would he be?

Kakashi leaned closer, on his knees by the couch. He knew Sasuke could smell him – knew the boy recognized his scent.

But Sasuke did nothing. If anything, his breathing had gotten deeper.

_Why? _Kakashi asked Sasuke silently, not daring to speak. _Why do you keep denying it? You're not usually like this. _

"Sasuke," he breathed, not even realizing it.

Sasuke suddenly shifting, tilting his head upwards – towards Kakashi.

Their lips didn't connect – Kakashi instinctively pulled back with Sasuke's movement, and he cursed at the missed opportunity.

The hand cupping Sasuke's face caressed the teenager's cheek. And Sasuke's breathing changed. Kakashi felt the breath caught in his throat.

Sasuke – in his sleep, Kakashi kept telling himself – turned his head slightly, nuzzling Kakashi's hand, leaning into the touch.

Kakashi was leaning forward over Sasuke before he even realized what he was doing.

He froze, his lips nearly touching Sasuke's, not even daring to breathe.

Sasuke didn't wake up. His hot breath caressed Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi swallowed his hesitation. He knew what Sasuke's heart felt – it was the teenager's own fault.

Their lips connected.

Sasuke was warm – that was the first thing Kakashi realized, and it surprised him. Usually, Sasuke had always been cold – it was the inside of him that was hot.

_And tight and slick and –_

Kakashi pushed such thoughts from his mind. Why he wondered now was how Sound had managed to pour warmth into the teenager's skin.

_So strange…_

A face flashed through Kakashi's mind, but it was gone when Sasuke groaned softly and opened his mouth halfway, unconsciously letting Kakashi inside.

Kakashi replied without question, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth, tasting an old echo of blood – a taste remarkably human.

The Jounin pressed his face against Sasuke's in an instant.

If the boy's lips were warm, then his mouth was a different story altogether. It was like a wet, hot oven in Sasuke's mouth, tasting of blood and power and shadow.

Kakashi – who expected ice, not fire – shuddered, and he crushed the other's face against his, feeling old, physical familiarity even through the clothes.

Then Sasuke shifted, and Kakashi pulled away.

"Kakashi…"

So even his subconscious knew. Heh, Sasuke's mind was sure denying a lot of things…

And he loved the way Sasuke said his name – sleepy and breathless and absolutely, totally sexy.

A frown fluttered over Sasuke's sleeping face.

"Kakashi…"

Uh oh – his name was being tested now – time to leave.

Midnight orbs flew open.

"KAKASHI!"

But the gray-headed ninja was gone.

  

He had been having a dream – he knew. Because if it were real life he never would have let Kakashi get so close.

But it was just like six years ago – when Sasuke's body was just beginning to awaken and he was just starting to accept the emotions he felt for a certain, gray-headed ninja.

Kakashi had held his face for a moment, merely smiling at him. After a moment, Sasuke quirked up the corners of his lips back and nuzzled the hand, gracing Kakashi with a barely noticeable smile.

It was a dream – he knew. Kakashi never smelled this good anymore – where love was pouring from his skin in endless waves and every embrace of his arms or words that slid off his talented tongue were the sun instead of shadowy poison. The remembrance nearly made Sasuke weep.

Kakashi's lips were on his. Warmth swept through him.

_Oh, Kakashi…_

He wanted to comply – really wanted to – but he couldn't move, frozen against Kakashi and his lips. His mouth opened as a groan escaped him and the Jounin wasted no time in slipping his tongue into the smaller one's mouth. It felt the same – brilliant and loving and undeniable.

Yet he knew it was all a lie.

If only he could respond…

"Kakashi," he gasped when the other pulled away.

That was when he began to awaken that he realized that someone was truly above him, the scent washing over him strangely familiar.

"Kakashi…" he was unsure now, his eyes still closed. He felt the other presence stiffen.

_Is it really him?_

"KAKASHI!"

When he snapped his eyes open, the room was empty. But there was something definitely lingering on his lips. He touched them with a finger, staring out at the empty room.

_Kakashi…_

**End of Chapter Seven – Dreams **

**WHOOT! WHOOT! OKAY EVERYONE! THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**And as every one of my fans should know, Chapter Seven is the very first DEDICATION CHAPTER! WHOOHOO! **

**Ah, but… there are so many people who are dear to me. Well, there can only be one dedication per chapter!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Uke-chan, please announce the winner!**

**Uke-chan –gives thumb's up– You got it DDB! –turns to audience, who waits with bated breath– This chapter dedication goes to!**

**(drum roll)**

**Uke-chan – _Kantsubaki no yami_! Whoohoo! Congratulations!**

**DDB – YES! CONGRATES TO Kanty-chan! (That's yer nickname hun, I'm sorry but your name is just SO LONG to type out! Gomen!) **

**All right! In celebration, Kanty-chan has her choice of a one request oneshot, Sasuke pairing with Sasuke as UKE! The rules are as follows – **

**Must have specific rating**

**Not required, but requested that you are VERY SPECIFIC! Specifications are as follows – **

**Time**

**Date**

**Place**

**What's happening?**

**What's going on?**

**What type of oneshot (ex – drabble, fluffy, bondage, etc)**

**What type of sex, if any**

**What relationships the main chara's have with other chara's **

**Where should there be tension?**

**Extremely lemonic? Or innuendic? **

**How did they get there?**

**Will there be drunk people? **

**Lap dancing? Table top dancing? Strip shows? Dirty dancing? You name it. **

**JUST PLEASE BE SPECIFIC!**

**Or if you want to leave me to my pervy imagination that I got from spending too much time with hot Kakashi, that's okay too. **

**BUT YOU MUST HAVE SETTING PLANNED OUT! **

**I'm being mean and strict – please just do as I ask, okay?**

**And you MUST NOT – I repeat – YOU MUST NOT – CHOOSE ONE OF THESE FOUR PEOPLE IN THE SASUKE-AS-UKE PAIRING – **

**Kiba**

**Kyuubi-Naruto (but regular Naruto is fine :D)**

**Gaara**

**Shikamaru**

**THESE PAIRINGS HAVE ALREADY BEEN USED! PLEASE PICK A NEW ONE!**

**When the oneshot is done, I will post it on my series of oneshots story – SELLING OUT. Please put the story on your alert list and watch for updates – yours just might come out, dear Kanty-chan! Please send your pairing choice and all the information via review! I look forward to your decision!**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed! And if you weren't chosen, please, no worries! You might get picked next time!**

**If you lavish me with compliments – SINCERE COMPLIMENTS! Heehee! XD! **

**Well, that about wraps it up. Thank you everyone – from the bottom of my heart – it feels wonderful to know that there are people out there who appreciate my work. –huggles– I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Until next time! Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**XOXO!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	8. Remembrance

**Konnichi wa!**

**-wolf whistles- WOW! You guys like this story a lot! 24 reviews!**

**Sniff... I'm so happy...**

**Which is more than I can say for my other story The Eighth Celestial Warrior. I need you guys to read that one - PLEASE? If you don't I'm afraid I might have to discontinue it! Please READ AND REVIEW! I need people to dedicate to!**

**Anyway, God I love this story. And I'm glad so many others like it too. Now please pay attention to my other stories...**

**Awe, Sasuke and Kabuto have something 'budding'! Read onward to find out!**

**And by the way - LONG CHAPTER!**

**-huggles- I love you all!**

**PLEASE LAVISH THE SAME KIND OF AFFECTION YOU PUT ON THIS STORY TO MY OTHER STORIES! THEY NEED ATTENTION TO GROW TOO!**

**Lots of love!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Eight – Remembrance**

Kabuto found Sasuke that night outside in a clearing, gazing upwards from the ground as he leaned back on his palms.

"Sasuke," he breathed. No answer. He sighed and sat on his knees behind Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the younger in a relaxing embrace. Sasuke immediately leaned back into the other, the older ninja's lazy breathing incredibly soothing.

"Kabuto…" he murmured. The older ninja's arms trailed down to wrap around the other's waist, his hands caressing the other's strong chest and stomach.

"You've been more antisocial than normal," Kabuto hummed softly into Sasuke's ear. "What's wrong?"

"He's always there," Sasuke replied tiredly, still staring at the sky. Kabuto immediately sensed the desperation. "No matter what I do – he never leaves. I can't get him out!" Kabuto's grip tightened and he nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

"Hush," he ordered. There was silence for a moment. When Kabuto spoke again, he was a little bitter. "Orochimaru-sama has been asking for you," he said quietly.

As regretfully expected, Sasuke stiffened and Kabuto sighed. He gripped Sasuke's hips and turned him to face the older ninja.

Sasuke's hands went to the other's shoulders, sitting on his knees as Kabuto shifted to sit cross-legged, looking up at Sasuke with his hands possessively on the boy's hips.

"It'll be all right," he breathed to the depressed ninja. "I'm here for you."

Sasuke blinked at him for a moment, but before he could say anything, Kabuto's mouth was on his and a tongue was pressing against his lips – asking permission instead of assuming the Uchiha would submit and ignoring his whines of protests when he didn't, instead forcing himself into the other's mouth – no – Kabuto waited.

He knew this was one of the reasons Sasuke didn't hate him.

Sasuke allowed him to enter, and Kabuto's tongue stretched and touched the back of Sasuke's throat lightly, instantly drawing back to avoid activating the Uchiha's natural gag-reflex.

The Uchiha knew Kabuto was different as the hands gently teased the skin on his hips – knew that not every sexual act was made by purely lust alone – knew that Kabuto respected his wishes and didn't hate the medic for that reason.

But… lately he couldn't shake the feeling… something else was budding. Something that he had been determined to crush after a certain gray-headed ninja –

_**If only he knew what it was –**_

But Kabuto seemed to revive the seed without realizing it – by just being Kabuto he was letting this strange …_thing _come to life.

_Dammit – what IS it –?_

At first they had hated each other's guts – the medic constantly degrading the Uchiha and Sasuke always insulting the older boy and damning him to hell. Orochimaru had thought it was hilarious – and he gave them as many opportunities to spit at each other as they could ever want – as long as no blood was shed. He had to protect his top medical ninja and his future body, after all.

Not to mention his sex toy – a fact that Kabuto had never failed to bring up during their clashes, the dirty little bastard.

But over time, they grew used to each other's presence, and slowly – after Sasuke's second year under Orochimaru's wing finished – the catfights had dwindled down to nothing.

The Uchiha could've sworn that the sadistic snake Sannin had _pouted _over this.

Then, as the days went by, the two ninja began to talk more, and they recognized details – talents – about the other that they had missed before.

Sasuke had realized that Kabuto was actually quite considerate – after randomly wishing the Uchiha good luck with his training on the anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre that third year. He also found out that the medic was a wonderful actor – he _hated _Orochimaru with a passion, even though he said he was intensely loyal to the snake Sannin.

Part of Sasuke knew he WAS intensely loyal to the snake Sannin.

He never understood that.

Kabuto – on the other hand – had found out that the Uchiha was actually quite a philosopher – he had the tendency to speak in riddles about life and death without even realizing it. He also discovered that the Uchiha was a brilliant cook, so – even though Kabuto wasn't that bad himself – the medic nin had gotten into the habit of slipping into the kitchen during breakfast and dinner and 'accidentally' meeting up with the Uchiha right before he started fixing food.

And strangely enough – he never even had to drop a hint that he was even hungry – Sasuke's hands always moved on their own accord and after the food was done cooking there was two bowls on the table instead of one – an act that Sasuke swore he could never remember doing.

But Kabuto didn't mind.

Sasuke's miso and shrimp stew was simply delicious.

Kabuto's hands moved from his hips to his back, and Sasuke moaned into the medic nin's mouth, relishing a form of contact that wasn't swallowed in heat.

This type of touch was gentle – even – dare Sasuke think it – loving?

But Kabuto loved no one – right? He said so himself three months after Sasuke had arrived in Sound.

"_Don't be stupid Sasuke-kun," the medic said mockingly. "I love no one. The only thing that could possibly even come CLOSE to that emotion would be the loyalty I have for Orochimaru-sama."_

Then what did he call the concern in his voice whenever Sasuke came into the medical ward the day after someone had claimed his body? Or the attention he got from the older ninja everyday – the five minutes of alone time of simple talk that the medic always seemed to squeeze in – no matter how busy the medical ward was? Or the hours they would spend after dinner just talking for the hell of it – something Sasuke could never remember doing with anyone else – not even Kakashi? What about the hours on end Kabuto was glad to waste with his arms wrapped protectively around the Uchiha days after someone had abused the younger one's body? All that time spent holding the Uchiha to him – protecting him from the nightmares that always eventually came?

What did the medic call that? It certainly wasn't brotherly love. No brother would fuck their smaller brother gently, using their own Chakra to ease any possible pain that might arouse; cuddling the younger like they were the most important person in the world in the afterglow. No brothers would even fuck.

At least, Sasuke would never fuck HIS brother. The very idea of a naked Itachi on top of him made the younger Uchiha physically sick.

No – it wasn't anything… _brotherly_.

Then what the fuck was it?

And at first Sasuke had thought Kabuto was as perverted as his master was, but after two months into the second year of his stay began he had been proved wrong when he saw Kabuto look away from a male patient changing clothes, his face slightly pink from embarrassment.

That was the only time the Uchiha had ever seen the medic blush, but a part of him had to admit, the idiot medic didn't look half bad with his cheeks a nice shade of pink.

Then he wondered why the hell he had to think that and went to kicking himself the rest of the week, being so exceptionally unpleasant to the medic that even Orochimaru had to comment on his behavior.

Kabuto never found out what Sasuke had seen, and the Uchiha had no intention of telling him.

Then of course, after the third year had begun, Orochimaru had come up with the sickening idea of using Sasuke's body as a lure to excite the Sound ninja and make them work harder and get more powerful, promising Sasuke's body as a prize – a trophy they get to keep for an entire day – twenty four hours – if they managed to reach the near impossible level – level 90.

Sasuke had been on level 91 when this had gone into effect, and it had taken him three more years – fucks and all – to reach level 99.

Orochimaru was the only one on level 100.

And there was still such a huge _gap_…

Six months after it began and five – from Sasuke's point of view – rapes – later, Sasuke had come damn near to breaking down, and that's when Kabuto's mother-hen side – a side that not even Kabuto knew he had until that night – had appeared.

He had brought a shuddering, convulsing Sasuke into his room after he had found the teenager's door ajar and blood all over Sasuke's body and bed – the ninja that had taken him was terribly inexperienced –, sitting down on the bed and wrapping his arms around the Uchiha, using his Chakra to ease Sasuke's frantically beating heart.

When the Uchiha's heart had finally slowed to a safe level, Kabuto had healed the wounds and dressed the Uchiha, letting the boy sleep in his bed.

Sasuke will never know this – but during the three hours he slept, Kabuto had simply looked at him – really _looked _at him.

No – not perversely – Kabuto wasn't like that – but he merely looked at the Uchiha, memorizing every detail of his face when he was sleeping peacefully – the way his bangs fell limply around his face, or the way his lips were slightly parted as he breathed softly through his mouth.

Kabuto had decided that day that he _liked _it when the Uchiha looked like that – comfortable and at peace – not when he was angry or flushed or in pain – like Orochimaru did. The medic nin decided that he hated seeing Sasuke like that.

Sasuke will never know that the reason Kabuto had begun to hate Orochimaru was because the snake Sannin's terrible, bedamned ideas to make Sound stronger by using the Uchiha made Sasuke's face change from at peace to in pain.

It was that night that Kabuto decided to do all he could to make sure that whenever Sasuke was with him, he would be comfortable – at peace.

When Sasuke awoke, Kabuto was surprised that the Uchiha didn't lash out at him for seeing him naked, or not minding his own business. Kabuto hadn't expected Sasuke's reaction at all.

_Sasuke woke up with a small yawn, opening his eyes to see Kabuto looking down at him. _

This is it. _Kabuto thought wryly. _This is when he leaps out of my bed and yells at me to tell him what the fuck I think I'm doing…

"_Kabuto?" The sleepy Uchiha asked. Fighting down a gulp – the Uchiha's wrath was fierce – Kabuto nodded. _

_Sasuke didn't leap out of the bed and yell at the medic to tell him what the fuck he thought he was doing. He didn't yell curses or break things. He didn't storm and rage and explode. He didn't act violently at all._

_He merely looked up at the medic, midnight orbs dull. He yawned again. _

"_Kabuto… what… happened last night?" He asked. "I mean – I remember what that bastard ninja did to me, but after he left… it's kinda a blank." The medic began to gain back confidence._

"_Well, it seemed like all the unwanted attention had been finally getting to you – you seemed to be having a mental withdrawal from the traumatic… foreplays. But I think I stopped it in time." Sasuke blinked at him, eyes half-closed. _

"_Mental withdrawal?" Kabuto nodded._

"_Yes – it's when a person withdrawals into the back of their mind in order to shield themselves from outside pain or stimulus. It saves their sanity, but it cuts them off from the rest of the world." _

"_So it seems like they're insane from the outside, even though they're mentally not?" Sasuke asked. Kabuto nodded. Sasuke nodded back and looked away. "And… you saved me from that?" The medic nodded again. _

"_Yes – I couldn't just let that happen." _

"_Why not?" The question shocked him. _

"_Why not?" He repeated. "What do you mean?" Sasuke looked at him, a grim smile on his face. _

"_Why wouldn't you let that happen? I'm already insane anyway – I agreed to this damn idea in the first place." The bitterness in the Uchiha's voice made Kabuto's eyes narrow. _

"_Only because Orochimaru-sama threatened not to train you any more. But Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke blinked at him. _

"_Hn?" _

"_I have a question."_

"_Then why don't you ask it?" This retort brought a strained smile to Kabuto's face._

"_Is revenge really worth all of this? Being defiled so many times – is Itachi really worth all this pain?"_

_NOW was when Kabuto's blood would be spilt – no one dared question Sasuke's motives – his feelings. No one even _dare _mention Itachi and all his bedamned worthlessness – NOW Sasuke would lash out – _

"_I'm beginning to think it's not." _

_Kabuto, who was expecting an attack, a scream, and the Sharingan in all its glory, could only blink dumbly for a moment. _

_No – something was wrong here. Sasuke was still in the bed. His voice was still tired and soft. His eyes were still black as night – _

What the **FUCK? **

"_Sorry – what?" Sasuke blinked at him, eyes narrowed – the only hint that he was beginning to become annoyed. _

"_I'm beginning to think revenge is NOT worth all of this." _

_Stiffly, he sat up, revealing the pale, powerful chest. He leaned forward, curling his spine into a 'C' and setting his elbows in his lap. His hair – reaching his upper back now – spilled over his shoulders, covering them completely from view. _

"_But it's too far to turn back now." Kabuto blinked. _

"_Not necessarily. You could leave. The only one further up than you is Orochimaru and only around three other ninja. You could leave and go back to Konoha." Sasuke let out a weak laugh. _

"_Sure – let's pretend I didn't betray the village. Let's pretend I didn't nearly kill that stupid dobe OR Kakashi. Let's pretend I didn't kill every single ANBU officer they've sent after me. Let's pretend a war didn't start because of me. Sure – take me to Konoha." Kabuto shook his head. _

"_Naruto-kun still loves you. As does Sakura-chan and Kakashi. They alone can protect you from Konoha's wrath. After all, no one dare question the bearer of the Kyuubi." _

"_No one RESPECTS the bearer of the Kyuubi, dammit," Sasuke spat bitterly. "Or have you forgotten that, Kabuto?" Kabuto shook his head. _

"_No – I haven't forgotten. But he's getting there. In fact, there are rumors that the Godaime is going to choose him as the next Hokage." Sasuke blinked. _

"_Tsunade? That old hag? So she does have a soft spot for that idiot!" Kabuto could have sworn there was a smile of grim satisfaction on his face before it was hidden by the blanket-covered knees when they were pulled up into his chest. Then he blinked, and looked at Kabuto. "Wait – why are you even suggesting I leave? You're loyal to Orochimaru and Orochimaru needs me as his future body – why are you trying to fill my head with thoughts of running?" Kabuto shrugged, a grim smile on his face. _

"_I may be loyal to Orochimaru-sama, but that doesn't mean I have to like him." Sasuke blinked. _

"_What? But you told me when I got here that –" Two fingers covered his lips and he was gently pushed down back onto the bed._

"_I told you that I was loyal to him, Sasuke-kun," he murmured, never breaking eye contact. "I never once said that I liked him." Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. _

"_Of course not. You don't like anyone, do you Kabuto?" The medic had to grin. He leaned closer to the Uchiha. _

"_Not right now, no." _

But I might be beginning to.

**End of Chapter Eight – Remembrance **

**Like I said, long chapter. BUT I LOVE IT! XD!**

**And review my other stories please - again - they need love too!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	9. Restraint

**Konnichi wa!**

**Wow! So many people like this story! You guys are great! I love you all! I'm so glad that I've written a story that people love! AH! I'M GOING ALL FUZZY INSIDE!**

**But by the way, just so everyone knows, I'm going on vacation during X-mas, so I won't be able to update after the 25th. I should update... I believe on the 5th of January. And remember - January 9th is my B-day, so send me hearts and fuzzies! XD**

**M'kay, this chapter, I think, is a personal favorite of mine. I don't know why. I just like it. **

**I hope you like it too, and once again, thank you so much for your support! ALL OF YOU!**

**I love you all! -huggles-**

**Here's chapter nine!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Nine – Restraint **

"_Orochimaru-sama has been asking for you." _

Kabuto's hands caressed every muscle of the Uchiha's back, feeling the muscles clench and shift as Sasuke arched into the medic's touch.

_But I don't want to go. _

Sasuke took hold of Kabuto's jaw, running his thumbs along the powerful bone, reaching up to fist the other's hair. Kabuto wasn't hot, or was he in heat – he was warm.

And the Uchiha loved it. He moaned into the other's mouth.

_Kabuto… _

He felt eyes on his back and he suddenly pulled away, standing up stiffly and panting. Kabuto stood with him, and Sasuke merely looked at him.

"_It'll be all right. I'm here for you." _

"Thank you Kabuto," he breathed to him in the language only Sound ninja could understand. "I know."

_Kakashi! _The medic realized.

He strained a smile.

"All right Sasuke, be careful. And come to be afterwards if you want to."

Sasuke nodded and left.

Kabuto turned his head to face the trees.

"You're hurting him Kakashi!" He called once he was certain Sasuke was out of ear shot. "Stay away from him!"

There was silence.

_Stupid Kabuto. _Kakashi thought as the medic glared in his direction.

_We BOTH know that's not possible. _

  

He wasn't surprised when his back was slammed up against the wall, a body pressing into his possessively with hands on his waist and a tongue being shoved into his mouth and down his throat.

Not only was he used to the seemingly unquenchable lust of his teacher, but the memory of what happened the last (and first) time he seriously fought back could never leave his mind.

Orochimaru had cracked every single bone in Sasuke's right arm and left leg, leaving Sasuke bed-ridden for a month while Kabuto tended to the shattered bones.

Now, Sasuke could deal with that part – but it was the ever present fear of being raped during his helpless recovery time that had made him never want to repeat the experience.

And someone HAD tried to rape him – the fourth night of his recovery.

The man was killed, of course, but the memory of another body on top of him, tearing at his clothes, a hot breath on his throat – it terrified him. He never wanted to be bed-ridden again. Screw the ironic fact that he nearly got raped and is now the town slut – it was the fact that he couldn't fight back when it happened that stopped him from kicking his teacher's balls in at the moment.

So he let Orochimaru do whatever he wished, muttering not a sound of complaint as his teacher's sharp nails dug into his hips, or when the snake master's long tongue pushed itself down his throat and cut off his air supply, nearly making him gag.

Being broken and then raped was NOT in his future plans.

  

Sasuke lay in the bed for a moment, recovering his breath and thanking God Orochimaru never took him in the Uchiha's own room.

_I would never be able to sleep in that place again if he did… _

A long tongue was coating his flesh in slimy wetness, and Sasuke closed his eyes willing himself to retreat into the dark little corner of his mind he always went to in the aftermath of Orochimaru's – or anyone else's – lustful hours.

A shot of pain in his scalp as his hair was yanked nearly out of his skull brought him out of it. He suppressed a yelp, snapping his eyes open.

Orochimaru looked down at him from his spot on Sasuke, straddling the teenager's hips.

"I know what you're trying to do, Sasuke-kun." His voice was icily smooth. His yank on Sasuke's long hair grew stronger. "Trying to run to that little corner of your mind… where nothing can touch you – no one can hurt you. I suppose going there is the only way you've kept yourself sane."

Sasuke said nothing – he could only look up at Orochimaru.

"However…" the snake's hands trailed along Sasuke's pale, sweating body. "I'm going to make sure you see everything now. I've ignored it until now, but here – for this time only – I won't allow you to retreat."

Arms slid under his sweat slicked body, pulling him upwards, pulling him into Orochimaru's chest.

Sasuke meekly allowed himself to be crushed against his teacher, his cheek pressed against Orochimaru's.

Orochimaru was cold – as he always was.

"Don't close your eyes," Orochimaru whispered in his ear. "You do and you burn."

Sasuke said nothing, still remembering the horrible sounds of shattering bone as if they were happening right at that moment.

"Ah…" he breathed softly. Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

A mouth was on Sasuke's, a tongue caressing him before he knew it, and he let Orochimaru hold him up.

_Ah, dammit I'm so tired…_

But he didn't dare close his eyes.

  

Sasuke was dressing now, and he was keenly aware of Orochimaru watching him.

He was muttering darkly under his breath, something along the lines of 'Where the hell is my shirt?', when Orochimaru spoke.

"I've noticed you and Kakashi aren't spending any time together." Sasuke didn't look at him as he paced the room, looking for his clothing.

"And?" Orochimaru gazed at Sasuke's pale back evenly.

"Have you forgotten the mission I gave you?" Sasuke restrained from shooting Orochimaru a look.

"No Orochimaru," he replied through gritted teeth. "I have not forgotten." Orochimaru still gazed at him, not even bothering to dress.

"You didn't seem very eager when I first told you. In fact, you don't seem too enthusiastic even now." Sasuke chose not to answer, pulling the shirt he had found over his head. "So I've decided to add a little something to make you a bit more eager." Sasuke straightened the shirt and began to pull the over shirt on, still silent.

Orochimaru's next words were icy, and they stopped Sasuke cold.

"Bring the copy ninja over to our side by seven days, or Kakashi dies."

**Chapter Nine – Restraint **

**-squeals- OOO! I LOVE IT! CLIFFY, CLIFFY!**

**I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I had to end it here. But you will get more in two days' time!**

**I hope. If I'm not dead. **

**-cold wind blows-**

**Pray for me. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA BUNCHES!**

**Until next time! Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	10. Embrace

**Konnichi wa!**

**Man, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**All of you are absolutely wonderful! You guys make me feel so special! -sings happily-**

**Well, this is the tenth chapter, and even though my policy is to dedications to people in my seventh, thirteenth, fiveteenth, and every five chapters after that, I have decided to dedicate chapter 10 to someone, because I love all of you all that much!**

**Now to welcome some new people into the Treacherous Heart Love (or THL) family!**

**_BankostuChick _–Nickname – Bansu-chan. Thank you for loving the story and telling me how you feel! Every opinion is precious to me! And thanks bunches for letting me help you write the sequal! I love you so much!**

**_Jaden Isabella _– Thank you for putting this story on your alert list! That means so much!**

**_Confusedgurl8959 _– Thank you for that review, and I'm glad you like the story! But please review more often! I would love to hear from you!**

**_dark galaxy _– I'm so proud that I made a story that you love! Please review more! I want to know what you think chapter by chapter!**

**_Lapse - Raevn _– Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story. And Sasuke. XD**

**_Kimyo ryu _– Arigato for putting my story on your alert list! That means so much to me!**

**_Kurosaisei _– You have never sent me a review, but your silent reassurance that you look forward to this story is one of the best things you can do for me! But I would really want to know what you think. **

**_KiBafan2244 _– Thank you for putting this story on your alert list! That means so much to me!**

**Ah – well, those are all the new additions to the THL family! Yay!**

**I can't tell you how grateful I am for all of your support!**

**Here's chapter 10!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Ten – Embrace **

Kabuto opened his door to find a limp Sasuke – one who was barely managing to hold himself up – outside in the hall. Kabuto gasped and wrapped his arms around him. Something was different about the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

The younger didn't look at him. Kabuto grabbed his hand and pulled the Uchiha inside.

The first thing he did was claim the bed, collapsing onto it belly-down and wrapping his arms around one of the crisp, clean pillows, burying his face in the white.

Kabuto knew that was never a good sign. Sighing, he sat down on the bed next the Uchiha.

"Ah… Sasuke." He lay next to the other when he received nothing but silence.

Sasuke was limp as Kabuto wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him closer. Kabuto kissed the nape of the other's neck, knowing that it was the wrong time to ask questions.

"Sleep Sasuke."

_Sleep and heal. _

  

When Sasuke awoke to the clean crisp smell he found that he was slowly beginning to like, Kabuto was still awake, his arms still around the Uchiha. Sasuke shifted slightly, murmuring something incoherently. He pushed off on one palm to look at Kabuto sleepily.

"Mmm… Kabuto." The medic smiled at him, pulling the Uchiha closer. Sasuke shifted onto his side to snuggle against Kabuto's chest. The older ninja's pride swelled at the thought that the hottest ninja in the compound chose HIM to seek comfort from.

"Sasuke?" He asked quietly.

The response was quiet, and not quite what Kabuto had expected.

"Why do I trust you?" He asked into Kabuto's chest, barely a coherent murmur. "Kabuto, do you know why? It's so strange…" his mouth graced Kabuto's throat. "I was never able to trust anyone before – my trust died the day Itachi murdered my clan." There was no grief or anger – only blankness. Kabuto was slowly becoming uneasy.

_Oh God Sasuke – what's wrong?_

"There's been only one person I've ever been able to trust, besides you," Sasuke murmured, straightening to sit up. Kabuto mimicked the motion. Sasuke wouldn't meet his eyes. There was pure helplessness in the midnight orbs. Such an expression sent fear through the older ninja.

"And?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"And that person's life has just been threatened."

Kabuto's eyes widened.

_KAKASHI! _

He took hold of Sasuke's shoulders – the boy had begun to shake.

_So he's finally breaking… _

"He said if I don't bring him to our side in a week, Kakashi will die!" Sasuke exclaimed into his hands, which were hiding his face. "I don't want that! I don't want him to die!" For some reason, Kabuto wasn't surprised.

"So you do still have feelings for him."

Sasuke's head shot out of his hands and he stared at Kabuto, unwilling to believe.

"Wha…? What are you talking about? I don't –"

But he snapped his jaw shut, knowing it was a lie.

_He was never the type to deny anything true… _

Sasuke looked down, his hair falling to hide his face.

"Kabuto…"

"You're not hurting me," the older ninja interrupted as Sasuke tried to protest. "You have seven days – if you don't want him to be killed, you know what you have to do."

"Yes, but…" he stared down at his lap from in between his fingers. "I don't want to do that – I don't want to give him false hope."

"You KNOW Orochimaru will kill him Sasuke." The Uchiha stiffened.

"Yes, I know – I just…" he shook his head. "I don't want to do that to him – I don't want to pull him into this – Orochimaru will only use him like he does everyone else – I don't want that!" Kabuto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. The Uchiha's chest contracted painfully. "Dammit Kabuto!" The older ninja wrapped his arms around the younger protectively.

"Hush. You have one week. Try. He still loves you." That sentence seemed to stab Kabuto's insides like a white-hot iron.

_And you still love him back. _

"He'll forgive you."

_And you'll leave me. _

Sasuke buried his head in Kabuto's chest.

"But… I don't want to repeat that. I don't want to get with him again."

"Sasuke, his essence follows you wherever you go – no matter who takes you." Sasuke visibly flinched, but Kabuto insisted. "No matter what you do, he is always with you – _WHY DO YOU THINK THAT IS_?"

The Uchiha blinked once – slowly. Then he slumped, stiff muscles relaxing as Kabuto embraced him.

"You know what you have to do," Kabuto breathed to him, kissing the black silk that draped down Sasuke's shoulders. "Whenever you need me, I'll be there."

_You're important to me, Uchiha Sasuke. Why is that? _

Numbly, Sasuke nodded, and he leaned forward, giving Kabuto a chaste kiss before slipping out of Kabuto's arms and going across the room like a shadow.

The door was silent as it closed – as forlorn as Kabuto's heart.

  

It was the day after now, and Sasuke had decided to train, pulling his arms through an unbuttoned blue shirt and slipping into baggy black jeans. Pulling his hair up into a tight, high ponytail (seeing as how a braid would just get messy) he left the room with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a huge bottle of water in his hand. As a side note, he grabbed his katanas before heading out.

The huge training ground was already full of Sound ninja, all stretching and conversing.

It was dead silent when Sasuke stormed in, slamming open the heavy doors.

"Someone fight me!" He commanded upon entrance, throwing his stuff to one side.

Murmurs broke out, but no one wanted to fight him. Sasuke fidgeted impatiently for a moment, tapping his foot as he thirsted to get rid of excess energy.

"Well?" He snapped. "Someone fight me!"

"I will."

Gasps errutped and everyone whirled to face the challenger. Sasuke's eyes widened.

Kakashi's Sharingan was alive.

**End of Chapter Ten – Embrace**

**Yay! Chapter 10 is up!**

**And you know what that means! Dedication! WHOOHOO!**

**Uke-chan, open the envelope!**

**Uke-chan, now quite used to the nickname – you got it DDB! -turns to audience- This dedication goes to...**

**Kyki!**

**WHOOHOO! GO KYKI! YEAH! CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Okay Kyki, you know the rules, (if not, see chapter seven) except you can't choose these five people to pair up with Sasuke in the dedication oneshot.**

**Kiba**

**Kyuubi-Naruto (but regular Naruto is fine:D)**

**Gaara**

**Shikamaru**

**Kakashi. **

**Anyone else will be fine! Once more, I will post the oneshot in my series of Sasuke oneshots, SELLING OUT. Please go see THAT story...**

**in about a month... -sweatdrop-**

**To see your oneshot! Please send request via sugarcoated, candyman review. **

**Oh, and by the way, can anyone give me the information on the nine Akatsuki members? You know, like their name, their personalities, their powers, etc? It is mandatory for something special! I need that information! Please send it in your reviews!**

**Oh, and by the way again, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORY, THE EIGHTH CELESTIAL WARRIOR! IT IS A NEJISASU PAIRING! I WANT TO CONTINUE THAT STORY! IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR YOU TO SEND REVIEWS TO HELP MY STORY GROW AND PROSPER!**

**I love that story. Sniff...**

**Anyway, congratulations Kyki, everyone send me info on the Akatsuki members, and please read my Eighth Celestial Warrior story!**

**Until next time! Uke and Shman-chan love you!**

**XOXO**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	11. Headstrong

**Konnichi wa!**

**Yay! All of you are wonderful! You make me feel so loved!**

**But I need to make this fast because I NEED TO GO TO BED!!!!!!!!**

**Hehe, a little action in this chapter. But not in the way you think! XD**

**You perverts! XD**

**HAHA!**

**But really, I NEED INFORMATION ON THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS! NEED! NEED FOR...**

**Okay, I'll tell you. I need the information for THIS story. GIVE ME ANY INFORMATION YOU HAVE ON THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS!**

**ALL OF THEM!**

**Thank you! And this is the very first songchappy. (Yes, gaze in awe at my newly made word! XD) The song is called Headstrong by...**

**I forgot. -sweatdrop-**

**Oh well. They won't mind. **

**I hope. **

**Please read and review everyone! Here's chapter 11!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Eleven – Headstrong **

"Kakashi!" Sasuke hissed. "Waddya think you're doing? There's no way I'll fight a prisoner! Besides, you barely have any Chakra!"

"Do too," the man replied evenly. "How else do you think I've activated the Sharingan?"

"I'm not fighting you!" Sasuke snapped. "Orochimaru would kill me if I did that!"

"No he wouldn't. He NEEDS you. He WANTS you. He wouldn't get rid of you."

"But he'll make my life hell! No way! I can't kill a prisoner!" _I can't kill YOU. _

"Whoever said you would?" Kakashi grinned. "You can't kill me." Sasuke's eyes turned sharp. He pulled off his loose shirt and threw it to the side. Kakashi eyed the well-toned chest appreciatively, and many of the kunouchi (ya know, the girl ninjas. I hate this word... so fOOOing hard to spell! Astricks wouldn't show up, I had to use 'O's. But it's strange... I can write Usuratonkachi without any problem whatsoever.)

(Probably because Sasuke says it so much! XD HEEHEE!) fighters swooned at the sight.

Kakashi eyed the pale, muscular chest appreciatively.

_So different from when he was a child…_

_DAMN! _

"Fine," Sasuke replied to his challenge, ignoring the stares and wolf whistles. "We'll see."

"Ya want music Uchiha-sama?" Someone called from the side. Sasuke looked in that direction.

"Sure." A CD holder was thrown to him and he began to leaf through it, ignoring Kakashi.

There was silence between the two.

Sasuke finally picked out a CD and tossed it to the ninja who had spoken, who caught it and turned to a huge stereo.

"Track seventeen!" Sasuke ordered as he and Kakashi made their way to the middle of the training arena.

"Now, Uchiha-sama?" The ninja asked as Sasuke fell into a stance that Kakashi had never seen before. He nodded.

The music began to play.

"_**Circling your, circling your, circling your head – **_

_**Contemplating everything you ever said**_

_**Now I see the truth, I got doubt –**_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out –"  
**_

Sasuke attacked first. Kakashi's Sharingan immediately focused on the Uchiha and registered the move.

_That attack is completely different… _

Sasuke spun in the air and his leg powered backwards. It would have cracked the entire left side of Kakashi's ribcage into pieces if the man hadn't blocked it.

_There wasn't any Chakra in that attack either. God, so much power…_

"_**See you later**_

_**I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold –**_

_**See inside, Inside of our heads – (yeah)**_

_**Well now that's over –**_

_**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide –"**_

Sasuke instantly recovered and whirled again, bringing his opposite leg upwards, attempting to crash it against Kakashi's hip.

Again, the other blocked.

Sasuke twisted before Kakashi could attempt to grab his leg and arched his back, slamming a palm down onto the tile floor to control the fall's momentum and pushing off to spin in the air before landing in a crouch, unfazed.

_Heh – nice acrobatics. _

"_**Back off I'll take you on –**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone **_

_**I know that you are wrong –**_

_**Headstrong we're Headstrong**_

_**Back off I'll take you on –**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong –**_

_**I can't give everything away**_

__

I won't give everything away –"

Sasuke launched Kakashi's way again. Kakashi blinked.

_Wait – he isn't using the Sharingan!_

Fists swung this time.

There was a flurry of movement as fists flew and attacks were met, both ninja dodging and whirling and attacking. Kakashi examined every move Sasuke made with a critical red eye.

_He's gotten better… _

"_**Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best –**_

_**I see you're full of shit, and that's alright**_

_**That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night –**_

_**Well now that's over"**_

"Why are you using only tai jutsu?" Kakashi asked after several, intense seconds of close combat. "Why not nin or gen jutsu? And why isn't your Sharingan activated?" _Mine should be making you fall to your knees. _

Sasuke huffed and smirked at him, only lightly panting.

"_**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold –**_

_**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over –**_

_**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide –"**_

"'Cause you're not worth anything else."

He flew at Kakashi again. **_  
_**

"_**Back off I'll take you on –**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong –**_

_**Headstrong we're Headstrong**_

_**Back off I'll take you on –**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong –**_

_**I can't give everything away –**_

**_I won't give everything away –" _**

Sasuke disappeared in a whirl of flames as he neared Kakashi, reappearing behind him in a heated blaze.

Kakashi spun, raising a hand to block the punch he was obviously going to receive – Sasuke could never be limber enough to kick that high –

WHAM!

A heel slammed into Kakashi's jaw – underneath the arm that he had raised to block a punch, making his head snap sideways.

_Oh God!_

"_**I know, I know all about –**_

_**I know, I know all about –**_

_**I know, I know all about –**_

_**I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide"**_

Kakashi was sure his jaw had cracked – there was blood in his mouth as a clever foot tripped him and he fell.

A weight was on top of him, pressing him down and pinning his arms to his side.

Cold steel pressing against his throat made his eyes snap open, and he saw Sasuke straddling his waist, a hand on his chest as the other pressed the sharp point of a Kunai into the Jounin's throat.

Sasuke's smile was smug.

"Still think I can't kill you Kakashi?" The man grinned.

"Why Sasuke, I didn't know you wanted to top so badly."

The other ninja glared at him, and Kakashi could see the boy was fighting down the Sharingan.

"Pervert," he hissed, lifting himself only high enough to slam a merciless knee into Kakashi's groin.

The other winced, and fought against curling up on the floor as Sasuke rose and left.

_God, he bested me so easily…_

Neither noticed the song ending.

"_**Back off I'll take you on –**_

_**Headstrong I'll take on anyone"**_

**End of Chapter Eleven – Headstrong **

**Well, that's chapter 11, the very first fight scene of the story!**

**I love fight scenes. Fight and lemon scenes... I don't mean to brag, but I'm GOOD at them...**

**Bah, anyway, please read and review!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Until next time! Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**XOXO**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	12. Stars

**Konnichi wa! **

**OMG – you guys make me feel so SPECIAL!!!!! I luvs you all!**

**Gomen everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in 4EVER! School has just kept me so busy!**

**And to my people whom I owe oneshots to – please be patient. School has been hectic – and mid-term exams start Monday. 00;;**

**Oh God I'm gonna die. **

**But today is Friday! YAY! So here's chapter 12!**

**But really – give yourselves a pat on the back while I throw hearts and fuzzies in your general direction and huggle you a lot more than anyone would think necessary. **

**I love you that much! YAY! **

**And everyone who reads but doesn't review – PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to hear from all of you! I don't care if they're flamers – as long as you're nice about it!**

**But then again, regular flamers would probably make me laugh.**

**First they would make me laugh and then I would scream, seeing as how if they don't like the story, then WHY are they reading it? --;;**

**I don't like people who flame just for the hell of it! That makes me mad!**

**But I'm happy that everyone that's reviewed has either loved the story, or critiqued it in a very nice way!**

**I love you all!**

**And a special thanks to _Ren Apple_, for reading the story and sticking with it even though at one point she considered stopping! That means a lot!**

**I pour my heart and soul into everything I write, and I'm glad that you all appreciate it!**

**Lots of love!**

**DDB**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Twelve – Stars**

Two days had passed, and Sasuke was slowly getting anxious. 4 days were now left to seduce Kakashi into joining Sound, and Sasuke couldn't even be in the same room with the Jounin without resisting the urge to beat the ninja into a bloody pulp.

_There isn't enough time! _He kept repeating in his head. _4 days isn't enough! _

And he really thought there wasn't. It was a purely instinctive urge to get up and leave the room EVERY TIME Kakashi entered – even if he was in the most comfortable spot imaginable at the time – something Sasuke found extremely annoying. It was as if Sasuke's legs moved on their own accord.

_I don't want to see him!_

But it was either get Kakashi to join Sound, or Orochimaru would kill the copy nin – Sasuke had no doubt.

But Sasuke didn't WANT Kakashi to join Sound – Orochimaru would treat him as badly as he did the Uchiha.

Wait – he cared for the pervert?

No – no, he didn't. It was just that he knew Naruto would kill him if he let anything happen to their old sensei.

Wait – he cared about the blonde dobe's feelings?

_ARGH! _

But he didn't want Kakashi staying there.

So that left only one choice.

He had to get Kakashi out.

  

Kakashi walked outside that night on the sixth day to see Sasuke staring up at the stars, hands in his pockets and head thrown back.

"Yo!" The Jounin's signature greeting rang through the air.

Sasuke merely turned his head slightly to look at Kakashi through one eye before looking back up. Kakashi went up beside him.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked blankly. Sasuke didn't move.

"The stars."

"Why?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly and glanced over at him, a warning Kakashi knew all too well.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Ah. Reminds you of where you can't go, huh?" The glance was sharper this time, but then he blinked and looked down, searching the ground for a moment.

"Yeah," he breathed softly. "Sort of." He looked back up to the sky.

It was silent for a moment. Kakashi spoke next.

"So… do you come here often to look at the stars?"

"When I have time."

_There's only one more day._

"You always come here alone?"

"I have no one to come with."

_One more day and you're dead. _

"What about Kabuto?"

"He's always busy in the ward."

_I don't want that. _

"But you would come with him if he wasn't?"

"Maybe. Depends on if either of us are in the mood."

_I don't want you hurt. _

"Something tells me you like the stars, Sasuke."

"I do. But what made you think that?"

_I don't want your blood spilt. _

"Because you wish to be like them – far away from anything or anyone, but yet still bright enough for everyone to see."

_I don't want you to die!_

Sasuke's head snapped to the ninja.

"Kakashi –" He forced his jaw shut, looking away again. The Jounin's visible eye was filled with laughter.

"Yes?" Sasuke didn't look at him.

"Never mind," he murmured. He felt Kakashi get closer.

"But Sasuke – I DO mind. What do you want to say?" _I won't tell him everything. _Sasuke decided.

"Orochimaru…" he trailed off, trying to decide how to word it. "He…"

"Yes?"

_Ah, Goddammit, how do I explain this?_

"Orochimaru wants you to join Sound," he finally managed to say. "But you only have until tomorrow to decide. If you don't join by then, you die."

There was silence for a moment. Sasuke wouldn't look up.

"So that's it? That's all you wanted to say?" Kakashi asked simply. Sasuke sighed.

"You don't care at all…" he murmured. He reached up and scratched the back of his head, slouching slightly with a hand on his hip, a stance that Kakashi found absurdly sexy. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I'll stay."

**End of Chapter Twelve – Stars **

**OMG – CLIFFY CLIFFY! **

**See – this is evidence at how much I love you guys – the more cliffyish it is (and yes, gaze in awe at my new word XD), the more I luvs you!**

**By the way, who has bought the Naruto volume one uncut special limited edition box set with wrist cuff and headband? –raises hand, looking smug-**

**Oh yeah! All me baby – I LOVE IT!**

**Okay, for those of you that have it, you know the ending theme – WIND?**

**Can someone give me the lyrics please? –sweet smile and puppy eyes-**

**Oh, and maybe the lyrics to Lips of an Angel? That would be REALLY sweet too!**

**By Nickelback, I think? -shrugs-**

**I would love you forever and ever – even more than I do right now!**

**And remember SEND ME INFORMATION ON THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS! I NEED I NEED I NEED!**

**I already have Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame – I NEED THE OTHERS!**

**Oh, by the way, you know the leader of the Hyuuga clan? Hinata's father? How do you spell his name?**

**Hiashi…?**

**Hisashi… or is that his twin?**

**Hi-ah-God-I-really-don't-like-him-or-Hanabi…**

**Don't ask me why – it's just that when I look at both of them, I always see a snotty, greedy bastard and a preppy bitch.**

**Forgive me, but… HINATA AND NEJI RULE!**

**But not as a couple. Ewe… cousins? NO WAY!**

**And remember to read and REVIEW!!!! my other stories! They're easy to find! Just click on my penname on the top left corner of this screen and go to Authored Stories. THEY ARE THERE. I NEED REVIEWS!**

**For this story too, if that's okay. –puppy eyes-**

**But really – info on Akatsuki – now, please. **

**And I would like 55 reviews! I have decided to indulge myself in author power. **

**But… if I got a little around there… like 54 or – dare I say it – 56…**

**I would update. See? I'm not completely mean:D**

**Oh, goodness I'm getting fat! It's all these Christmas cookies – I swear! Oh, my stomach hurts…**

**Ah… I need to work out more, and crash diets are out of the question – I LOVE food with a passion.**

…

…**Damn me. XD**

**Please read and review! Sorry if it was short! That was to make up for chappies 8 and 11 – as those were long. **

**But mainly chappy 8. XD**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! AND SO TO UKE-CHAN AND SHMAN-CHAN!**

**JA NE!**

**DDB**


	13. Control

**Konnichi wa!**

**Happy holidays everyone! As you all know, thirteen is my next dedication, but I'm feeling lazy, so I won't do it right now! XD**

**This is what you get for not giving me 55 reviews like I asked! And you guys only needed two more! That's sad. XD**

**But then again, it IS the winter holidays, so maybe you guys are busy. And it IS the season for giving, so I'll update all of my stories just for YOU!**

**Because I love you all that much! The next dedication will be chapter 14!**

**I love you all! Happy… whatever all of you celebrate! **

**You guys are gonna like this chapter! Kakashi gets chewed out! XD**

**Plus a little KakaSasu action. Oo-la-la…**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Thirteen – Control**

"_I'll stay."_

Sasuke's neck snapped to let him face the Jounin, and Sasuke stared at him disbelievingly.

"What?" He asked breathlessly. His heart was pounding at a million miles an hour for no reason whatsoever that he could see. "You'll stay? Just like that? No 'why's, no questions, no stupid jokes –?"

A mouth was on his, an arm around his waist and a hand cupping his face, gently holding his jaw line.

All time seemed to stop. The only things Sasuke could register was the mouth on his, the tongue intertwining with his own, the overwhelming heat, the trailing hands –

With a gasp, Sasuke pulled away, but the arms around his waist tightened, preventing him from running, their chests pressed against each other's. He twisted his head to the side and down, showing his long black braid to the Jounin. He was so sure Kakashi could feel his heart beating against his older ribcage – a pure giveaway to the emotions swimming through his body. His arms were limp at his side, resting on Kakashi's. His heart pounded madly in his ears –

"You're here," Kakashi breathed to him. "That's all I need."

Something inside Sasuke snapped. He yanked himself away from Kakashi and slapped the man clear across the face with a yell.

"WHAT THE **_FUCK_** IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

He pulled his outstretched hand back to his chin, his face flushed angrily as Kakashi's head tilted, his face hidden in shadow.

"You're a ninja, dammit – a ninja of Konoha! Have you forgotten? Or are you so fuckin' love struck that you've decided to ignore your duty? You're ex-_ANBU _Kakashi! **_ANBU! _**YOU of all people should know what a ninja's duty is! Ninja don't _TURN THEIR BACK ON THEIR VILLAGE JUST FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE!_"

"So what're you saying?" Kakashi asked evenly, raising his head. His lip was split and bleeding, but Sasuke felt no remorse. It had taken all his self control not to break the bastard's jaw in half.

_It's what he deserves! _His voice was firm.

"I'm saying that you belong in Konoha where your duty lies – not here in Sound just because a person that you care for is here – I'm not worth it!"

"Yes, you are." Sasuke's eyes narrowed sharply.

_His dead certainty is ticking me off…_

"No – I'm not! I'm a backstabber – a traitor of Konoha and a murderer – the only think I deserve is abandonment!" His voice became softer. "Just leave Kakashi. I don't want to see you."

_It's for the best. _

"If you don't want to see me, then why warn me of Orochimaru's plans? Why not let me die?" Sasuke's eyes were hidden in shadow – his voice soft.

"Because…" Kakashi saw his throat move as he swallowed and once again decided that it was the sexiest piece of neck he had ever seen. "I don't want you to die. I don't want anymore blood shed where I can avoid it. Besides, if you do join…"

"Orochimaru will do to me _exactly_ what he does to you."

Sasuke winced as though he had been struck, and Kakashi nearly regretted saying that as the Uchiha stiffened. Nearly.

An angry snarl came from the back of Sasuke's throat. He shook his head and glared up at the Jounin.

"Tsk! What am I doing? I don't need explain myself to you –!"

"No – you don't," Kakashi replied evenly. He took a step forward, closer to Sasuke. The Uchiha – being the stubborn, prideful bastard he was – didn't take a step back. "I already know _EVERYTHING _about you, after all." Sasuke ground his teeth.

"SURE!" He spat angrily. "You think you know every little Goddamn thing about me – but DAMMIT – you don't! I've changed since then, Kakashi! You know NOTHING about me!"

"Fine then, I don't." Kakashi snuck his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close. The next words were whispered softly – promisingly into the teenager's ear, making a powerful heat wash over the Uchiha's body. "Teach me."

The hot, familiar breath on his throat was unbelievable – no ninja in Sound (except maybe Kabuto. –gets dreamy look in eye-) could make his body react so easily.

Sasuke shuddered.

_Since when did I lose control of the situation? _

It was when he felt a hot mouth on his did he realize he never had it.

**End of Chapter Thirteen – Control**

**Heehee – a little KakaSasu action for you needy fans out there.**

**But my payment is that the chapter was a little shorter than the others. **

**Okay, a LOT shorter than the others. But STILL! It was good!**

**But the next chapter is even BETTER! Not saying HOW! XD!**

**Please read and review ladies and gentlemen!**

**And Its. –coughShman-chancough– **

**-Itachi glares at DDB, who ignores it.-**

**-waves-**

**Merry/Happy – whatever all of you celebrate!**

**-everyone featured in the fanfic gather around DDB and waves at the readers with her-**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**

**Sasuke**

**Kakashi**

**Itachi (wait, when do I have a part in the story?)**

**(You don't. You just have parts in the A/N's and you're mentioned. It counts.)**

**(Shman-chan - …)**

**Orochimaru**

**Kabuto**

**Take**

**Caru**

**All the background people**

**I LUVS YOU ALL!**


	14. Heat

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay people, must make fast!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**Happy New Year to you all as well!**

**Hot KakaSasu in this chapter, but it's short as payment! **

**TOTA action here! (tongue on tongue action) XD**

**Enjoy! Dedication is at the end of the chapter!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Fourteen – Heat**

His hot, needy lips were on the younger's, pressing and controlling. Hands caressed the smaller back, neck, and buttocks, expertly mapping out familiar curves. Hands slid under the long braid, cupping the small of the other's back, picking up the other slightly with one hand.

6 years of separation had not dulled the physical familiarity, the warm, accustomed feel of their bodies molding perfectly against each other – Kakashi believed that not a thousand years of separation could make the acts of physical understanding –

– _the perfect way to make their body heat up – exactly where to press to make them gasp – the strokes of perfect fingers on a precise spot to make them shudder – _

– fade completely. Even now Kakashi could sense it – Sasuke was automatically going through the motions he had learned years ago that he KNEW would please Kakashi.

Except now the Uchiha did it with such practiced ease that it made every movement all the hotter. Kakashi clearly felt an urgent need growing in his pants.

_God – Sasuke – how could I ever have let you leave…?_

Sasuke found himself being pushed rudely into a tree only after a mere few seconds of contact, but he found that he didn't really mind as a furious, undeniable heat pounded at every nerve in his body while two hot, talented hands caressed him, loved him, teased his skin, adored his flesh –

Something fiery and forbidden pressed against his upper thigh, and he sucked in a breath, immediately knowing what it was.

A body was crushing itself against him, so close, so heated – that every movement, every shift, every motion was sensual and seductive.

It was then Sasuke realized that never once in his life had he ever wanted someone more as those hands graced his skin – that heat pressed against him.

It was then he realized he wanted – no, NEEDED – more.

_Oh God – KAKASHI!_

The Jounin grunted and pulled Sasuke closer, fisting the smaller's hair and crushing the other's mouth against his punishingly, ruining the slick, perfect braid.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind. His mouth was still being wickedly hot against Kakashi's – teasing and never fully satisfying. It left Kakashi constantly aching for more.

It was only when Kakashi reached for the bottom of the braid – seeking to undo it – did Sasuke's eyes snap open and he heaved Kakashi off him, getting away from the tree and all others in the area.

"No," he gasped, a hand over his rapidly beating heart. "No – we can't do this. Kakashi, you have to –"

He cut himself short. To say what he was planning to say would mean treason – going back on Orochimaru's orders, helping a hostage –

"I have to what? You don't want me here–"

_Even though your body says something completely different – _

"–but you don't want me to die, so what do you suggest?" Sasuke wouldn't look at him, his face thrown in shadow, a hand to his mouth. His voice was soft.

"We have to get you out."

**End of Chapter Fourteen – Heat **

**Short chapter, but that's okay. **

**Listen, I have an announcement. **

**MY OTHER STORIES NEED LOVE! I HATE TO DO THIS, BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE!**

**Please meet these demands.**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior -- 22 reviews.**

**Selling Out -- 20 reviews**

**Crystal Globe Prison -- 19 reviews**

**Let Us Dance, Let Them Drink, Let It Snow --7 reviews.**

**If these numbers are not met but January 13th, then I'm afraid I will have to temporarily**

**DISCONTINUE**

**the story **

**UNTIL JULY.**

**Can you wait that long? I know I can't. **

**But I will if my other stories don't get any lovin'! Tell your friends to review! I'M DEADMEAT SERIOUS ABOUT THIS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Remember, you have until the thirteenth. Today is the second. **

**You've got eleven days. Try your hardest. **

**NOW! THE DEDICATION FOR THIS CHAPTER IS...**

**_BankotsuChick_! Or my baby Banty-chan!**

**You know the rules love. Sasuke pairing, you decide everything else. **

**But you may NOT use this 5 people for a pairing. **

**Kiba**

**Kyuubi (but Naruto is fine:D)**

**Shikamaru**

**Kakashi**

**Gaara**

**You MAY use Neji, however, because I put that request story as a totally different story. Please remember to send your request via review or PM. **

**Remember, January 13th...**

**Tell your friends. **

**Good luck!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	15. Sunrise

**KYAH!**

**All of you did absolutely fantastic! All of my stories got the number of reviews I wanted! YAY! YOU GUYS REALLY DO LIKE THIS STORY!**

**So please keep in mind that I have ALL the power in this fic, so I hope I will never have to threaten discontinuing this story – even if temporarily – and I hope you will continue to review my other stories so I will never have to bring up that terrible multi-syllable word again! **

**By the way…**

**MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON JAN. 9th! SEND ME FUZZIES AND CHOCOLATE!**

**You're gonna like this chapter too! More KakaSasu love… Ooh-la-la…!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Fifteen – Sunrise**

"How long have you _known _about this place?" Kakashi asked in awe as they went, water dripping from the rock ceiling in audible 'plops'.

"Two years after I came here – and hush!" Sasuke replied sharply. "These walls are stone – sound rebounds and is constantly amplified. You wanna give us away?"

"So did you discover it yourself?" The Jounin's voice was a whisper now. Sasuke shook his head, reaching a heavy rock wall. He gave the torch to Kakashi before replying.

"Kabuto showed it to me." _Though I never found out exactly why. _

He turned and set all of his fingers in a crack on the right edge of the wall, leaning back to Kakashi's left and using his weight as leverage.

The wall moved with a terrible, gritty grinding sound, pulling back into the left part of the tunnel.

The last traces of moonlight streamed into the tunnel, and Kakashi winced slightly as it hit his uncovered eye, knowing that they had finally reached the end of the long stone passageway that they had been walking in for at least three hours.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke asked when the Jounin hesitated, squeezing his eye shut. Kakashi opened his one eye wide enough to squint.

"Sure." He got up and staggered out.

"Hey!" Sasuke's soft exclamation was followed by a hand grabbing the back of Kakashi's shirt. "Don't take another step or you're going to fall off!" Kakashi blinked.

"What're you talking about? Fall – oh." He realized what Sasuke had meant.

They were in the wall of a sheer rock face in a small cave in the exact middle of the climb. If Kakashi had dared himself to look straight down out of the opening of the cave, he would see a sheer, three hundred foot drop down to the forest below.

He would also lose his lunch.

_Dammit – I never liked heights…_

"We've been slowly climbing up into this mountain and away from the Sound hideout," Sasuke explained. He went to the edge and pointed to the right corner of the horizon. "If you head straight that way, you'll nearly trip over Konoha." Kakashi could almost hear the affection in the insult – "If you focus hard enough, you can sense the dobe's Chakra. Your range is large, so use that for a guide."

"Are you going to be all right?" Kakashi asked him quietly. Sasuke turned his head and blinked at Kakashi from over his shoulder.

"I'm a sadistic, perverted Sannin's future body," he replied a-matter-of-factly. "How 'all right' can I be?" Kakashi smiled at him.

"You're better off here than I thought, Sasuke," he breathed. "I expected you to have no humanity whatsoever." Sasuke smiled grimly at him.

"He may have taken a lot of things away from me, but I will NOT allow him to take that."

_You should thank the one you're so thoroughly jealous of, you stupid Jounin. _

Kakashi nodded.

"Good – but please remember…" he wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's wrist and yanked the Uchiha to him, pulling down his mask.

Their lips connected, and Kakashi knew Sasuke held his life in his smaller hands. With one push, from where they were, Sasuke could send the Jounin tumbling to the ground below – to his death. With ease – with one simple push – the Uchiha could kill him. With one push…

But Sasuke wasn't the one who did the pushing.

Kakashi crushed Sasuke against the rock wall, pressing against the smaller, his knees on either side of the Uchiha's legs, grinding his hips against Sasuke's and causing hot, undeniable friction. Sasuke gasped inside of his mouth.

"Kakashi!" His hands went to Kakashi's face, grasping his jaw and feeling the powerful muscles bulge and shift under his fingers.

Not to mention the bulge that was pressing – needy and hot – into his own.

_Oh God – KAKASHI! _

He never remembered experiencing ANYTHING like this before – this searing heat that burned everything else that was worth anything into ash, leaving only the powerful ache that resided in the pit of his stomach.

Every movement of the mouth was a fire, every flick of the tongue a heated blade, every caress an explosion…

Sasuke replied willingly, fighting with his old teacher in a heated clash of wet sliding sounds and breathy, quiet moans.

The Uchiha found himself on the cold rock floor, the chill at his back fighting against the heat that was making his body shudder and stiffen. He'd never experienced anything like it.

_God – nothing like this… _

Out of breath, Kakashi finally pulled away, and he could feel Sasuke's frantic heartbeat underneath his fingers.

"Remember…" he murmured breathlessly to the Uchiha, kissing his jaw line but careful not to leave marks. "You always have a home in Konoha."

Something cold was around Sasuke's neck, and it startled him slightly. Kakashi calmed him with a quick, open-mouthed kiss, his hand on the Uchiha's throat, pressing gently.

"_I have your life in my hands – not just your body." _

He surveyed the boy below him for a moment before leaning down.

He was so tempted to strip the gasping, flushed, sweating Uchiha – to get him bare and mewling underneath his body and enter him – to fuck him through the rock.

_But that's not what he wants – or NEEDS – from me. _

He doesn't.

Instead he leans forward, well aware of the heated, shuddering body under him – aware of the smell of sweat and hidden lust – aware that the eyes that glowed with shadow and when they connected with his own, made him rethink of everything he thought he knew – were closed. The eyes that made him feel bare and weak when they gazed at him with a certain intensity that he knew the bearer of those eyes himself wasn't aware of – a spark of a spirit residing inside the midnight orbs that made him know he couldn't fight against the pull this boy had on him, the intense feeling of belonging when those eyes were staring, half-closed and lustful, into his, the body of which they belonged to wrapped safely in his arms – he was aware of all those things as he leaned down, his knees on either side of the boy's small torso.

The black shadows that haunted him with their presence were closed. He let his breath bath the Uchiha's ear.

"You always have a home with ME."

Sasuke's eyes flew open. A breathless exclamation flew from his lips as he bolted into a sitting position.

"KAKASHI!

He peered through the opening, on his hands and knees, looking down.

He could feel Kakashi's weak Chakra, traveling down the steep mountain as the sun began to rise. Wind began to blow, rushing through Sasuke's bangs. His eyes narrowed as the light flooded through the land.

Ever so slightly, he could see the dark, lithe form of his old teacher, moving silently on the rocks below. Sasuke watched his progress.

"Be careful," he breathed, his words carrying on the wind.

Kakashi's lips were still on his.

The light of the newly rising sun hit his eyes, and he winced.

Opening them, he looked back down to the land.

He didn't see Kakashi His old sensei was long gone.

And it seemed so was Sasuke's heart.

**End of Chapter Fifteen – Sunrise**

**Yay! **

**And remember my birthday! **

**Chapter 15! Which means…**

**DEDICATION DEDICATION DEDICATION! **

**WHOOHOO!**

**Okay, the winner is…**

**_LEMON POPPY SEED_!**

**This is because the doll asked me to critic her writings and help her with her skills. Which, for me, is a great honor that makes me absolutely blush with unacustomed shyness!**

**Oh c'mon! Am I really THAT good?**

**I am? Awe, thanks.**

**Yay! Congratulations! You have earned a one request one shot! (For details please see any of the dedication chapters previous.)**

**However! You may NOT choose these pairings for the Sasuke oneshot!**

**Kiba**

**Kyuubi-Naruto (but regular is fine:D)**

**Gaara**

**Shikamaru**

**And Kakashi!**

**Please send your request via review and sugarcoated compliments!**

**Once again, congratulations! It's good to be back!**

**Ja ne! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DDB**


	16. Guilt

**Konnichi wa!**

**Man – you guys make me smile! You really love this story, and all of you pitched in to save this story from temporary discontinuation by paying attention to the other stories. –grins- You guys are the best!**

**A bit of angst in this chapter – but hey – when you hang out with Sasuke all day long, angst is inevitable. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Ja ne till the end! –waves-**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Sixteen – Guilt**

Sound was quiet when Sasuke returned – apparently no one had noticed Kakashi's flight.

_Good. A nap sounds nice right now. _

He was in deep, sleepy-induced thought when Kabuto found him, sliding warm, comforting arms around his waist.

"Where have you been Sasuke?" He murmured gently in the younger ninja's ear. "And why are you so dirty?" Sasuke was prepared for this.

"I fell asleep outside," he tiredly murmured back. Kabuto chuckled into his throat.

"Watching the stars again, huh?" At Sasuke's nod, he smiled.

"Okay, I'll make up some excuse for Orochimaru for you – you get showered and get some rest." Sasuke blinked sleepily.

"Okay," he replied. Kabuto planted a soft kiss on his forehead and released him, pushing him gently down the hall towards his room.

"Sweet dreams." Sasuke took a few steps and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Kabuto, who smiled and waved at him cheerfully before turning and walking down the hall. Sasuke watched him until he was out of sight with tired indifference in his eyes, but in truth sadness and a touch of… guilt? weighed heavily on his heart.

_I suddenly feel guilty for not saying a word. _

He turned and padded silently to his room.

_I want to tell you what happened to Kakashi, Kabuto. _

The door opened with a soft creak.

_I really do. _

With a small click the door closed and Sasuke headed for the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and throwing them into a pile.

_But I can't. _

The warm water began to cascade over his head, and he closed his eyes.

_As much as I hate it, I can't let myself fully trust anyone here. _

After a while, the sound of thundering rain stopped and he got out, fatigue wearing down heavily at his limbs.

_Not even you. _

He dressed tiredly, pulling his hair up into a ponytail and draping a towel over his shoulders and pillow to collect the excess water.

_Forgive me Kabuto, but I can't tell you. _

Wearily, he collapsed face first into the cotton of the towel, letting his muscles relax.

_It will only hurt us both. _

Kakashi's lips were still on his.

  

His eyes opened as a shadow crossed over him. Soft lips pressed against his temple.

"Are you all right?" The familiar voice was soft, concerned. Sasuke immediately turned to it. A warm body pressed against his comfortingly.

He allowed himself to cling to it, feeling the gentle beat of the other's heart.

"Kabuto…" he murmured. A hand pressed into his spine, pushing him closer.

"You're so tense. Did something happen?"

"Hush," Sasuke replied softly, fully aware that he would've heatedly told anyone else to shut up. "Just lay here." _With me. _He felt the other shift questioningly. "Don't talk." _It'll ruin it. _

_**Ruin what? Ruin something that was probably never even there? **_

_That's a lie. There IS something there – here – with us. _

_**Then what is it?**_

The older ninja kissed him softly, staying silent. Sasuke felt his eyelids drooping.

_I don't know – _

**_Liar. _**

– _but that doesn't stop it from being there. _

_**You just don't want to admit that you might have moved on. **_

_**You're scared. **_

Sasuke fell asleep again to the warm, easy breathing of another on his throat.

_Kakashi…_

  

"SASUKE!"

His name was hissed out, and it jolted Kabuto awake, making him bolt up.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Sasuke – who had felt the snake's angry Chakra headed his way – hadn't moved. He slowly opened his eyes as Orochimaru glared at where he was – Kabuto's body hid him from view – from the doorway.

He took his time sitting up. He blinked at the Sannin, a tad of annoyance at having his sleep interrupted filling his eyes.

"What is it, Orochimaru?"

Fuck the honorifics.

Golden eyes glared at him.

"Where is Kakashi?" Tiredly, Sasuke shrugged, feigning disinterest. But in reality he could feel his heartbeat pumping madly in his ears –

_God – don't tell me he found out already – _

"How should I know?" He replied. "I'm not his baby-sitter." Orochimaru looked furious for a moment, but then he became calm.

"So you weren't planning on bringing him to our side anyway?" Sasuke shifted until he was sitting cross-legged, chin resting in his palm.

"Not a chance – I would prefer it if he died." He said this with such venom he wondered if it was true.

_Of course it is – I hate him! _

_**Then why'd you help him? **_

Orochimaru had regained his cold demeanor.

"Very well – the scouts will certainly kill him anyway. Go back to sleep Sasuke- but I'll expect you to be in the private training rooms after dinner tonight." Sasuke gave an easy nod, and Orochimaru departed.

It was only after the door closed with a soft click did Sasuke close his eyes and shudder. Kabuto didn't blame him. Both of them knew that that invitation was just another polite way of saying –

"_Come to my rooms. You're gonna get fucked tonight." _

Kabuto wrapped his arms protectively around the Uchiha.

Sasuke wanted to stay in his arms forever.

_Kakashi – please tell me you're safe. _

**End of Chapter Sixteen – Guilt**

**Poor Kabuto. Despite what he does for Sasuke, the Uchiha can't get Kakashi out of his mind. XD**

**This chapter makes me sniffle. –sniffle- I don't know why – it just does. **

**By the way, I've discovered the identity of my romance muse!**

**It's Gaara in the Ninja Centerfold form!**

**Sexy-no-Jutsu-Gaara – Don't make me kill you.**

**-sweatdrops- Okay… **

**I've also discovered my action muse! It's Kakashi-the-Anbu-captain! **

**Anbu-captain-Kakashi – Hi! **

**My angst muse is Naruto!**

**Naruto – Why am _I _you ANGST muse?**

**-grins- I don't know. You just are. **

**My fluffy muse is Haku and my humor muse is Zabuza!**

**Haku –waves- Hello! –Zabuza glares from the background-**

**And my… what was it again? Oh yeah! My lemon muses are Sasuke and Neji and videocamera!**

**Sasuke and Neji glare at the author. Then they glare at each other. **

**And my make-out muses are Sasuke and present day Kakashi! **

**Present-day-Kakashi –pouts- Why am _I _not the lemon muse?**

**-blinks- Do you want to be?**

**Sasuke and Present-day-Kakashi – NO!/YES!**

**-grins- Then it's decided! My lemon muses are Sasuke and Kakashi, and my make-out muses are Sasuke and Neji!**

**Naruto to Sasuke, who is glaring daggers at the grinning authoress – Gee Sasuke, what do you care? You have to be gay in each one anyway. **

**Sasuke to Naruto – Shut up male vixen – you're the ANGST muse for fuck's sake. **

**Anbu-Captain-Kakashi to Present-Day-Kakashi – Hello future me! How're you? –shakes hands with present-day-**

**Present-Day-Kakashi – I'm doing just fine! And you?**

**Anbu-Captain-Kakashi –grins- Just great!**

**There is silence as both Kakashis stare at each other. **

**Anbu-Captain-Kakashi – Okay, this is awkward.**

**Present-day-Kakashi – Yes it is.**

**Naruto and Sasuke continue to bicker. Gaara tries to figure out how to get OUT of the ninja centerfold form and back to himself before his gossip-loving siblings come with a camera, and Neji continues to glare at random things. **

**Oh, and by the way, Haku has a special announcement for everyone! Haku?**

**Haku – My pleasure DDB! –turns to readers- DancingDragonBlaze has just discovered that her birthday and my birthday are on the exact same date – January 9th! **

**Yeah! Isn't that cool! Woohoo! Kinship! –cheers-**

**Well, those are my muses everyone!**

**They and I love you all!**

**Sasuke – WAIT!**

**Everyone looks at him. **

**Sasuke – What about Itachi?**

**-blinks-**

**Oh yeah! I forgot about him! Shman-chan is my gay get-low dancing muse!**

**Everyone except Neji and Gaara burst out laughing, and Itachi grumbles, heading over to the phone. **

**Itachi –beepbeepboopbeepboopboopbeep… drrrr…drrrr…drrrr… - Yes, hello? Yes, this is Itachi Uchiha. Yes, _again_. I need to speak to Masashi about character abuse. Yes, okay – I'll hold. **

_**A while later… **_

**Haku tugs on the authoress' arm. **

**Haku – DDB? What should we do about Itachi? He's been on hold for three days now. **

**DDB looks over her shoulder to Itachi, who is standing by the phone, arms crossed and tapping his foot with the phone shoved into his ear. **

**-blinks-**

**-grins and looks back at Haku-**

**Let 'im rot, Haku-baby!**

_**In Masashi's office…**_

**Masashi's Secretary – Mr. Masashi? It's Itachi Uchiha – he's been on hold for three days now, and we can't get him off.**

**Masashi –doesn't look up from book- Tell him to stop complaining and read the contract. **

_**Back in DDB'S headquarters…**_

**-sigh- Shman-chan, yelling and storming at the phone is not going to make them pick up again. **

**Sasuke-the-penny-pincher – Yeah Itachi! Knock it off or we're going to have to buy a new phone! ITACHI!**

**Ahem! Well, we're going to stop right here and leave the siblings to their bickering. Aideu everyone! **

**ME AND MY MUSES LOVE YOU ALL!**

**JA NE!**

**DDB**


	17. Necklace

**Konnichi wa!**

**I'm in a good mood today! I nearly died, I didn't make the talent show, I'm going to bomb my test tomorrow, and I probably BOMBED the test I took today – but HEY – I'm in a good mood! XD**

**Either that or I'm high.**

…

**I may have to take a drug test. **

**Anyway!**

**I'm glad you all like this story! To all who have reviewed and everyone who has read this story, thank you so much for all of your support! You guys keep me going! (Aside from the fact that Gaara-in-Ninja-Centerfold-Form keeps poking my forehead with his-her sharp nails!)**

**I love you Gaara! **

**Heeheehee…**

**Well, here's chapter seventeen! **

**I hope ya like it!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Seventeen – Necklace**

Dinner was always an uncomfortable affair when Sasuke knew what was coming afterwards.

Orochimaru watched him constantly, eating without once glancing down at his food. There was always a horrible, lustful yearning in his eyes that never ceased to frighten Sasuke – though he refused to give any outward signs of the emotion. The Uchiha fought to keep his hands still as he handled his chopsticks, forcing himself to eat.

_You would've thought I'd be used to it by now… _

Kabuto was intensely aware of the tension in the room as he filled Orochimaru in with the day's events. He nearly shuddered as he watched the snake Sannin's gaze never leave Sasuke's face. He saw the Uchiha choke down a few, slow bites before setting down his chopsticks. Kabuto tried to delay Orochimaru as long as possible – to give Sasuke time to compose himself – but before he knew it, Orochimaru was waving for him to stop and getting up.

"I believe that is enough, Kabuto," he said, looking away from Sasuke's face long enough to glance at his top medic. Kabuto glanced Sasuke's way fast enough as Orochimaru turned to his door, catching the Uchiha with his eyes closed, his shoulders gently shaking. But then he stilled and opened his eyes as Orochimaru turned to look at him.

"I need to speak to you, Sasuke-kun. Follow me." Sasuke nodded and stood up gracefully as Orochimaru disappeared.

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed slowly, swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat. Kabuto went over to him and gave him a comforting hug, planting a kiss on his forehead. The Uchiha pressed himself into the medic, hands drawn up to his chest, his head underneath Kabuto's chin.

"Kabuto…" he murmured.

"Hush," the other breathed. "I'm here for you." _ONLY you. _Sasuke snuggled his head into Kabuto's neck, relishing in the comfort.

"Okay." Kabuto was tempted to just grab Sasuke's hand and run, but he didn't.

Orochimaru was in the next room.

He couldn't.

With a sigh, he withdrew, and Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Thank you Kabuto," he murmured, brushing past the medic.

But Kabuto grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers and raising the hand to kiss the back of it as Sasuke turned.

A whisper of a smile appeared on Sasuke's face. He squeezed the hand holding his.

_I'll come to you. _It promised.

As Sasuke pulled away, and Kabuto was watching his retreating back, he decided that he would be the only one the Uchiha sought comfort from.

The only one.

_Kakashi doesn't deserve you. _

It seemed that no one did.

  

Sasuke felt the muscles inside of him clench one last time and warmth spread into his darkest corners, indicating that the seemingly endless, horrible torture could finally stop.

The body of his teacher pressed against him, and he noticed with slight, dull irritation that the Sannin hadn't pulled out of him.

Damn, his ass was sore…

"What is that, Sasuke-kun?" He blinked and looked up at his teacher, who was staring at his neck intently.

"Hn?" Cold fingers touched his throat. Orochimaru pulled something up, and Sasuke realized two silver chains were around his neck. His teacher held up a metal heart, a chain attached to each half.

"This, Sasuke," the snake replied. "Where did you get this?"

The tone was icy, but Sasuke took no heed. He didn't know himself.

Then he blinked.

_Something cold was around Sasuke's neck – _

_KAKASHI! _

"Oh, that?" He replied nonchalantly. "I found it in one of the abandoned halls when I was bored and went walking."

"But a heart? Why did you keep it?"

"As long as it's not pink, I couldn't care less what it was." Orochimaru laughed and let the necklace fall.

"Yes – of course. And it's quite nice as well – makes your neck all the more... enticing." He leaned down and caressed Sasuke's throat. Sasuke blinked, eyes hazy.

"Whatever."

_God I need to get out of here!_

But he could find no way out.

_Like a black bird in a golden cage. _

But at least the bird had a way to open its door.

**End of Chapter Seventeen – Necklace**

**Blink, blink. **

**Wow. Sasuke is a damned good actor. **

**-sigh- Everything looks so helpless. BUT DON'T WORRY! –cheers- I'M A FAN OF HAPPY ENDINGS! **

**But the ending WILL take a while to get to, so I hope you enjoy the journey, and detest reaching the destination when it comes. **

**That means that you enjoy it so much that you never want it to end! XD**

**But – gah! Why am I talking about endings? I've written to chapter 36 and I'm nowhere CLOSE to the end!**

**Maybe I'll make it into a three part series… **

**Oh well – something to think about!**

**I hoped you liked it! Please read and review!**

**I love you all!**

**And I want 90 reviews!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	18. Memory

**Konnichi wa!**

**KYAH! SO CLOSE TO ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! OVER FOUR THOUSAND HITS! KYAH KYAH! I LOVE I LOVE!**

**You guys are the best! **

**This chapter is a bit confusing, but it's fluffy, and that's all that counts! XD**

**Please enjoy!**

**Treacherous Heart **

**Chapter Eighteen – Memory**

_He sat on his bed, deep in thought days after the discovery, staring at the metal heart that he cradled in his fingers, wondering why he had been given this. _

How did the guy even get this in the first place –?

_He supposed that it was none of his business – now it was his and what did it matter – where it had been gotten, how much had it cost, where had it been found – none of it mattered at all. All that he knew know was that it was his and the blasted thing just didn't want to come _off –

FUCK! What is this thing MADE out of?

_He had tried everything to get it off – there had been no clasp on either chain and he couldn't snap the thin lengths of metal – not even with all his strength or Chakra. _

Screw how you take it off! How the hell did he even get it ON?

_Hours had been wasted trying to get them off. His only close companion in that place had appeared in the middle of it, wondering it anything had been wrong, and he had told him that he was fine – so leave. _

_He felt a little bad though. He supposed he should apologize – the other was only worried after all. _

_But he couldn't apologize – for that would be repeating a memory he didn't want to touch. _

_Now he had run out of ideas, simply glaring at the metal heart now – wondering what it could be – why it had been given to him. _

Dammit – why won't you BREAK –?

_That was all he could think about now – that night when HE left, when he helped HIM escape – those last few moments – those touches – that kiss. The ghost of any type of physical contact lingered on his skin as if they had just occurred, and the mere remembrance of the heat he had felt while in HIS arms made him flushed and breathless. _

_He had hoped the snake couldn't smell anything strange – he had taken a shower and there endless amounts of other essence remains inside his body – mere kisses wouldn't be able to be smelled – at least not in the middle of so much lust and sweat. _

_The snake hadn't commented – nor acted any differently. That was a welcome relief. _

_The metal in his hand winked softly at him, as if mocking his inability to shake off that night – HIS hands. _

Goddammit – why won't you leave me alone –?

_HIS words echoed in his ears. He had to snort at them. _

Home with you – what're you talking about? The only reason you would offer to give me a 'home' would be so you could fuck me without anyone realizing it –

_But another part of him had grown warm at those words, and whenever his mind repeated them, two equal parts of nervous joy and furious anger would swell inside his stomach. _

God, what's wrong with me –?

"_Sasuke." _

_He looked up to see his companion, the gray hair pulled into the ponytail so similar to the shade of another's…_

_But yet the people they belonged to were totally different…_

**Which one do you prefer? **

"_Kabuto," he replied softly. The other walked forward, closing the door and sitting down on the bed by his side, gently interlacing their fingers together. Sasuke remembered the last time he had held hands like this so intimately as he looked down blankly at the intwined apendages. _

They were both breathless and gasping, sweat coating their bodies as an inner, forbidden warmth erupted inside of him.

"Do you regret this?" The other asked gently in the silence, after their hearts had calmed down. He smirked, letting his arms sneak up to embrace the one above him.

"No…" he breathed softly. "I don't regret this. I don't regret it at all."

_You're the only one I could ever want. _

He felt a warm, powerful hand sliding down his bare arm, taking his wrist and pulling it away from the strong back. Fingers trailed down his inner arm.

"Will you ever regret this?" The other asked as he did this. He smiled – the only smile he had ever given anyone.

"No," he replied as warm fingers touched his palm. "Never – I will never regret this."

Their fingers were interlaced. You could almost see the shimmering golden band on each of their ring fingers.

A promise to each other. _Sasuke thought grimly. _Dammit.

"_Sasuke?" He looked up to see Kabuto looking at him worriedly. He saw the other's eyes flicker onto the twin chain necklace around his throat, but knew the other was wiser than to ask about it. "You're troubled, Sasuke. What's wrong?" _

_Sasuke's smile was grim._

"_Can't tell you." _

_The other raised an eyebrow, a mischievous glint in his eyes. _

"_Oh really? Why is that?" Sasuke's lips quirked up playfully this time, and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the other and nuzzling the strong neck. _

So similar to another's…

"_Secret," he replied. Kabuto laughed, and Sasuke felt the medic's throat with his mouth as the vibrations echoed through his neck. _

"_Secret, huh?" The medic asked playfully, wrapping his arms around the smaller, pulling him onto the bed and laying on top of him. He planted soft kisses all over Sasuke's face. "Okay – fine. Secret. I gotcha. But this, 'secret', isn't hurting you, right?" Sasuke blinked, wondering where the sudden concern came from._

Oh, you have no idea Kabuto…

"_No – of course not." The medic smiled and placed lingering kisses on the corners of Sasuke's mouth._

"_Good – because you know I'm here for you, right?" _

_Something inside Sasuke twisted at this. He was beginning to HATE having to lie to the silver-headed ninja. _

_He managed to smile up at the expecting other._

"_Yes – I know." The bright grin Kabuto gave him made him feel all the worse, and his grip around Kabuto tightened. The medic laughed and set his mouth close to Sasuke's, letting his hot breath wash over the Uchiha's mouth. _

_Sasuke's lips were closed before this. They were parted now. _

"_Kabuto…" the other merely smiled at him, and Sasuke suddenly got such a powerful urge to control – something he had never felt before – and it shocked and thrilled him all at once. He ran his fingers through Kabuto's hair and fisted it, pulling him down for a powerful kiss. _

_The other wasn't surprised by this – he was surprised by the fact that the Uchiha's body was deciding to rebel NOW of all times. He began to kiss back, and he already knew what was going to happen. _

_Sasuke felt Kabuto shift above him, and he suddenly found their positions being switched. He was looking down at the medic now, on his hands and knees over the older. _

"_Wha…?" Hands skated up his back. _

"_Don't worry," Kabuto breathed to him. "It's okay – you deserve it." Sasuke trusted the medic enough to be unsure around him. _

"_But – I don't know –"_

"_I'll teach you. But for now, just experiment. It'll be okay." Sasuke could only blink at him for a moment, but he nodded. _

"_All right." _

Don't be nervous.

_He began to go through the motions he had seen others do, but in his own way._

_It wasn't bad at all, judging by the way he made Kabuto shudder and moan. _

_It was completely new to him. _

_But he had done okay – at least he thought so as they lay together afterwards, both of them gasping._

"_You did good, Sasuke," Kabuto managed to get out. "For a first timer – you did really good." _

"_Shut up," the Uchiha muttered sleepily. "I felt like a virgin during the entire time I was doing it." Kabuto laughed. _

"_But I'm being honest!" He replied cheerfully. "I expected at least some fumbling – but you seemed like you knew what you were doing."_

"_Hn. Uchiha instinct, I suppose," Sasuke murmured, eyes closed on the brink of sleep and dismissing the subject. _

"_Sasuke?" Something in the way Kabuto said his name made Sasuke open his eyes to look at the other beside him._

"_What?" Kabuto's smile was small but sincere. _

"_Happy birthday." _

"Sasuke-sama? SASUKE-SAMA!"

His eyes snapped open and he raised himself on his elbow, looking behind him with wide eyes. That voice wasn't familiar in the slightest.

"What? What is it?" He asked. The ninja behind him – Koro – grinned at him, his hand trailing up Sasuke's side.

"Nothing – just wondering if you were asleep." Sasuke's heartbeat eased as he settled down again. _Right_… _I remember now_… _yet another ninja reached level 90 last night._

_But this is peculiar. **WAS** I sleeping?_

"Oh…" he breathed out, looking away and still in thought.

"But hey." Sasuke looked back to Koro, blinking. The older ninja smiled. "You were hot, Sasuke-sama – really." With that, he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's waist and pulling him back down to his chest. Sasuke looked down at the arm he had folded under his head to use as a pillow, eyebrows furrowed and biting his bottom lip, which was quivering for some odd reason.

"Yeah…" he breathed inaudibly. He swallowed dryly. "Thanks."

He didn't close his eyes again.

**End of Chapter Eighteen – Memory **

**There it is!**

**I want 105 reviews! Otherwise you will get no updates! XD**

**So please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	19. Sun

**O.O**

**Oh… my… God…**

**I'VE GOTTEN 100 REVIEWS! KYAH! ONE HUNDRED! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OHMIGOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! KYAH KYAH KYAH!**

**You all are so wonderful! I love you all, and I appreciate everything you've done!**

**_Every single one of you reviewers_ – I love you so much. Your kind (and sometimes worshiping :D) words keep me going and give me the inspiration I need to keep writing. All of you are so dear to me, and I would feel incomplete with a SINGLE review or PM missing. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**KYAH! You guys are gonna make me cry! **

**Thank you everyone! Every single one of you kept me going up to this point, and you all are going to push me even further! All of you are brilliant people!**

**Also… some special reviewer has a surprise at the end of this chapter…**

**KYAH! All of you keep me going, and I'm glad I've been able to please every single one of you!**

**From the characters and myself, I would like to say…**

**YOU MADE THIS ALL POSSIBLE! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Nineteen – Sun**

"Sasuke, I have a mission for you," Orochimaru told him – 3 weeks after Kakashi's flight – during dinner. "You are to scout the borders of Sound Country and try to look for trespassers. Rumor has it that there have been sightings of the Akatsuki members."

Sasuke blinked from over his evening tea mug, the only reaction Orochimaru saw.

_He's gotten more restrained…_

"Akatsuki? Any particular one?" The Uchiha's voice was blank as he asked.

_Very restrained…_

"Like I said, Sasuke-kun – rumors. No one knows for sure."

Sasuke nodded and set his mug down.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Fine." Sasuke left.

  

It was the day after, and Kabuto was racing through the trees, having been assigned to do the scouting with Sasuke – not that he minded, of course. His thoughts always seemed to stray to the dark haired Uchiha nowadays.

"Why did Orochimaru give me a mission all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked the medic as they flew through the branches. "This hasn't happened in months."

"I convinced him you needed some time away from the accursed place," Kabuto replied. Then he smirked playfully. "Why? Are you regretting accepting it?" Sasuke stopped on a high branch, straightening and stretching luxuriously.

"No way – I haven't had a mission like this is _forever_! It feels wonderful!" He turned his head to look over his shoulder to flash the medic a genuine smile that made Kabuto's heart melt.

_He's so carefree when he's on a mission… _

_Even more so when he's with me, it seems._

That thought made Kabuto's heart swell.

"Thanks Kabuto!" Sasuke exclaimed. The other had to smile back.

"No problem!" He replied. Eyes alight, Sasuke looked to the ground, a small smile on his face and his entire body in a relaxed pose. After a moment, he looked up in the direction of the border.

"Let's go!" Kabuto nodded and began racing through the trees by Sasuke's side.

  

"Ah! Wow!" Sasuke exclaimed when they neared a lake, stopping on a tree branch high above all others. "The air is so crisp in the morning!" His face fell slightly – barely noticeable by anyone except the medic beside him. "I've forgotten what it's like." Kabuto nuzzled his neck comfortingly, slipping his arms around the Uchiha's waist.

"C'mon – we better get started. Let's split up!" Sasuke nodded.

"Right!"

They went opposite ways.

  

Sasuke landed on a tree branch on the very edge of the border two days later, eyes and ears scanning.

He was beginning to worry.

_Hints of Akatsuki and I see nothing! I'm beginning to think that the ones who claim they had seen the members were imagining things! _

He sighed inaudibly. _Still… _He turned to the sun – which was about halfway to the noon mark. _It's a nice day – nothing at all like underground. _He closed his eyes contently as he bathed in the light. _It's so warm – nothing like Sound. Ah… so much sun. _

_**Konoha has a lot of sun. **_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Where had THAT come from? He shrugged to himself. _Well, it's true. _He leaned back against the tree trunk, scanning the trees with a bright eye. _It hardly ever rained in Konoha. But it has the tendency to rain a lot here. _

For some reason the thought felt heavy on Sasuke's chest.

A Chakra presence in the corner of his mind's eye made him leap up, but he relaxed when he recognized the green flame.

He raced to meet it.

It was Kabuto – as he had known – bearing an apple and slices of melon.

"Up and about, I see," the medic greeted with a smile. "Here's some breakfast." Sasuke accepted it willingly. He seemed to be hungrier in the sun then underground. He began munching on the crisp orange melon slices, then bit into the apple thoughtfully after they had disappeared.

"So any luck?" He asked before his teeth sank into the crisp flesh. Kabuto shook his head.

"None – the forest is silent." Sasuke blinked as he chewed and then smiled, swallowing.

"True… but it's a nice silent – calm and peaceful. The silent underground is so tense." Kabuto nodded.

"Yes – it's a big difference."

There was silence between them.

"We need to get out more."

"Haha! Yeah." Sasuke looked out at the forest at Kabuto's reply. The medic surveyed him for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Well… I saw a hot spring a little further inward. Do you want to relax?" Sasuke blinked at him.

"Oh – no thanks. You go first."

"I already went."

"Is that why you were so late with breakfast?" Kabuto's answering smile made Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Okay – where is it?"

"About seven miles inland – straight to the sun."

"You got it. See ya Kabuto."

The Uchiha was gone. The medic smiled.

  

Clothes were stacked neatly upon a nearby rock, and a towel had been hanging on an overhanging branch – further evidence of Kabuto's foresight.

Sasuke reached back and pulled off the rubber band, grasping the black ribbon and letting the two other long stretches of hair spiral out of the braid and drape over his shoulder blades.

The hot water was so _inviting_…

He stepped into the hot spring without a sound, traveling further and further until he was at the very center of the circle of steam.

The water was up to his waist, and he felt tense muscles relax.

_Oh God this is wonderful. Bless you, idiot medic. _

Filling his lungs with air, he slipped beneath the surface.

  

"Ne, Sensei?" He asked as he and three others flew through the trees, Chakra signatures masked. "Are you sure it was this way?"

"Yes," the other answered. "It should be – wait." He came to a stop.

"What is it?"

"Do you feel that? It's barely readable, but it's there." The other's azure eyes widened.

"No way…"

**End Chapter Nineteen – Sun **

**Haha! Cliffhanger! XD**

**Oh… Sasuke in a hot spring… -drool- I'm going to give myself a nosebleed! KYAH!**

**And – everyone – thank you again! You make me so proud of myself and the work that I pour my soul into! Thank you a gazillion times over!**

**Okay people – as you ALL know – we've reached lucky number 100! So that means that the 100th reviewer gets a prize!**

**_KillerDustBunny_, YOU WERE THE 100TH REVIEWER! KYAH! KYAH!**

**And – as payment for your contribution – you get a request one-shot – a SASUKE AS 'UKE' PAIRING!**

**Please see any of the other dedication chapters for details – but please know that you CANNOT use these people as pairings – **

**Kiba**

**Shikamaru**

**Kyuubi-Naruto (but regular is fine:D)**

**Kakashi**

**Gaara. **

**Please send me your request via review/sugar coated complements. Congratulations, yeah? **

**Everyone, thank you so much for sticking with this story, and I promise I won't let you down!**

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION! YOU GIVE MY MUSES LIFE!**

**Please review! I want 115 of them! **

**Now I'm going to do some advertising for my other stories!**

**DANCINGDRAGONBLAZE'S STORIES**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior – A NejiSasuNeji. Crossover between Naruto and Fishigi Yugi, the Mysterious Play, but mostly Naruto for right now. When Sasuke meets a strange girl dying in the woods, Sasuke rescues her and she survives! But little does he know that she has a secret mission – a mission that will threaten to tear his world apart. NOT SasuxOC Rated M**

**Tireless Drive: Not Your Typical AU – The pairings are secret until they're revealed, but if you want, you can entertain me with guesses OF the pairings. If you're nice, I JUST might put your suggested pairing into the story, and give you credit for the idea! -coughREQUESTONESHOTcough- Suspenseful, street-racing goodness. Rated T, but it might change to M. All of my T stories are in danger of being changed to M. It just depends on what happens in them! **

**Wingless Flight – NejiSasu. Sasuke is back from Sound, and put under the gaze of an angry Hyuuga Neji, but unfortunately for the Hyuuga, Sasuke's wise and lazy ways just might drive him crazy – but what's up with the glowing on Sasuke's back? Rated T**

**Taken: Hell to Fire – Light HakuSasu, ZabuSasu. Prologue to Promises Not Made are Promises Never Kept. During the Land of Waves Ark, Zabuza decides to kidnap Sasuke and take him for Haku and himself! But for some reason… Sasuke really doesn't mind. Rated T**

**Dance of Diamonds – NejiSasu, NaruSasu, KakaSasu. Ever since Neji was fourteen, he has always worshiped world-renown female hiphop idol Sasuke Uchiha. Now, six years later, he's at an elite dancing academy seeking to become an official performer, but he's greeted with a surprise! His idol is actually a BOY! Rated M**

**Crystal Globe Prison – NejiSasu, OroSasu, other pairings – Sasuke and Neji are the happiest sinners alive – ninjas of Sound ever since they were fourteen and together for six years. But now, they're being threatened to be torn apart by something that's never even been HEARD of before. And in a strange illusion where lies are more common than truth, staying together might not be the least of their worries. Rated M**

**Let Us Dance, Let Them Drink, Let It Snow – COMPLETED! A reviewer's request three-part oneshot! NejiSasu, NaruSasu – It's Christmas Eve in Konoha, and the company decides to go to a club to celebrate! However, Neji's as stiff as a board, and is ruining everyone's fun. Sasuke decides to change his mood by asking him to dance, but when the Hyuuga doesn't want to, Sasuke will just have to MAKE him by using the JEALOUSY tactic – dancing with Naruto! Rated M – HOT! **

**Well, I'll shut up about my other stories now – just please read and if you like – review them. They NEED LOVE!**

**And I hope you enjoyed every bit of this story, from the bottom of my heart!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	20. Collision

**Konnichi wa!**

**Well, I really don't have anything to say right now, except – **

**THIS IS THE NEXT DEDICATION CHAPTER! WOOHOO!**

**Please see end of story (after you read the chapter of course!) for the dedication info!**

**Oh, and _BankotsuChick _and _Lemon Poppy Seed _– special messages for you two at the end of the chapter as well!**

**I hope you like it – chapter 20 everyone!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Twenty – Collision**

They appeared at a hot spring nearly a few moments later, looking around.

"He's here," the first one said. "He's here – but WHERE is he?"

"I don't know," his sensei replied. "I don't see any clothes or anything like that."

"But there's a towel on that branch," a quieter ninja observed, pointing.

"So there IS someone here," the fourth murmured. "But who?"

"Look!" The first one exclaimed, pointing. "There's movement in the water!"

All of them tensed, ready for the attack, but something slowly rose from the water, the only thing they were able to see was a cascade of shimmering black – the person's back was to them.

They stayed silent.

Two pale hands reached up to the hair, grasping it gently and pulling it to the person's side, revealing a slender, powerful back with a horrible scar from right shoulder blade to left hip.

And also something else – on the right shoulder blade right on the upward curve on the crook of their neck…

The blue-eye gasped.

"Sasuke!"

  

He couldn't understand it – how could he have not sensed that dobe's Kyuubi-red Chakra – let alone three other ninja from Konoha?

Why had he not sensed them come?

And why the hell was Kakashi with them?

"Ah!" He breathed, realizing he was naked.

"Get 'im!" Naruto – (because really, who else COULD it be?) – exclaimed, leaping towards Sasuke. Panic shot through the Uchiha's body.

"Dobe! Don't come in here –!"

SPLASH! Everyone was showered in heated hot spring water as Naruto dove, his excitement making him oblivious to the heated water. Sasuke quickly backed up, scanning the springs around him.

"Baka!" He exclaimed. "I'm not wearing anything, you asshole!"

"Teme!" Naruto burst through the water behind Sasuke, clothes soaking. "I know!"

Sasuke began to whirl, stretching out a hand.

"NARUTO!"

He grabbed the other's shirt collar and continued to spin, yanking Naruto through the air and releasing, sending the blonde back to the other three, yelling,

"Pervert fox boy!"

Naruto landed with a thump at the others' feet, Sasuke glaring at his form. The blonde leaped up immediately.

"Bastard!" He yelled. "We're just trying to help you!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You call sneaking up on me while I'm naked in a hot spring '_helping_'? Go to hell Naruto!" Naruto growled at this.

"Only if you join me!" As Naruto tensed for another leap, Sasuke smirked. He set two fingers – index and middle of his right hand – decisively down, touching the water's surface.

"Dobe," he murmured.

A pulse jolted through the water, sending a powerful ripple through the hot spring.

The water in front of the four ninja burst upwards in a powerful wave, slamming into them and making them fly backwards.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" Naruto exclaimed as he was crushed against a nearby tree.

"He manipulated the water using his Chakra!" Neji cried. "But how? He's a fire and lightning ninja! He can't control water!"

With a sweeping arm gesture, Sasuke forced the water away from them and let it circle his torso protectively, enjoying their discomfort with an arm outstretched by his side.

"You really think that Hyuuga?" He asked. Another sweeping motion, his fingers straining and stretching Neji's way. "Let me prove you wrong!"

The water flew towards them again, pinpointing Neji and forcing itself into his mouth and down his throat.

"Neji!" Naruto called. Kakashi reacted instantly.

"Stop Sasuke!" He threw Shuriken at the teenager, who blocked them with a wave of water. Sasuke flung his hand in the Jounin's direction.

"Shut up Kakashi!"

Neji was safe – Shikamaru made certain of that before turning back to the fight.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled, jumping for him again.

Sasuke's shoulder began to throb –

"Dobe!" He yelled in answer, sending water to slam into the blonde's torso.

He reached up and snatched the towel from the overhanging branch, wrapping it around his waist.

Kakashi leapt forward.

"Sasuke –!"

Multiple Kunai burst from the trees in the four ninjas' direction, and Sasuke looked up to see Kabuto above him, reaching down. The Uchiha's eyes lit up.

"Kabuto!" He stretched his own hand upwards –

Their fingers caught, and Sasuke was yanked from the hot spring, landing on the stones beside it and taking off into the trees with Kabuto, the Konoha ninja at their heels.

"You know what to do!" Kabuto told Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded.

"Yes."

They went opposite ways.

The other four instantly saw.

"They're splitting up," Shikamaru informed blankly.

"Right," Kakashi said. "Shikamaru, come with me – we're going after Sasuke. Neji, Naruto – follow Kabuto."

"Wha? Why?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because emotions will cloud your judgment if you go after Sasuke. (Oh sure Kakashi, you're one to talk…)" Kakashi replied. "Now SPLIT!"

The three obeyed.

Kabuto and Sasuke led the four in a crossroad of directions, never crossing paths but always coming closer to the other.

Then they angled it so that they would collide.

They raced towards each other, their trackers at their heels. The two Sound ninjas' Chakras issued out of certain Chakra points along their body, making the ninjas chasing them see only THEIR Chakra.

Kabuto and Sasuke were a mere inch from each other before simultaneously leaping upwards, making the four ninjas collide in midair before they knew what had happened, landing in a pile on the forest floor.

Sasuke's mocking laughter echoed in their ears.

"All right," Kakashi said as they lay in a heap for a moment, stunned. "If anyone asks, there was fifty of 'em – in an ambush!"

"Sure." Neji rolled his eyes.

  

The two ninjas stopped about a mile away from the four, grinning at each other.

"God, I love that trick!" Sasuke exclaimed. Kabuto nodded. "So did you get any clothes for me?"

"Yeah – here." Kabuto handed him baggy cargo pants, boxers, and a loose long-sleeved shirt.

"Thanks." Kabuto grinned.

"Need any help?" He asked slyly. Sasuke shot him a look.

"Okay, how about we get some distance between us and them before you go and try anything?" Kabuto smiled.

"Sure."

They spent the rest of the day until nightfall dashing through the trees, making long, confusing Chakra trails through out the forest, sometimes separated, sometimes together, but always leaving a trail.

"You know it's going to be blaringly obvious about what we're doing, right?" Sasuke asked Kabuto as they met when the sun was about to set.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop it from working." Sasuke laughed as Kabuto wrapped his arms around the other. The medic blinked. "You haven't dressed, yet?" A faint tinge of pink appeared on Sasuke's cheeks.

"Well, no – we've had to use all our time to make trails…" Kabuto grinned slyly. He nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

"Hmmm… I think the hot spring heat has lingered…" he murmured into the Uchiha's throat, nibbling it gently. Sasuke jumped slightly in his arms.

"Gah – Kabuto!"

"There's a cave up the mountain to the north side," Kabuto breathed in Sasuke's ear. "I'll take you there – that'll be camp for the night." Sasuke smirked as Kabuto's arms around him tightened.

"All right."

They disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, Kabuto's technique flawless.

It would seem as if they had vanished off the face of the earth.

If only such a thing could happen.

**End of Chapter Twenty – Collision**

**Okay people! That was chapter 20!**

**Now everyone! It is the dedication!**

**This chapter's dedication is to…**

**-insert name here-**

**KYAH! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN! WHOOHOO!**

**Now, for information on dedications, see any of the previous dedication chapters. **

**I have decided something, everyone. I have decided to no longer veto any pairings from the Sasuke-as-Uke dedication oneshots, despite the fact that I might have or might not have already done them! NOT EVER AGAIN!**

**Which means if you want, I can write a KibaSasu, KyuubiSasu, GaaSasu, ShikaSasu, and KakaSasu for you!**

**Either that or any other pairing of your choice was Sasuke as Uke! All you, sweetheart!**

**Please send your request via review and sugar-coated compliments! I will be waiting!**

**Oh – and _BankotsuChick_ – you still haven't told me YOUR oneshot pairing. Did you forget, Bansu-chan? I dedicated a chapter to you in another chapter in either this or another story of mine. I don't remember which, but I DID dedicate a chapter to you! So tell me when you've decided on all the details, m'kay?**

**And _Lemon Poppy Seed_ – forgive me love, but no inspiration for your oneshot has struck me yet – please be patient! I'll get it up as soon as I can! **

**You're okay with any pairing, right? Like – ANY pairing, ANY place – whatsoever? You want it to be completely open ended, right? Please tell me if you've decided on anything specific!**

**Well, that's it everyone! I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Please review! I would like… well... since you haven't reached the 115 mark yet... 120 of them before I update!**

**Much love!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	21. Desperate

**Konnichi wa!**

**Kyah! 120 reviews! You all ROCK my SOCKS!**

**Not much to say about this chapter. Except this one kinda made me sniffle. –sniffle-**

**But only 'cause I knew what was coming next! XD**

**Hope ya like it!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Twenty-One – Desperate (Affection)**

Sasuke was shrugging on the white shirt and buttoning it as twilight set in, eyeing the fruit Kabuto picked earlier that day out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Kabuto at the mouth of the cave, looking down and shoulders tense.

Sasuke unconsciously gripped the loose cotton sleeves that fell over his knuckles and palms, walking forward.

"What is it, Kabuto?" The medic looked his way and the muscles immediately relaxed.

"Nothing, Sasuke." The Uchiha went to his side, the chilly night air sweeping into the natural cave in the rock face, blowing about Sasuke playfully, though his body took no notice of the chill. He surveyed the forest bellow them with a critical eye.

"Oh, I see why you're worried," he murmured. Kabuto blinked at him. He knew...? "The four have managed to mask themselves quite nicely – even the Dobe's fox Chakra is hidden. He's gotten better."

There was tense silence for a moment. Kabuto cleared his throat.

"C'mon – they're setting down for the night. Let's eat." Sasuke nodded.

After a meal of fruit, cheese, bread, and salted meat, Sasuke looked back to the mouth of the cave to see Kabuto leaning against the side, looking down. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"_Kabuto_." The name was hissed out in a low growl. The medic nin turned to him, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, Sasuke?" The Uchiha leaned against the back wall of the cave.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto's smile widened.

"Nothing, Sasuke – don't let it worry you. So," He walked back into the cave, seating himself next to Sasuke. The Uchiha _KNEW _a change of subject was coming – "It's been very quiet in Sound, huh?"

Point for the Uchiha – look who's good.

"Yeah," Sasuke murmured. "And?" Kabuto shrugged.

"No reason. Just wondering…" he glanced over at Sasuke. "If you MISS it."

Sasuke's return glance was sharp – questioning – but Kabuto gave nothing away.

"Well, I'm not USED to the quiet," he answered. "But that doesn't mean I MISS it." An arm snuck around his waist.

"Liar," Kabuto breathed playfully in his ear. "You might not miss Orochimaru's advances – but admit it – you've been wondering why I haven't tried anything." Sasuke blinked and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, it's crossed my mind once or twice, but I thought you were just busy, so I –"

"May I?" The Uchiha could only look at him for a moment before the question was processed. He replied with one of his own.

"Why ask?"

Kabuto's mouth was on his even before he could finish, and he was pressed onto his sleeping bag, his clothes being eased off.

There was something desperate in Kabuto's caresses, in his touch – something that made Sasuke ache to ask what it was, but refrained from doing so solely for the knowledge that if he breathed a word, the strange, undying sweetness of the moment would be lost.

Though there was the tinge of desperation, every movement was perfect – every caress, every kiss, every breath was without flaw. When Kabuto entered, there was no pain at all that Sasuke could feel – only the intense, wonderful pleasure that he received from Kabuto and Kabuto alone. The medic struck the special bundle of nerves on his first try, and Sasuke was left shuddering – helpless and begging for more, absolutely vulnerable in the way that only Kabuto made him – underneath the medic in an unbelievable sensation that he had never experienced before, feeling with utmost clarity the powerful waves of pleasure crashing madly inside of him. He knew Kabuto was the cause – that the medic had done something with his medical Jutsu –

But when Kabuto released – deep inside of the Uchiha – all rational thought vanished as it seemed like a sun had burst into existence in the pit of Sasuke's stomach, burning away any sorrow and any hatred Sasuke possessed for anyone.

Orochimaru didn't matter – Kakashi didn't matter – not even Itachi mattered. Every fiber of his being was focused on the body above him, trying to make the event last as long as he could as their bodies moved in slick, heated unison.

But it eventually came to an end – like all things – and as they basked in the afterglow – in the warmth of their joined bodies, a tingling sensation fluttered upon Sasuke's skin.

Kabuto kissed the Uchiha one last time as Sasuke neared sleep.

"You are my everything," he murmured softly. "I live for you." Though Sasuke was too close to sleep to catch it, he smiled serenely anyway, loving the way the medic's voice sounded – oh so close to his ear. Kabuto had to smile too.

_That's that – that's all I can do for you now. Sasuke._

Sasuke realized that there was a _reason _for such a perfect memory, but it was lost upon him as he fell asleep.

Of course there was a reason – there was ALWAYS a reason.

But Sasuke might not have liked it – there WAS a reason behind the gentle, yet desperate affection.

Sasuke didn't realize it at the time, but that would probably be the last time.

The very last time.

**End of Chapter Twenty-One – Desperate (Affection)**

**O.O**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I LOVE IT!**

**I hope you did too!**

**Please REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE 130 OF THEM!**

**And _Kakashis-First-Kiss _– I post this with you in mind! Thank you for being the 120th reviewer!**

**JA NE, MY LOVELIES!**

**DDB**


	22. Confusion

**Konnichi wa!**

**Well, here it is! The much awaited update! I know, you've only had to wait – what – less than a week?**

**But hey – this chapter is great. It made me cry, and all a' ya'll are going to HATE me for it, but it's great!**

**Chapter twenty-two everyone!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Confusion**

Sasuke was snug in his sleeping bag, content and still trying to remember the brilliant sensations Kabuto had sent into his body when a noise made him open his eyes. He looked up to see Kabuto sitting on the cave floor not far from him, glancing from a small vial in his hand to the cave entrance. Sasuke didn't move from the warmth were he lay, intent on staying there forever, but something in Kabuto's face made his senses jolt into awareness. He shifted with a soft grunt.

"Kabuto?" He breathed sleepily, rising up on his elbows belly-down and still bare underneath the sleeping bag.

The medic looked up at him, blinking for a moment before relaxing.

"Good morning, Sasuke." The Uchiha straightened until he was in a sitting position, the cool air of the cave sending slight chills through his heated flesh. He shuddered slightly.

"God… Kabuto…" he breathed in awe. "How did you… DO that last night?" Kabuto gave the Uchiha an amused smile.

"I'm a medic nin, Sasuke," he replied. "I can take away pain, and I can give pleasure – that's the duty of a medic." He was smirking now. "But they never said I HAD to use it JUST for medical reasons." Sasuke had a look of pure bliss on his face – he wasn't even sore.

"Oh God – Kabuto… that was _AMAZING_." The medic smiled in response.

"Glad you liked it." Then a troubled look crossed Kabuto's face as Sasuke pulled on his pants, sitting back down after he had tied the strings. The Uchiha noticed the change immediately and he looked up.

"What is it Kabuto?" He asked. The medic looked away – Sasuke couldn't see his face.

"I will ask you to forgive me, Sasuke – for I know you'll hate me after this, but it's the only way." Sasuke blinked.

"Only way? Only way for what?" _Kabuto? _

The look on Kabuto's face was grim.

"Forgive me, Sasuke." He tilted his head back and drained the vial.

Sasuke was up on his knees in an instant.

"Oh God Kabuto – don't tell me that was poison –"

Kabuto cut him off with a deep kiss, easily pushing Sasuke's mouth open.

The liquid was still in the other's mouth.

_So he hasn't swallowed…_

_WHAT?_

At first, Sasuke immediately tried to pull away from him – confused and uncertain – but then Kabuto's grip on his shoulder tightened, stopping him from pulling away.

The liquid – whatever had been in that vial – was forced down Sasuke's throat, and a hand was pressed up into his jaw, clenching his teeth together and tilting his head upwards, making him instinctively swallow.

Before he could pull away and ask what the fuck that had been, Kabuto sucked in a breath and crushed the Uchiha against him, pressing his tongue – needy – against his lips.

Confused but willing, Sasuke allowed entrance.

Once again, that desperation was there as the Uchiha was pressed flush against the medic, their lips pressing against each other so hard that it hurt. Hands were running frantically over his skin.

"_What IS it?"_ Sasuke wanted to ask. _"What's wrong? Why are you acting this way? What aren't you telling me?" _

But he could say nothing – his lips were sealed – bruising – under Kabuto's – the medic's tongue was ruthless as it coated every crease and crevice in Sasuke's mouth – the Uchiha could taste blood – something that had never happened before.

_God, Kabuto – what's WRONG? _

As soon as he tasted blood, however, Kabuto seemed to regain rational thought and he eased off Sasuke's mouth slightly, delicately nursing the small slice on the Uchiha's bottom lip that his canine tooth had made. Sasuke felt himself relax as the touch became Kabuto's once more, breathing hard into the medic's mouth.

The medic's tongue ran across Sasuke's bottom lip one last time – taking away the pain but not healing it – before he drew away, Sasuke gasping silently in his arms. Kabuto's expression was grim as he looked down at Sasuke. He lovingly nuzzled the Uchiha's neck.

"Forgive me, Sasuke," he murmured into the Uchiha's throat. Sasuke blinked tiredly, out of breath.

"What're you talking about?" He asked. He felt his mouth move – he expected – he KNEW – he was going to hear his own voice –

But no sound came out.

His eyes went wide.

_What the **FUCK**? _

His hands went to his throat, his face flushing in shock.

Kabuto took his arms from Sasuke and stood.

"What you just swallowed is a special poison that shuts down your voice box," he said, voice devoid of emotion. Sasuke could only stare up at him from the floor in shock.

_**WHAT? **_

Kabuto wouldn't look at him as Sasuke leaped up.

"It also sealed in your Chakra, and drained the strength from your limbs."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS? DAMMIT – WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Sasuke screamed silently. But Kabuto was right – he barely found the strength to remain standing. "I'M TOTALLY DEFENSELESS, DAMN YOU!"

"Please – forgive me," Kabuto murmured, stopping Sasuke short. "I'm doing it to protect you. I couldn't have asked you to stay behind because I know you would never agree. But dammit Sasuke…" he trailed off, shoulders tensed and hands balled into fists. "I want to… protect you… to make sure… whatever happiness you managed to find… wouldn't be stripped away." Sasuke could only blink at his back for a moment, fist held up unconsciously to his heart.

_Kabuto… _

"Orochimaru…" Kabuto began again. "…is nothing… compared to you." His arms tensed and began to tremble. "Please remember that – this life is still yours – you have a chance to find happiness – Sasuke." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the bewildered Uchiha. "There are more important things than revenge."

_I wish I could REALLY tell you how much you mean to me. _

Kabuto stepped to the mouth of the cave, and Sasuke leaped forward, grabbing the back of the medic's shirt.

"Kabuto –"

The medic whirled and pressed his lips against Sasuke's one last time – gently pleading for Sasuke to understand.

But he couldn't. For the life of him, Sasuke couldn't understand why a person he actually allowed himself to trust was leaving him so totally defenseless.

_Kabuto… why? _

"This is for the best," Kabuto murmured as he pulled away. "Remember – I'm not doing this because I was ordered to, or because I had to." He smiled at Sasuke – the first true, sincere, serene smile he had ever given to anyone – Sasuke felt like he was looking into the medic's soul. "I'm doing it because I _WANT_ to."

_Because you really mean THAT much to me. _

He took a step back – towards the cave opening.

"Goodbye."

Sasuke leaped forward.

"Kabuto – wait –!"

A boulder that had been resting to the right of the cave entrance leaped into motion at Kabuto's touch, settling down with a finalistic whump in front of the cave opening in front of the Uchiha.

_Oh NO! _Sasuke realized what the medic had done. _He sealed me in! _

"_This is for the best…" _

_How the fuck is stealing my power and sealing me in a cave 'for the best'?_

_**KABUTO! **_

He tried to push away the boulder – it would have been child's play with his body functioning normally – but now Sasuke's Chakra had been sealed up – his limps couldn't even beat against the stone barrier – he could only kneel and lean against the boulder, listening with his eyes screwed shut.

_There must have been a reason… _

"Sasuke!" His eyes snapped open.

_Naruto! _

**End Chapter Twenty-Two – Confusion**

**-grins-**

**You gotta love it. XD **

**Review! I want 140 reviews! You guys were only one away, but I decided to post up the chapter despite that little detail. **

**You better thank me for being so nice!**

**Send me chocolates! XD**

**Happy early Valentine's everyone!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	23. Sacrifice

**Konnichi wa!**

**Kyah! You all make me laugh! I couldn't believe it! I actually got PMs threatening me that the person would gorge my limbs off with a spoon if I didn't update soon!**

**This is a short chapter, by the way. **

**Well, people, I could have updated two days ago, but before you kill me, let me tell you my reason.**

**Today (2/16/07) is one of my dear reviewer's BIRTHDAYS!**

**_Caged Sapphire Raven_! Happy birthday! I hope you received a lot of presents, and I hope your day was a happy, and love-filled one!**

**Much love my dear! You rock!**

**With you in mind, my _Caged Sapphire Raven_, here's chapter twenty three!**

**My thoughts on the subject: Wow. I've written a lot. **

**Treacherous Heart **

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Sacrifice **

Sasuke couldn't believe it – Naruto was there!

_But how did he know I'm here? He can't see me, hear me, and my Chakra is sealed – he can't sense it. How did –?_

"Hello to you too, dobe." Sasuke gasped.

_That's MY voice! He's turned into me!_

_KABUTO! _

"You're coming with us, Sasuke. And where's Kabuto?"

_Oh my God – they really think he's me!_

"Out – that's all YOU need to know," Kabuto replied. Sasuke felt his entire demeanor shrink as his shoulders slumped.

_This is why he did this to me!_

His fists clenched. _He wanted to protect me!_

"KABUTO!"

But of course the exclamation was silent. Sasuke growled.

_Dammit – this is so frustrating! I can't make a single sound!_

_NO! _

"Sasuke…" that was Kakashi's voice. Sasuke froze, eyes wide. "Please – come back to Konoha – Sakura is worried sick."

"Teh – you really think I CARE about Sakura? Who I'm wondering about is YOU, Kakashi. Why did you come back?"

"For you – duh. You belong in Konoha – not Sound."

_He doesn't care. _Sasuke thought – for some reason suddenly sad. He perked up as a thought struck him. _Or is he saying that for cover up because the others are around? _

Kabuto/Sasuke's voice was cold and cruel.

"Tsk – and since when did YOU become my mother? Since when do you decide what's best for me? Go to hell, Kakashi!"

Even though Sasuke himself didn't say that, He immediately felt guilt swell in his stomach, and he curled a fist into his chest, the other on the boulder.

_No! Kakashi – I'm sorry – I didn't mean it – _

_What're you thinking about, bedamned Uchiha? Don't worry about Kakashi, worry about KABUTO! HE'S the one sacrificing himself for you! _

But his heart remained on Kakashi – on the pain those words must have caused. A deep ache settled in Sasuke's stomach and his breathing became harsh.

"Is that what you really want, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hid his face in shame at the hurt in Kakashi's voice, his entire frame shaking.

_No – God Kakashi – I'm so sorry – _

_NO! DAMN YOU – DON'T THINK OF HIM! KABUTO IS THE ONE YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT! **KABUTO! **FORGET KAKASHI!_

But his heart couldn't.

"I guess we'll just have to take you by force then, teme."

_Naruto – wait – don't! That's not me – that's Kabuto! _

_Dammit Kabuto stop! Why are you doing this? Why am I so important? You're going to be caught and tried! They'll realize you're not me and then you'll DIE! _

He had never fought from crying so hard before – not even the night his entire clan was killed – the thought of the medic dying terrified him. His imagination let him see one death after another – each more gruesome than the last.

"**_KABUTO!_**"

He hated it – he hated not being able to speak – to scream. He couldn't even move the fucking boulder in front of him – the only thing separating him from the person sacrificing himself –

For him.

**HIM.**

"NO! KABUTO!"

"Fine then dobe. Let's go."

_NO KABUTO! YOU'LL LOSE!_

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Sasuke was screaming silently at the boulder, his entire body shaking with anger, guilt, nervousness –

Fear.

For Kabuto. And Kabuto alone.

_DAMMIT!_

The Uchiha was on his knees at the boulder, leaning against it on the sides of his fists.

"Fine." Naruto's voice again.

"Goddammit, usuratonkachi! That's not ME, damn you – that's Kabuto! Some _fuckin' _best friend YOU ARE!" Sasuke bellowed, tearing his lungs out in a scream that no one could hear. "Can't even tell the difference between a fake and the real one!"

The fight began. Sasuke could hear the cries and clashes and feel the Chakra bursting.

He couldn't help it – tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them away.

"KABUTO! DAMN YOU – **GET OUT OF THERE**!"

_You're going to die! _

Eventually, Kabuto was caught and knocked out – Sasuke was shaking violently by this time.

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed silently as Kabuto was carried away. "I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU FUCKING _**SUFFER**_!"

But who was the vow for?

**End of Chapter Twenty-Three – Sacrifice **

**-sniff- This chapter made me cry.**

**POOR SASUKE!**

**Anyway, _Caged Sapphire Raven _– I post this with you in my heart and my mind, my love! I'm glad you were born:D**

**I hope every birthday (and everyday) you get live to is a happy one!**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS, GIRLIE!**

**Much love, my dear bird!**

**Anyway, everyone, I hope you liked chapter 23!**

**Please review! I would like 155!**

**Wow… the numbers just keep climbing…**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	24. Abandon

**Konnichi wa!**

**Kyah! Sorry about the lack of updates as of late! –dies from angry stoning-**

**School has been killing me! We have to read two chapters of this absolutely BORING novel everyday! And write a summary, and find quotes for random things, and the novel is historical fiction and I hate historical fiction…**

**Not to mention that I need to watch a movie we rented AND I still need to read the two chapters.**

**School life sucks. XP**

**Except for the friends! Friends rock:D**

**And the hot guys… 8D**

**Kyah!**

**Well, here's chapter twenty-four everyone!**

**OH! And I post this chapter thinking of a certain someone:**

**_Kakashis-First-Kiss_'s birthday was on the 16th! She told me AFTER it was her birthday, the bugger! XP**

**Well, I'm sorry my dear KFK-chan that I had to update so late! School sucks (BEEP)s!**

**Oh well! I love you KFK-chan! Much love! I hope you had a happy birthday!**

**With you in mind, KFK-chan, here's chapter 24!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Abandon**

Sasuke cried himself out soon enough – his pride wouldn't let him shed any more.

The drug was still in his system – every second brought him closer to sleep.

He never remembered being so miserable as his eyelids drifted shut, letting gray-headed men fill his dreams.

And nightmares.

  

When he awoke again, the first thing he realized was that his Chakra was restored.

The first thing he said, however, was nothing thought-provoking.

Or pretty.

"FUCK!"

He immediately bolted off the stone floor and slammed his palms into the offending boulder passionately, sending it flying into the air.

"Good _FUCKING _riddance!" He cried savagely at its retreating bulk as it zoomed through the sky – hopefully FAR away from him. He glanced angrily upwards – at the sun.

10 o'clock – morning. Those four would be at least a fifth of the way to Konoha – if it was precisely the day after – Kabuto in tow.

"Dammit, shit, and _FUCK _too for that matter!" Sasuke cursed venomously. That idiot medic! Why the fuck did he have to pull a stunt like that?

_Kabuto… _

At the thought of the medic, Sasuke's anger dwindled. He looked down sadly as the wind swept through the land.

_Kabuto… he cares for me. _He closed his eyes. _He sacrificed himself… for me… _

Smiling grimly, he tilted his head back to look at the sky, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Upon doing so, however, he discovered something had been placed in one of his pockets. Curiously, he pulled it out.

It was a gray sash – Kabuto's trademark accessory. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at it.

_Kabuto… you… _

He smiled weakly, closing his eyes and holding the cloth up to his face.

Yes – he was right. It smelled like the medic nin.

He felt the tears coming again.

_When the fuck did I become so emotional? _

_**Since you realized that the idiot medic was important to you. **_

Sasuke blinked, and then smiled.

_Yes… he is important to me. _

"Kabuto…" Then he blinked as he realized something.

The only reason he was at Sound was to gain enough power to defeat his brother.

He only had one more level to reach in the Sound system.

Kabuto was the only 'friend' he had there.

The only thing Orochimaru wanted from him was his body.

Kabuto was the only one that kept him sane.

The others only wanted him to fuck.

The truth of the matter was that the only reason he stayed at Sound was because of Kabuto.

Kabuto wasn't there.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_I can't go back to Sound. _

**End Chapter Twenty-Four – Abandon **

**Okay, REALLY short chapter, but Sasuke FINALLY got it into his thick Uchiha skull that Sound can kiss his ass!**

**YES! NEW MENTAL BREAKTHROUGH FOR SASUKE UCHIHA! WOOHOO! –celebrates-**

**And KFK-chan! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! **

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!**

**Much love!**

**And I have a new story out, everyone! It's called, From My Cold Dead Hands. Read it if you want, m'kay?**

**Please review everyone! I would like 191!**

**Wow! We're already so close to 200! SHANNARO!**

**Arigato!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	25. Reunited

**Konnichi wa!**

**OMGOSH! You guys have me scrambling to type these chapters up! You're just gobbling this story down, and I had my wanted amount of reviews in less than two days!**

**Kyah! You all are awesome! –heart-**

**Here's chapter twenty five!**

**And it might be a two-time dedication chapter too…**

**Heehee! Ja ne till the end! –waves-**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Reunited**

"_I can't go back to Sound."_

Sasuke's grip on the sash tightened.

_I know I can't – I'll go insane! _

_There's nothing there for me now. All my weaponry is here, and I can summon my Katanas easily. _

Not to mention one of the people closest to him was captured and being taken to his death as he stood there like a dumb man….

"So it's decided." He sighed, and then his eyes snapped open. "Right." He gave the gray sash one last glance before folding it and putting it in his pocket. "So I'm going back to that dump of a village after all…"

He was smirking on the inside.

He packed his sleeping bag and shouldered his pack, looking out in the general direction of Konoha. "So it begins…"

He leaped into the trees and sped through the branches.

But little did he know that the rumors had been true as careful eyes watched him vanished into the trees.

  

Sasuke made it to Konoha in three days – awesome time for even a ninja. His pack lay abandoned at the bottom of a river, tossed in favor of speed.

He knew where Kabuto would be held prisoner of course – in the dungeons underneath the Hokage tower – he had been there once, but as a curious boy who had just wanted to go exploring.

He had known nothing of the horrors he did now.

Eyes narrowed in annoyance as he sat cross-legged on a tree branch right outside the village walls, searching for the green fire of Kabuto's Chakra with his own blue flame perfectly concealed.

_Damn tower! It just HAS to be in the middle of the FUCKING village! _He sighed inwardly and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in distaste. _There's not going to be an easy way to do this… _

"Just fucking hard." Barely any breath was used in the statement. _Well, there's a fast way – even if it requires a lot of Chakra, I'll do it. _

Eyes closed, he made multiple hand seals, still sitting down. It was a long, complicated series of signs, but he managed without one mistake. He felt the Chakra surge through his body –

_TRANSFORM! _

In a poof of smoke, a sparrow was seen flying over Konoha, headed for the Hokage Tower.

  

_A prison cell is an incredibly boring place. _Kabuto decided as he stared at the wall, multiple Chakra points sealed thanks to the Hyuuga's handy work.

Tsunade had seen through his transformation immediately, but when asked why he had posed as Sasuke, he had merely smiled and said nothing.

He had to admit – seeing Naruto's furious reaction was worth the punch in the stomach.

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing now…" He mused to the walls.

A soft chirp answered him, and he looked up to see a small sparrow in the door window of his cell, perched snugly in between two iron bars. He managed a small smile.

"Hello little one," he breathed to it. "What're you doing so far away from the sun?"

The bird answered by flying into the cell and towards him. He bolted upwards as the bird changed shape in mid-flight, and he embraced the other tightly with welcome arms.

"Sasuke, you actually managed to pull that technique off! That's amazing–"

"Did they hurt you, Kabuto?" Sasuke cut him off, raising his hands to hold Kabuto's face. "Are you all right? Did they try –?"

Warm, familiar lips cut him off, and his entire body relaxed as he returned the kiss, passion and – love? – washing over both of them as their bodies pressed against each other.

When they parted, the first thing Sasuke said was –

"That was a fuckin' DUMB stunt you pulled back in Sound, you know." A scathing glare was added to accentuate the point. Kabuto smiled.

"So? I thought it was very heroic."

"Heroic and stupid."

Kabuto's smile widened at the immediate retort.

"Yes, I know," he replied. He raised a hand and caressed Sasuke's cheek softly. "I did it to protect you."

_To free you._

Sasuke glared at him angrily, but he didn't push away the hand as it slid down his throat and chest.

"I can protect myself!"

_I just can't protect you and I hate myself for that – _

"Yes, but in doing what I did, we saved much more blood shed."

_Because I knew you wouldn't be able to take anymore –_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked away.

"I don't care – we still got separated. Dammit Kabuto, I thought you had died –"

Warm arms embraced him as soft lips brushed him, and he clung to the other – as if needing assurance that he was really there.

Kabuto instantly saw through the tension of Sasuke's back and shoulders.

"Hush…" he breathed in the other's ear. "I'm here – I'm safe – I'm alive – don't worry."

"It took me three days to reach you," Sasuke murmured. "I was afraid – they had already –"

The Uchiha couldn't understand it as he felt the corners of his eyes burn. Why the hell was he getting so choked up?

_He's here – here, not dead – he's safe – thank God – _

Kabuto felt his heart swell.

_Sasuke Uchiha was worried about ME._

He lifted up Sasuke's chin to kiss the flushed cheeks, kissing the corners of his eyes and mouth. He grasped Sasuke's jaw line gently.

"Sasuke…" he murmured softly before pressing his lips into the Uchiha's, pulling Sasuke closer.

The Uchiha opened up to the medic immediately, reaching up to grasp Kabuto's jaw in one hand and press him closer, desperately needing to feel his touch.

"Kabuto –"

The sound of a slamming steel door broke them apart, but before Kabuto could say anything Sasuke had taken the medic's face in his hands, staring into Kabuto's eyes with a strangely intense gaze that the medic had never seen before.

"I will _NOT _let you die," Sasuke breathed to him before turning away and transforming into a sparrow once more, flying up through a hole in the upper corner of the far wall and out of sight.

Kabuto had to grin.

_Maybe prison cells aren't so boring after all._

**End Chapter Twenty-Five – Reunited**

**Kyah! **

**Okay people! We are at a multiple of five! Which means…**

**DEDICATION!**

**I'm going to dedicate this chapter to two people today, because I'm just feeling that generous:D**

**OKAY PEOPLE! You should all know the rules by now, but now there is no limit on what pairings you want me to write! IT IS ALL YOU! YOUR DECISION ALL THE WAY!**

**_Kit.Koneko.Kagehisa!_**

**AND _Kakashis-First-Kiss_!**

**CONGRATULATIONS! KYAH! KYAH! –squeals-**

**OKAY PEOPLE! PLEASE SEND YOUR REQUESTS FOR ONE SHOTS VIA SUGAR COATED REVIEW :D**

**And please review everyone else! I would like…**

**207!**

**WOOHOO! 200 reviews! I can't wait!**

**I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ja ne, everyone!**

**DDB**


	26. Memorial

**Konnichi wa!**

**OH MY GOODNESS! YOU GUYS REALLY LOVE THIS STORY! –laughs- You all are reviewing faster than I'm typing this up!**

**Thank goodness I wrote on ahead, otherwise I'd be in BIG TROUBLE! XD**

**210 reviews! ALREADY! OMG! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Wow… -laughs- the 100 reviews mark seems so long ago…**

**But in reality it's been only – like what? – two weeks?**

**Wow again… -blushes- All of you are really great! I can't get over it! **

**But I need to give myself some leeway for updating…**

**But don't worry! It's not that back!**

**Every two days, I will update! So! If I updated on Wednesday… then the next time I update would be on Friday!**

**See? Not that bad! XD**

**Besides, I need to pay attention to my other stories – they're all planning to kill this one… -sweatdrop-**

**But don't worry! I won't let them! –shields story-**

**OH! AND SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THE 200TH REVIEWER!**

**At the end of the chapter.**

**Ja ja till the end! –waves-**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Memorial**

_Okay, how're we going to do this? _Sasuke asked himself as he settled in the rafters of an abandoned building on the edge of downtown Konoha. _I need to make it subtle. I won't get anywhere by tearing the place down – I'm already on bad terms with enough of the village as it is. _He pinched his nose in thought, scrunching up his face. _Okay, let's think this over. If I DID bust Kabuto out, who would be the first one to realize it was me?_

_Kakashi – he's the only one who knows the relationship between me and Kabuto._

He nearly hissed in disgust, his right eye twitching.

_Uh… no. NEXT!_

_And if a deal needed to be made with the Godaime, who would she listen to?_

_The only people that I can think of are Kakashi and Jiraiya. But the fucking perverted toad sage hates me. He won't listen to a word I say. And I don't know WHAT Naruto and Sakura have been up to… I haven't seen Naruto since the Valley of End, and I haven't seen Sakura since I knocked her out before leaving for Sound. _He sighed. _Besides, I wouldn't trust either of them with this. Sakura would screw things up with her ridiculous feelings – which she probably still has, knowing her – and Naruto would blow my cover by opening his big dobe mouth. Kabuto's LIFE hangs in the balance – I can't afford to make a mistake!_

_But I don't know anyone else who could help me…_

_Except…_

A picture of a gray-headed man popped into his mind, and he nearly groaned aloud.

_Kakashi!_

  

Kakashi instantly realized something was different the moment he stepped on the path headed for the memorial stone.

He didn't realize WHAT was different until he arrived.

All he saw for a moment was black – a shimmering wave that rippled shining white in the wind.

He didn't see who it belonged to – he didn't need to.

"It's not like you to be so thoughtful," he said to the other when he saw the group of white orchids placed carefully at the head of the stone.

"We are all equal in death," came the soft reply, the other not turning to face Kakashi. "But these people, however…" he raised an elegant hand as Kakashi neared, running light, caressing fingertips over the engraved names. "These people did something to be remembered on something other than their tombstone. But it's pathetic." His voice suddenly became harsh and bitter. "When you look at this stone, you believe it will last forever. That these names – these people – the actions that they have done – will be remembered for all time. But it is a worthless memorial. Not at all eternal. Deep inside your mind – you know it – you know that eventually – through the wind and rain and destruction – that this stone will fade, crumbling at the earth's touch. And thus, the names – the stories – will be forgotten. And yet... you refuse to believe it, even as you watch the writing fade before your eyes – you're still blind. _Worthless_."

Kakashi blinked slowly.

"A bit angsty today, aren't we?" He asked. But he couldn't shake the fact of how right the other was.

_He's right. Eventually – Rin and Obito WILL fade. _

And that's one of the few things that frightened him terribly.

_No. I promised I would remember forever. _

The other didn't even bother to glance at him – he continued to gaze at the stone.

"You should know. But you can't deny it – you have people that you seek to remember for all time, but as the days go on, your heart heals and you find yourself slowly forgetting about them. Before you know it, they're gone from your mind entirely, and you're just left to weep at the loss."

There was silence for a moment. The other began to speak again.

"Your friends – Rin and Obito – they are here. Many of your family's names are here on this stone. However, there is one… _important _name missing." He took his hand away from the black stone after running his fingers down it once more. "Your father…" he turned, and Kakashi stared into wide, consuming black eyes that threatened to suck in his very soul if he let them. "White Fang…"

Kakashi blinked.

"How did you…?" He trailed off. Sasuke turned back to look at the deep obsidian stone.

"Why didn't I see it before?" He asked quietly, not looking at Kakashi. His fingers caressed the stone once more – barely a feather's touch. "All the pain you hide everyday – all the darkness in your heart – it's so obvious – but…" He sighed inaudibly. "I was blind."

"When?" Kakashi asked quietly. Sasuke's long black waterfall was still to him.

"I found out quite recently – just now, in fact. There's a blank spot here…" he leaned down – his hair slipping around his back and over his shoulder, trailing down his outstretched arm. He ran a finger across a spot near the base of the stone. "There's just enough room for your name. I wonder…" he straightened up and turned to look at Kakashi, the dark black eyes wide and intense and controlling. "If they did that because they expected you to die a glorious death."

"That might be," Kakashi admitted, fighting the shudder that wanted to drag down his spine at the gaze Sasuke was giving him – so deep and intense and powerful in a way even greater than the Sharingan. "I've had a lot to live up to."

Sasuke smirked at him, his eyes losing none of that intensity.

"Do you think you've lived up to it?" He asked as Kakashi trusted the teenager enough to let himself go closer. The Jounin shrugged.

"I think so – but who am I to judge?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he gave Kakashi a condescending look before discreetly moving the flowers to the edge of the stone.

"You should be one to judge – you're the one whom your life belongs to. You should make it satisfactory for yourself."

At the certain flash that crossed Sasuke's eyes – eyes that perfectly matched the stone portraying so much death and sadness but as eternal as the stone wasn't – Kakashi sighed.

"I knew it – you're not here just because you want to be." He straightened his head and looked at the Uchiha. His voice – against his will – came out hard and bitter. "It's Kabuto, isn't it?"

Sasuke smirked.

"You of all people should know what he has done for me," he replied. "I would have gone insane in Sound if it wasn't for him."

_Not taking into account that you were quite possibly already insane for even GOING to Sound in the first place, of course. _Kakashi thought dryly.

"Yes – he even gave himself up for you," Kakashi breathed. He fought down the urge to gulp. "That was very noble." Sasuke's smirk widened – he knew what Kakashi was feeling.

_JEALOUSY – _

"Can you get any more bitter, Kakashi?" He asked tauntingly.

"You know Kabuto's in prison, I presume?"

"Duh – of course."

"Then why haven't you tried to get him out?"

"I'm not an animal, Kakashi." The Jounin blinked as Sasuke set his right hand on his opposite shoulder, wrapping his left arm around his waist, underneath his bent elbow as he surveyed Kakashi impatiently. "I'm not the type to just start a war with an entire village by blowing up a dungeon. There's more of a discreet way to do it." Kakashi smiled slyly.

"Such as?" Sasuke gave him a mocking smirk.

"It would ruin all the fun if I told you what I had in mind, now wouldn't it?" He asked. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Well, you wouldn't let your presence be detected if you could do this yourself," he commented knowingly. "What do you want me to do?"

The answer was immediate.

"Make sure Kabuto doesn't get killed," Sasuke replied sharply. "You can tell Tsunade I'm here if you like, but make _CERTAIN_ that he doesn't die."

"And what will you do in return?"

"I saved you from death and a life of prostitution!" Sasuke spat venomously. "_THAT_, is what I did in return!"

Kakashi smiled.

"What if I could get some motivation to convince Tsunade to drop the charges?" He asked, pressing closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"You can't do that – Kabuto has a solid case against him – Tsunade won't just drop the charges!"

"I'm assuming you're not going back to Sound?"

The question first struck Sasuke as sudden, but he recovered quickly, surveying the Jounin.

"And why do you ask that?" He asked carefully. Kakashi shrugged.

"You have nothing left for you there – I was thinking maybe…" he took another step forward, the black stone at Sasuke's back. "I could arrange a deal."

Sasuke's eyes turned sharp – he suspected something.

"What _kind _of deal?" He replied warily. Kakashi's visible eye quirked upwards.

"It would ruin all the fun if I told you what I had in mind, now wouldn't it?" He answered smoothly. Sasuke's eyes immediately turned sharp.

"Don't you go shoving words down my throat –"

Sasuke's upper back was pressed against the black stone, the back of his knees sandwiched between the square rock that made the base of the memorial and Kakashi's legs, fighting against buckling under the stress of the 45 degree angle his back was in – his entire upper torso was trembling slightly with the strain.

Gravity and the weight of a 170-pound man pressed flush against him with all the power he possessed didn't help matters.

"Do you want him out or not?" Kakashi asked, his tone all business, pressing against the Uchiha as the awkward position the teenager was in forced their hips together. He hands were holding the middle of Sasuke's back, cradling him without offering any support. His hands were warm on the Uchiha's back. Sasuke glared at him, succeeding in fully ignoring the friction their lower torsos were creating.

"What, have you lost your balls?" Sasuke snarled angrily as he set his hands on the stone behind him in hopes of supporting himself, making Kakashi blink. "You were never so beat-around-the-bush before – why don't you just come out and say that the only thing you want out of this is to fuck me?"

**_Because one part of you is absolutely DYING to hear it –_**

_NO! _

Kakashi shifted above him, staring into the pitch black orbs that matched perfectly with the stone behind him as hate-laced tones rang through his ears.

"All right – let's say I DID say it," he began letting his lips draw closer to Sasuke's. "And let's say I DID want to fuck you." A large, warm hand pressed up at Sasuke's back, bringing him barely a fraction of an inch closer to the body above him but not giving any sort of support whatsoever. As Kakashi realized that the length of his hand – from his outstretched thumb all the way to the tip of his pinky – covered the width of Sasuke's powerful back, he understood once more how petite the love of his life really was. His one gray eye didn't leave the black ones staring up – with just a little bit of fear? – at him. With an inward smile, he leaned even closer, letting his breath caress the other's parted lips. "Would you refuse the advance?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he felt Kakashi's hand trail upwards from his back to his face, gently cupping his cheek as the other hand braced the Jounin above him. Kakashi's lips ghosted over Sasuke's, but didn't yet touch.

There was silence for a moment as the Uchiha looked up at him, his face uncontrollably heating up with the touch. The callused skin was soft – strangely soft and gentle. The breath caught in his throat and he fought from swallowing. Kakashi's one gray eye seemed to steal into the teenager's soul, and a part of him jumped at the feeling. His breath quickened, and Kakashi leaned forward.

"_Would you refuse the advance?" _

For one moment, Sasuke's heart took control of his mouth, and his eyelids fluttered closed.

"No…"

**End Chapter Twenty-Six – Memorial **

**Teehee. A bit of a teaser for all of you! XD**

**Notes on the chapter: It was much longer than I planned it to be…**

**All for you, my dear reviewers. **

**But really – thank you all so much! YOU MAKE EVERYTHING WORTH IT!**

**And my 200th reviewer was: _Alchemist of the Flame_!**

**So, she gets a special dedication ONESHOT! WOOHOO!**

**Please tell me the oneshot details via sugar-coated reviews! Any Sasuke pairing is eligible!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**And please review! I would like… -thinks- 223!**

**KYAH! And once again – THANK YOU!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	27. Want

**Konnichi wa!**

**HA! WOW! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Already over 220 reviews! You guys ROCK MY SOCKS!**

**I love each and everyone of you – really – you guys own my heart, and I'm so happy I could make all of YOU happy! **

**Teehee… it's funny… all the chapters with KakaSasu action seem to be shorter than the others…**

**I wonder why. XD**

**I hope you like it!**

**And you will! KakaSasu. 8D Oo-la-la…**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Want**

Their lips were connected, and Sasuke felt fire burst along his neck, a wonderful feeling that made him suck in a breath and allow himself to be crushed against the black stone, sitting down on the obsidian base with Kakashi's knees on either side of his thighs, letting the Jounin grind their heats together.

Kakashi's hands were all over his body, sending chills down the Uchiha's spine. Sasuke shuddered underneath the touch, and Kakashi fisted the loose black hair, crushing their lips – bruising – together, trying to dive deeper into Sasuke's mouth – down his throat. There was a sweetness inside the Uchiha that the Jounin had never tasted before, and the very sensation went straight to his pants as he sucked in a breath when they parted lips for only a mere moment before continuing. Sasuke's hands were everywhere on Kakashi's torso.

The Jounin clearly remembered where they were, even though he didn't pull away.

_Obito – forgive me, for I have disgraced you._

But then Sasuke made a noise underneath him –

_Something between a mewl and a breathy groan, and it's the sexiest sound Kakashi's ever heard – it goes straight to his pants and he wants to do It so bad – he wants to strip Sasuke – to reveal him to fuck him but he can't – Sasuke would hate him no matter how he's responding now – _

– and Kakashi temporarily forgets his friend as he presses himself into Sasuke's body, yearning for more of those sounds.

Sasuke replied willingly, setting his hands on Kakashi's jaw and holding it, deviously rubbing his neck as their heads moved against each other.

_I want to fuck you Sasuke. _Kakashi thought as his hand trailed down Sasuke's chest and neck, reaching down and pulling up the Uchiha's shirt, running his fingertips lightly over Sasuke's chest, leaving hot ghost trails. _It's not a 'maybe', it's not an 'I'll think about it', it's a 'yes'. I want to be inside you – to feel you again, to pound you senseless. And you would do nothing to stop me and you know it. I want it so bad…_

Sasuke gasped at the touch and shivered as the hands crept into the waistband of his pants, barely managing to fight down a whimper. His hands snapped up to fist Kakashi's hair.

He was so close to passing out – he refused to breathe through his nose, and Kakashi wasn't letting him use his mouth. He knew if he breathed in the scent that consisted of everything Kakashi was –

_Of blood, of musk, and of a powerful essence Sasuke couldn't even begin to describe that made him absolutely **ACHE** for more – _

– he knew he wouldn't be able to resist or refuse if Kakashi said the words – the harsh, vulgar words that weren't at all romantic or sensitive – the words that one part of Sasuke was absolutely _dying _to hear –

"_Let me fuck you." _

Sasuke – right at that moment – would say 'yes'.

And Kakashi knew it.

But he didn't breathe a word.

**End Chapter Twenty-Seven – Want **

**Well! There's the next chapter!**

**The next update (hopefully) will be on Sunday! **

**Notes on this chapter: Ah… HOT! 8D**

**Please review! I would like 246!**

**Thank you SO MUCH!**

**Ja ja!**

**DDB**


	28. Threat

**Konnichi wa!**

**Hmmm… not much going on in this chapter.**

**Mostly dialogue, but longer (length-wise) than the last one. **

**And _Kakashis-First-Kiss_ – Your one shot is now UP! It's called, Imagine If, and it's a completely different story than the others!**

**Please go read it everyone!**

**And I hope you like this chapter! The next one gets better – I promise!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Threat**

Trailing hands were stopped. Kakashi looked up at Sasuke questioningly to see him looking away to the trees.

"Someone comes…" he breathed, voice soft.

Before Kakashi could say anything, a hand was at his throat and squeezing harshly.

"Remember what you said," he hissed.

Then he was gone in a spiral of wind. The silent threat lingered heavily in the air.

"_If Kabuto dies, then you die."_

_Stupid Sasuke – stop lying._

_We both know you wouldn't lay a finger on me._

  

There was a knock at the door. Tsunade's head shot up and she hurriedly scrambled to hide her sake.

"Yes?" She called, settling comfortably in her seat, the rice wine safely away.

Kakashi entered swiftly.

"Hello Tsunade-sama," he said curtly, quickly taking a seat. Tsunade blinked.

"Kakashi? What is it?" Kakashi took a deep breath.

"I'm going to tell you something extremely shocking, Tsunade-sama."

"Yes – what is it?"

…

"WHAT?"

"Please control yourself, Tsunade," Kakashi repeated grimly as the Hokage continued to freak.

"But Sasuke is here! He's back!"

"Tsunade-sama, he's not here to start a war. He just wants Kabuto to stay alive."

The Godaime gained control over herself and blinked.

"But why? Ugh – so many questions…" she looked up at Kakashi. "Like why did he go to you? Why didn't he just come to me himself?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't know, but that's what he did."

"And what will he do if I don't?" Tsunade hissed. Kakashi's fingers brushed his throat, where Sasuke's fingers had shown incredible power.

"He'll kill us all," he breathed. "He has that kind of power Tsunade – I know he does – I've seen it. Sasuke Uchiha isn't a child anymore."

"He has more power than me?" Tsunade couldn't believe it. Kakashi met her gaze with an even one of his own.

"Damn near it."

Tsunade's eyes widened, and then she sighed.

"Okay – if Kabuto is the only thing keeping this city safe, I'll see what I can do. But I can't just pardon Kabuto of his crimes JUST because of the Uchiha. If he wants something done, he needs to speak to me himself."

"Understood."

  

Four days passed before Sasuke made an appearance.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, filling out paperwork for the day when she looked up.

"It's about time, Uchiha," she told the dark office after a moment, resuming her paperwork. "I was wondering when you'd show."

The teenager took a step forward.

"You wanted to speak to me, so here I am," he replied. Tsunade blinked.

"Your hair's gotten quite long," she mused, noting the tip of the braid she saw swaying.

She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm guessing that comment was based on the description Sakura and the dobe gave you, seeing as how you've never seen me before, correct?"

"That's right. Have a seat, Uchiha." Sasuke took a few, slow and sure steps forward, holding his elbows and his black eyes glinting in the faint light.

"I'd rather stand," he replied blankly, a slight hint of suspicion in his voice. Tsunade took a deep breath.

"You do realize that there are charges against Kabuto that we cannot ignore –?"

"I never said you couldn't charge him," Sasuke snapped impatiently, face now hidden in the shadows that were slowly beginning to overcome the soft light. "You can charge him – just don't kill him."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"And why do you not want me to? Why do you care about him so much?"

Sasuke smirked, letting out a breath of laughter.

"Well, let's just say this…"

Steel flashed in the dull light, and Tsunade's eyes widened as a Kunai embedded itself with a dull thunk in the wood a scare millimeter above her ear.

Sasuke's arm remained outstretched from the throw – slouching with the other hand in his pocket, but Tsunade hadn't even seen him twitch.

Sasuke's smirk was mocking.

"If Kabuto wasn't there in Sound with me, that attack wouldn't have missed," he finished, lowering his arm. He turned, letting his back face the Hokage. "Take THAT into consideration."

In a powerful spiral of warm wind, he vanished.

Tsunade sighed, grimly pulling the kunai out of the wood by her ear.

_Oh dear…_

**End Chapter Twenty-Eight – Threat **

**So now our dear Tsunade knows. **

**Notes on the chapter: Boring son of a bitch, but the next one will be killer! XD**

**Look forward to it!**

**And please review! I would like 263! **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	29. Escape

**Konnichi wa!**

**No smexy action in this chapter! But a different kind of action!**

**We discover a secret in this chapter! OO Oo-la-la…**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Escape**

Sasuke rested on the rafters making the underside of the wooden roof of the old building, staring up at the dusty ceiling that was less than two feet away from his face, his arms crossed behind his head and his right leg resting on his bent left leg as he laid on one of the horizontal beams.

He sighed.

_It's been four days. _

_I really SHOULD check on Kabuto._

But one part of him stopped him in his tracks, screaming guilt.

_You made out with Kakashi right afterKabuto SAVED you! _It exclaimed. _You wanted to go to him because you needed his help – MAKING OUT wasn't part of the plan! You don't deserve Kabuto now, damn you! _

Sasuke sighed heavily again, regret settling deeply into his chest.

_Dammit, what's WRONG with me? I don't remember having feelings like these since…_

Blood red eyes screaming in bloodlust invaded his mind's eye, and his face scrunched up as he slapped himself lightly.

_NO! NO – DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! _

The door to the old building opened underneath him, and he immediately checked to make sure his Chakra was masked before turning to face the floor, eyes alight in mischief.

_Now who's coming here out of ALL places…? _

"-sigh- Tenten, what're we doing here?"

_It's the Hyuuga! _Sasuke realized as he shifted to look right below him as the two passed underneath, neither thinking to look up.

"Well Neji, I felt something strange here a few days ago, but I wasn't sure, so I wanted you to come with me to see if we could find out what it was!"

Sasuke had to grin.

_You dirty little liar. _

Neji sighed.

"Tenten – don't lie – why did you REALLY come here?"

Sasuke watched Tenten shuffle her feet for a moment and sigh.

"Fine Neji – I'll tell you," she replied. "And I'm going to be extremely blunt with it too. I like you Neji – I've liked you for such a long time."

Sasuke daintily shook his head when he saw Neji's eyes narrow.

_C'mon Hyuuga – no matter how much of a cold bastard you are, don't be like me and break her heart – _

"That was an absolute waste of breath, Tenten."

Neji's sharp reply made Sasuke wince.

_Oh God – here we go – _

"No, it wasn't."

Sasuke blinked. Wait – the girl wasn't tearing up?

No – apparently she wasn't. She was actually glaring a Neji with an angry passion.

"Dammit Neji – I'm sick of this! You know I've liked you for the longest time, yet you still ignore it! Ever since that blasted Uchiha left –"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

_SAY **WHAT?! **_

"– you've never been the same! He's an Uchiha, dammit – and not only that, but he's a traitor to the entire country! Even if he DID return, this village would never accept him back –"

"That's enough Tenten!" Neji's icy voice snapped, making Sasuke blink.

_Wow. He sounds mad. _

He _LOOKED _mad too.

_Over me. _

Sasuke couldn't help it – his entire body began to shake with silent laughter, and his fingers pressed into the old wood a little harder than necessary.

Crink!

The soft crunch of crumbling wood met his ears, and his eyes snapped open to see both Neji and Tenten looking up at him.

_SHIT! _

He leaped up and bolted.

"Awe, _FUCK_!"

"Get 'im!" He heard Tenten cry.

_Oh dammit how could I have been so STUPID?_

He was in the streets now, racing through the crowd, trying to lose them in the throngs of people.

_Dammit – this isn't going to work! _He thought as he glanced upwards to the rooftops to see Neji racing along beside him, staring down at the Uchiha with bloodline activated. _That blasted Hyuuga has the Byakugon! I won't be able to get away as easily as I thought! _

"Dammit!" He hissed as he bolted through the crowd. "I won't be able to lose them very easily! And sooner or later they're going to call for backup!"

_I wanted this to stay quiet! _

Then he noticed something.

_Wait – where's Tenten? _

_FUCK! _

They reached the edge of the main part of the city, and Sasuke leaped into the surrounding trees, dodging and ducking among the branches. He could feel Neji's Chakra hot on his heels.

_Dammit – I need to shake him NOW! _

He began to made hand signs with one hand, slipping his fingers into a pouch at his belt.

_Dragon, serpent, tiger, serpent, rabbit, horse, dragon, serpent, horse, tiger, bird, rabbit, dragon, horse, tiger – _

_BIRD! _

He spun in midair and launched three spheres towards Neji, letting them hit the trees around him.

The spheres collided, sending out huge bursts of smoke right into Neji's eyes.

Neji's eyes were assaulted in smoke, and he instinctively closed them to stop them from burning.

The smoke clouded his Byakugon's vision for a mere moment before it adjusted.

But the moment was enough.

When Neji burst through the plumes of smoke a few moments later, eyes alight, he saw no one.

Only a feather.

**End Chapter Twenty-Nine – Escape **

**Well, that's that! **

**Please review!**

**Ja ja!**

**DDB**


	30. Feel

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay people! ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**Since I'm killing myself with so many multi-chapter fics, I will tell you all this:**

**DO NOT WORRY! I'll keep regularly updating THIS story.**

**Until I run out of story to type up. Then you might have to wait awhile. **

**BUT!**

**It's the other stories that you might have to wait a couple weeks or something. AT MOST!**

**So… please keep that in mind about my other stories… and please bear with me.**

**Sometimes my muses just DON'T WANT TO WORK!**

**They want me to PAY them! WHAT? PAY YOU? YOU'RE INSANE! YOU'RE MY _MUSES_! I SHOULDN'T _HAVE _TO PAY YOU! –screams at muses, who tap their feet and stare-**

**And Gaara-in-Ninja-Centerfold-form (my romance muse) absolutely REFUSES to poke my forehead! ARGH! –chases after Ninja-Centerfold-form-Gaara while having scary conniption- **

**POKE MY FOREHEAD POKE MY FOREHEAD POKE MY FOREHEAD POKE MY FOREHEAD! –chants hysterically as she frantically chases Gaara around her headquarters- **

**GAH! –mutters incoherent things at Gaara after Gaara hides behind Kisame, who is not a muse- I hate you. **

**-shakes head vigorously-**

**DEMEANOR CHANGE!**

**Chapter DEDICATION TODAY!**

**Kyah! I'm so excited about the next few chapters! XD**

**Yay! It's going to be fun!**

**But! To satisfy all of your crazy cravings for KabuSasu, there's a little bit in this chapter!**

**Have fun, kiddies! –continues chasing Gaara-**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Thirty – Feel**

A sparrow flew frantically through the sky, racing for the dungeons.

Sneaking in proved harder than last time – Tsunade had sent down extra guards.

But that didn't really matter – Sasuke could wait until the shift was over.

Though waiting as a sparrow was so Goddamn _HARD_…

Thirty minutes of hiding, cramped up and miserable and aching to kill something, paid off as the guard got up and left, another immediately walking in to switch.

As soon as the door locked, the guard fell.

Kabuto leaped up as the guard's body fell limply into Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke!" He breathed frantically. The Uchiha gently set down the guard in his chair and rushed to the steel door.

"How long till the next switch?" Sasuke asked in a whisper, peering through the small, barred window to see Kabuto's face.

"Six hours," the medic replied immediately. Sasuke nodded.

"Great – stand back." Kabuto complied as Sasuke leaned down, examining the lock on the door. Raising his hands, he cupped the lock in his palms, and focusing his Chakra, he closed his eyes and breathed into the lock gently, as if blowing a kiss off his fingertips.

Dark green smoke issued from his mouth, flowing into the keyhole.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, the smoke instantly solidified and turned gold. Smirking, Sasuke slid his fingers around the key and turned it, unlocking the cell.

Quickly, he slipped into the stone room and let the key vanish, locking the door behind him. He turned.

"Kabuto –"

He was slammed roughly into the wall before he could finish, and a body was being pushed up, needy, into his own.

He welcomed the touch, letting himself drown in the scent of everything the medic was.

"Kabuto –"

"Hush…" the other breathed to him softly. "Don't talk. Just let me touch you…" he ran his fingers down the Uchiha's sides, slipping his hands into Sasuke's waistband. "Like this…"

Sasuke's fingers fisted the medic's hair while the other arm crept around the other's back, holding Kabuto to him.

The medic pressed into Sasuke further, sandwiching the Uchiha between the rock wall and his body. His mouth moved wickedly against Sasuke's, caressing him, adoring the Uchiha's lips –

"I was starting to worry about you," Kabuto murmured into Sasuke's mouth. "I was afraid that they had caught you." Sasuke grinned underneath Kabuto's lips, and around breathless, open-mouthed kisses, replied.

"Stupid Kabuto – Tsunade already knows I'm here."

Kabuto stared at him, his nose brushing the apple of Sasuke's cheek.

"You let her know you're HERE?" He asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him as he found his hands undoing the buttons on Kabuto's shirt, but did nothing to stop them.

"Duh – I have to if I want your life spared. You'll still be tried though – I don't think Tsunade can get around that." But then he blinked as the last button was finished, and he pushed his hands underneath the cloth, loving the warm feel of Kabuto's skin beneath his fingertips. Kabuto leaned forward and his hands slipped underneath the hem of Sasuke's own shirt, trailing his fingers upwards and pushing the cloth up with them. The Uchiha allowed the offending cotton to be pulled upwards over his head before continuing. "Well, I _COULD _try to erase your history, but…"

"_I could arrange a deal…"_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in thought and he looked away to the ground as Kabuto pressed into him, chest to chest and the medic adored his throat, sincerely wishing that they were anywhere else BUT a prison cell as his tongue caressed the crook of the Uchiha's neck.

The younger left a soft, breathy moan skate over Kabuto's ear. Raising his arms, he pulled Kabuto away from his throat and planted a soft kiss on the medic's lips, not at all passionate but still pulsing with every emotion Sasuke felt towards the medic. It was the first kiss of the sort that he ever gave Kabuto.

"There _just _might be a way to clear your charges…" he mused. Kabuto blinked, still slightly caught off guard with the kind kiss the Uchiha had just given him.

"Wha –?"

He was silenced by a harsh, bruising kiss – not at all like the one they had just shared – Sasuke's canines biting sharply into the medic's sharp bottom lip.

Kabuto replied willingly, biting and nibbling in response to the Uchiha's teeth and tongue. Sasuke pulled away with a breathless gasp.

But the words that came out of his mouth were not at all breathless.

"We're not going back to Sound."

Kabuto's eyes snapped open to see a sparrow zoom past him, up into the crack in the wall and out of sight.

**End Chapter Thirty – Feel**

**GAH! –gasps and collapses-**

**GAARA IS NAKED WITH ONLY FUCKING SAND COVERING HIM! HOW THE _HELL _CAN HE RUN SO FAST? –pants-**

**Gr… I hate that muse. **

**-sighs breathlessly- But that's okay. –fox grin- He can't resist hobos! Oh, I'll catch him yet! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –laughs maniacally-**

**NOW! DEDICATION!**

**_dark galaxy_! CONGRADULATIONS HONEY!**

**Please send your Sasuke pairing via sugarcoated review! You know what to do!**

**LOTS OF LOVE DG-san! Love you bunches!**

**Everyone else! Please review! **

**And I have a new story: And the Dead Shall Always Hang High**

**Please read it if you wish, m'kay?**

**Ja ja! –waves-**

**DDB**


	31. Shadow

**I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY!**

**However… there is something sad that I must tell you.**

**_Kantsubaki no yami_ – One of the reviewers that I hold VERY dear to my heart, died today (Friday 3/9/07). She went into surgery this morning, and her cousin sent me a message saying that she did not make it.**

**I've prayed for her ALL night long, but I suppose God wanted her up there with him...**

**I loved her VERY much, like I do all of my reviewers. I sincerely cared for her (I still do), and I hope that she found the happiness that she was neglectant to give herself while alive because she was so busy giving it to others. **

**So... now I give you all a few (or many) words of wisdom.**

**You, by yourself, cannot make the world a better place as a whole. You can work hard to give the people around you – your friends, family, peers – happiness, but always know that one person cannot give the world happiness.**

**We just don't have enough power, or enough wisdom, for that. we might believe we do, but we don't.**

**So please. Work hard, live without regrets, however hard that might be, and live for today while still looking forward to tomorrow.**

**Because like my beloved Kanty-chan, who died at age 15, tomorrow might not come. **

**So please keep that in mind. Rise out of any depression you might have, however hard that might sound, and live like you had never been hurt before.**

**I have been hurt before. But I still live. REALLY live.**

**If I am able to do it – if Kanty-chan was able to do it, then you are able to as well.**

**The death of a person I love just opened my eyes further to how short our lives really are. One hundred years... is not that much.**

**Don't waste it. Because you won't escape the regret, even when you die. **

**I know, I know. You think that just because we're on the Internet, I shouldn't be reacting like this. You think that I didn't TRULY know her, so how could I possibly miss her?**

**You're right, in some respect. I don't even know what my Kanty-baby looks like.**

**But that doesn't stop me from loving her. She was sincere and she made it possible to bare her soul to another, even over the Internet. **

**I feel honored that she put enough faith in me to show me who she truly was (and IS).**

**I loved (and LOVE) her dearly, and she knows it.**

**-blows a kiss to the sky- Good luck up there, Kanty-chan. You look beautiful up in that sky. **

**I miss you, true. I'll miss your exclamations and sincere laughter, even if I don't know what it sounds like. I can imagine.**

**And believe me, it sounds beautiful. **

**But I know you're not gone. I know you're still here – it's just that no one can see you. You're still here. Just in a different shape. You're in the wind, the air, the sun, the clouds, the sky. You're in every word I write. I know you'll guide my hand.**

**It's the same with everyone who has died. 'Died' is such a lie. People do not 'DIE', they merely change shape. They change shape into a shape that we cannot see. **

**But we know they're there. I know she's there. Kanty-baby...**

**I love you will all my heart, dearest. I love you enough to display those three little words for the entire planet to see.**

**And I am not ashamed. **

**I'll pray for you. And I know you'll watch over me.**

**And hopefully, one day, I'll see what you look like. When I find you up there. **

**One day. **

**With you in mind, Kanty-chan, here's chapter thirty-one.**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Thirty-One – Shadow**

The sparrow landed in the shade of a tree in the forest outside the village and in a plume of smoke, Sasuke remained – gasping – against the tree, sweating profusely.

_That transformation jutsu uses so much Chakra! _He thought, swallowing hard. _It just made it even worse that I had to HOLD the accursed thing for thirty minutes! And I've been using it so much lately to get from place to place… _He wiped the sweat from his forehead. _I'll have to lay low for a while – it wouldn't be safe to use that jutsu again any time soon. _

He let out a sigh.

Wind blew into his face, and his keen nose picked up the smell of sweat and steel. His eyes widened and he leaped up. _Sentry ninja! _He turned and bounded into the trees. _**FUCK!** _

He bolted through the forest, anxious to get away. _I don't want to meet ANYONE right now, dammit!_

He jumped from a branch to the forest floor, connecting to the earth with only one foot with the other leg tucked underneath him and his arms at his side –

Something snapped viciously at his leg, and his eyes widened as his foot refused to push off from the ground.

His momentum still carried him forward, making him skid a few feet forward as his body twisted.

He set his other foot firmly on the ground as he came to a stop, finishing the turn and looking down to see a dark shadow attached to his feet.

"Hmmm…" he mused out loud. _I know this jutsu._

"I finally caught you," a lazy voice drawled. Sasuke shifted his gaze upwards, breathing hard and sweating, his bangs falling limply around his face. His eyebrows furrowed.

"The Shadow Possession Jutsu…" he grinned. "It's been a while…" The grin became a satanic smirk and Sasuke's narrowed. Fangs that he had gained from being a snake summoner glinted wickedly as he glared up through his bangs. "Shikamaru Nara."

 

Shikamaru was gasping heavily. His Chakra paled in comparison to Sasuke's, and he had spent out nearly all his strength just _catching _the black-headed bastard. He could already feel the Uchiha's power rebelling fiercely against the restraining shadow possession as they stood facing each other.

_Dammit Hyuuga! _He thought frantically as he saw the shadow around Sasuke's feet ripple and stretch before settling again. _Get over here NOW! _

Sasuke had the power to shatter the jutsu and kill him – Shikamaru knew that – the Hyuuga and Naruto were the only ones that could pin the Uchiha down long enough to get some seals on – and even then they would have to combine their strengths to make it happen. The Uchiha was impossibly strong.

_Not even Kakashi can rival his student any more… _

Sasuke chuckled wickedly.

"You're alone, aren't you Nara?" His eyes snapped open to reveal the Sharingan dripping blood, and Shikamaru gulped as he saw the eyes – three tomoes in each – and effortlessly strip his soul down to nothing.

_Awe man! _Shikamaru thought as his vision became fuzzy. _His power… it's making the very air heavy! I can feel it bearing down! Oh man – what a drag! _

The Sharingan lay unblinking as Sasuke smirked.

"What's wrong Nara?" He asked, knowing perfectly well what was happening around them. "Getting a little hard to breathe?" (-singing- _And it's getting harder and harder to breathe!_ XD YAY MAROON FIVE!) He laughed mockingly. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at the ringing tones.

"Shut up!" He snapped. Sasuke grinned, his eyes sparkling with mocking, malicious laughter.

"Make me, Nara. This pathetic jutsu traps my limbs – not my mouth. Breaking it would be child's play, even without the Sharingan."

"So why don't you then?" Shikamaru snapped angrily.

Sasuke's entire demeanor seemed to loosen suddenly, and his tense shoulders dropped, relaxing. His eyes still held the Sharingan, but they were half-closed and not nearly as intimidating as when they had been boring into Shikamaru's soul. Shikamaru began to breathe easier. Sasuke smirked.

"I wanted to see who you were waiting for."

Shikamaru's eyes widened before he could stop them. The Uchiha's smirk was lazy – victorious.

"It's Hyuuga, isn't it?"

_HE KNOWS!_

**End Chapter Thirty-One – Shadow **

**Notes on this chapter: Oh… a new turn. Exciting… It was also a lot longer than I had originally planned. **

**Kanty-baby... I write not only just for myself now.**

**I write for you.**

**And now I move on, with you in my heart.**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Everyone else – please review. **

**And live your life. Like you mean it.**

**Ja ne.**

**DDB**


	32. Battle

**Konnichi wa!**

**Dedication chapter! **

**And not much else to say for this chapter – except one random opinion that carrot cake tastes AWESOME with triple chocolate ice cream…**

**I'm sorry – I'm high right now.**

**High on carrot cake and chocolate ice cream.**

**Enjoy the delicious chapter! –munches on cake and ice cream-**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Thirty-Two – Battle**

They didn't have to wait long. Within moments, Neji appeared, gasping.

"So you were right, Nara!" He panted out. Then he smirked. "Good work." Then he turned his gaze fully onto Sasuke, and his gaze hardened. "So you finally decided to join us, traitorous bastard," he hissed. The corner of Sasuke's mouth pulled upwards, showing teen and a wicked fang as the insult slid right off.

"Nice to see you too, Hyuuga," he replied easily, unfazed by Neji's glare. Shikamaru noticed the Sharingan was gone. "Still the rigid prick, I see."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Watch yourself, Uchiha," he said icily.

Sasuke smiled sweetly at him.

"Make me, Hyuuga."

Neji flew at him, swinging his palm 'gentle-fist' style directly at Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke was still trapped in Shikamaru's Shadow Possession jutsu – he couldn't move, didn't move.

Neji's palm slammed into Sasuke's beating heart with all the lethal force he possessed, the Chakra bursting through Sasuke's chest and erupting out through his back in an explosion of energy.

Sasuke slumped slightly against Neji's palm, face tilted downwards, hidden in the shadow of his bangs.

There was silence for a moment as Shikamaru looked on, releasing the jutsu from Sasuke's form.

_He's beaten already? Damn – that was some Chakra the Hyuuga let loose. _

"It's over," Neji hissed, eyes on the lower part of Sasuke's face – the part he could see. "You're not going to cause problems anymore."

The heart underneath his fingers had stilled – there was no way Sasuke was still alive –

The lips he was staring at smirked.

A blood-curdling scream burst from the trees, and Neji's eyes shot up, his palm still pressed on Sasuke's chest.

"What the –?"

He was cut off as the body in front of him burst in a sudden explosion of red, and he fell back with a cry.

Copper attacked his sense of smell as he regained his balance.

"Oh my God…" he breathed. "This is blood!" He whirled to Shikamaru, ignoring the gasp the genius let out. "Nara! It was a Substitution jutsu –"

"Just as I expected Hyuuga."

He stopped short as he felt a dangerous aura behind him, and a hand slowly wrapped around his neck, gripping his slick, blood-drenched jaw line.

A kunai was placed idly against his throat as a body pressed close to his.

"You ARE hot when you're covered in blood."

Neji's breath hitched in his throat.

_UCHIHA! _

**End Chapter Thirty-Two – Battle **

**Notes on this chapter: Short. And Neji DOES look hot when he's covered in blood. **

**I'm sorry – that's the sadistic side of me coming out through the portal the chocolate ice cream and carrot cake have created – pay it no mind.**

**But really – NEJI AND BLOOD EQUALS HOT! 8D**

**SHUT UP YOU! –bangs sadistic side-**

**Please review!**

**AND SEQUEL TO TAKEN: HELL TO FIRE IS UP! PLEASE READ!**

**And KYAH! THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS! OMG! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL!**

**SPECIAL SASUKE PAIRING DEDICATION ONE SHOT FOR: _tbga 2006!_**

**FOR BEING THE THREE-HUNDRED NUMBER REVIEWER:D**

**TBGA-SAN! YOU GET A DEDICATION ONESHOT! SASUKE PAIRING OF YOUR CHOICE! PLEASE SEND YOUR REQUEST VIA SUGAR-COATED REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU'RE ALL SO WONDERFUL!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	33. Wolf

**Konnichi wa!**

**How ARE all of you guys? Good, I hope!**

**I have SOOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK! XD**

**But 1) I'm a procrastinator and 2) I'm lazy. **

**English homework is troublesome. XD**

**And I'm really sorry about this chapter, you guys (not really). I just HAD to put THIS certain animal into the story.**

**So, sorry (again, not really). **

**Please enjoy nonetheless!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Wolf**

"Uchiha…" Neji growled. "The substitution jutsu you just pulled… whose blood is this?"

"Hn." Neji _KNEW_ that the Uchiha was smirking – he could see it if he closed his eyes, and he didn't _dare _activate his bloodline – not with than blade so close to his throat – "Clever," Sasuke breathed in his ear. Using the hand grasping Neji's jaw, he turned the Hyuuga's head slightly, so that he was looking towards the trees instead of Shikamaru.

There was silence for a moment, but then something rustled in the forest around them, and something fell out of a tree on the clearing's border, landing on the ground with a thump.

Shikamaru's blood ran cold. Neji's eyes widened.

"Oeki!" Shikamaru cried.

The youngest – and worst – Anbu ninja lay on the ground, his mask on the forest floor beside him.

But he was barely recognizable.

His body had collapsed in on itself, the muscle and skin having shriveled up as the bones shrunk to nearly nothing. He had no eyeballs, and his nose had sunk into his face.

The form was just a mass of dry skin and depleted muscle – it was absolutely grotesque – nothing like the two Anbu had ever seen!

Shikamaru began to shake.

"You sucked the blood out of a living person's body and used it as a substitution…" he breathed eyes wide in shock. His eyes narrowed and his voice rose, his head snapping back to face Sasuke's smirk. "Dammit – what kind of monster jutsu IS that? What kind of monster are YOU?"

Sasuke snickered.

"Watch it Nara – I could have just as easily chosen YOUR blood to drain."

Shikamaru gulped.

The rest of the Anbu appeared in large plumes of smoke, surrounding Sasuke and Neji.

"Hyuuga!" One called, seeing the blood.

"Relax!" Neji snapped, exasperated. "None of it is mine!" He prayed they wouldn't see the body –

The Anbu relaxed – barely.

"Hyuuga!" Another called. "Who is that?"

Before Neji could breathe a word, the kunai near his throat shifted slightly and drifted closer to his flesh, the hand on his jaw tightening its grip to where Neji was sure that one twitch would completely dislocate his jaw.

"Don't answer that Hyuuga," Sasuke breathed icily into his ear. "And you keep silent as well, Nara!" He called to the shirker. Shikamaru, who had just opened his mouth to reveal the Uchiha's identity –

Shikamaru's jaw snapped shut.

Sasuke chuckled, letting his hot breath wash over Neji's ear.

"Are you worried, Hyuuga?" He asked Neji. The Hyuuga's reply was stiff.

"No."

He heard Sasuke's throaty chuckle again. The Uchiha's body pressed closer.

"Well, you should be," he breathed, annunciating each syllable into Neji's ear. "For spilt blood calls, and then _they_ come."

A howl rang through the air. Neji's eyes narrowed, and he turned his head slightly to glare at Sasuke through one eye.

"Who is _'THEY'_?" He hissed. Sasuke smiled knowingly – mockingly.

Snarls, growls, and animalistic yelps erupted from the dense trees surrounding clearing, and the Anbu shifted to see an entire pack of wolves, emerging from the trees and low to the ground, snarling and sneering.

Neji blinked.

"Wolves? You're friends with wolves? I thought you had a pact with snakes."

Sasuke laughed.

"Well, yes – I do. But I have done something for the wolves that have made them swear loyalty to me. Even though they _detest _snakes – wolves and snakes are bitter enemies, don't cha know – but they have agreed to cooperate."

The wolves heard this and their snarling became louder, each taking a few steps forward, ears folded back.

"The blood called to them, didn't it?" Neji asked slowly, aware of the sickening copper red becoming dry and sticking to his skin. Sasuke laughed, and Neji could have sworn his felt something soft and wet touch his neck, wiping away some of the blood before it could dry.

The Hyuuga's entire frame froze, and Sasuke chuckled in his ear.

"They are always around me, dear Hyuuga – always. Not just the blood called to them, you know." His voice suddenly lowered and Neji could feel the Uchiha's warmth pressing against his back. "YOU helped as well."

"And how did I do THAT?" Neji snapped. "Was it when I attacked you?"

Sasuke chuckled again in his ear, and Neji found himself being pressed flush into a powerful chest.

"Oh, don't you know, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked huskily – Neji could feel the hot breath washing over his ear – could see the midnight orbs boring into his skull. He felt the taunting lips come closer – so close that he could feel the soft skin in the shell of his ear. He fought his heartbeat down. "A wolf's natural prey is a grounded bird."

Neji's eyes widened. The wolves leaped forward.

**End Chapter Thirty-Three – Wolf **

**So… yeah. Wolves.**

**I'm SORRY (this time for real)! I COULDN'T RESIST PUTTING WOLVES INTO THIS STORY! SASUKE AND WOLVES EQUALS MORE SEXY, POWERFUL SASUKE! XD**

**Oh… oo-la-la…**

**And I have another one shot up for all you cravers of NejiSasu! **

**It's called – Hotter in Copper! Please go read! XD**

**And please review! I would like…**

**OMG… I have a lot of reviews…**

**Oh well – no number this time – JUST REVIEW!**

**Thank you!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	34. Conflict

**Konnichi wa!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Those of you who have read The Eighth Celestial Warrior to chapter 19 – this is for you!**

**You know the scene where Sasuke is drop dead gorgeous in that sexy kimono? Well, I have decided to throw a CONTEST! –cheers-**

**If you can draw the picture of Sasuke in the drop dead gorgeous kimono, submit it (or email it to me) to deviantart, then please do so! The best drawing of Sasuke in the sexy kimono will get a FREE DEDICATION ONESHOT! WOOHOO!**

**Also – anyone else who draws a fanart for any of my stories will get a oneshot as well!**

**You guys have two months! If you DO draw it, please submit it to deviantart and alert me that you have done so, or ask for my email address if you unable to submit it to the DA site. **

**Remember you guys – two months! I look forward to all of your fanart and contest material!**

**And here it is – CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Thirty-Four – Conflict**

As the wolves leaped around the Anbu and raced to tear out Neji's throat, a huge eruption of smoke burst around Sasuke and the Hyuuga, creating a protective ring around them and making the wolves stop short. The animals created their own ring around the smoking one, snarling and growling.

Neji frantically looked around, not daring to move his head.

"Is this YOUR doing, Uchiha?" He asked.

_Oh God how could anyone have enough Chakra to create so many summons? First the wolves and now this – _

"No – it's not me," Sasuke replied idly, looking at the smoking ring. "It's the ninja dogs."

Ninja dogs? That summons sounded vaguely familiar…

Neji's eyes widened as the smoke cleared.

"Kakashi!"

The Jounin was there in the clearing, walking forwards as the smoke revealed the ninja dogs, low to the ground and facing the wolves, snarling and barking loudly.

"What do you think you're doing, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, sounding deceptively bored as he noted the kunai at Neji's throat with a raised eyebrow and completely ignoring the blood drenching the front of the Hyuuga's clothes. Sasuke blinked at him, _quite_ uninterested.

"Well, I was quite content keeping a low profile before Nara and SOME over-eager Hyuuga decided to try 'n jump me." He glared at the back of Neji's head, and the Hyuuga bucked his head back slightly towards Sasuke's nose in deviance.

"Shut up, Uchiha!" He hissed. Sasuke laughed, pushing the kunai a little harder against Neji's throat. His lips ghosted the Hyuuga's earlobe, an action that Kakashi didn't fail to see.

"Don't tempt me, Hyuuga," Sasuke breathed huskily.

Neji shut his eyes.

"You're completely surrounded, you know," he said around gritted teeth. "The hounds won't let you get away."

Sasuke laughed directly in his ear.

"Don't be so hopeful for rescue, silly Hyuuga," he replied smoothly. "I may be surrounded by the dogs, but I'M still safe. Wolves have plenty of enemies – ninja dogs are no exception. Though they are brethren, the wolves believe that the dogs are inferior – because they allowed themselves to be tamed by man – and thus hatred blossomed between the two. The wolves will attack to kill the instant a dog turns to deal with me." Then his voice became considerably lower and Neji felt fingers play across his jaw line. "The dogs won't turn their backs on the wolves for a _second_. I'm safe, and YOU'RE still mine."

"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke again – calmly and supposedly not at all concerned with the current situation. "Tsunade's gotten word of what's going on. She wants you, Neji, and Shikamaru in her office now."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Do I HAVE to?"

"Yes – unless you want to _condemn _a certain someone."

_Not that I would mind – _

Sasuke glared at him.

"Way to hit below the belt, Kakashi."

"Gotta do what I gotta do, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a barely noticeable pout.

"Dammit – you're no fun."

"Too bad. C'mon, Sasuke."

The Uchiha sighed inwardly. Dammit – and it had just started to get entertaining when the wolves had showed up.

"Sasuke – the wolves."

Said teenager didn't listen for a moment, staring at the animals in thought.

"The wolves, Sasuke."

He continued to ignore Kakashi.

"SASUKE –!"

"I know, Kakashi, I know!" Sasuke snapped. He took his hand from Neji's jaw, fishing out something from a pouch in his belt.

It was a small, thin towel. He dangled it in front of the Hyuuga's eyes.

"Here you go, Hyuuga," he said. With a thumb, he rubbed Neji's forehead once, lowering the towel so the Hyuuga could see the dried blood. "To clean off that pretty face."

He took the kunai from Neji's throat.

The first instinct Neji had was to twist around and lash out at the Uchiha – his pride commanded him to – but he knew the results would be fruitless. If anything, the Uchiha behind him – now fully ignoring his presence – would kill him.

Neji looked down at the towel in his hand, and considered throwing it away.

But as his fingers absently rubbed the cloth, and he saw the dried blood clinging easily to the towel, he decided to use the towel to clean himself off first – he was still covered head to toe in another person's blood, after all – something he hadn't even gotten over yet – before ripping it apart, burning it, and then flushing the ashes down the drain.

For some strange reason, that last thought brought a grotesquely satisfied smirk to his face.

"At ease, ladies and gentlemen," Sasuke called to the wolves smoothly, who all pricked an ear his way. "Your talents are no longer necessary. I thank you for such quick response."

Still snarling at the hounds, the wolves straightened.

The dogs closest to Sasuke turned to him, and growled.

Sasuke smirked down at them, resisting the urge to kick the nearest one – they were probably expecting it, after all.

"My, my – such pearly whites," he commented smoothly – mockingly – stepping into the path they had cleared for him.

One dog growled louder than the other, and snapped at Sasuke's ankle as he passed.

A wolf was on top of it instantly, throwing the dog to the ground and sinking its teeth into the dog's throat.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke leaped forward.

"Pakkun!"

"Rashena!"

Sasuke got there first, and he gave the wolf a solid kick in the jaw, forcing it off the dog and into the tree trunk as the rest of both packs raced forward.

The wolf was up in an instant – Sasuke's kick not having affected it at all – but another wolf raised a paw and smacked it across the nose.

"Fool!" It growled. "The Uchiha gave us no order to attack – he told us to stand down! You foolish cub – you went DIRECTLY against orders –"

"That's enough, Zenyah," Sasuke's overpowering voice stopped her short. He kneeled down and scratched Rashena behind the ears, eyelevel with the wolves as Kakashi tended to Pakkun. "She was merely being protective. Besides…" He cast a smirk at the wounded ninja dog."_Pakkun _should learn to choose his battles more wisely."

The said dog – which had been relatively relaxed in Kakashi's hold – sprang up, snarling.

"Keep your trap shut boy! I still haven't forgiven you for –"

Pakkun threateningly took a step forward, and Zenyah was up and nose to nose with the dog before anyone saw her move.

"You keep your human – _tainted _– paws – OFF him!" She snarled venomously, every hair on end. "Don't you DARE _EVER _advance upon him!" She pushed forward, and Pakkun was forced to step back.

Instantly, all the ninja dogs were up behind Pakkun, making the wolves fold their ears back and get up around Sasuke – who was still kneeling – snarling and muscles tense.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a provocative smirk, and Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at him.

_See? The ninja dogs would NEVER act this protective of YOU. _

Kakashi inaudibly sniffed.

_Shut up, Sasuke. _

Then Sasuke's eyes turned back to the wolves and their cousins.

"Enough, Zenyah!" He snapped. "You don't want to start a war, DO you?"

After a moment of glaring at Pakkun, the wolf turned, trotting to take a seat at Sasuke's right side. Sasuke glanced at Zenyah before looking up at Kakashi, who caught his eye.

There was silence for a moment.

Sighing, Sasuke ran his fingers through Rashena and Zenyah's fur before standing.

"I suppose I should see Tsunade."

"I will go with you –" Rashena immediately offered –

"Out of the question!" Zenyah snapped. "You are a foolish cub and extremely headstrong! _I _shall be the one to go!" Sasuke blinked at her.

"I don't need an escort…"

"Nonsense!" Zenyah cried. "I CAN and therefore I SHALL! Lead on, Uchiha! Pack members!" Their ears pricked up in attention. "Go back to the woods – I will return shortly."

A few wolves nodded and disappeared immediately into the trees, but a few stayed and went to Sasuke, rubbing their flanks against his legs and growling out their goodbyes while Sasuke ran his fingers affectionately through their fur before they vanished into the shadows.

**End Chapter Thirty-Four – Conflict **

**Okay people! That's the chapter!**

**Remember! You guys have two months to draw drop dead gorgeous Sasuke in sexy kimono and send it in! Any other fanarts for any other story will also get a dedication oneshot!**

**Please review, everyone!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	35. Poison

**Hello people!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just have this awkward habit of NEEDING to write this story on paper before I type it up and post it. I only have a few chapters left in my inventory, and I'm afriad that if I run OUT of chapters already written, it will take a LONG time, an even LONGER time than this time, to get the next chapter out. So please bare with me and don't hate me! -cowers-**

**And it's chapter thirty-five! A MULTIPLE OF FIVE! DEDICATION CHAPTER!**

**At the end.**

**Teehee! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Treacherous Heart **

**Chapter Thirty-Five – Poison**

"So how exactly did your treaty with the wolves happen?" Kakashi asked as they walked to the Hokage tower, Zenyah pressing her flank against Sasuke's leg, but not nearly hard enough to make him stumble. Her glinting wolf eyes watched Kakashi's every move suspiciously.

"I saved the Lady Wolf's cub," Sasuke replied simply, absentmindedly scratching the head of the tall wolf beside him.

"Come again?" Kakashi asked simply. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"The Lady of the Wolves?" He suggested.

Blank stare.

Sasuke sighed heavily.

"The Wolf Queen?"

_OH!_

Kakashi nodded.

"I gotcha. Kan–"

"Don't you dare say it!" Sasuke snapped. "You speak her name, you call her! Don't you dare!"

Kakashi laughed.

"Okay! Fine! So…"

There was silence for a moment.

"When did you save the cub?"

"Two years ago. Ever since then, the wolves have become eternally loyal to me." He scratched behind Zenyah's ears a little harder for a moment – as if to prove his point – and the wolf growled pleasantly.

Kakashi surveyed Sasuke closely, and he could have sworn he saw a small smile flutter over the Uchiha's face.

_Is it nice to be loved without lust, Sasuke? _

Sasuke's head shot up to look at him.

"What?" He asked dangerously. Kakashi cocked his head, feigning confusion.

"What?" He replied innocently.

_Oh shit I asked that out loud – _

"Stupid Jounin," Sasuke muttered, looking away.

Kakashi merely looked at him for a moment.

It was past the noon mark now, but the sun was still shinning down powerfully, flashing off Sasuke's dark, midnight locks – which had become untangled from the braid Kabuto had put them in – during the flight from Neji and Tenten.

Murmurs immediately broke out as they entered the main streets, and Zenyah was put on frantic edge, seeing all the whispering people as a threat. Sasuke held her back with a soft order.

Kakashi's face was carefully black as Sasuke gave an amused smirk.

"Wow. I'm causing a lot of commotion, aren't I?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Yes – all the more trouble for me."

Sasuke grinned.

"Since when were you ever _troubled_, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head, staying silent.

_You have no idea Sasuke. You have NO idea. _

He looked at Sasuke, who had his head cocked in thought, looking at something in the distance. Then his eyes fell upon the curse mark, which was barely visible from underneath Sasuke's shirt collar, the clothe wrapping around his shoulders and revealing only the slightest bit of pale skin. He raised a hand to set it on Sasuke's shoulder.

_Sasuke… _

A growl erupted from the side, and before Kakashi knew it, Zenyah had latched onto his hand, sinking her jaws into his flesh.

"Gah!" Sasuke's arms were around Zenyah's head and throat, squeezing powerfully.

"Enough Zenyah! Release him!"

She didn't listen. If anything, her grip had squeezed down harder. Sasuke tightened his grip.

_Dammit this is the LAST thing I need – _

"ZENYAH!"

With a loud, wet smack, Zenyah released the trap of her jaws and Sasuke pulled her away mightily, setting the wolf on the ground behind him. Sighing, he turned back to the Jounin, who was gripping his bleeding wrist.

"Wow. Wonder what made her do that…" Sasuke mused.

Zenyah's fangs were bare.

"That accursed _mutt_-summoner was –"

"Hush Zenyah!" Sasuke snapped. "I'll hearing nothing of it!"

Grumbling, the wolf went quiet.

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke turned back to Kakashi, and without thinking, took the Jounin's hand to survey the damage.

Kakashi fought to keep his fingers from twitching as soft fingertips played along his skin.

Sasuke's eyes were half-closed and emotionless as he studied the bite. Scowling, he looked down at Zenyah, who was sitting on her haunches and looking away.

"Your fangs were poisoned, weren't they?"

Zenyah's stare made Sasuke sigh. He ran his fingers through a thick bang absentmindedly.

"We'll have to take the poison out…" he mused. Then he sighed. "Dammit. One thing after another."

Reaching down his leg, he pulled out a single kunai, and before Kakashi's eyes, the kunai grew red and hot under Sasuke's fingers. The Uchiha's left hand was still supporting Kakashi's bleeding wrist.

_Man, for a ninja, Sasuke's hands are so soft… _

Sasuke sighed again as he shifted the kunai in his hand.

"This is gonna hurt," he told Kakashi idly, twirling the red hot kunai in between his fingers. Kakashi shrugged.

"Since when does it not?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered onto Kakashi's face and the Jounin caught a glint of amusement as it flashed through the pitch black orbs.

"Yes," the Uchiha mused quietly. "Since when does it not?"

He brought the kunai down to Kakashi's arm, about five inches up the appendage from the wrist. Kakashi closed his eyes, waiting for the flare of pain and the burn of the heated kunai in his flesh.

However, none came. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke looking down at the wound, a look of utter concentration on his face. The kunai still hovered over Kakashi's skin, but the Uchiha seemed unaware of it.

Kakashi was wise to stay silent.

_Okay, this isn't going to work. _Sasuke thought. _This is bad – we can't stop this with the kunai. _He surveyed the wound. _Wolf poison is extremely potent – and it's fast-acting._

His eyes narrowed as he saw purple slime begin to form around the puncture wounds. _They're already beginning to fester. _

He sighed.

_One problem after another._

Kakashi found himself being yanked into a small pack of trees.

Once there, Sasuke kneeled down and pulled Kakashi down with him. The Jounin blinked.

"Sasuke –"

His headband was roughly shoved down to cover his other eye.

"I'm doing this because I have no other choice," he heard Sasuke say, close to him. "Never breathe a _WORD _about this, got it?"

"Never breathe a word about WHAT?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke didn't answer, glaring at Kakashi as he leaned forward, his face going closer to Kakashi's bleeding wrist.

A picture of when Kakashi had suckled his fingers after he had cut them back in Sound flashed through Sasuke's mind, and he blushed furiously, pulling his head back up and thanking God he had blinded Kakashi. He fought to keep his breathing steady.

_Kakashi will KNOW something's up. _He thought. _Don't think – just do it. There's no other way to get the poison out. Every second takes it closer to his heart! You're not doing because you want to – it's because you HAVE to!_

He closed his eyes and swallowed.

_Just don't think about it – do it and get it over with – dammit, you're NOTORIOUS for acting without thought – just DO it!_

He had never felt like such a virgin as he sat there with Kakashi in over six years.

And it sure as hell frustrated him.

_Dammit – what's WRONG with you? Just DO it!_

Heart pounding, he inclined his head again, forcing his mind blank.

Then he blinked.

"Zenyah, turn around," he commanded the wolf, realizing she was watching.

Blinking, the wolf obeyed, turning her back to the two, and Sasuke proceeded downwards again.

Kakashi was just about to ask what Sasuke was doing when he felt a shy softness touch his bleeding wrist.

**Chapter Thirty-Five – Poison **

**I had to end it there. Otherwise the chapter would have been INSANELY long.**

**And DEDICATION! I NOW DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO:**

**_myownlife, _for accepting me as her new beta and posting up my profile sight on her profile! YAY! I'M A HAPPY BETA:D**

**So, dearest, you get a Sasuke pairing dedication oneshot. Your choice of plot, setting, rating, and pairing. Please send your request via sugar-coated review!**

**Everyone else, please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	36. Fever

**Konnichi wa!**

**-giggles- Heh – sorry I haven't updated lately, people! I've just been packing (because we're moving you know) and it's been busy. **

**We're moving half-way across the country! DRIVING! OMG! **

**So… sorry about not updating! _Kakashis-First-Kiss_ – PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

**Chapter 36, everyone!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Thirty-Six – Fever **

He willed himself to stay still as a mouth slowly latched onto his skin, and a tongue passed shyly over the bite marks, lapping away the infected blood.

The mouth was talented – Sasuke obviously had to do this type of thing sometime previously – and Kakashi forced himself to breathe easier, to keep his breathing unchanged. He knew Sasuke was searching for any hitch or pause his breathing – anything to give him an excuse to stop – something that Kakashi _REALLY _didn't want him to do.

Even though Sasuke knew what he was doing, he was still shy – jumpy – and read to bolt in a moment if he noticed any hints of change on Kakashi's person.

The jounin was sure that if Sasuke DID pull away prematurely, Kakashi would grip him hard and kiss him bare and senseless – fuck the fact that he was dying.

Then he would have hell to pay from Sasuke's over-protective wolf buddy Zenyah…

And Kakashi didn't think killing off a good friend (it seemed like) of Sasuke's would put him on the Uchiha's good side…

Teeth were nipping expertly at the wounds, drawing out more blood while a tongue lapped up the crimson red copper as the mouth suckled out the poison.

Kakashi didn't know how long they sat there, listening to the wind as his heart fought against his will, aching to pound fiercely in his ears and clog up his throat.

He swallowed.

But finally, the lips and teeth and tongue became less active, and the wet warmth finally pulled away.

He felt hands take his wrist more firmly as bandages wrapped around his wrist.

He could still feel Sasuke's tongue on his fingers. He could feel his heartbeat everywhere.

A sigh was heard.

"You can uncover your eyes, now, Kakashi." Sasuke's voice was tired and – slightly pained?

Using the arm that wasn't bandages, Kakashi raised his headband to uncover his right eye.

Sasuke's eyes were closed, his mouth open. Hell if Kakashi could resist.

"Sasuke…" he breathed before gripping the boy's collar bone and pulling the smaller body to him, absentmindedly pulling down his mask.

The Uchiha was strangely subdued, allowing Kakashi to do as he wished and not lifting a finger to push him away for a moment. The jounin's tongue was everywhere in his mouth, and he looked upwards – eyes dull and hazy – at Kakashi's headband.

After a moment, however, one of his eyes winced shut in discomfort. He attempted to pull himself away.

"Mmph… Kakashi…" he managed to make out from underneath the other's lips. "Get off."

Kakashi felt the boy's face heating up – but not from blushing. He pulled away and replaced his mask as he surveyed the teenager in front of him.

Sasuke's head was bowed, his fists clenching and relaxing at his side, breathing hard.

Kakashi quickly glanced around by Sasuke's form.

There wasn't a small pool of infected blood anywhere. His eyes instantly shot back to Sasuke.

"You swallowed it?" He hissed. Sasuke swallowed, but didn't meet Kakashi's eyes.

"I… had to…" his voice was faint. "If wolf poison… hits the outside air… it can become very contagious… and not many people… are immune to it…"

"Are YOU immune to it?" Kakashi asked. He didn't care about anyone else – Sasuke was the only one HE was worried about –

"Yes," Sasuke managed to gasp out. "I won't die."

"But you'll still get sick." Kakashi knew that for a fact. "Symptoms?"

"If the poison is injected…" Sasuke began. "Then it'll go… up to the heart… causing sever internal bleeding… in the arteries… around the muscle."

"But YOU swallowed it," Kakashi said.

A grimace of pain flashed across Sasuke's face, but he managed to remain upright. His breath was labored and ragged.

"Right," he replied. "So that means… internal bleeding in the large intestines. But I'm immune… so it should be slight. It should… clear up in a… couple of days."

_A couple of days – that's not good! _Kakashi thought.

"Anything else?" He asked, arms out in case Sasuke collapsed.

Sasuke barely managed to nod.

"Yes – fever. The poison spikes the fever… itself – the body… doesn't do it. The poison… makes a fever up to… 122 degrees Fahrenheit. (50 degrees Celsius)"

Kakashi's visible eye bulged.

"122 degrees? How? 108 degrees (between 42 and 43 degrees Celsius) is death!"

Sasuke coughed raggedly.

"You're right… but the poison allows the brain… to withstand heat… up to 123 degrees Fahrenheit."

Kakashi blinked.

"123 degrees? So…"

Sasuke smirked grimly.

"Right – slowly but surely… if the internal bleeding doesn't kill you… the fever will."

"How long does the fever last?"

Another shot of pain crossed Sasuke's face, and he finally tilted backwards. Kakashi leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's chest before Zenyah could react, cradling the Uchiha in his arms.

Sasuke was breathing even harder now, sweating profusely with his eyes half-closed and dull.

"Two…" he huffed out. "Weeks…"

"Two weeks?" Kakashi repeated numbly.

_Oh hell – that's DEFINITELY not good – _

"We need to go see Tsunade – she'll be able to help –"

"No – she won't." Kakashi blinked down at Sasuke. "Wolf magic… is unique. Chakra… doesn't affect any aspect of the wolves… including their poison. Tsunade… won't be able… to help… and medicines… don't work. I have to ride it out."

Kakashi, holding Sasuke up with one hand, felt the teenager's forehead – the boy was wearing no headband.

"Oh God – you're burning up!" He breathed. He slid his hands underneath Sasuke's body, seeking to lift him up.

"Zenyah."

Sasuke weakly lifted up a hand to the wolf, calling to her.

She was at his side immediately, sliding her head into his palm.

Sasuke looked at her wearily, sweat sliding into his eyes.

"Go back to your pack, love. Tell no one of this. They need you."

Zenyah looked up at him.

"Are you sure, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke slowly nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm in good hands."

Kakashi had to smile gently.

"Now go. Safe hunting, love."

There was a moment of silence, but after one last nuzzle in Sasuke's palm, the wolf disappeared into the trees.

**End Chapter Thirty-six – Fever**

**So there's that! **

**I hope you liked it! **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	37. Unforgiven

**Konnichi wa!**

**WE'RE FINALLY HERE! IN CALIFORNIA! WOOHOO! –dances-**

**I reposted this because the lines in between the scenes didn't show up. XP**

**AH! -dies-**

**I'm SO sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! was just being a bitch and it wouldn't let me update my stories! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -cries-\**

**-recovers-**

**And it SNOWED! In Texas, in APRIL, it SNOWED! GOD IS TOTALLY TELLING US SOMETHING! NEVER HAS IT SNOWED IN TEXAS IN APRIL BEFORE – IT'S AMAZING!**

**But unfortunately, it made my romance muse's – Gaara in the Ninja Centerfold form – sand freeze over and fall to the ground. She was hiding out in the bathroom for six hours until the temperature went back up.**

**But that was after Jiraiya and Kakashi and Kankuro snapped her. THOSE pictures are probably all over the internet by now. **

**So now I just have my angst and gore muse – Naruto – working for me, because he is like a portable radiator and Gaara is no longer speaking to me.**

**Yeah – she's pissed. I'm the one who told those three that her sand freezes over and falls when it snows. -.-;;**

**I'm sorry I can't reply to any of your reviews or PM's! The wireless connection is priced by the minute – I can't answer reviews because that would be too expensive! I'm sorry! I'll reply to ALL of them when we got ground-lined internet, okay? SORRY!**

**Wow! This story's come a long way!**

**Chapter thirty-seven, everyone!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – Unforgiven**

Kakashi gently set Sasuke on the bed, pulling up the covers to the gasping boy's neck.

"Tsunade will come looking for you," he breathed to the Uchiha. "But if what you said was true, then she won't be able to do anything anyway."

Sasuke said nothing – the fever had dragged him in too deeply for him to make sense of anything.

Kakashi was tempted to get some ice to cool the Uchiha down, but he couldn't pull himself away from Sasuke's side.

_He's going to be fine. _He told himself. _He isn't going to die – you'll only be gone for two minutes – NOTHING is going to happen he isn't going to just VANISH –_

But for some reason that was his fear. He cursed himself.

_Your fears have no foundation, you idiot. _He mentally scolded himself. _Just go into the kitchen, grab some ice and a towel and come back – that's all!_

But his heart didn't let him move.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

He then had to pull back quickly to keep his lips from getting seared.

_Oh God – he's burning up!_

"Hey Kakashi, you ran out of dog food – when are you going to get more –?"

Pakkun had walked into the room, belly unusually taut, and he saw Sasuke.

"WHAT? KAKASHI! WHAT IS _HE _DOING HERE?"

"He's sick," Kakashi replied simply. "He took poison meant for me."

The rage died out of Pakkun's eyes.

"Poison? How?" Kakashi readjusted the blankets around Sasuke's shoulders.

"That's not important right now," he replied.

Pakkun sniffed the air warily.

"Oh God – Kakashi – his heat…" he stared at the teenager. "It ain't human."

"He told me before he passed out that the poison causes fevers over 120 degrees Fahrenheit."

Pakkun's eyes bulged.

"120? But humans die when the temperature reaches 108! How could –?"

"The poison allows the brain to survive higher body temperatures as long as the poison remains inside the body," Kakashi replied. "Go get some ice and wrap it in a rag – we need to cool him down. I don't care if he said he won't die – this fever worries me."

"You know I still haven't forgiven him," Pakkun commented in response, not shifting from his spot on the floor. Kakashi didn't look at the canine, pulling off the blanket from Sasuke's form and peeling off the white shirt from sweat-slicked skin, revealing a pale, powerful, heaving white chest.

"Forgiven him for what, Pakkun? Leaving or coming back?"

Pakkun growled.

"That's not what I'm talking about Kakashi, and you know it!" He exclaimed.

Kakashi blinked and inclined his head.

"Yes. I DO know what you're talking about. The night he left…"

* * *

"_Sasuke!" _

_Kakashi gripped the child's arm. _

"_Why are you leaving? Orochimaru won't give you power – he'll just use you and you know it! Why do you want to leave?"_

_**Why do you want to leave me? **_

_The silent question hung heavily in the air._

_There was silence for a moment. _

"_Why do you care, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked quietly. "Why do you want me to stay here? You know my vow Kakashi – you were there when I took it!" _

"_You can get more powerful here!" **You don't need to go to a snake like Orochimaru!**_

_**You don't have to leave me!**_

_Sasuke turned and looked directly into Kakashi's mismatched eyes. _

"_No, I can't," the boy replied calmly. "You know that." _

_Kakashi's grip on his hand tightened, but in a soft way._

"_Please…" he began. "Stay."_

_**I NEED you.**_

_Sasuke looked at him for a long moment. Then he smirked. _

"_Since when do you BEG for anything, Kakashi?" _

_Before the older man could say a word, Sasuke's hands were at his jaw line, pulling down the mask and sealing his lips over his teacher's, pulling himself up so he was even with Kakashi's height. _

_The embrace was rough and bruising, teeth clashed with teeth, and Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, crushing the boy against him, never wanting to let him go. _

_**Please GOD let this be a good sign – **_

_But when they pulled away for a breath – _

"_Don't wait for me."_

_When Kakashi awoke two days later, he was in a hospital, and Sasuke was gone.

* * *

_

_But I had no choice, Sasuke. _Kakashi thought as he wiped the sweat from Sasuke's face and chest. _I HAD to wait for you. Without the hope that you'd come back again – _

_TO ME – _

– _life seemed meaningless. A deep part of me knew you would come back…_

Kakashi fought down a smile.

_And here you are._

"Go, Pakkun," he repeated.

The dog complied.

He returned dragging a bowl of freezing water by the teeth, with multiple rags draped across his back.

Kakashi stood up and walked over to the dog, kneeling down and taking both the bowl and the rags.

"Thanks Pakkun."

"Hmph!" The dog replied, looking away.

Kakashi, sitting on the bed next to Sasuke, dipped one of the rags into the water, then pulling it out and wringing it free of excess liquid. Then he set the rag on Sasuke's burning forehead. He used the other two rags to dab Sasuke's faces and cool down his chest. Pakkun – who seated himself at the foot of the bed – watched him in thought.

_You really love that kid, don't you Kakashi?_

**End Chapter Thirty-Seven – Unforgiven **

**I hope you liked it, everyone!**

**And, because I'm considerate, if you celebrate it, happy REALLY belated Easter holiday!**

**Me… I really don't care for it that much. Thank God for Jesus and everything, but going to Church is worthless if you always fall asleep in the middle of it. **

**Church is never interesting for me, what can I say?**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	38. Scar

**Konnichi wa!**

**KYAH! –dodges sharp objects- OKAY! OKAY! I KNOW I KNOW!**

**-sigh- Yeah – I know I haven't updated in forever – what can I say? My muses didn't want to poke my forehead and I was too lazy to update. -.-**

**I'm sorry. :(**

**But, to make it up, I've updated nearly all of my stories. I won't be updating as often as I did – school's almost over and it's being a bitch with all the projects and the papers and – UGH!**

**So… yeah. I'm not dead. Yet. My fate is in your dear hands, my lovely reviewers.**

**Oh crap. I'm gonna die. –starts writing will-**

**But, here's the next chapter. You had no idea how hard I had to squeeze my brain in order to get so many updates out. Yeah – sorry! –bows-**

**I hope you like it!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight – Scar**

Tsunade showed up two hours later.

Kakashi was aware of her presence before she even entered the apartment, pulling up the blanket to hide Sasuke's chest.

"What're you going to tell her?" Pakkun asked.

Kakashi fingered his bandaged wrist.

"The truth," he replied.

Tsunade burst through the door.

"KAKASHI!" She roared. "THERE HAD BETTER BE A GOOD REASON – hey, what's up with him?"

Kakashi fought from laughing at the sudden change in demeanor as Tsunade noticed Sasuke's bedridden form and pointed at him.

"He's sick," Kakashi replied calmly.

"With what?"

_Great. _Kakashi thought, mentally rolling his eyes. _Hyuuga and Shikamaru are here too. _

"Poison," he replied simply. Tsunade took a step forward.

"Poison?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "But before he passed out, he told me he wouldn't die."

"Oh, shame," Neji murmured scathingly, rolling his eyes. Kakashi turned his head and glared at the Hyuuga, his stare being promptly returned. The Jounin fought the urge to strangle Neji. "And you believed him?" The Hyuuga asked.

Kakashi's glare intensified.

"Yes," he replied evenly, daring Neji to comment once more. "I did."

_What else was I supposed to do? If he told me he would die I wouldn't know WHAT to do with myself – _

Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he looked away first. Kakashi noticed with grim satisfaction that Neji's outfit was different.

"So what's he afflicted with?" Tsunade asked Kakashi, ever the doctor. Kakashi shook his head.

"No idea. Some wolf poison."

"Wolf poison?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied. "You know – from a wolf?"

Shikamaru actually summoned the energy to glare at him. Pakkun sighed.

_Kakashi ALWAYS gets so protective when it comes to that boy…_

"How did he receive it?" Tsunade asked him. Kakashi blinked at her as if it were obvious.

"From a wolf, of course," he replied.

Tsunade glared at him this time; then she sighed. She went forward.

"Here – let me take a look."

_Sasuke said she wouldn't be able to help. _Kakashi thought. _But I'm not so sure. _

Tsunade went to Sasuke's side, and set a hand on his forehead. She withdrew it immediately with a small hiss.

"FUCK THAT'S HOT!"

"Hokage-sama," Neji chided, exasperated.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, ignoring Neji.

"Even for a fever that's not normal! We need to cool him down!"

"I was doing that before you came in," Kakashi replied dryly. Tsunade glared at him before turning back to Sasuke. Bracing herself, she set both hands on Sasuke's face, holding his head. Ignoring the slight burning in her hands, she sent her Chakra into the Uchiha's body, checking the damage.

The fever was raging ferociously everywhere in Sasuke's body, and Tsunade intensified the flow of Chakra. The boy's small intestines were bleeding – the wounds were only dripping blood, but there must have been thousands of the small holes all along the Uchiha's digestive track.

"Make sure to be ready to attack when I heal him," Tsunade told the other three in the room.

_We won't need to. _Kakashi thought with shocking certainty as the other two obediently tensed. _You won't be able to do anything to help him. _

Concentrating harder, Tsunade sent her Chakra deeper in Sasuke's body, commanding it to heal.

She saw the Chakra swirl furiously in Sasuke's abdomen –

But nothing happened.

_Maybe I did it wrong. _Tsunade mused, even though she doubted it.

Tensing up, she tried again.

Still nothing, and Tsunade KNEW she had done the medical Jutsu correctly.

She opened her eyes.

"That's… strange…" She panted. "I can't heal him."

"Of course you can't."

Everyone whirled to see a huge cobra sliding onto the floor from the suddenly open window. The ninjas immediately reached for their weapons, but the snake continued – undaunted and ignoring them – pulling itself onto the bed at Sasuke's feet. Kakashi had an intense need to chop the cobra's head off as it rested its chin on Sasuke's lower torso.

"The poison was created by the accursed wolves themselves," the cobra continued. "Wolf magic is unable to be touched by YOUR magics – you cannot heal wolf poison."

"So, _SNAKE_ – you're saying that Chakra doesn't affect the wolves?" Tsunade snapped.

"That's correct."

A wolf had appeared now, on the bed by Sasuke's head and a front paw on either side of the boy's neck, snarling down at the cobra, which had fanned out its hood dangerously in response.

"Human Chakra doesn't affect any aspect of us – our magic is too close to Mother Earth for such things," the wolf growled out, ears flattened against its skull and hair bristled.

"I don't recall anyone calling YOU here, canine!" The snake hissed scathingly.

"And I surely don't recall anyone summoning YOU either, serpent!" Another, deeper voice growled as yet another wolf appeared by the first, standing at Sasuke's shoulder.

_Wow. My bedroom's getting crowded. _Kakashi thought vaguely.

The snake snorted and picked itself up, coiling like a tight spring.

"Well, well, well – so YOU'RE here too. My luck must be worse than usual today," it hissed.

Zenyah snapped angrily at the air in the direction of the snake.

"Oh, it surely reeks of bile in here! Perhaps if you left, _SNAKE_," she hissed out the word venomously, "it would smell _SO _much better."

The cobra was just about to lash out when a blanketed foot struck it across the jaw.

"Can't you two EVER stop bickering?"

Everything living in the room gasped. Sasuke was awake!

But being so close to the Uchiha, Kakashi could still see – Sasuke was still fighting down the fever – his eyes were cloudy and his body was still sweating profusely. Zenyah blinked.

"Uchiha-san! You're awake!" She cried as the other wolf nuzzled Sasuke's throat affectionately. The teen struggled to sit up, glaring blearily at Zenyah.

"Of course I am," he replied hoarsely. "Your bickering is enough to raise the dead! Inja!" His sharp snap make the cobra bolt to attention.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke surveyed the cobra angrily.

"Go home." The snake blinked, confused.

"What, Uchiha-sama?" It asked. Sasuke's gaze didn't waver.

"You heard me. GO – HOME."

The cobra surveyed him for a moment, but then turned, sliding off the bed and to the window, lifting itself up and out of sight.

Sasuke kept his strong demeanor until the snake was out of sight, but then he collapsed back onto the mattress with a weak grunt as soon as Inja's tail had vanished beneath the windowsill.

"I'm glad to see you're recovering, Uchiha-san," Zenyah commented. Sasuke managed to give her a half-heated glare.

"Yes – no thanks to you," he muttered.

Zenyah winced as though she had been struck as the other wolf leaped up.

"What does he mean? Zenyah-sama, you are the cause of –?"

"Hush Rashena!" Sasuke commanded, cutting her off as a forearm was thrown over his eyes. "I have a headache, and YOU'RE not helping!"

Kakashi blinked.

"Wow…" he poked Sasuke's side. "You have no sort of body hair whatsoever – save for your head."

Sasuke's lip curled up in a silent snarl.

_How does that have anything to do with the subject on hand right now –?_

"Do you have to POKE me, Kakashi?" He asked dangerously. Kakashi blinked.

"No." He poked the Uchiha again. "I just want to."

Sasuke lifted up his forearm slightly to glare at him.

"Don't make me go Sharingan all up on your ass," he muttered angrily before taking the covers and throwing them up to cover his head.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade stated professionally, reaching over to grip the end of the sheet and pull it away from Sasuke's head.

The Uchiha glared up at her tiredly.

"I am fighting off a deadly poison – do you mind?" He asked scathingly.

"Yes," Tsunade replied smoothly. "Why are you here?" Sasuke set his forearm back over his eyes and turned his head away.

"You know why," he muttered. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"How long will the poison take affect?" She asked.

Sasuke took a moment to respond.

"Two weeks. Now go away."

The Uchiha grit his teeth, and everyone in the room could feel the fever fighting against Sasuke's best attempts to keep it down.

"Zenyah… Reshena…"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama?" The younger immediately responded. Sasuke sighed.

"Look, you two are wonderful and all, but if my headache gets any bigger, my brain will burst. Take a couple of weeks off, okay? I'll call you when and if I need you."

"Are you sure, Uchiha-san?" Zenyah asked.

Sasuke stared at her blankly. Her ears turned backwards uncertainly underneath the gaze.

"All right…" she began slowly. "Should you need us. Come, Reshena." She leaped off the bed to the window. Reshena nodded and nuzzled Sasuke with her nose one last time.

"Get well soon, Uchiha-sama!"

With that, the two were gone. Kakashi saw Sasuke visibly relax.

"They're a pain, aren't they?" He asked.

"They mean well," Sasuke replied sleepily, taking the pillow from under his head and covering his face with it. "Good night."

"You're going to suffocate yourself," Kakashi commented, poking Sasuke again.

"I am not. Go away Kakashi." Kakashi poked him once more.

"Never."

"Did you forget about that little brawl in Sound, Kakashi? How are your lower regions?"

Kakashi was painfully reminded of the unforgiving knee that had slammed into his privates and winced as the other three looked on, lost.

"Way to hit below the belt, Sasuke."

"Gotta do what I gotta do, Kakashi."

Shikamaru blinked.

"Wait a minute…" he blinked again.

"

"

The shirker blinked again.

_Whoa… creepy. _

Tsunade sighed.

"Well, seeing as how you're not physically able, I suppose we'll have to hold off the little _CHAT _for later."

A quick glance told her that Sasuke was already out cold, and she shook her head disapprovingly, turning to leave.

"Wait."

She looked at Neji.

"Yes Hyuuga – what is it?" Neji looked at her.

"While we were in the Sound territory, we came into contact with the Uchiha," he began. Tsunade blinked.

"And?" She asked.

"And so when we did, we saw a scar on the Uchiha's back," Neji replied. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Yes – I remember. It was before he knew we were there."

"What's your point?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to see it," Neji answered. "It looked relatively fresh, so what caused it? In all the six years he's been attacked by the Anbu, he's never had a scratch."

The other three ninja glanced at each other.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said. Kakashi looked up at her from his spot on the chair.

There was tense silence for a moment.

"Turn 'im over," the Hokage finally ordered.

Slowly, Kakashi stood up and complied, pulling off the blanket and removing the pillow from Sasuke's sweating face.

Gently – as if Sasuke were the palest, most brittle porcelain doll – Kakashi slid his large palm underneath the Uchiha's sweat-slicked, burning body.

One hand lifting up Sasuke's back with the other on the boy's shoulder for stability, Kakashi turned him over, noticing how Sasuke's arms immediately curled up defensively against his chest.

Then his eyes were pulled to the pale back as the others gasped.

There was a scar all right – a ragged, horrible thing that dug deep into Sasuke's pale shoulder blade and dragged its way down to his opposite hip, marring the otherwise perfect back.

Except this scar wasn't healed – now it was a festering purple, with multiple gashes down its horrid length, making blood ooze out and trickle onto the sheets.

Kakashi had an impossibly strong impulse to kick Tsunade and the other two out – to hold Sasuke to him – to cradle the Uchiha protectively in his arms.

But he couldn't.

He could only stand and watch.

**End Chapter Thirty-Eight – Scar **

**Ow. My brain hurts. –rubs brain-**

**And for those of you who live in the United States – have you seen the third Pirates of the Carribean movie?**

**Hot DAMN that movie rocks! I LUV JOHNNY DEPP! –heart- He plays Captain Jack Sparrow so WELL:D**

**But yeah – I'm really sorry for not updating in forever! Hopefully this many updates will make up for it, yeah:D**

**And I have a new story out! I'm killing myself slowly but surely! XD**

**It's called, Creation of Bloodlust – please go read!**

**And I have an account at I would really appreciate if you guys read the two stories I've posted! They're the starting chapters of two books that I've written! My Penname is **_**Raining-Flames-and-Roses**_** and the stories are called **_**Dungeon Master's Beast **_**and **_**From Here to Hell, I Stand Tall**_

**You can find the links on my profile, if I'm not mistaken. **

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	39. Hospital

**Konnichi wa!**

**Haha! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm just too lazy to type up the chapters. -.-;;**

**But – HEY! HERE IT IS! BE HAPPY:D**

**And WAH! –cries- I have so many oneshots to finish! –cries some more- So I'm probably not going to dedicate the next chapter to anyone. Until I have like, NO MORE oneshots waiting in the wings, I lay off the dedicating, okay? Also for the every-hundredth-reviewer dedication, okay?**

**But I WILL eventually dedicate all that I need dedicating to, okay? -pouts- Please don't worry! I won't forget anyone!**

**It's just that, all the one shots I need to finish are dedication oneshots. XP -dies-**

**BUT I'M WORKIN' ON 'EM! PLEASE BE PATIENT!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**See ya!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – Hospital**

"How did this happen?" Tsunade demanded.

Kakashi didn't know – hell if he knew. He could only stand there like a dumb man and stare at the horrible would that had obviously plagued the Uchiha for years.

_Oh God Sasuke why didn't you TELL me –?_

"I don't know," Shikamaru replied. "But I remember going through the Uchiha's medical records. Apparently, on the day of the massacre, he was taken to the hospital because of a wound on his back. However, it wasn't nearly as deep – or as long – as _THAT _wound."

There was silence for a moment.

Tsunade sighed.

"Take 'im to the hospital."

  

Sasuke's wound was bandaged, but it kept on bleeding – each minute it became more serious than the last. Medics had attempted to heal him, but his wound couldn't be touched due to the poison still raging in his system.

The Uchiha's fever hadn't let up either, and a medic constantly had to get cool rags to keep the teen's temperature at a stable 121 degrees Fahrenheit. Another kept changing his bandages every hour.

Tsunade sighed once more as she watched from the one-way window, hands on her hips.

"That Uchiha brat seems to be just one _**BIG **_problem."

She glanced to the right and sighed again – this time, bitterly.

"Aye, Ibiki – he is. But he's a powerful big problem as it were. And as it turns out, we have something to keep our 'big problem' on a leash of obedience."

Ibiki blinked at her, obviously in the dark.

"And what is that?" He asked. Tsunade gave him a sly grin.

"That medic we caught – Kabuto Yakushi. He's the key to the Uchiha's submission."

Ibiki stared at her.

"How?" He asked. "How is that stupid child medic the _KEY_?" Tsunade's face became serious as she looked in at the Uchiha.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "But from what I could gather, Kabuto helped Sasuke keep his sanity in Sound. The Uchiha feels close to Yakushi for that reason."

Ibiki blinked once more.

"Perhaps you should speak to Kakashi about this," he suggested. "After all, he was there in Sound to see any contact the Uchiha made with the medic."

Tsunade cocked her head in thought.

"Yes. That's a good idea, Ibiki. Thank you – I'll look into that."

The man bowed.

"Hokage-sama."

Tsunade turned and left, leaving Ibiki to keep to his previous orders and watch over the Uchiha.

  

"Kakashi."

The jounin looked up from his naughty smut book – the only thing that could distract him from Sasuke. Over and over in his mind, he kept seeing the wound – kept imaging the pain it must have caused the Uchiha – kept wondering why the boy never fucking _TOLD _him –

_Bedamned Uchiha pride –_

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade took a seat beside him.

"You were there in Sound, Kakashi. During your imprisonment, you saw Kabuto and Sasuke – how they acted towards each other. What did you make of it?"

Kakashi looked away from her, single eye darkening as he remembered the way Kabuto and Sasuke had acted around each other the way the talked, the way they touched –

"I think," he began suddenly, making Tsunade blink. "They would not only die for each other, but…" he looked up at the Hokage, willing all bitterness away from his single eye. "They would _LIVE _for each other."

_I remember a time when I was like that with Sasuke – _

And that very remembrance made him want to go to the black memorial stone and weep at its base, wondering how he ever allowed such peace that God had given him to fall apart.

_Oh, Obito, what would you do –?_

Tsunade's eyes widened. It was the one thing to die for each other, but to live…?

"You… are sure?" He asked. Kakashi was inwardly grim, still picturing that day when Kabuto and Sasuke were in the forests – in the clearing – that surrounded the secret Sound hideout, when Kabuto had wrapped the Uchiha in his arms and the raven-head had clung to the medic like a greedy child –

_As much as I hate it –_

"Yes. I'm sure."

Tsunade blinked.

"Wow. Amazing."

Kakashi nodded.

_Oh, you have NO idea how surprised __**I **__was –_

"Yes. He cares…" Kakashi struggled to force the word passed his lips and when he did hoped it didn't sound TOO bitter – "deeply…"

_I wish I could say, 'for me.' –_

"…for the medic."

_And it makes me so fucking MAD –_

Tsunade nodded, apparently having either noticed nothing or noticing it and marking it as unimportant.

"Very well then. When he wakes up, he's obviously going to panic – I know for a fact that he hates hospitals, damn him – all Uchihas do – so you're going to be in charge of staying in that room and watching him. "I'll have Anbu posted outside the door," she ordered. Kakashi stood up, stuffing the little orange book in his pocket.

"Are you sure about the Anbu?" He asked. "You know they won't stand a chance if Sasuke _REALLY _wants to get out –"

"I'll feel better with them there, Kakashi!" Tsunade snapped. "Now get to that brat!"

Kakashi blinked at being cut off, but the surprise was short-lived as he nodded and bowed, vanishing in a plume of smoke.

_Believe me Tsunade – I was going to do that anyway._

_I won't leave Sasuke's side again!_

**End Chapter Thirty-Nine – Hospital **

**Heheh… so my sadistic ways are finally appearing in my torture of Sasuke… XD**

**Well, even more so at least. **

**And please go read my stories in (Fiction Press . com) and please go see my forums: All about Sasubaby and Itachi's True Face. You can find the links to both on my profiles:D**

**Please read and review the stories, and post something on the forums! I would appreciate it very much! And I accept anonymous reviewing! As long as you use your penname for a name, I'll know who you are!**

**Or if you want to create an account so I could respond to the reviews, that'd be really swell too... :D**

**And – once again – so sorry for having this arrive so late! –giggles nervously- The next one should be out sooner than this one was, okay? –hopeful-**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	40. Forgiveness

**Oh... my... GOD...**

**500 reviews. We did it! WE DID IT OH MY GOSH! -runs around in little circles screaming as other people look at her funny-**

**I can't believe it! OMGOSH YOU GUYS! -huggles all of the reviewers-**

**Thank you so much! This is a wonderful way to send me off! This makes me so HAPPY:D :D :D :D :D**

**To all of my reviewers, thank you so much! All of your reviews are so wonderful and heartfelt, I enjoyed reading every single one of them! Thank you, again, so FREAKIN' MUCH! -glomps reviewers-**

**THIS IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! I NEVER THOUGHT... 500 REVIEWS! -squeals and faints-**

**Well, me and me parentes are going on ANOTHER 21 day trip, starting today. (well, 22 days actually) Hopefully, I'll get some writing done on the road, and I'll be able to occasionally post something. Cross your hearts and hope, yeah?**

**Well, no dedications this time around – for reasons why, see last chapter. **

**But NOW I have to miss MORE Hip Hop practice, which sucks. –pulls a face- We're even working on this awesome step routine that we're hoping we'll be able to perform on the 31st of August, when the first rally at our school is. But now we won't get back until a week before school starts, which is on the 21st! –cries- AND our captains have, like, SEVEN routines they want to show us for the first football game, which is also on the 31st. I MIGHT HAVE TO SIT OUT IF I CAN'T LEARN THE ROUTINES! NO! –cries a river-**

**Well, here's the fortieth chapter. There's one story I've been keeping tabs on (even though I'm not reading it, I still get the alert – ugh) which has 50 chapters. I'M TOTALLY GOING TO SMOKE THAT NUMBER! YEAH! –cheers- **

**So… yeah. That's my goal. At first it was 44 chapters, but now it's at least above 50! WOOHOO!**

**Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Oh, and by the way, konnichi wa! **

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Forty – Forgiveness **

It had been a week, and Sasuke's condition has worsened.

The fever had nearly killed him two days back, and Kakashi had taken it upon himself to bath the teen in freezing cold towels, riddled with worry and losing sleep.

The wound on Sasuke's back had gotten worse as well – it was bleeding more and more, becoming more like a fresh wound with each passing hour.

Miraculously, they had managed to keep Sasuke's presence a secret from Naruto and Sakura – who would no doubt just aggravate his condition had they made an appearance.

Kakashi shook his head worriedly, wringing out freezing water from a towel and handing it to Pakkun, who had grudgingly decided to help.

"Why are you helping him, Kakashi?" The dog asked for the umpteenth time as he pushed the used cloth aside. "The doctors could easily do this."

"I don't trust doctors, Pakkun," Kakashi replied, his nerves shot. "You were there when Sasuke woke up after the massacre – how he reacted – what _they _did."

Pakkun was silent – oh yes, he remembered…

* * *

_Sasuke had been unconscious for two days – more of shock than anything else. _

_Kakashi had been placed in charge of the eight-year-old, being the closest friend to an Uchiha – Uchiha Obito._

_He watched through the one-way window, silently studying the boy in the room before him, surveying him. Pakkun sat next to him on the edge of the window, looking through at the Uchiha as well. Kakashi's eyes were sad. _

_**What a sad thing to happen to just a child – **_

_Then the monitors around the boy changed their beeps, and the child's eyes opened. _

_The first thing he did was scream. _

_Kakashi and Pakkun jumped, and suddenly the entire hospital was in chaos. _

"_**Oh God what IS that?"**_

"_**It's the Uchiha!"**_

"_**The Uchiha woke up?"**_

"_**Yes – it must have been that scream!"**_

"_**Let's hurry!"**_

_At least six doctors rushed to the child's room, and Kakashi watched – horrified – as Sasuke's screams echoed. _

"_NO! THEY'RE ALL DEAD! WHY? ANIKI – __**WHY**__ –?"_

_The boy was thrashing as he screamed out – cried out in agony – as the doctors arrived at his side, shouting orders. _

"_**Get him down!"**_

"_**Get the anesthesia!"**_

"_**Hurry! Grab his wrists!"**_

"_**We can't let him hurt himself! Get the ropes!"**_

_Kakashi watched in shock as the ropes were brought out as the boy shrieked – _

"_NO! ANIKI – __**WHY –?**__"_

_**Oh my God…**_

_The ropes were wrapped around Sauske's left wrist. _

_**They're tying him down! **__He realized._

_Kakashi didn't care if he was a Anbu officer – he had seen far worse things – but there was something about the situation – _

– _**that a boy whose entire family was just killed, who was crying out in pain and scared out of his mind – was being tied down to a hospital bed screaming with no one to offer any sort of comfort whatsoever –**_

– _that struck Kakashi as wrong. As he watched, he saw glistening tears on the boy's cheeks as he screamed – _

"_WHY ANIKI WHY –?"_

– _while the ropes were secured around his wrists and ankles, forcing his limbs to still. _

_Kakashi's eyes widened further as he saw electric blue sparks traveling up and down the little Uchiha's body. _

_**Amazing – the boy's Chakra is awake even at this age – **_

_Then the boy screamed again, and Kakashi felt something surge upwards in his chest. He slammed his fist into the wall and furiously shook his head, turning to go into that room and get those doctors' FUCKING hands __**OFF **__that child – _

"_Don't, Kakashi."_

_The young officer turned around to face the one who spoke. His demeanor seemed to shrink._

"_Hokage-sama…"_

_The third Hokage stood looking at the 22-year-old. _

"_You being there will make it worse. Be patient. I know it's hard to see, but the boy would have hurt himself either way."_

_Kakashi sighed heavily and raced his head to look at the ceiling for a moment, setting his hands on the small ledge and putting all his weight on his palms with Pakkun now at his feet, lowering his chin to stare at the boy, who had been given both gas and syringe. His small wrists and ankles were strapped to the bed in the eagle position with legs forcefully spread. If Kakashi didn't know any better, he would think the boy was being prepared to get raped. _

_That thought made him itch all the more to barge into the room and kick the doctors out as he watched one check the bonds and give Sasuke another syringe full of knock-out drugs. _

_Kakashi could still clearly see the trails of tears on the boy's cheeks._

_**This isn't what he needs at all – **_

"_When can I see him?" He asked quietly. _

_The Hokage smiled as he looked in at the now sleeping boy. _

"_Right now," he replied. _

_Slowly – after bowing to the Hokage – Kakashi made his way into the room, now empty of doctors, Pakkun at his heels._

_He sat down beside the child, and silently looked down at the tiny, tightly bound wrist. He raised his hands, silently undoing the rope and letting it fall, the frayed ends barely gracing the floor. _

_Softly, he fingered the horrible purple and black bruises on the small boy's wrists, careful not to press even slightly, and so wrapped up in the aura of utter helplessness surrounding the child that – for a moment – he forgot Pakkun was there. _

_Then his eyes narrowed. _

* * *

But yet here he was. 

Pakkun was silent as he once again changed the towel on Sasuke's forehead.

The Uchiha's eyelids twitched, and both Kakashi and Pakkun heard a low grunt.

Kakashi restrained himself from leaping up and hugging the life out of the boy as the lips pursed.

The room was silent as Sasuke opened his eyes. Black orbs shifted to look at Pakkun, their depths hazy.

"Pakkun?" The teen breathed softly. Pakkun sniffed.

"Yeah?" He asked gruffly. "Whaddya want?"

Sasuke gave him a weak, barely distinguishable smile.

"Thank you."

Pakkun's eyes widened. Kakashi gave him a smug smile, but stayed silent.

The shock passed quickly however, and Pakkun recovered. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah – whatever," he muttered. "Don't worry about it."

Sasuke took a deep, shaky breath.

"I know you hate me, Pakkun." The dog looked away. "Hell – you hate me with a passion, but…"

A look of pain passed over Sasuke's face, but it quickly vanished. He breathed deeply again.

"I'm sorry… about Rashena," he continued. "But it was… instinct for her. She… couldn't help it."

Neither Kakashi nor Pakkun expected this. Sasuke had said both 'thank you' AND 'I'm sorry' in less than two minutes. For a moment, neither of them could say anything.

Then Pakkun gave Sasuke a small grin, raising a paw and patting the Uchiha's cloth-covered forehead.

"Don't worry about it," the dog replied. "I… forgive you. SO…" Pakkun then gave Sasuke a soft push on the shoulder. "Get better! It's a pain to take care of you!"

Sasuke gave a weak laugh.

"I'm sure it is," he replied. "All right – I'll try."

Pakkun had to smile.

"Good – now go back to sleep."

Sasuke gave a small, innocent smirk and nodded softly. "Then his eyelids fluttered and he slid back into unconsciousness.

Pakkun and Kakashi merely looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"I don't believe it – the brat's actually changing."

"Yes. He is."

**End Chapter Forty – Forgiveness **

**Well, that's that.**

**500 REVIEWS! YAY!**

**Everyone, PLEASE REVIEW! I know I've been very lenient about this, but now I REALLY want reviews! Here is my goal before the story is finished:**

**1,000 reviews!**

**I know – huge number, right? But hey – please, tell your friends to read and review, you review yourself – you know I reply to nearly ALL of my reviews! PLEASE! I WANT A FLOOD OF THEM! –cheers and waves TH flag-**

**CHANT WITH ME! **_**1,000 – 1,000 – 1,000 – **_

**AH! AHEM! –clears throat- Sorry. I'm a little riled up. -.-;;**

**So… review, yeah:D**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	41. Blade

**Konnichiwa, peoples. **

**Sorry about lack of updates. School just recently started on my side, so I've been so _FRIGGIN TIRED_ every day I get home from school. Not to mention that the Hip Hop Team is practicing until 6 o'clock P.M. everyday because we have a football game coming up on Friday, AND the fact that I'm auditioning for a play doesn't make anything easier. **

**But, hey, acting is my passion. And I love the Hip Hop Team. So both are worth it. :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone.**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Forty-One – Blade**

Eleven days had passed since Sasuke had been put in the hospital, and his condition hadn't gotten any better. Kakashi was still watching over him – hoping, worrying, praying. Sasuke's fever hadn't worsened, but at the same time, it hadn't lessened. The scar, however, was another story entirely.

The wound on Sasuke's back had only gotten worse, and the Uchiha had to be turned onto his stomach to keep the blood from soaking into the sheets and the cloth from sticking to his back. The scar had turned from being a simple scar to a fresh, bleeding, _festering _wound in a matter of days, constantly leaking blood and changing colors – many which made Kakashi queasy.

Everyone in the hospital that knew of Sasuke's condition was shocked that the Uchiha hadn't died of blood loss yet.

_But it might be just a matter of time…_

Kakashi was changing the bandage on Sasuke's back now – something that he had refused to let a doctor do. Inwardly wincing at the bandages –

– _Oh God how much blood is IN this tiny body – good Lord so much BLOOD – _

– he carefully pulled them off the wound and placed them in a bin, where the blood would be extracted, cleaned, and stored in case the Uchiha needed an immediate blood transfusion.

Before putting fresh bandages over the wound, Kakashi merely looked down at the Uchiha after cleaning off Sasuke's back, staring at the side of the face he could see. Drugs given regularly kept the Uchiha from thrashing – to stop him from aggravating his wound – and his arms were limp as his sides, his face creaseless in unconsciousness because of the pain killers the doctors had given him.

Kakashi sighed, shifting slightly in his chair as he looked down as Sasuke.

_Sasuke, please get better soon. _

Then he saw Sasuke's eyes shift beneath his eyelids – the orbs moving frantically underneath the thin stretches of skin – and blinked.

_Is he waking up…?_

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up, the visible corner of his mouth curling down in discomfort.

Kakashi was up immediately, staring down at Sasuke's back as the boy's entire boy began to shake.

The wound began to flare red.

"What in the hell –?"

Something snapped deep inside of Sasuke – Kakashi could see it in the way the boy's entire body tensed up to where the Jounin thought the tendons in his neck would snap – and the Uchiha let out a small, painful cry.

Sasuke's scar – now a fresh, bloody would – flared brightly, and Kakashi watched – horrified – as an invisible blade buried itself into the tip of the scar and dragged itself downwards, digging down deeper into the Uchiha's flesh and back down through the wound, continuing past the tip of the former scar to the slender hip.

_Oh my fucking GOD what's HAPPENING –?_

Kakashi watched the wound become deeper and longer before his very eyes, staring at the crimson copper that spilled out onto the sheets in a vengeful gush. In the mists of all the confusion and fear, a small, strangely calm voice said in his mind,

"_Well, at least we know he'll need a transfusion after all."_

However, it was lost in horror as the Jounin raced out of the room, Sasuke's body going completely still.

**End Chapter Forty-One – Blade **

**NO ONE FLAME ME BECAUSE SASUKE HAS SUPPOSEDLY 'DIED'! IF YOU DO, I WON'T UPDATE FOR TWO WEEKS! XP**

**Anyway, wish me luck with the Hip Hop team and my audition on Monday. The play is a spoof, called The Curse of Frankenstein and it's hilarious. I REALLY want to be in it!**

**So wish me luck, okay?**

**REVIEW!**

**Ja ja!**

**DDB**


	42. Speak

'**Ello everyone. **

**I'm reposting this because, for SOME reason, the last part of the chapter got cut off. No idea why.**

**Hope it works. **

**Well, Friday night was a bust. I didn't make the cast for the play (even though I AM in crew :D) and the day before the hip hop team was supposed to perform, the captain tells me I'm not good enough to perform, therefore I wasn't performing.**

**Yeah. Sucks. XP**

**Then, on Friday during half-time, someone sabotaged the CD the team was supposed to dance to. It was FINE during the rally that day during lunch, but the team danced three times to the same song in an effort to see if the CD would work during the football game, which it didn't. XP It was completely humiliating, and when we got the CD back, there was scratches and fingerprints all over it! –storms- It fucking PISSES me off! –rages- Then, as the team got off the field, there were already people talkin' a bunch of shit about us. –fights against screaming- ARGH! I WANTED TO **_**KILL **_**THEM!**

**Yeah. Three girls on the team were crying, and when I left them after a while to go sit with some other friends, I found out that there was a high possibility that the guy I liked was going to go out with some other GIRL! –storms and rages and pulls hair out- It fucking makes me wanna SCREAM! –does just that- They were all cuddling and spooning and kissing each other's hands and ARGH! –cries- That was probably one of the worst nights of my LIFE! I totally broke down on Friday! I was crying in front of my PEERS! –blushes in humiliation- Dammit… **

**And to TOP IT ALL OFF, our team lost. XP –wants to die-**

**So yeah. I was a nervous wreck Friday night, but I'm pretty much okay now. Daddy let me sleep in until one o'clock in the afternoon on Saturday. –blissful-**

**Today is Sunday now, but all-in-all, I'm okay. **

**I just REALLY need a boyfriend. –curls up into a ball-**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. **

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Forty-Two – Speak**

"Whew – that was close," Tsunade sighed as the Uchiha's heartbeat became regular once more. She turned to Kakashi, who was still trying to get his own heart to stop beating so hard. "What happened, Kakashi? What made him start bleeding like that?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't know. I was changing the bandages, and suddenly the wound flared bright red and became deeper and longer. I still don't know how it happened."

Tsunade started at the teenager, who was on his back now.

"You said it flared red?" She asked. Kakashi blinked.

"Yes," he replied cautiously.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. She bitterly muttered an order to him.

"Get the medic."

 

"So has this happened before?" Tsunade asked the newcomer as he sat as Sasuke's bedside, leafing through pictures of the wound in its various stages while Kakashi resisted glaring at the other from the opposite corner of the room.

Kabuto nodded.

"Yes. Something like this HAS happened before – in fact, it's happened about six times that I'm aware of."

Before Kakashi could explode, Tsunade calmly beat him to it.

"Six times? When?"

Kabuto blinked.

"Well, I remember looking at the records of Sasuke's previous visits to the medic ward after the most recent affliction. Apparently, the scar reopens on exactly the same date every year."

"Exactly the same date?" Tsunade repeated. "How? That can't POSSIBLY be coincidental."

"It's not." Tsunade and Kabuto looked to Kakashi, who had suddenly realized something. "Quickly Tsunade – what's today?"

She gave it to him. Kakashi fought panic out of his voice.

"Tsunade…" he began. "Today… is the tenth anniversary of the Uchiha massacre!"

_**COMMERCIAL! (insert something about HeadOn here)**_

Tsunade leaped out of her chair.

"You can't be serious!" She whirled to Kabuto, whose eyes were wide. "Yakushi! Did you know of this?"

Numbly, Kabuto shook his head.

"No – Sasuke has never told me the date of the massacre. I've never known this before."

Kakashi quickly processed this.

"So what do you think it is?"

"It's a curse jutsu."

Tsunade and Kakashi looked to Kabuto, whose eyes were wide.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"A curse jutsu," Kabuto repeated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I don't know why I didn't realize it before." He swallowed. "A curse jutsu is an ancient power – forbidden in all sense of the word. The attack varies with each ninja that wields it, but the fundamentals are the same. One day each year, something happens to the victim – something that grows more lethal with each year that passes. The victim is given a certain number of years until the curse eventually kills them. The only way to destroy the curse is to kill the caster."

"So who cast it?" Tsunade asked the medic impatiently.

"If I had to take a guess…" Kabuto began, raising a hand and brushing a few loose hairs out of Sasuke's face. His eyes turned sharp as he looked down at the sweating teenager. "I'd say…" he raised his head and looked to Tsunade. His voice was hard. "Itachi Uchiha."

_**COMMERCIAL! (insert something about polly pockets here)**_

"Yes," Tsunade mused. "That WOULD make sense."

"Itachi's put a lot of pressure on Sasuke to become stronger," Kakashi murmured. "It's no wonder he's done what he's done. It's either kill Itachi or death for him."

_God Sasuke why did you never TELL me this –?_

"How long do you think he has to live?" Tsunade asked Kabuto. The medic's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Well, take how long the scar is, divide that by the number of years he's had it, add the width…." He trailed off. After a moment, he looked up. "I'd say he has about five years left."

"Five years?" Kakashi repeated, his entire body going cold. Kabuto nodded.

"I think so. If Itachi doesn't die, five or six years – seven if his determination to live holds out. But each time it'll bring him closer and closer to death."

Kakashi knew it killed Kabuto to say these words. Hell, Kakashi was dying just _listening _to them.

Tsunade nodded and stood.

"Very well – it seems the wound won't act up anymore – now we just need to worry about his fever." Two Anbu appeared beside Kabuto. "Back to your cell, Yakushi."

Without a word, Kabuto nodded and stood, reaching out to barely touch Sasuke's cheek before turning and walking away.

Two fingers gripping his long sleeve, however, stopped him. He turned his head to see Sasuke's eyes open, the orbs surprisingly clean despite the fever.

Kabuto blinked and then smiled down at the other.

"You're awake, Sasuke – good!"

A brief look of pain flashed over Sasuke's face, and he closed his eyes. When he opened then again, they weren't nearly as intense as before.

"Kabuto…" the other breathed softly. Then he spoke something that Kakashi or Tsunade could understand.

_It's the Sound language! _Kakashi realized.

"Kabuto Yakushi!" Tsunade snapped. "Don't you DARE speak the Sound tongue in Konoha – tell me what he said this instant –!"

"Relax, Hokage-sama!" Kabuto laughed. "What he speaks is of no political importance." Then he turned back to say something – low and comforting – to Sasuke. The Uchiha blinked and surveyed Kabuto, an incredulous look on his face. He then spoke again – more softly this time. Kabuto smiled at him and spoke to him gently once more, easing Sasuke's grip from his sleeve and grasping the delicate fingers. He spoke shortly to Sasuke – possibly saying goodbye – before turning and departing with the Anbu. Kakashi warily watched him leave, wondering but not daring to ask what had been spoken as Sasuke slipped into unconsciousness again.

Kabuto hadn't won – not yet.

 

"So what did you two say?" Tsunade asked Kabuto as the Anbu escorted the medic back to his cell. A small, serene smile appeared on Kabuto's lips.

"Nothing political, Hokage-sama. He was still half-unconscious when we spoke. He barely made sense – even to me."

Tsunade glared at him disbelievingly.

_Then why do you have that ridiculous smile on your face…?_

____

_"Kabuto…don't leave." _

_"Don't worry Sasuke. I'll be fine, and you need to stay here." _

_"But still. Don't go. I hate it here. …And I miss you." _

_"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll be okay. You need to recover. Don't forget, I'm still waiting for you to get me out." _

_"…" _

_"Goodbye, Sasuke." _

**End Chapter Forty-Two – Speak **

**Yes. Commercials. I wrote this chapter during Biology last school year, and I just needed to add something like that into the story. I was like, "If this was an anime, the commercials would pop up… HERE!"**

**Tada. -.-;; I'm such a moron.**

**Please review. Make me feel better. Reviews are my natural anti-depressant. **

**Ja. **

**DDB**


	43. Contradiction

**Konnichi wa!**

**Whew, wow! How's everybody doin', huh? Long time no update! XD**

**Yes. I know. It's my fault and I'm sorry.**

**Life is good. My crush really isn't a 'crush' anymore, and he and his girlfriend broke up a couple of weeks ago. The play I'm Sound Technician for had a successful opening night on Thursday, not to mention a successful second night on Friday AND a successful tonight. :)**

**Three words on THAT subject: I – LOVE – DRAMA! –squeals- XD**

**On another note, the Hip Hop Team performed in yesterday's (10/5/07) rally, and we KICKED – ASS! XD**

**I performed with everyone, and it was so AWESOME! The Dance Team, and the JV and Varsity Cheerleaders all performed, but WE got the loudest cheers:D –is REALLY happy-**

**That really made my day! Or month, maybe. :)**

**Homecoming is November third, and I've already got a date! No, it's not my ex-crush, but it's a really sweet, (if not slightly constantly anxious and a little annoying when he texts me at 7 in the morning on Saturdays) Italian boy. He's in the same grade I am, and he asked me if I wanted to go through a text message. (so TACKY! XP) I told him TWICE that if he wanted me to say 'yes', he'd ask me in person. He did – TWICE! XD That boy REALLY wanted to go with me, didn't he:D**

**He actually LOVES me. He told me in a text message, (oh my GOD this guy needs some help) which I promptly ignored. If he really does, he'd tell me in person, no matter how shy he is.**

**But I don't LOVE him like that. I don't know WHO I like now, or if I like anyone at all. (I don't THINK I do...) The other guy, I'm kinda forcing myself away from because he told me that he doesn't like me like that. (and no, I didn't confess) **

**The bad thing is though, is that English Honors is completely choking the life out of me. XP I really **_**HATE**_** essays. **

**Well, that's that. **

**I think this chapter is exceedingly cool. :D**

**Hope you like it!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Forty-Three – Contradiction**

Kakashi was sitting beside Sasuke's bed, fifteen days after the Uchiha was hospitalized, reading a book that – for once – wasn't smut.

He found he couldn't concentrate on the novel if it featured a woman being fucked into next week on a hospital bed.

_DAMN Jiraiya and the accursed irony of it all…_

So there he was – twelve o'clock at night in the hospital, having gotten only fourteen hours of sleep in the past fifteen days. Right then, life sucked.

But needless to say, Kakashi couldn't sleep at all.

* * *

_It was dark. Horribly, horribly, incredibly dark. But then he opened his eyes with a jump as something flashed through his body. Instinct? Maybe. Coincidence? No way. _

_It was a hospital room, the bright white walls hurting his eyes. _

_He looked down – _

_And saw his self. _

_His eyes – well, one of them, he noticed – widened. _

_An eight-year-old Sasuke was resting on the bed, effectively knocked out and weak. _

_Immediately, he raised a hand, and he jumped slightly, noticing the metal-studded glove without fingers, and he numbly raised the hand, setting his fingers on the headband that covered his left eye. _

_**I'm in Kakashi's body from ten years ago – this HAS to be a dream. **_

_He glanced back down to the boy on the bed, who was strapped down with ropes, knocked out and limp. He shuddered, remembering those awful days after the incident. _

_**God I was TERRIFIED back then…**_

_Then the boy stirred, his eyes scrunching up in pain as more tears cascaded down his cheeks. _

_Sasuke immediately felt concern and worry rise in his chest, and he ached to touch the boy – to comfort him. _

_**Is this how Kakashi felt…?**_

_He touched the boy's shoulder gently, and the child flinched away from him. Sasuke found himself feeling strangely hurt. _

_**Did Kakashi also feel this way…?**_

* * *

Kakashi glanced up from his book and saw Sasuke's shoulders tense up slightly, and he tilted the novel back.

"Sasuke?" He breathed. The boy answered with a soft grunt. Kakashi leaned forward over the bed, uncrossing his legs. "Sasuke?" He asked again, reaching out a hand to touch the boy's shoulder.

The other flinched at the touch, and shrank back away from the Jounin. Kakashi drew back into his chair, both hurt and concern rising up in his chest.

* * *

_He was still in the hospital room, and the child – still strapped to the bed – had suddenly went still. Concerned, he went forward, setting a hand firmly on the boy's shoulder. _

_Suddenly – the bindings gone – the boy lashed out and gripped his wrists, pushing him backwards. _

_He felt himself falling back. _

* * *

It replayed itself in his mind as clearly as it replayed itself in real life – the first day Sasuke saw Kakashi after the massacre.

It had begun the same way too – Kakashi had been sitting at the foot of the bed, staring out the window, the boy still and silent. But suddenly – with a soft, pathetic whine – the boy had begun to thrash.

Sasuke – just like when he was eight – tensed up and lashed out at attackers Kakashi couldn't see, his face scrunched up in pain and confusion and fear.

Kakashi stood up and leaned over the bed in worry. Just like he had ten years ago, he set his hands on Sasuke's wrists, trying to hold the boy down firmly enough so he wouldn't thrash, but softly enough not to harm the boy.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi hissed frantically, trying to wake him. The little red light by Sasuke's bed flashed on – one of the alerts that called the doctors when a patient's vital signs reached dangerous levels. Furiously – without pause and without thought – Kakashi drove the side of his fist through the machine, shattering it easily before turning his attention back to Sasuke. "Sasuke!" He repeated to the boy below him, who was straining feverishly against the hold the jounin had on his wrists. "SASUKE!"

* * *

_He landed heavily on the cold floor, his surroundings black except for the body above him, holding him down by the wrists. At first, he struggled, but then he got a better look at the one above him. _

_The other had gray hair. His eyes widened. _

"_Ka–!"_

_Lips on his own cut him off, and he relaxed in the other's grip, bucking up his hips into the other's as they straddled his pelvis. He ached to return the familiar caress, but the other was STILL holding his wrists. _

* * *

The other suddenly went completely still underneath him, and Kakashi was left blinking at the boy below him, straddling his hips.

_What the…?_

Then Sasuke's hips bucked upwards into Kakashi's groin, and he hissed out a breath, tensing above the Uchiha.

_What the hell is going on –?_

Then Sasuke's face scrunched up again.

* * *

_The one above him pulled his lips away, and Sasuke's eyes remained closed for a moment as he lay breathless. _

"_Very good, Sasuke-kun." _

_His eyes snapped open and he stared at the body above him, eyes wide. _

"_No…" he breathed frantically, realizing his clothes had suddenly vanished. "No – get off!"_

_Black hair now fell onto his face – into his eyes – and he glanced sideways at the fingers holding his wrists. _

_They were thin and cold and powerful – like snakes. _

_Sasuke began to thrash. _

"_**GET OFF!**_

* * *

The body below him tensed up completely for a few moments, the other's face scrunched up in absolute terror. Kakashi tried vainly to wake him.

"SASUKE!" He couldn't yell – that would alert the floor to what was going on. "Wake up!"

The Uchiha let out a cry and began to thrash, straining against Kakashi's hold.

Kakashi could have sworn he saw electric blue sparks dancing along the teen's skin.

* * *

_The body on top of him was cold – so insanely, fearfully cold. The fingers around his wrists held him down effortlessly as he writhed and squirmed. _

"_Stop!" He cried. "Stop – get off!" _

"_Now, now, Sasuke-kun." Something unseen gripped his chin and forced him to look up. "Why don't you be the nice, __**compliant **__little slut you are?" _

"_Fuck off!" Sasuke hissed. "I am NOT a slut!" _

_The one above him snickered, his black hair hiding his face. Cold, thin, invisible fingers snaked through the Uchiha's hair and fisted it, yanking it brutally by the roots and making him cry out as he was forced to bare his throat. _

_Hot breath was on his neck, and he felt his self tense up in terror and his eyes screwed shut. _

"_Not a slut? Heh. Have you forgotten?" Something hard grinded against his bare flesh as the hips that straddled his own moved and shifted, making him suck in a breath. "Have you forgotten? All the faceless ninja, all the nameless seed?" _

_Sasuke froze. He DID remember. _

_Teeth nipped commandingly at his throat, and he shuddered, looking away and wanting to scream. _

_Hot breath washed over his ear, and he tensed. _

"_You see?" That icy voice breathed in his ear as his eyes began to burn. "That's all you are. That's all you ever will be – a worthless, pathetic fuck toy. You disgust me."_

_Sasuke's eyes snapped open wide as the voice above him changed. Trembling, he slowly turned hi head to look at the one above him. _

_The other slowly raised his head to make eye contact for the first time. _

_Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, his blood running cold and his heart dropping into his stomach as his entire body tensed. _

_It was Orochimaru's body above him, but it bore Itachi's face. _

"_Foolish little brother."_

* * *

Sasuke thrashed and writhed with a more heated intensity as he cried out in senseless panic. Kakashi was shocked to see crystalline tears fall down the boy's cheeks.

Worry swelled in Kakashi's stomach. He glanced at the heart monitor and saw that Sasuke's heart was literally fit to burst.

_His heart keeps pounding like that, and he's dead!_

Then Sasuke's entire body tensed, and Kakashi swore that the boy had stopped breathing.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

_His lungs had stopped working. For what seemed like an eternity, he didn't breathe – not with that murderer above him. _

_It was only when the Sharingan towering over him began to glow did his body finally react. _

_He pushed at the body above him. _

"_NO! STOP!" He felt the Jutsu creep into his mind, and adrenaline surged through his body. He managed to pull his right arm free of the hybrid's grip, and he grabbed the other's arm, yanking him to the side. Chakra flared like lightning down his left hand. "GET OFF!" _

* * *

When Sasuke opened his eyes, his nose barely touched Kakashi's, and his eyes were wide with tear trails still fresh on his cheeks, the boy's right hand gripping the jounin's left wrist, with his left hand buried in the wall a hair's width from Kakashi's ear.

**End Chapter Forty-Three – Contradiction **

**Teehee! I'm so evil! XD**

**Notes on this chapter: Damn proud of it. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	44. Denial

**Yo!**

**All right my devoted hunnies – I won't bother you with all the excuses! If you wanna know 'em, go see the other stories I updated today:D**

**Time to tell you about my personal life!**

**Halloween was awesome! I dressed up as a 'Maiden of Darkness', and my and my friend (who was dressed as a werewolf) went to the mall. I pretended to stab her with a fake silver dagger I had, and she was all writhing on the floor while I was screaming that I hadn't meant to do it. We did that three times, all at different sections of the mall. It drew quite a crowd. It was so kick ASS! XD**

**Homecoming was so much freakin' fun! I wore black dress pants and a black corset with red flowers I got from Hot Topic. I was the ONLY GIRL there wearing pants! I felt so special! XD We DANCED FOR THREE WHOLE HOURS! WOOHOO! XD My date – however – was a wallflower (he just sat against the wall and watched) and didn't dance. Instead I danced with a bunch of my girls and two other guys – one of which was sexy, the other – cute. **

**I gotta tell you guys though – girls are SO talented at dancing. I adored it. It was all hot and sweaty (yeah. Think dirty thoughts you guys – entertain yourselves XD) and we had a spot at the very front next to the speakers. My ears were ringing for HOURS afterwards. XD Not to mention ONE of the DJ's was totally FINE! AND he kept checkin' us out. XD**

**My legs were sore for three days afterwards – it kicked ass, and the DJ's were awesome – they played all good songs, and the only time my WALLFLOWER of a date danced was two minutes worth of slow dancing. –rolls eyes-. Ugh. Idiot. **

**Unfortunately, all that goes up must come down. **

**Just yesterday, two AWFUL things happened. **

**First off, I always wear this gold necklace that has a little 14 karat gold rectangle saying 'GOD' on it. I've had it since third grade – it's been through EVERYTHING with me – and I lost it yesterday. I mean – it just FELL OFF! The chain didn't break, the link that HELD God's name is intact – there was no EVIDENCE that it came off! I LOVED that thing man! Every time I was stressed, I would just reach up and hold God's name, and I would feel better – no joke! It KILLED me to find it missing – I nearly cried in Drama – and THAT'S saying a lot. I don't usually cry. **

**That totally CRUSHED me, so the next thing – obviously – didn't make it much better. **

**I knew my date to homecoming liked me – loved me, actually. He never verbally told me, but – then again – I guess that's what text messaging is for. –rolls eyes- Before homecoming, he told me he had a WET DREAM about me. –shivers- I know – I should've canceled homecoming right then and there, but I was looking forward to it so much. After getting STOOD UP at Homecoming last year, I was eager for a change. However, the wet dream thing made everything INCREDIBLY awkward, and – just yesterday – I was looking through his Ipod in Drama, and – while I was looking through the songs I gave him for his birthday – I found two songs by Eminem – one was called Ass Like That, the other, Crazy In Love. Beforehand, James had a birthday party, and he had taken pictures – one of them had me at the beach, and the other had me and James hugging like we were a couple. (you know, because it was his birthday)**

**He put the one with me at the beach on Ass Like That and the picture of us together on Crazy In Love as the picture where the album cover was supposed to go. **

**I freaked. I literally SCREAMED in drama – like, SHRIEKED. It wasn't cool. **

**And those of you that have HEARD those songs, you know why I freaked. **

**I got SO **_**PISSED**_**! The guy is literally a stalker now!**

**So, after Drama (which was the last period of the day) I stormed to where we usually hang out and started ranting and raving. When the guy showed up, I literally shoved the Ipod into his arms and went to Hip Hop practice. **

**So – now – he has taken both the pictures AND the songs off his Ipod, wishing he was dead and begging for me to let him make it up to me. **

**I'm being so mean to him – I told him not to talk to me about it, before he pisses me off even more. It's just – I know it's his Ipod and everything – but it's just CREEPY! It's like he's FORCING himself to believe we're together by putting that picture on Crazy In Love, and he probably JERKS OFF to my picture and Ass Like That, damn CHILD – every time I think about it, it pisses me off! And he doesn't even have the BALLS to talk to me face to face – if it wasn't for cellphones, he'd be in a bigger shithole than he already IS! Muther FUCKER can't even get the guts to talk to me! The idiot isn't a man – he's still just an idiot CHILD!**

…

**-sighs- **

**Sorry – I just need to rage right now. Punching the stalker IDIOT would make me feel better, but I don't need him to go through with his threats of suicide. I just now that I'll never borrow his Ipod another day, and I'll NEVER hear Ass Like That and Crazy In Love in the same way again.**

**Dammit – and those were two of my FAVORITE songs too! Damn him…**

**Ah… sorry. Now the A/N is really long, and you're probably sick and tired of listening to me rant. I'm sorry. **

**Here's the chapter now. It's not as long as it seems. (you can thank this A/N for that…)**

**Hope you like it. **

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Forty-Four – Denial **

_Well, I'm lucky on one aspect. _Kakashi thought vaguely. _At least he didn't REALLY punch me like he did ten years ago when he woke up. _

He had lashed out so unexpectedly, Kakashi had to give him that. With Chakra suddenly surging through Sasuke's arms, he had mightily thrown off the Jounin, forcing the older man into the chair by the bed and striking out with a powerful Chidori and a heated cry.

It had barely missed – Kakashi could still feel the powerful waves of Chakra course through him and the air, making the room hot and the act of breathing hard. In fact, the entire right side of his face was numb, quickly regaining feeling as the energy was diluted by the surrounding air.

Sasuke had awakened right after he had struck the wall, and the boy's hot breath washed frantically over his mouth. The teen was so close – so close the older man could see every terrified, shocked gleam in the black orbs, every glistening tear streak on the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, and he tore his hand from the wall, scrambling to the opposite side of the bed.

His hands bolted to his mouth, covering it in shock. He couldn't take his eyes from Kakashi – from the hole beside Kakashi's head.

_Oh my God I almost __**KILLED**__ him – _

"Kakashi!" He gasped, his voice hoarse but at the same time shrill as he took his hands from his mouth. "Oh my God I'm SO sorry –!"

A hand was gently holding his, the other palm of the larger man pressing against his forehead, the fingers gently tickling the black strands of hair.

Kakashi smiled down at Sasuke's confused, shocked face.

"Looks like your fever broke. Good."

Sasuke's hands lashed out, gripping Kakashi's shoulders as he went up onto his knees to be eye-level with Kakashi, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Dammit – that's all you have to say? I nearly _KILLED _you, Kakashi! Who gives a _**FUCK **_about ME right now –?"

"I do," Kakashi replied easily. "You've been sick for a little over two weeks. I've been worried."

Hands were at his waist, he was pulled into a soft embrace, the older man's chest warm against his cheek. Those same hands traced mindless patterns on his back. "I'm glad you're okay."

Lips were on his now, a body pressing against him.

"_That's all you'll ever be…"_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he tore himself away, drawing his knees into his chest and wrapping his arms around them, burying his face in his arms as the entire dream replayed itself endlessly in his mind.

"No – no – I'm not," Kakashi heard the other murmur.

_I'm not a slut._

Kakashi leaned forward slightly, surveying the boy in front of him and instantly realizing that he had done the wrong thing.

"Sasuke?" He asked quietly. The teen merely drew his knees in more tightly, and he began to shake. Kakashi tried to move forward, but blue bolts of electricity – Sasuke's Chakra – shot forward, striking Kakashi's hand and making him jerk it back.

_His Chakra is reacting defensively! _Kakashi thought. _I need to get Tsunade!_

Grimly, he reached over and pressed the red button.

  

"So he had a nightmare?" Tsunade repeated. "Kakashi, why didn't you _alert _the _STAFF _–?"

"Because their presence would've just made the entire ordeal worse! He's very sensitive to stimuli in the real world during dreams – I should know! I lived with the boy for four years!"

"He has a point, Tsunade-sama," another doctor piped up, holding an unusually _thick _file in his hands. "Information says that the LAST time the Uchiha was here, any doctor or nurse outside of his immediate relation that appeared just made the entire thing worse. The more strangers who showed up, the more violent the Uchiha became."

Kakashi sent a glance over at Tsunade, which she ignored as she gazed down at the teen.

"So now he's curled into a defensive little ball – just great," Tsunade muttered. "Ibiki was right – this Uchiha's just one big _PROBLEM_." She turned to Kakashi. "What happened?"

"I think that the nightmare he just had caused him to have a mental withdrawal," the Jounin answered. "And he won't let me come near him."

"And Naruto and Sakura were both sent on a mission just two days ago…" Tsunade muttered. "Just _perfect_." She sighed heavily. "Get the medic."

**End Chapter Forty-Four – Denial**

**Well, I hope you liked it.**

**And be nice if you review, or you won't be able to blame me when I mentally tear you apart over the Internet. I'm ready to cause mass murder right now, and anyone will do.**

**Thanks for understanding. (if you do. If you don't… don't say so.)**

**Ja.**

**DDB **


	45. Awaken

**Yo. **

**Before I say anything, I claim immunity. Do not kill me. **

**I'll make this short. **

**Life has been hectic, plain and simple. Social life has been the pits (with my fucking ex actually having the guts to APOLOGIZE for dumping me on my sixteenth birthday and saying that it was all a lie and that I was worthless and merely a pawn in his fucked up game) and absolutely amazing (with my third wife giving me the first REAL Valentine's Day gift outside of my family that I've ever gotten). I love my life, but my ex needs to die. A guy THAT screwed up doesn't deserve to live. **

**And my Internet has been screwy. I'm sorry. But to make it up, I've got a LOT of updates waiting for you. **

**Hope this makes up for it you guys. **

**Ah, it's Sunday, I feel fat and I still have homework to do at eight at night. Ugh. XP**

**Hope you guys enjoy them. **

**And no dedication for this chapter again. Sorry! Maybe next time.**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Forty-Five – Awaken**

Kabuto was led back into the hospital room, and his eyes widened when he saw Sasuke at the head of the bed, his knees curled up into a ball.

He immediately took a step forward.

"He's had a withdrawal?" He exclaimed. Then he whirled to Tsunade and Kakashi. "How did this happen?"

"The Uchiha seemed to have had a nightmare that caused him to have a mental withdrawal," Tsunade reported. "His Chakra seems to have shielded him from all external stimuli."

Kabuto merely looked at her for a moment before glancing back at Sasuke.

"Do you know what the dream was about?" He asked quietly.

Everyone looked to Kakashi, but he shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied, just as quietly. "He was silent the entire time he was having the nightmare."

_But I'm sure as hell he was TERRIFIED – _

Kabuto glared at him as if it were all HIS fault, and Kakashi – fighting the powerful urge to return the look – merely blinked at the medic and looked away back to Sasuke, shoulders slouched and aura radiating disinterest.

_Must keep control – _

After a moment, Kabuto dropped the gaze and looked at Sasuke again.

He sighed.

"Great," he murmured. Then he looked at Tsunade and Kakashi. "I'm going to ask you two to leave the room. He may lash out, and only I know how to deal with it. He's very delicate right now."

Kakashi could _almost _hear the silent words, and he fought from reacting as Kabuto coolly dismissed him.

_**We don't need YOU to make it worse, Kakashi.**_

_Go to hell, kid. Go to fucking hell._

Tsunade and the Jounin exchanged glances.

Kakashi hoped his plea wasn't _too _obvious.

_You can't be seriously thinking of LISTENING to the brat –_

There was silence for a moment.

Tsunade nodded – much to Kakashi's concealed dismay – and motioned for the jounin to follow her.

Grudgingly, he complied.

But he didn't let himself be taken far. As soon as the door closed behind Tsunade and him, he spun on his heel and faced the one-way window, looking into the room he had just left, surveying the room with a critical eye. Smirking, Tsunade joined him.

_Let's see what this medic can do. _

  

Kabuto studied the withdrawn teenager before him, well aware that Kakashi and Tsunade were watching through the one-way window.

_Well, better not disappoint. _

The thought made him smirk grimly.

_Yeah. I disappoint, I'm dead. _

Slowly, he made his way towards Sasuke, sitting on the edge of the bed by the Uchiha's side. He raised a hand and experimentally tried to touch Sasuke's shoulder.

Immediately, a blue sphere of crackling electricity formed around the Uchiha, shielding him from Kabuto's touch as blue sparks lashed out, deftly scorching it. Smirking slightly, Kabuto didn't even bother to heal his hand as he continued forward.

"Sasuke…" he breathed to the other gently as an occasionally spark discharged into the surrounding air.

The Uchiha didn't respond, his face still buried in his knees.

"Sasuke…" he tried again. "Open your eyes – please. It's going to be okay – I promise. You worry me, Sasuke." He lowered his voice, and he inched closer. The sparks appeared more often, crackling loudly in the room's still air as if to ward him off. "This has never happened before, and you're beginning to worry me. Come back, Sasuke." He raised his hands to try and cup the Uchiha's face, but blue sparks flared into life around Sasuke's bowed head, attempting to stop Kabuto's progress. Kabuto's eyes narrowed, and he ignored the sparks slamming into his palms, pressing forward despite the pain and telling himself he'd heal them later. He managed to take Sasuke's head in his hands and raise it high enough to see the half-closed, lifeless eyes. Taking a deep breath, he tightened his grip and sent a jolt of Chakra straight into Sasuke's brain.

A huge, brilliant flash of light filling up every inch of the room resulted.

* * *

Tsunade latched onto Kakashi's collar to stop him from barging into the room.

"Calm down!" Tsunade hissed. "Wait and see!"

Kakashi got as close to the door as Tsunade would let him and waited.

* * *

Kabuto sat on his knees, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes and bated breath.

The Uchiha merely stared blankly at him, and Kabuto began to panic.

"Come back, Sasuke," he breathed, voice shaking and pleading.

There was silence for a moment, but then something flashed through the Uchiha's eyes, and the black orbs widened, regaining their gleam.

"Kabuto?"

The medic gave a laugh of relief.

"Sasuke – oh, thank God –!"

"_KABUTO!"_

Sasuke threw himself into the other's arms, wrapping his arms around Kabuto's chest and burying his face into the crook of the other's throat, his entire frame shaking.

For a moment, Kabuto was stunned that he could receive such a reaction from the Uchiha, but then the thought vanished as a soft whimper met his ears, and he wrapped the raven in his arms, pressing the other against him and well aware of the fact that Kakashi – who was probably glaring daggers into the room with his Sharingan now – was watching. The thought of molesting Sasuke right then just to piss the jounin off even further crossed his mind, but he ignored it as the Uchiha pressed against him, his entire body trembling and his heart beating frantically against Kabuto's chest. The medic rubbed the other's back reasurringly.

"It's okay, Sasuke," he murmured into the Uchiha's ear. "It's okay – you're safe."

"I almost killed him, Kabuto," Sasuke murmured into the other's throat. "There was this dream – with Orochimaru and Itachi and those bastard Sound ninja and –"

He cut himself off, shuddering.

Kabuto glanced at the wall, where there was a hold about twice the size of his fist. He could see the darkness of the uninhabited room on the other side.

"So you almost killed Kakashi?" He asked quietly, merely taking a shot in the dark at who the near victim was.

At the tension that appeared in Sasuke's shoulders, a breath of a disappointed scowl passed over Kabuto's face before vanishing.

_Dammit, why didn't you? That would've made our lives so much EASIER –_

"But you didn't," he replied to Sasuke's silent plea. "So no harm done, right?"

No answer. Kabuto sighed, shifting slightly.

_Damn, he's really shaken up._

"You're okay, Sasuke," he murmured, lifting Sasuke's head and planting a kiss on a flushed cheek. "You're okay, and so is Kakashi. Don't worry about it."

Somehow, the medic knew the other was going to protest as the Uchiha opened his mouth, but the elder ninja beat him to it.

"I said don't worry about it!" He snapped – unbelievably – gently. "He's not dead, and you've gotten out of your withdrawal! You're fine!" Then his eyes softened at the defeated look in the other's eyes, and he pulled Sasuke into his arms again. "And thank God for that," he murmured into the Uchiha's ear, kissing the other's temple. "Thank God for that."

_I don't know WHAT I would do if anything had happened to you –_

Sasuke drew in a deep, shaky breath, but in that trembling inhalation, calm finally reached the Uchiha. His tense muscles finally relaxed in the warmth and safety of the medic's arms.

"Thank you, Kabuto," he murmured, clinging to the other. "Thank you."

Kakashi was still watching.

**End Chapter Forty-Five – Awaken **

**Once again, keeping this short. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review?**

**Ja ne.**

**DDB**


	46. Sealed

**Good evening everyone.**

**Yes, yes – I know, I know. "Why haven't you been updating?" "Are you dead?" "When are you going to update?" "PLEASE UPDATE!! WITHOUT YOUR STORIES THERE IS NO REASON FOR **_**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!**_**" **

**Yes. That last one was a true story. Kit-chan, I love you.**

**But anyway, yes, yes – I know everyone, I know. Allow me to explain.**

**The Honors curriculum at my school and my bastard of an ex had both sucked all of the energy out of me. That and Yu-Gi-Oh Abrigded got me hooked on good ole Yugi and SEXYAS**_**HELL**_** Yami, and it took everything in my power to continue writing Naruto again and NOT start a YGO story. **

"_**You already have like, a bajillion Naruto stories still in the works, dammit! WORK ON THOSE!!" **_

**And thus my muses screamed at me as such, angry and hurt at being neglected for so long. I'm sorry, my babies. –kisses muses- **

**Well, the musical for this year was a blast – loved working on it, but hated Graduation. I met nearly ALL of those seniors because of drama, and it was so hard to see them in their gowns with their diplomas in hand and – oh God I'm gonna make myself cry. –sniffles- But they all promised to visit, so… :D**

**And, ah… where to begin with my ex? **_**(If you don't want to hear anything about my life and wish to get on with the story, do it now, 'cause this is gonna be a long RANT. GO. NOW, those of you who don't have any patience when it comes to things like this – GO NOW. I BEG OF YOU. GO.) **_**El **_**JACKASS**_**, as he is known in my forums. A little over two months ago, he accidentally texts me and – since I'm still high off the buzz from the musical we put on (it was such a complete and utter BLAST!! :D :D :D) – I replied back and didn't spark a fight with him. He asks if we can be friends again, so I'm like, "Well, I'm so fucking tired of HATING you and making myself MISERABLE, so okay. We'll try it again." So, I'm talking to my darling, DARLING baby girl B, and he calls her, or something, and somehow we get into a three-way chat over the phone. Then I sign off, B is still talking to my ex, and then my ex calls me after he gets off with her and tells me she told him EVERYTHING. Every. FUCKING. **_**THING! **_

**Everything I didn't want him to know – how much I loved him even after he dumped me, how I blamed myself for him breaking up with me, how I ADORED him with every shred of my SOUL while we were going out – she told him ALL of it. –strangles anger management doll-**

**Basically, she gave him hope. Goddammit, B. So he tells me all of this, and he tells me how he tried to get himself to hate me afterwards but he couldn't, and eventually, he told me that he stilled loved me. **

**Back then, I was so tired of hating him. I thought, by being his friend again, and by forgiving him, I thought I could heal. I thought I would finally be able to stop wishing his death and be able to really TRUST men again. Because really, after THAT shit happened, I was willing to do physical things with guys, but I wouldn't DARE give my heart to ANYONE. **

**So, we talked, and both of us realized how much I had changed, and we're like, "Okay. We're friends again. This is cool." **

**I felt so GREAT about myself. I knew I was strong for forgiving him, and I PROVED it to myself – and to him both. It was awesome. :D We started doing things together again, like going to the park, or to the mall, or to the beach with my friends. And he began to like B again as a friend, so it was all good. I vowed I would never fall in love with him though. I was so **_**scared**_**, for a while I didn't want to physically come near him at all – we would walk side by side, but there would always be that GAP, you know?**

**Two weeks later I realized I was falling back in love with him. **

…

**NOT COOL. And to top it all off – he finds out. –hits self on head- Goddammit, me. And, che, yes – I admit. We talked on the phone for hours every night, we kissed, we did stuff, we talked about stuff, we talked about love, he was with me on the phone the first time I watched porn on the Internet, whatever. Not sex though. Still a virgin. –nods- Yep. Totally. –sighs- Anyway, yes, we did stuff, and – all throughout this time, our lives became total sitcoms. B was still trying to get over her ex, D liked her but was willing to fuck me, MY ex didn't like HIM, but was okay with doing things with B, and me and B were just kinda there. –shrugs and laughs- **

**But – over time – my ex and B REALLY started to grate on each other's nerves (he thought he was absolutely brilliant and B – being blonde – was a total dumbass, even though he never phrased it like that), and finally, he said something to her regarding her past that she took as a complete and total insult. I did too. I wanted to slap his FACE off. I'm just like in my head, "You do NOT talk to her like that. I am so fucking SICK and TIRED of it." Then he had the gall to make a crack about my SISTER. He doesn't like my dad, and I can roll my eyes and be like, "Whatever" with those comments, but then he said something about my SISTER, **_**AND **_**something about the fact that I come from the south. (My sister's a lesbian and one of the stereotypes about the south is incest – fill in the blank) THAT struck me as:**

"_**DUDE. FUCKING RUDE."**_

**I wanted to slap him clear across the face. Later on, after she had left – he could tell I was pissed at him, because I ignored him the entire time until she had left – I told him, I'm just like, "You do NOT talk to her like that. You do not talk about her BOYFRIEND like that. You do not talk about my FAMILY like that. I've put up with it long enough, it needs to STOP. I'm not about to deal with your, 'Oh, I'm so much better than everyone' attitude ANY longer!" (mentally:) You don't see me throwing the fact that you're a YANKEE in **_**YOUR **_**face (because he's from New York) and you don't see me throwing the fact that your mother's CATHOLIC and you're father's a JEW in YOUR face, either!" (Call it racist if you want, but you gotta admit, that's a pretty weird pairing) Then he's just like, "Well, throw stuff in MY face!" I tell him, "I'm not like that, and you KNOW it." (mentally:) I'm not like YOU, and BOTH of us know it. **

**I was pissed at him. I was ready to yank his eyes out and bang his fuckin' broad FOREHEAD into the bench – SO pissed off. I told him we were better off as friends, because I can't see me HUGGING him anymore, let alone FUCKING him. Then he said like, two days afterwards, "Well, it feels like I just wasted an entire MONTH, and then I realized, I love (another girl), not you, because (another girl) is so much more of an amazing person." I'm just like, "That was completely and totally unnecessary and – to top it off – it's a fucking LIE! You blew her off HOW many times for me? You said yourself: she's SHALLOW, she's PRUDE, and you wouldn't be able to go out with her for more than a fucking WEEK!" It got to the point where I'm just like, You know what, screw you. I don't need you in my life – you're not a necessity. B is. SHE is my world, because she was there when you tore me apart. It's gotten to the point, where I don't see you as anything but a weapon. It's gotten to that point, where nothing more in the world would bring me joy that seeing WEEP at my feet, BEGGING for me to just end the torment because you can't fucking STAND it anymore! I want to see you writhe in agony – scream in pain – I wanna see you get fucking CRUSHED – body and soul and heart! I want YOU to experience what **_**I **_**went through, except three THOUSAND times as bad! You're not a human to me anymore – that's the sad thing! It's got to that place where someone could put a bullet through your head and I wouldn't bat an eye – THAT'S how worthless you are to me now! Take (another girl)'s strap-on, and ride that shit like your life depended on it, because – basically – it DOES. You say you don't see a future for me – I don't see one for you. Because God is going to beat you down so fucking hard your EYEBALLS are gonna pop out of your SKULL and your BALLS are gonna BURST! **

…

**And I hope I'm gonna be there to see it happen. **

**I was raging all of this on the phone with B, and – on the second to last day of school – I told him to meet up with me so we could talk. Basically, he ignored everything I said – blew it off like it was nothing, brushed me off like I was some sort of bug. I wanted to slam his head into the concrete – **_**FUCKING LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!**_

**We haven't talked since. Befriending him again was a waste of time – now we're possibly even WORSE off than after he dumped me five months ago. Ugh, fucking asshole. **

**Heh, I hope he's happy. I hope he's happy and having the time of his life, because – God willing – everything will be pulled out from under his feet and he'll be slammed so hard he'll be seeing stars for **_**years**_**. God knows how much I want that motherfucker to get his heart ripped open from the inside out and have someone stomp on the still-struggling muscle with soccer cleats. **

**It'll happen. One day, God willing. I know it will. Wanna know why? –to an invisible ex- "It's called Karma, **_**BITCH**_**." **

**Anyway, other stuff happened too, but that was the main shit and I'm going to cut off here – the rant's bordering on five pages, and I think you're getting sick and tired of me now. (Heh, THINK? Go fucking DIE, DDB.) **

**Well, that's that for the time being. Thanks for listening/reading, you guys. I just really need to scream it out. In fact, while writing this, I've screamed into a pillow four times. And I'm ripe and rarin' for another one, but it can wait until after I finish this A/N. **

**Wow… 46 chapters… thanks so much for sticking with the story you guys! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Forty-Six – Sealed**

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are a traitor to Konoha and to the Fire Country. You have upstanding warrants against you – being an S-Class criminal, after all –"

"Really? S-Class? Tsunade, I'm touched."

"It's either Lady Hokage or Tsunade-_sama_, to you, _brat_."

"Hmph! Whatever."

"Anyway, as I was saying, upstanding warrants against you, yadda yadda yadda, whatever. And the price on your head exceeds fifty million yen –"

"Fifty million, huh? Heh – that's more than I expected."

"Shut up Uchiha! Don't interrupt!"

"Why not? You're only wasting all of our time repeating things we all already know!"

"Tsk – fine! I'll give you your sentence right now!"

_They argue like a married couple. _Kakashi thought vaguely as Tsunade slammed her hand onto the desk in front of her, making Kabuto and Kakashi jump as Sasuke smirked out of pure amusement, having smoothly risen from the fever and wound and now successfully ignoring Kakashi, who stood to the side. Kabuto was in the chair next to Sasuke, facing Tsunade's desk. Anbu officers lined the walls, and the Uchiha fought from bursting out laughing at the pointlessness of it all.

_If I wanted out not all the Anbu officers in the WORLD would be able to stop me…_

However, breaking out and fleeing the city would be a waste of time and energy, and Sasuke _really _didn't have the patience to minimize casualties _should _the urge to escape rise. He didn't know if it was the aftereffects of the fever, but he was extremely tired – sore in both mind and body. The dream weighed heavily on his mind – like a night terror that didn't vanish with the arrival of the sun – a night terror than left you trembling, wide awake and pupils dilated – _(scared to fall asleep but at the same time terrified of leaving the safety of your bed)_ – in the wee hours of the dawn.

For the time being, he just didn't _care_. He was content just to sit – legs crossed and his head supported by the ball of his palm as calm, uninterested eyes stared at the largely-busted woman in front of him – and take any punishment she had in mind for him. Everything else simply seemed like too much hassle at the moment.

He wondered if Tsunade knew that.

Tsunade glared at him, and he evenly met her gaze, changing the bored, glazed stare into mocking amusement, the light of it dancing in his eyes.

She pointed at him, and Kabuto wondered how Sasuke could remain unfazed by Tsunade's Glare-of-Death.

_Maybe Uchihas are immune to it…_

"You will be placed under two years of house arrest. Kabuto will stay in the dungeon for one year while we interrogate him. One year from now – if we determine him to be no threat – he will be released. YOU will serve your house arrest under the watchful eye of Kakashi Hatake."

Sasuke's fingers tightened their grip on the chair's arm as his eyes flashed every so slightly –

– _Haha. Take THAT you stupid Uchiha – NO ONE messes with Tsunade –_

but then he nodded and stood up, fully relaxed.

"Fine," he replied, voice blank as Kakashi fought his heartbeat down.

Kabuto and Tsunade stood as well. Sasuke noticed with mocking amusement that all the Anbu around them had tensed, their fingers itching – almost _eagerly _to their kunai pouches.

Sasuke fought down a small smirk.

_Heh. They WISH I would try something –_

"Oh, and Uchiha." Sasuke focused the entirety of his attention back at Tsunade.

The Hokage's eyes flashed, and the Uchiha's eyes widened as a ring of red light erupted into existence around his feet, the wind of Chakra making his hair rise up. He instinctively raised his hands to his chest, shielding his vital organs as he felt the Chakra try to sneak up under his feet and pick him off the ground. Furious, he commanded his Chakra to lash out, but nothing happened as Tsunade stood up, forming hand signs.

Sasuke pulled his arms away from his chest as Chakra managed to lift him up.

_Dammit what the hell is going on–?_

Tsunade laced her fingers together –

"_SEAL_!"

Sasuke's hands were pulled back to his chest as red circles flew from Tsunade's crossed fingers, slamming into his body with a flash of flaming red. The circles latched onto his neck, wrists, ankles and hips, burning deep into his skin and making him cry out.

Designs began to glow a fiery red on those four places on his body, and he winced uncomfortably as the designs and swirls were literally burned into his skin.

The light around the Uchiha vanished in a few moments, and he landed safely, his neck and wrists flaring bright red before it faded. He glanced down at his wrists as he felt his inner strength fade out of his reach, confined to a place deep inside the center of his body. He then raised his head and gave Tsunade an even stare.

"Chakra seals?" He asked blankly. Tsunade smirked and nodded.

"That's right," she replied. "You're to spend the two years of house arrest with NO Chakra usage whatsoever. Anbu will be stationed around the apartment keeping watch. You are NOT allowed to leave the apartment under _ANY _circumstances, and if you DO leave, the house arrest length will double – do you understand?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed – barely noticeable even by Kabuto – and he gave Tsunade an icy glare.

"Completely," he replied softly, with a wrought iron hardness in his voice – one that promised future bloodshed.

Tsunade nodded, satisfied and doing everything in her power to keep a smug grin from spreading across her face as the silent threat rolled right off.

"Very well. Kabuto will be escorted back to his cell. The Anbu will escort YOU,' she glared at Sasuke, who yawned – she swore – _just _to piss her off, "Uchiha, to Kakashi's apartment."

The Anbu stepped forward, and Kabuto gave Sasuke a sharp glance.

_You're okay with this?_

Sasuke – who had been boredly surveying the Chakra seal on his right wrist, sharply looked up to his right through a thick veil of eyelashes to lock gazes with Kabuto.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed slightly as he passed his thoughts onto Sasuke.

_You're going to let this happen? Without a breath of rebellion? Or at least complaint? _

Sasuke merely gazed at him for a moment, his left hand cupping his right as he held his arm to his chest, his weight resting on one foot. His eyes glinted dully with a dangerous, no-nonsense gleam.

"_Do as you're told." _Those eyes seemed to say, flashing dangerously.

Kabuto gulped, and he kept his eyes carefully neutral as the Anbu surrounded him.

"Let's go, Yakushi," one of them commanded.

Kabuto stalled a moment longer, lingering by Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke…" he pleaded gently, searching for something, _anything_–

–_anger hatred rage, EVERYTHING he knew the Uchiha MUST have been feeling right then–_

–in the eyes that refused to look at him.

The hand that cupped the other tightened its grip, cracking the other hand's knuckles and making Kabuto give an invisible start – as small as it was.

Sasuke's eyes were shrouded in shadow from his bangs as he looked down.

"Kabuto…" he tilted his head slightly, still holding his hand. The medic's eyes widened when he saw pitch black orbs, red with bloodlust. "Just do it."

Kabuto swallowed.

_Sasuke…_

"Yakushi."

An Anbu griped his sleeve. Kabuto expected – _begged, even _– Sasuke to lash out at the ninja (_like he always did – he was so protective when it came to the other ninja, after all) _but the Uchiha didn't move and the grip on the medic's shirt tightened.

Kabuto took a step away from the other, and breathed softly in Sound cant –

"_Good bye, Sasuke." _

With Anbu surrounding him, Kabuto was led away.

Kakashi took a step forward, and it was then Neji and Shikamaru chose to appear. At Kakashi's discreet questioning glance, Shikamaru explained.

"WE're here to help escort Uchiha to your apartment, Kakashi," he stated. The Jounin nodded and he turned to Sasuke, who's back was still to him.

"C'mon Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke's fiddling with his wrist stalled, and he merely stood there for a moment – as if contemplating something.

_(Should I run, attack, fight, give in, kill – what's right now that the sentence has been given –?)_

"…Fine." He slowly turned, carefully lowering his hands to his sides and walking over to Kakashi. Before he reached the other ninja, he paused and turned his body just enough so he could see Tsunade.

"Question," he stated. The Hokage blinked at him and lifted her chin up slightly, allowing him to ask. Sasuke's eyes darkened slightly. "Will the dobe…" he went silent, and then added as an afterthought– "_Naruto_… will he be informed?"

Tsunade blinked at him and then gave him a small, grim smile.

"He will be informed… eventually."

Sasuke blinked, and then gave a small nod. Then he turned and walked out with Kakashi and the other two surrounding him.

Tsunade released the tension in her shoulders, awed that Sasuke had remained so docile.

_Perhaps he's finally growing up…_

**End Chapter Forty-Six – Sealed **

**Ah... this story. Makes a warm feeling in my heart. :D**

**Well, school's out now and my inspiration's back in full swing, so expect (hopefully) some more frequent updates from my side!**

**But only if I get some frequent reviews from your side, yeah? Remember – 1,000 reviews! 8D 8D 8D**

**And we went to VEGAS this weekend! 8D Oh, so hot… literally. It was like, 115 effing degrees out there during the day – OHMYGAWD. **

**And I got a new bird! :D :D His/Her name's Aki! Aki-chan! –heartheartheart- I ish in luff with him. XD**

**(/) her. XD XD XD**

**Review, yeah? Thank you for all of your support! You all are amazing! –heart- **

**Ja ne! It's so GOOD to be back!**

**DDB**


	47. Selfish

Treacherous Heart

**Hello everyone!**

**Ha… how long has it been since the last update? Two weeks? Three weeks? OMG.**

**Well, here's the excuse corner! :D**

**I have become obsessed with rping. I will just flat out say it – I am now officially obsessed. –shakes head- It's insane. XD And I'm making an rp for a guild I'm in on Gaiaonline – the owner of the guild's a really good friend of mine, and he put me in charge of the rp, so… -grins- I've got 9 factions and over 50 subfactions, I need to make the map of the world, come up with different scenarios that the factions can take part in that all lead to a massive full-scale war. XD I KNOW! –squeals- **

**I'm also taking a couple of online courses to help me get on track for graduation. I've got a full year to do them, but whatever. XD**

**And I also have English summer work that I have yet to start. –rolls eyes- Oh joy.**

**That, and I'm working on something extra duper SUPER special for you guys. It's just that I want to write up at least like, twenty chapters before I post it. **

**By the way, please nominate me and my stories for livejournal's Naruto Fanfiction Awards. Please see Nao Angel's profile for a link to the Fanfiction Awards site and details on how to nominate. :D I'd nominate myself, but… that's against the rules, so… XD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter you guys! Thanks so much for being so patient! I'm trying my best! :(**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Forty-Seven – Selfish**

"I suppose we'll depart now, Kakashi," Neji said as they emerged in the Jounin's apartment. "I trust you can handle the rest yourself?"

Kakashi let his visible eye crinkle up in a smile as he looked over his shoulder at the Hyuuga, fighting against a sarcastic remark.

"Yes – everything will be fine, Neji. Don't worry."

_Now get out!_

Shikamaru nodded, turning to leave.

"Very well – the first Anbu watch will arrive in five minutes. Good luck Kakahsi."

Without another word, they turned and left.

Kakashi turned to see Sasuke in the small compact kitchen, arms crossed and his back to Kakashi, obviously in thought.

As soon as Sauske had entered the apartment, a powerful scent he knew as Kakashi's washed over him, throwing him into a battle against nostalgia.

Fighting to keep a straight face and to keep his knees from buckling, he stood in the kitchen and waited for the moment to pass. The very air – the smell in it – seemed to set his skin alight and he cursed himself for such bodily weakness.

There was silence for a moment, and then Sasuke suddenly shifted, heading towards the refrigerator.

He opened it to find it empty.

Temple vein pulsing, Sasuke turned to Kakashi. Unaffected, the Jounin shrugged.

"What can I say? Naruto cleaned out my fridge."

Sasuke stared at him incredulously.

"So you've been living on take-out all this time?" He asked. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke slumped ever so slightly, glaring up at the heavens before storming out of the kitchen and to the couch, stretching out and claiming it as his own.

He remained there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling and quickly running through the events in Tsunade's office.

_I bet everyone was really surprised to see me go so quietly. _He thought with a grim smirk. _Expecting at least a small explosion or two, neh? _He shook his head, still with that smirk. _Well, too bad. I can't do everything for you, now can I?_

Then he remembered the soft disappointment and powerful confusion he had seen in Kabuto's eyes.

_Kabuto…_ he thought sadly. He closed his eyes and managed a half-smile. _Kabuto… if you knew the REAL reason I had acted like that, you wouldn't have given me that look._

It had taken every single dreg of will he possessed not to take the medic in his arms right there and kiss him until his lips fell off – every last scrap of pride he carried not to throw himself into the medic's arms and start screaming at how unfair it was.

_Because really – it's not 'unfair', is it? Two years of house arrest… that's not as bad as I expected at all. Still… _he scowled. _It's two years of house arrest with KAKASHI._

He blinked.

_I wonder if Tsunade knows what happened between us…_

He sighed, remembering the empty refrigerator as his stomach clenched upon its self.

"You're going shopping," he told Kakashi. "I'm hungry, and there's NO food here."

Kakashi stared at the back of the couch, wondering what had taken Sasuke to tell him that.

"I can't go shopping – I'm watching you on your house arrest, remember?"

Sasuke raised his head just enough for his eyes to glare at him from over the top of the couch.

"They get someone to buy it – how hard is THAT?"

Kakashi shrugged.

I suppose Sakura could always buy something…"

Sasuke squirmed on the couch and grabbed the pillow, forcing it over his head.

"God I'm going to hate this place," he told the belly of the pillow.

"You're going to choke yourself."

"I am no. Go and read a smut book or something."

Kakashi's voice was playful and – was Sasuke hearing right? – just a _bit _mocking.

"Why should I read a smut book when I have a sex god right here?"

"Bastard!"

Kakashi caught the fist aimed for his face.

"Why so touchy?" Sasuke's wrist was yanked to the side and a kness was between Sasuke's waist and the back of the couch, Kakashi's groin covering the Uchiha's own. Sasuke began to grow stiff. "You don't want to know the truth?"

"I hate this truth!" Sasuke hissed. "I'm getting sick and tired of people tell me stuff like that! Dammit I don't _CARE!_ The only reason why you even bother to put up with me is to _fuck_ me!"

Bitterness had filled Sasuke's voice before he could stop it, but in his anger he didn't notice.

_And I wish that wasn't the fucking __truth__–_

"So that's what you think."

Kakashi's condescending tone made Sasuke snap his eyes open, and he looked up at Kakashi to see Kakashi looking down at him, a disapproving, pitying gleam in his visible eye.

That very look made Sasuke stiffen underneath him, and the Uchiha suddenly had an insane urge to rip that eye out of its socket for even _thinking_ to look at him like that–

"Shut up–!"

"You're still a child.

The grip on his wrists lessened – to the point where Sasuke could pull away with ease.

He didn't.

"You still think it's all about you – that because you're able to steal the hearts of nearly everone you meet, you think EVERYONE wamts to get into your pants. You're a spoiled, selfish little child!"

Sasuke stilled completely underneath him, staring up at him with wide eyes. He didn't see Kakashi's gray eye – he saw black and red…

-- -- -- --

_A hand flew through the air and slapped the child clear across the face. _

"_You stupid child!" Red eyes – sparked with the Sharingan – blazed. "You're such a demanding little brat! Why can't you be like Itachi? He's absolutely perfect! He learns everything by himself – he never asks anyone for anything – you selfish little child. I don't ever want to see you again!" _

_With another slap, he stormed away, leaving the child very close to tears. His mother flew into the room a few moments after. _

"_Oh! My dear babe! I head the commotion! Why did he yell like that?" _

"_I asked him if I could use a few of his shuriken…" _

_The child was still seeing red._

-- -- --

_Something smashed down in between his shoulder blades, making him gasp as he was flung against the cold stone floor. _

"_Stupid child." _

_He began to get up, but then something was pressing against his back, forcing him down as his clothes where stripped from him, leaving him bare and naked and shivering against the floor. _

"_You think the world revolves around you, don't you? Tsk. Poor, delusional little Sasuke…" _

_He felt clothes ruffling about him as he stared at the black floor, unable to move. Then panic seized him as hands gripped his bare hips and yanked them upwards into something __very__ big, and __very__ hard. _

_He instantly flinched away from the touch–_

_**Please God, stay away–!**_

–_but the nails buried themselves in his skin, and he stiffened as teeth latched onto his collar bone. _

"_You think that just because you had plenty of girls who would die for back in Konoha means you can do anything you want to here – heh." The strange thing ground against his lower back, making him gasp. "Such a stupid, spoiled, selfish child. I'm about to teach you a lesson, boy." _

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he grit his teeth as images of Kakashi – of their first night together – flashed through his head._

_**Oh God NO–**_

"_Get off me!" He managed to gasp out. _

_**God I don't want this–**_

_A hand smacked him harshly upside the head, the blow powerful enough to make him see stars. _

"_I told you before, Sasuke-kun." You're not in charge here – you never have been. You need to learn that there are consequences. Why, I think you gave dear Kabuto a scar." _

_Sasuke bit his tongue to stop himself from snapping back a retort. _

"_I'll protect you, Sasuke. I promise – with my life."_

_Kakashi's words – spoken right after their first night – echoed in his head, and he cursed at the lie. _

_**Sure Kakashi – sure you'll protect me. Stupid teacher – you don't even know where I am! How could you possibly **__**protect**__** me–?**_

"_Silent, Sasuke-kun?" The other hissed into his ear. "Pity – I enjoy hearing your screams." _

_But the fact that Kakashi had no idea where he was didn't stop that side of him–_

–_**the side of him that was still loyal to Kakashi and so mushily, desperately in love with him – the side of him that hadn't yet DIED–**_

–_from crying out silently to the Jounin as he was entered – torn – slammed into._

_**God – KAKASHI! YOU SWORE! YOU SWORE YOU'D PROTECT ME–**_

_**Even though YOU were the one that left HIM…**_

–_**SO WHY DON'T YOU? KAKASHI!**_

_**You can't blame him for this.**_

_**HELP ME!**_

_But the jounin didn't appear. _

"_Selfish little child."_

-- -- --

Sasuke's eyes widened, and his entire body stiffened for a moment in realization.

_**You can't blame him for your own stupid mistakes anymore. **_

…

…

_That's what I've been doing all this time, isn't it? _Sasuke thought vaguely as he stared up at Kakashi.

_I AM selfish. _

His entire body relaxed, and his eyes shrank to their normal size.

"Fine," he stated, allowing his arms to be pushed against the couch on either side of his head. At Kakashi's blank stare, his eyes narrowed. "Well? This is what you want, isn't it?" Sasuke's stare bore into Kakashi's.

_Maybe it's about time I stopped…_

"Take me!"

**End Chapter Forty-Seven – Selfish**

**O.O OMG SASUKE WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!**

**Heh. I know – RIGHT? XD**

**And one of my very, very, VERY good friends is coming up to visit me Saturday, so I'm quivering with excitement for her! She'll be my first friend to visit me since I moved away, and I'm SO FUCKING EXCITED. :D :D :D **

**Thanks for reading you guys, and please nominate me and my stories if you think I and they deserve to be nominated!**

**And review, if that strikes your fancy. **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	48. Dignity

**Yo, peoples! :D**

**Yes, yes, I'm well aware of the fact that I haven't uploaded for AGES and you all probably think I'm dead. I know, I know. And I'm very, very sorry. **

**Allow me to explain? Or do you even care?**

**Well, as always, rping has got me addicted. I'm working on a MASSIVE rp in gaiaonline, so if you guys want to friend me and take part in it when it finally opens, my username is **_**LovetoCauseMayhem**_**. I hope to hear from you all. :D**

**And school has just been hectic. Between my Honors classes and Gaia and the theater I don't have the ability to get myself off my butt (or on. O.o) and post something for you guys. I really am a bad authoress. :hits self: **

**So, I am directing a play for the school I'm in – a piece that I wrote that I am very happy with. There are three student directors, and I am the only Junior. The other two are Seniors. I also have more people in my cast then they do, and a more complex set with more light cues. Opening night is January 29****th****, and I am so effing excited! XD **

**Yes, life is a little busy, but I feel I owe it to you guys to at least wish you all a belated Thanksgiving, and a Merry Christmas. :) My apologies – again – for neglecting all of you. Please know that, though I'm not here nearly as often as you'd like me to be or as often as I should be, I really appreciate all of you for keeping faith and checking your emails every day. Thank you so much.**

**Oh, and by the way, in case you all haven't realized it yet, **_**I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!! **_**XD**

**Well, that's it in a nutshell. I restrained from pouring my soul out to you all in this story like I usually do because a few people don't care and told me they don't care, and I appreciate their opinion, so I kept it moderately short. **

**I hope you all like this next chapter.**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Forty-Eight – Dignity**

Kakashi could merely look at the boy beneath him for a moment, his head not processing the command Sasuke had given him.

"_Take me!"_

_You can't be serious…_

Sasuke glared up at him, beginning to panic.

"Well?" He demanded. "Isn't this what you want? I'm a slut anyway – just do it!"

Bitterness had entered his voice again–

–_and that's all I ever WILL be! Dammit I wish it had NEVER been like this–_

–and he cursed himself.

Kakashi merely looked down him, and he saw unshed tears of both anger and bitterness in the younger's eyes.

He sighed, and raised his hand, slowly pulling down his mask.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes from Kakashi's face, and he itched to touch the abnormally pale skin.

_Kakashi… he's gotten older. _

The jounin itched to do what Sasuke commanded – to tear the offensive clothes off, to kiss the boy senseless, to fuck him deep into the couch with the Uchiha crying out senselessly underneath him–

–he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips, noticing the way the other stiffened underneath him.

Kakashi kept his mouth firmly closed.

_But that's not what he wants, or needs from me._

When he pulled back, his lips barely brushing Sasuke's, the Uchiha was staring up at him with wide eyes, wondering what the other above him was doing.

Kakashi's eyes were warm as they looked down at his younger charge.

"You're not a slut, Sasuke," Kakashi breathed to him. "You still have some dignity left. Carry it with pride."

Without another word, he climbed up off of Sasuke, turning and walking sown the hall, vanishing into his room.

Sasuke bolted up into a sitting position, knees pulled up into his chest and his hands supporting him from behind as he stared at Kakashi's back, eyes wide. He felt himself go red.

_Kakashi…_

In a sudden burst of flustered anger, Sasuke threw himself back down onto the couch, burying his face into the pillow.

_Kakashi…_

He couldn't stop the small smile from forming on his lips.

**End Chapter Forty-Eight – Dignity **

**Sexy, huh? I love it.**

**But it's so short. Ugh. :hits self:  
**

**Btw, I've decided, out of laziness, that there won't be a dedication chapter every five chapters. I know, I know. But I'll do my best to honor every one-hundredth reviewer. So far, I have failed. **

**Oh, by the way – and this proves what a horrible authoress I am – did you know that October tenth of this year was this story's TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY?!?!?!?!? **

**O.o**

**I'm going to cry. T.T Thank you all so much! **

**Ah, so there is the new chapter. I sincerely hope you aren't all mad and out for my blood right now, but real life – and gaia, sadly enough, -.- – seem to take precedence in my mind. **

**Dammit. **

**And I also have a myspace now. (.com/xkissofshadowsx) Look me up and send me an add, if you like. :3**

**So, thank you all for reading and – though I probably don't deserve it – reviewing. I love you all so much.**

**I'm going to go tackle my inbox now. **

**With so much love, ja ne!**

**DDB: Alive and Well.**

**For those who still care. **


	49. Change

**Hello, Ladies and gentlemen. Hello, hello, hello. **

**How are you guys? Good? Good. That's good. :3**

**So, yeah. Life. And Life. And Gaia. And Life again. And double-life. And… yeah, SO not about to explain everything, lol.**

**But yeah, sorry you always have to wait so long. Thank you so much for keeping tabs on my stories, even though you know that I probably won't update for a very, VERY long time.**

**But I do try. I'm sorry. **

**I hope life for all of you is impeccable. :)**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Forty-Nine – Change**

He felt it – he was thrashing – unable to move – something was choking him – _killing _him –

He gasped and bolted up into a sitting position, staring forward with wide eyes.

After a moment, he realized it was dark, he had fallen asleep, and that the thing choking him with the thirst to kill was a blanket.

Fuming slightly, he pushed off the blanket and shifted into a comfortable sitting position, pulling his knees up to his chest. He ran the conversation he had with Kakashi (_if you can even call being pinned to a couch by a man at least sixty pounds heavy than you while screaming at him to fuck you 'conversation') _through his head again.

_So he doesn't think I'm a slut…_

He felt his cheeks flush a pleased red before he could stop it.

_Wow…_

As he lazily looked around the room, memories washed over him, throwing him into a feeling of nostalgia.

He gazed thoughtfully around the room, remembering.

He saw himself when he was a small child, constantly fighting with Kakashi for control of the remote and thus the TV. Child-Sasuke just had a nightmare, and Kakashi had taken him into his lap in the armchair, telling him fanciful stories to get the Uchiha's mind to forget the blood-soaked dream. Kakashi and he were playing a children's game on the floor when Sasuke was nine – one of those few times when Sasuke wasn't obsessed with revenge and was a normal child. Kakashi was reading a story to ten-year-old Sasuke, who had seen the book in the library and wanted the jounin to read it. Another year passing found Kakashi cooking food, surveyed critically and led by Sasuke, who was the 'chef' of the two. That same year saw – after Sasuke's twelve birthday – Sasuke becoming a Genin, and they 'celebrated' by watching a movie together, closer than one would think necessary, Sasuke's shoulder brushing against Kakashi's and the small boy taking care to avoid the man's eyes. A few weeks later, Sasuke had stolen Kakashi's headband, and had threatened to melt it using his fireball technique if Kakashi didn't give him extra training. Then they were returning from the Land of Waves – tired and sore – but alive. It was the night they had returned and Kakashi had actually embraced the Uchiha to have the younger willingly, sanely, return it. That was the first night in four years they ever said anything close to love. Sasuke could still remember the only words spoken that night.

"_Thank God you're alive."_

"_I'm… glad you're okay." _

Sasuke smiled fondly.

_Kakashi has always had a way of making me think…_

He looked around again.

_Not much has changed at all. _

Then a thought flashed through his mind, and he shook his head vigorously.

_No! Don't finish that thought! You do that you won't be able to go against it–_

_**If nothing out here has changed, then what about…**_

His eyes went to the hall.

_**The bedroom?**_

Silently, unable to stop himself or his curiosity, he stood and drifted down the hall to the only bedroom in the apartment, silent and breathless.

_He might have traps. _A voice in his mind breathed to him.

With trembling fingers, he pushed the door open, expecting an explosion.

There was none.

_But he doesn't. _

Not making a sound, he stepped into the room. Silently, he took it in.

_Nothing has changed in here, either._

He looked to the bed, remembering the first night Kakashi had held him ever-so-gently in his arms, and a sweet chill washed over him.

Kakashi was snoozing peacefully, snug underneath the blanket he had from even before he had taken responsibility of Sasuke. His mask was off, but the Uchiha saw it had pooled around his throat. The headband lay on the bedside table, but Sasuke didn't dare touch it. If he didn't want to have Kunai aimed at his skull, he'd stay far away from the metal.

He then looked to Kakashi, and he suddenly felt a powerful urge to brush the hairs out of Kakashi's face, to run his fingers through the strands–

With a mental gasp, Sasuke caught himself reaching forward to do just that, his hand barely brushing Kakashi's face and changing to cup the jounin's cheek.

Not hastily, Sasuke told himself, because of COURSE he wasn't embarrassed, he pulled his hand away and held it to his flushed face. A grotesque smirk made it's way to his face as he felt the heat underneath his skin.

_Heh. He always has some way to make me red…_

He lowered his hand and simply surveyed Kakashi for a moment, merely looking down at the jounin. He raised his hand and grasped the necklace around his throat, feeling the warm metal in his palm as he remembered.

"_You'll always have a home with me."_

His eyes narrowed as his entire body began to shake. His voice – though quiet – was deathly bitter.

"You're an idiot, Sasuke," he muttered before whirling and silently flying out the door, the lock clicking softly behind him.

Mismatched eyes opened to the dark room, sadly looking at where the boy had just been.

_Sasuke…_

**End Chapter Forty-Nine – Change **

**NOTES:**

**This chapter was really sweet. At least near the beginning. But at least now Sasuke seems to know that something is very wrong.**

**Hopefully, he knows it's with himself. Knowing him, however, he's going to blame it all on Kakashi, lol. **

**Again, thank you all for your patience. And my apologies if I've missed any birthdays, (which I totally know I have. *sighs* -.-)**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	50. Doubt

**Hello, everybody. Hello, hello. :3**

**Okay, I'm going to keep this simple. I was thinking about this story the other day, and I realized something.**

**This story is nearing its three-year anniversary, and I'm not even DONE with it.**

**That's just a little scary, ladies and gentlmen.**

**So, I've decided something.**

**Because you all adore this story so much, and I rarely ever update EVER, I am going to give you five reasons today to review this story five times.**

**These reasons are called 'chapters'. **

**See where I'm going with this?**

**I thought since because I have like, a BAJILLION chapters of this story typed up, and even more of them written out, I thought it would be at least good for you guys if I give you more than one chapter every update.**

**But because of that, I will no longer be doing dedications or anything like that. **

**Because that's just too much work.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, please, enjoy these next five chapters of TH goodness. **

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Fifty – Doubt**

Sasuke awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, sizzling in a pan behind him.

Scrunching up his face as he fought back a yawn, the Uchiha slowly opened his eyes to see the bright sun flooding through the living room.

"Good. You're awake."

He shifted so that his eyes were above the top of the couch to see Kakashi in the kitchen, spatula in hand.

Sasuke shifted again, stretching out his arms.

"Mmm… Kakashi," he murmured as his 'good morning' before kicking off the blanket and bending down.

He was halfway through rummaging underneath the coffee table for a hairbrush when he realized what he was doing.

_You idiot why do you think he'd keep the brush in the same place after all this time–?_

In the middle of yanking out his arm from underneath the table, his hand hit something underneath it.

For a moment, Sasuke froze.

_There's no way…_

Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around the plastic rod and pulled.

A black hairbrush greeted him.

Shock seized Sasuke's entire body as he stared at the plastic thing with bristles, eyes wide.

The brush wasn't even dusty.

_Oh my God…_

His hand tightened around the brush as he gazed at it.

_It's like…_

Something strange grabbed hold of his heart and squeezed.

…_he knew I was coming back._

Biting his lip and forcing that trail of thought to stop, Sasuke raised the brush to his hair and began to sweep it through the long strands, straightening up to sit correctly on the couch.

The rhythmic stroking reached his ears, and he let his eyes fall halfway closed, the familiar motions lulling him into a relaxed state.

"Breakfast is ready, Sasuke.

Kakashi's voice cut through Sasuke's temporary calm as a lightning did the sky, snapping him back into reality and making him freeze, eyes wide.

He stated that way for a split second, well aware that Kakashi was watching, before shaking himself free of the spell and continuing to brush his hair as if nothing had happened.

"I'm not hungry," he answered coolly, angry at himself for letting his guard down. Someone could've killed him, Kakashi could've jumped him – he had been completely defenseless in the state he had been in.

Glaring at the hairbrush as if every crisis in the world was its fault, he threw it down, disgusted.

_How did I manage to BE like that–?_

"Sasuke."

A warm hand was on his head, fingers running through the strands and trailing down to his shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_The smell._

He refused to believe it – Kakashi's smell couldn't have possibly lulled him like that – there was no way.

Before he knew it, his hand was lifting itself up to cover Kakashi's in an accepting gesture – like he always had all those years ago – but he stopped himself in time and moved his hand once more, slapping Kakashi's hand away instead.

_Dammit I can't keep doing this–!_

"Don't touch me!" He snapped, spinning on his heel and bolting to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

_It's only the first day and already I'm falling apart–!_

Shuddering, he pressed his back into a tiled corner, shrinking down to the floor and wrapping his arms around his legs, burying his face in his knees. Furiously, he tried to rid his mind of Kakashi – of his voice, his smell, his caress.

_NO!_

He dug his nails deep into his legs, fighting against hopeless, frustrated tears as emotions swirled furiously in his gut.

_I can't…_

He couldn't erase Kakashi's face from his mind. The Jounin's lips were still on his – on his throat. Large hands continued to caress him, he still heard harsh, heavy breathing above him as a body – warm and slick – pushed down on top of him. He could still feel it.

Kakashi's heat.

Sasuke shuddered violently just remembering, and he tried to banish such thoughts from his mind, cursing himself for letting his thoughts stray so far.

_Why… am I…?_

He raised his head and stared at his hands, eyes wide.

His fingers were trembling. Furiously. He could still feel perfectly will the flower that was threatening to burst into bloom at Kakashi's words.

"_Thank God you're alive."_

"_You're not a slut, Sasuke."_

"_Sasuke…"_

Said ninja realized his entire body was shaking violently, and he winced, pulling his knees into his chest once more and finding refuge in his arms.

He wished his arms were someone else's.

_Do I…?_

"_Don't go, Sasuke."_

_No._

"_So that's what you think, is it?"_

_I can't._

"_You're a spoiled, selfish little child!"_

_I can't possibly feel that way – not after what's happened. _

_Not what after __I__ caused._

_**But you wouldn't refuse.**_

_**If he made a move – if he was serious about fucking you – you wouldn't do it.**_

_**You wouldn't say 'no'.**_

Sasuke's eyes widened, and for once he doubted himself.

He drew his arms protectively against his chest, his entire body shaking and his chest aching.

_My heart… is being torn in half…_

He willed himself away from the bathroom – away from Konoha and away from Kakashi – as he felt frustrated tears finally burn the corners of his eyes, angry at himself for showing such weakness and hating Kakashi for making him that way.

_Tsk. There I go again, blaming him for my own faults. Fuck you Sasuke. Fuck you._

"I can't," he muttered bitterly, furiously wiping away the tears as more seeped out. "I can't be that person he wants me to be!"

_I can't be that naïve little boy who accepts what his heart says with open arms!_

Che – if only such a thing was so easy.

He could only think of one person who would understand – only one person that could help him.

_Kabuto! Help me!_

  

An indistinguishable but violent cry in his mind had Kabuto sitting straight up in his cot, his eyes wide and his shoulders shaking.

"What the…?" He breathed. He swallowed, breathless. "Sasuke?"

"Hey!" The guard called, peering into the medic's cell. "What's a matter in there?"

Shaking his head, Kabuto raised his chin and gave the guard a friendly smile.

"Nothing, good sir," he replied cheekily, even offering up a small wave. "Nothing at all."

Grunting in disbelief, the guard yanked the small door that served as the only window shut, throwing the cell in darkness again.

Kabuto sighed, leaning back to rest against his flimsy mattress again as he stared at the small crack in the wall at the far upper left hand corner of the cell, where Sasuke – in the shape of a bird – had escaped through.

But he was captured now.

Kabuto closed his eyes.

_Sasuke, I promise I'll protect you!_

_I'll protect you against Tsunade, I'll protect you against Naruto, I'll protect you against everyone!_

Then his eyebrows furrowed.

_And God knows I will protect you against Kakashi._

_He doesn't deserve you._

_**No one does.**_

  

Kakashi leaned against the wall next to the door leading to the bathroom, eyes narrowed and dark as he listened to the ragged sobs and harsh breathing inside. The protective part of him begged for him to break down the door and rush to the Uchiha, to wrap him in his arms, but the more logical part of him forced his limbs to remain still.

_That would only make the situation worse…_

"_I can't…" _he heard Sasuke murmur bitterly. _"I can't be that person he wants me to be!"_

Kakashi's eyes widened.

_What… does he mean by that?_

_What kind of person to __I__ want him to be? Is that what he's talking about?_

…

_What kind of person DO I want him to be?_

He told himself that he was perfectly happy with the way Sasuke was now – that he wanted Sasuke as he was.

But one part of him didn't believe that anymore.

_Am I really just… LUSTING after him?_

_No, I can't be._

Now Kakashi doubted his own heart – something he never expected to happen.

_Can I?_

**End Chapter Fifty – Doubt**

**And so the loveliness begins. :3**

**Onto chapter fifty-one, and beyond.**

**Ja ne. **

**DDB**


	51. Discipline

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Fifty-One – Discipline**

A few hours passed before Sasuke's nervous breakdown ended and he allowed himself to emerge from the bathroom, toweling his hair dry after he had taken a shower to clear his head and put on some pants.

Upon stepping into the living room, towel still in his hair, his eyes locked with pure white ones.

"Really Uchiha, how long does it take for you to look presentable?"

The towel rubbing through thick, soaking strands stilled.

A few moments passed, and the towel slid away entirely.

"Hyuuga. Nara. What're you two doin' 'ere? And where's Kakashi?"

"Kakashi had to go grocery shopping," Shikamaru replied, looking relatively relaxed. Either that or he was just too lazy to put his guard up. "We're here to keep watch on you till he gets back."

"I am also supposed to check if the Chakra seals are still active," Neji added, taking a step forward. Sasuke eyed him distrustfully, but didn't move from his spot near the table. Instead, he draped the damp towel over the back of the nearest chair before reaching into his pocket, noticing with an amused smirk the way the two with him tensed – one standing and the other sitting at the dining room table, opposite of the Uchiha.

Sasuke immediately found what he was looking for, but being the sadistic bastard he was, he let the hand in his pocket linger for just a moment longer, raising his eyes and locking gazes with the paranoid Hyuuga, the black orbs glittering with mischievous intent.

"_Beware. I'm hiding something."_

Then he had to bite back a mocking laugh as he saw the white eyes flash while one distrusting hand crept to the kunai holder on the Hyuuga's right leg.

_As if a few little kunai could stop me. _Sasuke thought, amused.

"Oh, what's wrong Neji-_kun_?" He asked sweetly, letting that single honorific carry all the taunting laughter he possessed. "Whatever gave you any reason not to trust me?"

He was satisfied to see the Hyuuga's eyes flash angrily as his body stiffened, obviously suppressing a shudder.

Yep. When you were around a snake like Orochimaru for six years, it was impossible NOT to pick up a few creeper skills.

Smirking – obviously as entertained as Neji was angry – Sasuke decided to stop playing games and pull out what had been in his pocket.

Looped around his finger was a simple black hair tie.

Immediately the two before him relaxed, and Sasuke gave a cold laugh, dangling the black tie where Neji could plainly see it.

"Be afraid of the black hair tie, Neji-_kun_," he taunted with that same honorific. "Be very afraid."

Neji shot him a venomous glare as Shikamaru sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Just hurry up and check the seals, Hyuuga," the shirker ordered as Sasuke began to pull his hair into a thick braid, but then strangely reconsidered it and put the tie back into his pocket.

"And why do you need to do that?" He asked, now completely serious. "Tsunade put the seals on just yesterday. Why do you need to check them already?"

"We will periodically check them twice a week at random intervals – Tsunade's orders," Shikamaru replied. "We don't need you breaking the seals and bursting out in a fury, now do we?"

Sasuke fought down a disbelieving snort.

_As IF I'd do something so stupid and rash! _He thought disapprovingly, scowling.

"Also…"

The Uchiha opened his eyes just in time to see the Hyuuga grab his right wrist, seizing it in a death grip.

Immediately Sasuke lashed out with his other fist, unconsciously seeking to crush the Hyuuga's Adam's Apple.

Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru had expected this instinctive reaction, and the Uchiha's eyes widened as his attack suddenly came to a crashing stop, his knuckles barely brushing Neji's throat, his entire body frozen where it stood.

His mind blank, Sasuke glanced down – at the floor to the right of his feet.

His shadow was locked in Shikamaru's own.

His face carefully blank, he stared down at the intermingling shadows.

"Question," he stated simply, raising his gaze to lock eyes with the Hyuuga as Shikamaru forced his left arm back to his side. His black orbs clashed with Neji's white. "How DO you check the Chakra seals?"

Neji smirked.

"You'll find out in about two seconds," he breathed victoriously, his entire aura smug.

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was on his stomach on the dining room table, hands yanked behind his back and Neji pushing his elbows together, the Hyuuga sitting like a rock on top of him, straddling his hips.

Despite the pain in his arms, Sasuke realized that Shikamaru had released him from the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

_He can't use a Jutsu on me when the Hyuuga is checking the seals! _He realized. _The foreign Chakra would mess with them and cause them to break!_

Immediately he began to thrash, writhing and bucking underneath Neji's weight like a furious snake.

"Dammit!" He heard Shikamaru hiss above him. "Keep him down, Hyuuga!"

A powerful hand fisted his long hair by the roots, lifting up his head and slamming it back down onto the hard wooden table as the Hyuuga's weight settled decisively on top of his hips, locking him in place.

"Stay STILL, Uchiha!" Neji hissed as stars burst from behind Sasuke's eyelids and he momentarily went limp.

Leaning forward, his hands still gripping Sasuke's wrists, Neji's breath brushed the Uchiha's ear.

"Besides, it was decided you need a little corporal punishment," the Hyuuga breathed icily into the other's ear as Sasuke fought to make his mind clear, blinking furiously. "_Also _orders from Tsunade."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_We're to break you until you have no will left – that's what you get for killing off a good ninja during one of your moods. Orders from Orochimaru."_

Sasuke began to thrash again, nearly throwing the Hyuuga off this time.

"YOU LITTLE–!"

Neji's Byakugon activated and the seals underneath his palms burst into flame, making pain unlike _anything _Sasuke had experienced flash through his entire system.

The barrage of curses towards the Hyuuga caught in his throat as his teeth clipped shut against a yelp of pain, and he shuddered, his face twisting up in agony as the pain flared with a vengeance through his body, flowing through it like blood as he fought to get his wrists out of Neji's grip, trying to throw the other off.

But suddenly all the strength seemed stripped away from him.

_Fuck._

"_Orders from Orochimaru."_

_NO!_

**End Chapter Fifty-One – Discipline **


	52. Numb

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Fifty-Two – Numb**

It seemed like it was never going to end – Sasuke could only watch in agony as the pain ripped through his system, watching in horror as his sanity seemed to lose itself, shapes twisting up, distorting and changing color and the entire world turning upside down as it felt like he was being eaten alive.

_Oh God make it stop–!_

His mind numb, he opened his eyes to see Shikamaru looking down at him, arms crossed.

Through Sasuke's delirium, Shikamaru's frowning face twisted into Orochimaru's smirking one.

"_This is what you get, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke closed his eyes and grit his teeth, willing away the memory as tremors of agony wracked his frame, making sweat pour from his brow and sting his eyes. Gasping, his strength being sucked away from him, he twisted his head away from Shikamaru, trying to bury his head into the table.

_Goddammit I'm going to KILL Tsunade for this–!_

As Neji watched the body underneath him shudder and sweat, his eyes went to Sasuke's back, where the dark, thick hair even longer than his own hid a scar that Neji just remembered was there.

Then an idea occurred to him.

Shifting his arms so that both of Sasuke's wrists were securely in one hand, he reached down to grip the Uchiha's thick locks.

Staring down at the other's back, he pulled the hair to the side, revealing the still-healing wound for the first time since he had seen it before Sasuke had been taken to the hospital.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he felt his hair move, and terror and rage coursed as one through his body.

_No – no one can see no one can know–!_

The rage overpowering the terror, adrenaline pounded through his system as he suddenly twisted underneath Neji, easily breaking the Hyuuga's hold and slamming his right fist dead into Neji's jaw with an enraged cry.

"_**MUTHER FUCKER-!"**_

Neji crashed down onto the floor like a brick, and Sasuke – eyes red with bloodlust – leaped after him.

"DAMMIT I SWEAR I'LL _**KILL **_YOU–!"

A rustle of plastic bags registered dully in the Uchiha's brain before strong arms caught him along the waist, spinning him to slam his back up against the wall, his feet dangling a foot in the air with a forearm pressing warningly against his throat as a powerful hand pushed against the hollow of his ribcage.

A familiar scent – strong and comforting – washed over Sasuke, and he knew who it was without even opening his eyes, knew that familiar body head oh-so-close to him.

"So tell me," a voice above him drawled easily – as if saving a person from the rage of an Uchiha in his living room happened all the time. "Are the seals working?"

There was silence for a long moment where Sasuke _KNEW _without even opening his eyes that the Hyuuga was sulking.

It made him smirk.

_Yeah. Take THAT you fucker._

"Yes, they're working fine," Neji finally replied. Sasuke could tell Kakashi was smiling beneath the mask.

"Good. You can leave now."

Without a word, the other two left.

Sasuke waited until the forearm was removed from his neck to open his eyes.

Only to be swept up in a strong embrace.

One arm rested beneath his thighs, supporting his lower body while the other arm encircled his back, pulling him into a strong chest as he literally sat on Kakashi's left arm.

Sasuke could only blink dumbly for a moment, his hands molded into the contours of Kakashi's broad shoulders.

"What exactly did they do to you, Sasuke?"

Kakashi's voice was gentle – worried – against Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, remember how just a few hours beforehand he had wished to be as far away from this man as possible, hating himself but hating Kakashi more.

How he regretted those thoughts now.

_God I just don't understand myself anymore…_

Sighing, he raised his arms and wrapped them around Kakashi's neck, burying his nose into the crevice underneath the older man's jaw line.

"Nothing they weren't ordered to do," he breathed, sounding tired and beaten and just plain _sad_.

Kakashi's eyes widened, but without another word, he turned and seated himself on the couch, cradling the Uchiha protectively against his chest.

Sasuke found himself not really minding the treatment at all as he sat in Kakashi's lap, warm arms forming a protective shield around his smaller form. For some reason – there in Kakashi's arms, the man's heartbeat echoing in the shell of Sasuke's ear – Sasuke felt safe. Safer than any other time he cared to remember. The only times that he could possibly compare to this moment were the times he had had a nightmare when he was a child, and Itachi had let him under the covers, the older Uchiha's arms wrapping around his tiny frame and keeping the night demons at bay.

Even then, half asleep, the remembrance brought an angrily bitter taste.

But Sasuke didn't try to find out WHY he felt safe in Kakashi's embrace – he was just too tired and weak and sad and sore and depressed and nostalgic and just plain sick and tired of life in general – of everything that was happening. All he wanted to do was sleep – just breathe and sleep away the feeling of complete and total numbness that was slowly taking over, threatening to steal into his heart.

If he happened to fall asleep on Kakashi's lap, then so be it.

_God just make it all go away–_

The older man's breathing lulled Sasuke's eyes closed, and his own breathing slowed as he entered the blissful 'little death'.

Kakashi smiled, pulling down his mask. And – with that same smile – he planted a gentle kiss on Sasuke's feather-soft cheek.

"Sleep, Sasuke."

_Thank you for trusting me._

**End Chapter Fifty-Two – Numb**


	53. Smile

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Fifty-Three – Smile**

When Sasuke awoke from a thankfully dreamless sleep, it was dark.

He was on the couch, curled into a ball with a blanket – the one he used to sleep with when he was a child in Kakashi's apartment, he noticed with a small, amused smile – wrapped snugly around his body, seemingly protecting him from the demons that haunted the chilly night air.

Feeling much better than when he had fallen asleep Sasuke pushed back the covers and stood.

Before he knew it, he was in front of Kakashi's room, hand on the doorknob.

But instead of fleeing, Sasuke calmly opened the door and stepped inside, silent like the shadows.

Quietly, he made his way to the head of Kakashi's bed, where he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

The idiot man had fallen asleep reading his stupid smut book AGAIN!

Silently, scolding Kakashi, he reached out a hand and plucked the book from the man's face, closing the book with eyes closed, not wanting to read even one word off those perverted pages.

Setting the book down on the nightstand beside the bed, Sasuke looked at Kakashi to notice he hadn't even taken his headband off.

_So he wasn't planning to go to sleep then. _Sasuke inferred. _Why not? I can tell – he hasn't been sleeping very long. _

Then a new thought occurred to him – one so outrageous but at the same time so believable that it made Sasuke uncontrollably flush in pleasure.

_Could it be that… he was worried about me?_

Sasuke had to smile as he looked down at the older man. Something in his mind told him he was right.

"Kakashi…" he breathed, unknowingly adding a loving caress to the name. "Thank you."

With that, he left, shutting the door behind him.

The man on the bed had to smile too.

_You're welcome, Sasuke._

**End Chapter Fifty-Three – Smile**


	54. Hatred

**A little note on this one:**

**I just really was in the mood for a change when I wrote this chapter. It was always, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kabuto, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke – well, you get the idea.**

**So I just wanted to write a chapter from someone else's point of view.**

**And who better than the person who just got punched in the face? :D**

**I hope you like this chapter, everyone.**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Fifty-Four – Hatred**

Neji Hyuuga despised the last of his brethren.

No, not the Hyuugas – he had gotten over his childish hatred towards the main branch of his clan years before, cooling dismissing it as just that – childish.

He didn't despise the Hyuugas. Not anymore.

No – he despised his _other _brethren – the ones that stole their bloodline from HIS clan centuries before.

He despised the Uchihas.

Namely the younger Uchiha, who's new apartment – Kakashi's apartment, to be precise – he was now in charge of guarding on the graveyard shift.

God – what NERVE the Uchiha had! First he attempts to drown him with hot spring water in Sound, he embarrasses Neji in front of his entire fleet of Anbu, and THEN he hits the Hyuuga when the man was merely following orders!

_But then again, Tsunade didn't order for me to look at his scar…_

Neji banished such thoughts from his mind, refusing to let himself even _think _that ANYTHING that happened that day was his fault – Hyuugas didn't make such mistakes – however small.

He unconsciously raised his hand and delicately fingered his jaw line – where the Uchiha had lashed out and a harsh, purple and black bruise was forming.

Damn, but the Uchiha was strong.

Neji could even see before the initial strike had connected – Sasuke hadn't used his full physical power. Neji didn't doubt that if the Uchiha _hadn't_ held back, his jawbone would've been snapped right off his skull, and no amount of medical jutsu would be able to reattach it.

Neji had been shocked that Sasuke possessed such physical power. He had heard stories of the Uchiha's monstrous strength – one that could even rival Tsunade's and Sakura's in force – but had never believed them.

Not until now.

Despite being in a state of wild, enraged panic, the Uchiha had unconsciously held back his punch. Even when his mind was blank, in a way, he was still thinking.

The Uchiha hadn't wanted the blow to be overly painful – even in his fury he was smart, damn him – but a warning. Neji could almost _hear _the snarl –

"_Don't EVER fucking touch me again!"_

Nevertheless, Neji had order, and he would obey them.

However, the warning had left its mark, and Neji Hyuuga was smart enough to know a death threat when he heard one. Seals or not, the Uchiha was dangerous, and everyone in his immediate vacinity would have to tread cautiously.

He watched grimly as the Uchiha moved about the apartment, the object of his current thoughts having awakened in the dead of night, a scowl on the Hyuuga's face.

Oh, how he _hated _Uchihas.

**End Chapter Fifty-Four – Hatred**


	55. Water

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Fifty-Five – Water**

Kakashi awoke to the smell of something absolutely delicious.

Remembering last night, he grinned and swung his feet off the edge of the bed, moving to enter the kitchen.

Sasuke – as he expected – was there, along with another guest.

"Well, hello Pakkun," Kakashi greeted the dog cheerfully, nodding to Sasuke as he walked in. "What brings you here?"

Pakkun grinned at him as Sasuke worked at the stove, the dog sitting on the counter by the sink.

"Just thought I'd check to make sure no one's dead yet. Besides, the brat–"

At this Sasuke's head shifted Pakkun's way, where he was OBVIOUSLY shooting the dog a glare.

"–was fixing breakfast when I got here, so I decided to stick around."

Sasuke turned directly to the dog, spatula in hand and wrists on his hips.

"Pakkun, you idiot pup – get DOWN from there! I need that counter space, and a dog's ass on it is completely unsanitary!"

Kakashi grinned at the scolding voice that carried just a hint of motherly anger as Pakkun glared.

"My ass is NOT unsanitary!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, you stupid _pup_!"

"Don't call me pup, brat!"

"Don't call me brat, pup!"

Kakashi found from laughing as the other two snapped at each other, slapping a hand over his covered mouth to keep from sniggering.

Pakkun settled his rump decisively on the counter, glaring at Sasuke stubbornly.

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

Sasuke returned the glare, wrists still on his hips, before reaching over the sink and yanking out the sprayer, pulling on the hose and aiming the nozzle at Pakkun.

There wasn't even time for Pakkun to react before Sasuke pushed the trigger into the back of the nozzle with his palm, spraying Pakkun with powerful, short bursts of water as he pushed and released the trigger, exclaiming,

"Down boy, down!"

Pakkun yelped and obeyed – anything to stop the relentless bursts of water.

"Okay, okay! I'm off, I'm off! Stop it!"

Kakashi couldn't help it – he burst out laughing.

_God I don't remember EVER laughing like this before –_

A burst of water slammed into his face, and he abruptly stopped, opening his one eye to stare across the room.

Sasuke was standing where he had been, the sprayer now in his right hand and arm still outstretched, ready to drench Kakashi again.

There was silence between them for a moment.

Then Kakashi leaped forward, and Sasuke began spraying him again, now turned forward to face the ninja.

"Back beast, back!"

Kakashi ignored him and lunged for the sprayer. Sasuke – to keep from being crushed by the other man – ducked under his arms and sprayed him again.

For a few minutes they simply wrestled for control of the sprayer, drenching each other until they were both soaked and a large puddle formed around their feet. Pakkun – wisely – stayed in the far corner of the room.

Just when Kakashi was going to suggest they stop and actually eat, his bare feet slid out from underneath him, making him fall forward in Sasuke.

The Uchiha lost his own footing and frantically scrambled to catch the countertop with his left hand, reaching up to grip Kakashi's mask in a death lock with the right.

He missed the counter.

With a small splish, a thump and a curse, Sasuke's back slammed into the wet wooden floor, Kakashi collapsing like a dead weight on top of him.

The Uchiha glared at Kakashi's gray hair, completely unmindful of their positions at the moment.

"Kakashi, you fucking klutz! Whoever heard of a ninja slipping in under a centimeter of water?! Some FUCKING fighter YOU are –!"

The insults caught in his throat as Kakashi raised his head and lock eyes with him.

It was then Sasuke realized that during the fall he had yanked the Jounin's mask down, the cloth still clenched in the teen's fingers even as it pooled around Kakashi's throat.

Sasuke suddenly became acutely aware of Kakashi's body on top of his, the Jounin's body heat pressing against his own, Kakashi's weight–

–_heavy and decisive and just a BIT controlling–_

–settling on top of him. He felt with complete clarity how the water at his back suddenly seemed to heat up as his cheeks did, how Kakashi's smell – so familiar and gentle – washed over him, how the sexual tension in the air seemed to become twice as thick when Kakashi slowly leaned forward, his visible eye half-closed.

Pakkun silently grumbled from his corner and rolled his eyes, raising a paw and slapping it across his muzzle, blocking the two humans from view.

_Tell me when it's over._

Kakashi was so close – Sasuke could feel his hot breath on his lips, could feel the Jounin's own soft, slightly-chapped ones gently ghosting his, and the Uchiha was tempted to just fist Kakashi's hair and yank the other to him, to make the Jounin fucking _stop teasing_, but before he could–

_BEEPBEEPBEEP–!_

Both of them jumped to hear the shrill alarm, and they simultaneously looked up.

_BEEPBEEPBEEP–!_

The ringing was coming from the smoke alarm, because the stove was on fire.

_BEEPBEEPBEEP–!_

Sasuke pulled a Houdini as he vanished from underneath Kakashi and reappeared in front of the stove with an audible _'FUCK!'_, scrambling to turn off the stove and put out the fire at the same time.

_BEEPBEEPBEEP–!_

Slowly – as if his limbs were made of lead – Kakashi got up from the floor.

_BEEPBEEPBE–!_

Sasuke had thrown the butcher knife at the smoke alarm, senselessly screaming something along the lines of _'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GODDAMN PRICK!' _before whirling back to the kitchen fire.

Kakashi blinked to see Sasuke had driven the large knife up to the hilt in the ceiling, and he vaguely wondered what the people above them were thinking.

_Probably something along the lines of, "UGH. FUCKING NINJAS."_

He half-expected blood to seep through the ceiling, the knife having impaled someone's poor, innocent foot in the apartment above.

For some reason, the mental image that came to his mind had him fighting down a fit of laughter.

Then he blinked.

_Oh. Right. There's a fire in my apartment. Better do something about that._

Shaking it off, he calmly walked over to Sasuke and grabbed the neglected sprayer, sending a stream of water at the flaming dishes and promptly putting out the fire. Thank goodness Sasuke hadn't been using any oil.

They merely stood there for a moment – the younger soaking wet and already exhausted with the older more amused than annoyed with the entire situation.

Sasuke didn't move from where he stood, shoulders slumped as he stared at the burned, blackened lump that was supposed to have been breakfast.

"So…" he began loudly, drawing Kakashi's attention. He looked up at the Jounin. "Who's up for take out?"

  

Kakashi thanked the delivery boy before closing the door, setting the boxes on the table.

Sasuke was still in the shower, where he had vanished after Kakashi took his order. ("Can I come shower with you?" "OF COURSE NOT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" "It was just water anyway! You woman – what's the big deal?" "LIKE _FUCK_ IT'S JUST WATER! DO YOU _REALIZE _HOW FUCKING DIRTY YOUR FLOOR IS?! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU FRIGGIN' _MOPPED_?!"))

Sasuke had then slammed the door in Kakashi's face, locking it to prevent the Jounin from getting in. Shrugging, he left to sit on the couch, absentmindedly scratching Pakkun behind the ears.

But now Sasuke had reappeared again, and they began to eat, silence falling between them.

When Sasuke wasn't looking, Kakashi smirked.

These two years of house arrest would be fun.

**End Chapter Fifty-Five – Water**

**And thus ends the five-round update.**

**Or. OH. Do I see SIX instead of FIVE? =o**

**You lucky people, you! 3  
**

**A little question though.**

**I'll be honest with you – the reason I haven't been touching Wingless Flight at ALL is because, well, I don't like the way I've gone with it. It seems to rushed and not enough suspense, and I have no idea how the storyline's going to go the way it's written now.**

**So I was thinking to trash the last few chapters, keep the first few, because I like those, and rewrite it. **

**Thoughts? Questions? Comments? I'd love to hear them.**

**Oh, and reviews for this story are always appreciated. ;D**

**Remember - 1,000!!!!**

_**OH MY GOD IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!**_

_**OVER NINE THOUSAND?!**_

_**OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!**_

**Lol, sorry. Couldn't resist. xD**

**I hope you enjoyed this, you guys. I hope you did. **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**

**P.S.**

**WHO IS IN LOVE WITH HELLSING'S ALUCARD? I AM, I AM! :D**

**WHO WANTS TO MARRY A SEXY 1960's JOHNNY DEPP? I DO, I DO! 3**


	56. Curse

**Heyheyhey ladies and gentlemen!**

**So here is the next round of updates. We're still on the road in the middle of nowhere, heading towards another middle of nowhere with increased showers and a higher percent chance of BOREDOM. **

**JOYJOYJOY. UGH.**

**Meh, oh well. Whatever.**

**Well, in this latest **_**DDB: Updates **_**edition, you're not going to get five or six – rather more like three. Mainly because idiot me forgot the rest of my manuscript at home, and I cannot type up any more chapters WITHOUT THAT MANUSCRIPT.**

**Which is more like a spiral-ring journal. But oh well. **

**Enjoy! Remember, one thousand reviews! I have over eight hundred! WE CAN DO IT!!! :D**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Fifty-Six – Curse**

Four days later saw Neji and Shikamaru knocking on the door.

Sasuke was washing the neglected dishes from breakfast, mainly because he didn't trust Kakashi with a sponge and water – something the Jounin found absurdly funny – while said Jounin sat on the couch, leafing through a well-worn Icha Icha novel when there was a knock at the door.

Sasuke put the last dish in the drainer and exchanged blinking glances with Kakashi before the Jounin went to answer the door.

The Uchiha turned and leaned against the counter, watching the door as he dried his hands with a dishtowel.

As soon as the two entered, he rolled his eyes and slapped the dishtowel onto the counter, turning to vanish into the hallway.

"Stay where you are, Uchiha," Shikamaru demanded.

Sasuke paused, but didn't turn around.

"So, you're here to check if these accursed tattoos are still working."

It wasn't a question – but a statement.

"Yes," Shikamaru replied.

The Uchiha didn't turn around, and then he felt his limbs stiffen as a familiar Jutsu bound them. Furious, he glanced down using his eyes – his neck had turned immobile.

His shadow was rippling at his feet.

"Is that necessary, Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked, his voice deceptively uninterested as he watched the rage build up inside Sasuke's form in the way the Uchiha's shoulders tensed but didn't move – couldn't move.

"Yes," Shikamaru replied. "Just for a few moments. That's all."

Sasuke felt his feet move – felt himself turn to face the living room. Shikamaru had planned it well – his back had been facing Sasuke's when he had sent form the jutsu, so when he turned along with Sasuke, they faced each other inside of the far wall.

Shikamaru took a few steps forward, and the Uchiha was forced to mimic him, walking towards each other as Sasuke's eyes shot spitfire. The shirker, however, was surprised to be met with only minimal resistance – Sasuke wasn't fighting at all.

_That's strange…_

Shikamaru stopped with five feet separating him and the Uchiha, and then took a step to the right – Sasuke mimicking him – so that they weren't directly in front of each other.

Then Neji stepped forward, walking until he was right in front of the Uchiha, less than a foot between them.

"So, _Hyuuga_," Sasuke hissed venomously as the other merely stood there. "Did Tsunade order you to cause me hell again?"

Anger was clear in the voice, but Neji seemed unaffected.

There was silence as the two merely looked at each other.

Then Neji's eyes narrowed in something Sasuke had never seen before.

"No – we have no orders to do that. I am simply going to check the seals."

Shikamaru moved as if to raise his hands – to make Sasuke do the same – but he was shocked to find his arms still at his sides. He blinked to see Sasuke's arms shaking – he was fighting the jutsu even without Chakra!

The shirker glared at the Uchiha – never had anyone fought against him before – and so doggedly!

"Stop playing around Uchiha!" He hissed, trying to raise his arms again with the same results.

Sasuke merely grunted softly with the strain, his forehead beginning to shine with a thin sheet of sweat.

"Who's playing?" He asked icily, eyes flashing with pain as foreign Chakra fought against his limbs.

"Stop being stubborn, Uchiha!" Shikamaru snarled. "Just let us do it!"

Sasuke didn't relent. Shikamaru exchanged glances with Neji, and the Hyuuga took a crack at it.

"Uchiha, think about it. The sooner you let us check, the sooner we leave." His voice became softer, and Kakashi could've sworn the Hyuuga had drifted closer to the Uchiha, his white eyes drilling into the younger's black ones.

There was silence for a moment between them, Sasuke glaring up at the older ninja.

After a second of tension, Sasuke's gaze shifted from Neji to Shikamaru before letting his gaze fall to his hands.

Cautiously, Shikamaru raised his hands, and Sasuke's followed without problem.

The shirker placed Sasuke's hands in Neji's own, holding them so that there was still about an inch of space between their palms, Sasuke's fingertips lightly touching the ball of Neji's palms.

The Uchiha watched the Hyuuga warily as the other surveyed the Chakra seals on Sasuke's wrist, the other's glare seemingly unaffecting him.

In truth, the gaze made him uneasy.

Trying to ignore the surveying, searching glare at his head, he gazed at the Uchiha's fingers and gently activated his Chakra, sending tendrils of it past the seals. Neji immediately tensed, expecting Sasuke to instantly lash out using the doors the Hyuuga had created, but he did nothing. The Uchiha stayed still, silently watching as he studied the technique.

_I see_. He thought as Neji worked, the elder's Chakra causing a small well of pain as it seeped past the barriers. _His Chakra takes hold of my own and pulls it forward to the seal. When my Chakra presses against the wall, he checks to see if any leaks out. Clever._

His Chakra moved until it was pulled flush against the inside of the seal, but as soon as Neji began to exert pressure on the wall – forcing Sasuke's Chakra against it – a blinding pain flashed through the Uchiha's system, making him cry out and yank his hands away as a powerful burst of blue sliced through the air, striking Neji in the chest and making him fly backwards.

Sasuke lost his footing from the impact as well, slamming into the wall next to the hallway and sliding down to the ground.

The light vanished, and everyone immediately looked to Sasuke.

Their eyes widened.

Starting from the roots, about six inches down, Sasuke's hair had turned white.

And the seals had turned black.

_The curse mark! _The others thought in unison.

Sasuke had cradled his head in his hands, his fingers slipping into his hair and gripping it by the roots, his arms throwing his face in shadow. His shoulders were trembling violently.

Kakashi leaped forward, kneeling beside Sasuke and checking the seals himself with his Sharingan.

_The seals haven't broken completely. _He thought. _They've just been cracked in the middle – that power from the mark is a dangerous thing._

Neji glared at Shikamaru, who had frozen – shocked – in place, staring at the floor.

"What happened, Nara?!" The Hyuuga spat. "Your jutsu should've held him in place!"

Shikamaru said nothing – he was still looking down at the floor. Angry and disgruntled, Neji followed his gaze.

Then his own eyes widened.

There was a huge gash on the floor where Shikamaru's shadow had been stretched – the Hyuuga knew instantly that that deep wound in the wooden floor was caused by the earlier flash of Chakra.

That Chakra had sliced through Shikamaru's jutsu, forcibly breaking it and nearly cutting off Shikamaru's head.

_Of course. _Neji thought. _If anything cuts through his shadow, the part of the body which had its shadow separated would disappear from existence. _His eyes narrowed. _That was a close one. That damned Uchiha!_

"I'll kill you, Hyuuga!" Sasuke's trembling snarl brought everyone's attention back to him – even his voice had gotten slightly deeper, more animalistic. "I swear I'll fucking kill you!"

Kakashi gently set his hands on Sasuke's wrists – right over the weakened, sparking seals.

"Calm down, Sasuke," he told the boy gently – sternly.

The other didn't listen.

Kakashi sighed quietly, using the technique he had just picked up from Neji to gently send his Chakra into Sasuke's body, trying to drive back the ugly black aura of the curse mark.

He expected Sasuke's Chakra – tainted by the curse – to lash out violently at his own Chakra, but it didn't.

At first, it stilled its raging waters – as if testing the situation – before it withdrew, folding in on itself as Kakashi's power seeped into the Uchiha's body, reaching towards Sasuke's Chakra.

Finally, as Kakashi's Chakra entered further and further into the other's body, Sasuke's Chakra fled, retreating entirely within his core.

Kakashi – shocked that he got such a reaction – numbly withdrew, sealing over the cracks in the walls with his own Chakra before pulling away completely.

When he came back to his senses, Sasuke's face was hidden by his hair, and he was clutching his left shoulder where the curse mark laid.

Slowly, Neji got up, nudging Shikamaru and breaking the shirker out of his trance.

There was silence for a moment as Kakashi and the other two surveyed each other.

"Did you stop the Uchiha's Chakra?" Neji asked slowly.

There was silence for a moment.

"Yes," Kakashi replied – just as slowly.

"And you repaired the seals?" Shikamaru observed.

Kakashi had to fight down a smug grin.

"Yes."

"Without any difficulty?" It was Neji's turn again. Kakashi fought to keep a straight face as he let the silence stretch.

"_Effortlessly_," he replied quietly, his one visible eye silently mocking the Hyuuga in a way he MUST have picked up from Sasuke.

Stiffly, Neji schooled his features into mild disinterest as he straightened his clothes and nodded to Shikamaru.

"We'll be taking our leave now, Kakashi."

The two began to leave. Kakashi's voice was icy, leaving no room for disagreement.

"I'll check the seals from now on."

Both ninja whirled to face the Jounin, Shikamaru blinking in surprise while the Hyuuga's eyes were alight with the Byakugon.

There was silence for a moment. Neji – humiliated and pride wounded – whirled and vanished out the door. Shikamaru sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"If you think you can handle it," he told the Jounin. "We won't be responsible for anything that happens."

With that, he left.

Kakashi sighed and looked back down to see that Sasuke hadn't moved an inch.

Fighting back another sigh, he kneeled down and gently touched the Uchiha's shoulder.

The other did nothing, and Kakashi would've thought the boy had had another withdrawal 0 if his breathing hadn't been even. Soft and shallow – but even.

"Sasuke," he breathed quietly, keeping his voice carefully blank. "They're gone."

The teen shook his head angrily to clear it, running his fingers through his hair.

"I know that Kakash–!"

When he raised his head, Kakashi had taken off his mask, kissing the apple of Sasuke's left cheek, making the snarl fall from the Uchiha's lips as his eyes widened, his mouth unconsciously forming a cute 'o' of surprise.

Kakashi drew away and replaced his mask.

"I'll make lunch," he told the teen before standing up and heading over to the kitchen.

Sasuke sat there for a moment before vigorously shaking his head and leaping up.

"Oh no you're not! You'll burn the complex down!"

Kakashi didn't look at him.

"How can I burn the complex down making sandwiches?" He deadpanned, now turning to look at Sasuke, leaning against the counter.

Sasuke's mind had gone blank for a moment, holding his elbows as he thought this over.

Then his eyes narrowed, his lip curling up in distaste.

"You'll manage somehow," he muttered audibly before turning to the fridge and yanking it open.

Kakashi laughed quietly as he prepared the bread, sticking two slices in the toaster.

His lips still tingled from where they had touched Sasuke's cheek.

**End Chapter Fifty-Six – Curse**


	57. Ghost

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven – Ghost**

_It was bright in the underground room – it hurt his eyes when he opened them to find the florescent lights blazing overhead. _

_He grunted and rolled over to find cold, hard, white tile beneath him, reflecting the lights overhead._

"_So you're awake."_

_He bolted up into a sitting position, staring upwards to see a gray-headed man. His eyes widened and he leaped up. _

"_Kabuto!"_

_Arms were around him, lips were suddenly on his own, and he felt himself falling backwards. _

_Instead of meeting cold tile – like he had expected – a soft mattress pressed at his back, with Kabuto falling heavily on top of him. _

_The medic's breath was hot on his throat, and he looked around with bleary eyes to see his old room – sparingly lit and decked in dark-colored decorations. _

_He shifted beneath Kabuto with an uncomfortable grunt, trying to ease the sharp pain in his awkwardly bent arm._

_Kabuto began to lightly caress his throat, nibbling at it softly as he suspended himself above the other's body, a few inches in between their torsos. _

_The other grunted again – this time in vexed pleasure as the medic latched his teeth onto his jugular and began to ruthlessly suck. _

"_Umph… Kabuto…" the other managed to murmur, tensing and beginning to restlessly shift beneath the medic. "Quit teasing."_

_But he did it just for show. Both of them knew he loved it when the elder ninja teased his body, expert caresses of both tongue and fingertips making deliciously cold ghost trails that left goose bumps on the other's skin. There was once a time that the only contact their lips ever made was right after the unbelievable white bliss – when Kabuto had collapsed onto the younger ninja. The only way Kabuto had ever got the other from getting pissed off was to treat the other to an amazing show of fingers and teeth and tongue and lips. The younger ninja could feel Kabuto's mouth on his skin for days after that, and he wasn't afraid to admit that, yes, the sex had been fucking amazing. _

_The sex was never raw or bruising – Kabuto was always so gentle, taking his ability to give pleasure for granted as he sent waves of addictive electricity into the younger's body, making the other absolutely helpless beneath him. _

_Kabuto wasn't doing it right then – he was still adoring the other's throat, his hands pressing into the mattress next to his head. _

_There was silence for a moment as Kabuto's hot breath washed over him, his gray hair tickling the other's ear. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. _

"_I've given you everything I could," he breathed into the other's ear. "I've given you my heart, my body, my loyalty, my soul, my honor… All I have left is my life, and even then __**that**__ will belong to you soon."_

_None of this made sense to the one beneath him – the medic's mouth was too wonderfully hot and wet against the other's throat for him to muse over Kabuto's words. Instead, he arched up impatiently into the body above him, forcing his hips up into the other's stomach, urging him to move faster to where he knew they both wanted to be. _

_The medic's lips moved, trailing upwards to trace the other's jaw line, his touch – feather-soft and burning – tickling his skin. The other beneath him let out a murmured sigh of pleasure and closed his eyes. Kabuto's hands trailed upwards underneath his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside, setting his lips firmly on the crook of the other's throat and sucking, his teeth latching onto the skin. _

_The one beneath him shifted again and moaned, arching his torso upwards. The younger raised his hands and slid them underneath Kabuto's own shirt, impatiently trying to pull it off. _

_He succeeded, and suddenly Kabuto pressed against him, his chest pushed against the other's own as his hands skated down the younger teen's side and back. His arm was beneath the other's head, acting as a pillow for the younger's neck. _

_The one underneath Kabuto raised his hand, dripping the medic's gray hair and yanking him up, slamming their mouths together. Teeth clacked impatiently as hands ghosted beneath the waistband of the younger boy's pants, a thumb sliding across the button and releasing it, pulling down the dark black pants and revealing slender, powerful legs. _

_Kabuto shifted again, settling himself firmly in between the other's legs, the limbs wrapping around his waist. _

_Their lips were still locked, teeth and tongue clashing hotly as Kabuto crushed the other into the mattress. _

_Gasping, their lips parted and the one underneath Kabuto ran his hands down the medic's sides, focusing on stripping Kabuto of his pants. _

_The medic dug his teeth into the other's throat again, shifting to allow the other to tug the offending clothes off. _

_As Kabuto adored his throat, the other grunted softly, shifting underneath him. _

"_Oh… Kabuto…" he breathed the elder's name softly, running his fingers through the coarse gray hair. _

_The medic released his neck, nuzzling the base of the other's jaw. _

"_This is… the last time…" the medic breathed into the other's throat. The other's eyes opened and he looked down at Kabuto's head. _

"_Wha… what're you talking about?"_

_The medic continued to talk into his neck as if the other had not spoken. _

"_My life belongs to you now," Kabuto stated, drawing away from the younger. Kabuto had a strange, intense gaze, and the other could've sworn he saw a spark of fire licking at the insides of the medic's eyes. _

_The younger blinked. A sinking feeling had appeared in the pit of his stomach. _

"_Kabuto?"_

"_I give my life to you," said medic breathed, gazing at him. "Treat it well."_

_The other didn't say anything – couldn't say anything. As soon as Kabuto had spoken, that fire in his eyes had increased a thousand fold, and the other found the medic bursting into flames above him, showering him in brilliant white and red sparks that burned like acid, making him cry out and close his eyes, shielding his face. _

_When he opened his eyes again, he found a wooden building – up in flames – falling down to crash on top of him. _

_Frantic, he jumped away as the burning wreckage crashed into the ground. Suddenly, he knew – knew with utmost certainty – that Kabuto was in that burning mass of flame. He tried to leap forward, but something was around his waist, holding him back. Dread filled him, turning his blood to ice and making his heart race. No, not Kabuto. Never Kabuto. _

_He stretched a hand towards the burning building– _

"_NO–!"_

Reality slammed back into him like a lightning bolt, making him jump slightly as fear for Kabuto's life continued to pump through his body.

He found himself sitting up on the couch, hand stretched outwards as if he were trying to grasp thin air. It was dark, moonlight seeping through the window next to the end of the kitchen counter. Eyes wide, he glanced around, hand still outstretched.

_It… was… a dream?_

It played through Sasuke's mind again in a flash of light, and he bolted out of bed, dashing over to the window and yanking it upwards without a second though. His entire being focused on the medic – on his well-being.

His knee was on the wide window ledge – wide enough to set a large plate on – before he glanced down and say the bright red Chakra seals on his right wrist, standing out sharply against pale skin.

Immediately, he came back to his senses. Oh. House arrest. Right.

One part of him screamed to take flight – to fuck the house arrest and whatever consequences may arise – that house arrest wasn't important and Kabuto's health was.

But then he remembered Tsunade's words, and he deflated slightly.

"_The house arrest will be doubled…"_

Sasuke's fists clenched in frustration as he slowly climbed back into the apartment, seething.

_Dammit, I hate this!_

Slumping against the wide ledge and shaking with rage at his hopelessness, he buried his head in his arms outside the window.

_Because he's way down there in the dungeons, I can't sense whether he's okay or not! _He thought angrily, gripping his arms like a death trap. _There's no way for me to tell!_

He felt like crying in frustration, but fought against it. He wasn't going to cry for the medic again.

But hot DAMN it was hard.

The medic was all he could think about – the dream had felt so real – the feel of Kabuto's fingers against his skin, the caress of the other's tongue on his throat, the taste of that same appendage as it fought with his own–

He shuddered, identifying the ache in the pit of his stomach as powerful yearning. He truly _ached_ for the medic – for his touch, his voice, his smile–

Sasuke wanted to punch himself.

_Goddammit, I'm acting like some lovesick schoolgirl! _

But he deny that – at the moment – he wanted the medic more than anything else.

Depressed, he settled against the window ledge, wondering vaguely if Kabuto would hate him if he killed himself.

A soft chirp echoed through the still night air, and Sasuke raised his head to see something small flash past him, circling above him and around his head playfully, constantly chirping.

The Uchiha watched with wide, bright eyes, and held out his hand, allowing the small sparrow to land on the very tips of his fingers.

He smiled as the small bird cocked its head at him, its black eyes bright and wide.

"Well hello, little bird," he breathed to the animal. "What brings you out so late at night?" He chuckled. "You one of those night sparrows that are becoming all rage now?"

He swore the bird would smile at him if it had a mobile mouth, and it chirped, hopping off his hand to the corner of the edge and looking up at him cutely.

Sasuke gave a soft laugh in response, and the bird blinked before it reached down beneath the crest of its small left wing – as if reaching for something with its beak.

Amused, the Uchiha watched as the bird pulled out a small green stem, a tiny white bud at its end.

The bird looked up at Sasuke expectantly, its chirping muffled by the stem in its mouth.

Sasuke smiled down at the creature.

"Oh, you got that for me?" He breathed to the animal. It chirped happily and started bouncing up and down with eagerness, motioning happily for him to take it.

The Uchiha laughed.

"Silly thing. All right, all right. What IS that, anyway…?"

As he reached for the bud, the bird dropped it into his cradled fingers.

Right before his eyes, the small white bud burst into bloom at his touch, the tightly packed petals glowing and stretching outwards to reveal a huge white blossom.

As soon as the energy inside the flower was released, Sasuke felt a powerful electric current shoot through his body, making him gasp softly as he felt his hair begin to rise up against gravity, his clothes lifting up slightly to follow it with his heels barely rising off the floor.

However, said power was short-lived, and Sasuke felt the energy leave him to dissipate into the air as the flower reflected the soft moonlight, its own dewy essence glinting in tiny droplets on the tender petals.

The new white flower was larger than his hand, and he cupped his fingers, cradling the bloom carefully.

By then it had already touched the Uchiha.

When he looked down at the sparrow again, his eyes were warm.

A small smile on his face, he reached out a hand and the bird hopped onto it, leaping up to the Uchiha's shoulder and rubbing the top of its head into Sasuke's cheek lovingly. The teen laughed, reaching up to slide his nail across the bird's neck, scratching the spot.

Looking down at the flower, he smiled.

Then he got an idea.

He held his finger to the bird, which hopped onto the appendage, allowing the Uchiha to place the bird back onto the ledge.

"Wait here for me, okay?" He told the animal before disappearing into the apartment, appearing once more to set a small mound of bread crumbs on the ledge – which the bird most happily ate – before vanishing again.

A few minutes passed, and Sasuke reappeared again, the flower in his hands.

The sparrow – which had been obediently waited – hopped to attention and chirped.

Sasuke smiled in amusement and raised the flower between his hands, using his will alone to fold the petals back to how they were before. He then held out a finger to the bird, allowing it to hop on. The Uchiha held it up to his face.

"Can you do one last thing for me?" He breathed to the sparrow quietly.

The animal chirped and nodded eagerly. Smiling, Sasuke raised the bird to his lips, whispering into the animal's tiny ear. After a moment, he handed the newly-formed bud to the bird.

"Safe flight," he breathed to it before raising his hand and letting the bird launch into the crisp night air towards the Hokage tower.

  

Kabuto was attempting to sleep on the dingy mattress he had been given when he felt another presence in the room.

Eyes snapping open, he bolted up, looking to see a small sparrow sitting on the metal railing at the foot of the bed.

The medic blinked, and for a moment he thought he was seeing things.

"Sasuke?" He breathed, voice quiet.

The bird gave a soft chirp and vigorously shook its head, reaching down into the fold of its wing to pull out a stem tipped with a small white bud.

Kabuto blinked.

"What the…?"

The bird leaped form the metal rail and flew over to him, hovering around his head with an expectant air.

Numbly, the medic raised a hand and the bird dropped the bug into his hand, which burst into bloom at his touch.

Then the bird chirped once and flew upwards through the opening in the dungeon's upper corner and out of sight.

Smiling, Kabuto looked down at the flower and noticed small lines in some of the larger petals. Blinking, he pulled the petals away from the heart of the bloom, careful not to tear them.

Letters had been sketched into the petals, probably by a kunai, to write words.

Kabuto's heart grew warm.

_**Stay safe for me.**_

_**Sasuke**_

**End Chapter Fifty-Seven – Ghost**


	58. Sand

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight – Sand **

A month had passed, and everything was quiet. The sparrow hadn't returned to Sasuke, which meant Kabuto had been fine.

It had lifted much weight off the Uchiha's chest, but he still couldn't get the nightmare out of his mind. The image of Kabuto being roasted from the inside out resurfaced every time he closed his eyes.

Kakashi was taking a snooze on the couch now, and Sasuke was sitting at the dinner table, a sketch pad in front of him and an open book on the table above the sketch pad, closer to the center of the table. The Uchiha frequently glanced at the book as his sketched, his pencil creating barely audible scratching noises against the vanilla paper. Music was playing softly in the stereo by Sasuke's elbow. The Uchiha thought the music was the reason why Kakashi had passed out in the first place.

After a few minutes of silence broken only by the instrumental flutes, Sasuke paused in his sketching and set down the pencil, eying his work critically and comparing it to the one in the book.

The book was one about flowers (why Kakashi HAD the book in the first place, Sasuke didn't want to know) and it was turned to a page that was dominated by a large white flower, the petals seemingly popping out of the page.

Sasuke smiled lightly, reading the paragraphs around the sketch.

"_The Heatmoon Flower, scientific name unknown. A truly unique flower, it is rare to come across, and only opens either beneath the light of the full moon or when a person's body heat comes near enough. Not much is known about this flower – only that when it blooms, it seems to reflect the glory of the full moon. It's also rumored that the Heatmoon flower possesses an abnormally high amount of Chakra, and because of this, it has been experimented with by different hidden villages."_

He smirked, and compared the picture to the one on the sketch pad.

The sketch pad held that exact same flower, but in the beak of an uncompleted bird, the round, finished eyes bright and wide and what Sasuke _hoped_ was trusting.

He finished his sketching for the day and closed the book and sketch pad, leaning back in the chair and tilting his face up towards the ceiling with his arms falling limp at his sides as he simply _relaxed_.

_I think… I might be getting used to this…_

Sighing, he looked over at the couch, paused, and then stood.

Absently, he walked over to the couch and looked down over the back of it.

Kakashi rested face up, hands folded over his stomach–

_That makes him look like he's dead. _Sasuke thought vaguely–

–with his headband resting on the table beside him.

Surveying Kakashi with a blank look on his face, he let his fingers reach down to gently brush the coarse, wild hair that fell loosely into the jounin's eyes.

Immediately Kakashi's hand lashed out, seizing Sasuke's wrist and yanking.

The Uchiha was jerked over the back of the couch to lean heavily on top of Kaskashi, the other hand reaching up to grasp his throat with a tight squeeze.

Sasuke froze above Kakashi, fear passing over his face until Kakashi – still, apparently, asleep – tightened his grip.

At Sasuke's sharp intake of ragged breath as he straddled Kakashi's waist, his hands frozen against the other's chest, Kakashi opened his eyes.

His mismatched ones clashed with Sasuke's black. The jounin's face was mild as the Uchiha flushed, but the hand upon his throat didn't relent.

"Oh, hello Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at the one underneath him, finally raising his hands to push at Kakashi's hand, which was still annoyingly – and tightly – latched around his throat. One part of him was surprised at how controlling Kakashi could be.

And that same part of him absolutely loved it.

_NO! Goddammit Sasuke being choked does NOT turn you on –!_

"Asshole…" he grunted out. "Let go!"

Blinking, Kakashi released him, and Sasuke had to fight down both a gasp and a growing arousal at the same time.

_Since when did I become a masochist…?_

"Sorry about that. Thought you were an enemy," Kakashi explained calmly.

Sasuke raised a hand, his first instinct to slap Kakashi across the other's smug, masked little face, but instead winced as he delicately set his fingers on his throat.

"Yeah, sure," he hissed angrily. Kakashi simply looked at him, but after a moment, he opened his mouth to say something, but then the entire apartment building shook violently – as if something huge had collided into the solid first few _dozen _floors.

With a small yelp, Sasuke slipped of Sasuke and hit the floor, another violent shake sending the Jounin crashing on top of him.

Grunting, he pushed up at Kakashi, eyes frantically scanning the room.

"What the hell IS that?!" He exclaimed. "An EARTHQUAKE?!"

Kakashi shook his head.

"No – no chance. We're on a solid sheet of bedrock – there's not way that could be an earthquake."

Kakashi pushed himself off Sasuke's upper chest, allowing the other to sit up as the jounin straddled the other's hips, one of the Uchiha's hands gripping his shoulder, the other on the floor, pushing him up.

Ignoring the position they were in at the moment, they scanned the room.

It was silent.

"Is it over…?" Sasuke breathed.

As if on cue, the sparrow from a month ago appeared on the window sill, chattering frantically when it knew Sasuke was looking.

As he listened to the bird, Sasuke's eyes grew wide. Kakashi fought down panic as he watched the Uchiha's expression change.

"What's happening, Sasuke?" He murmured.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from the sparrow long enough to look at him.

"Sand…" he breathed.

Immediately, the wall behind Sasuke's head burst into pieces, sand flooding into the room as debris flew everywhere. Kakashi leaped up.

"Sand ninja!" He exclaimed, immediately vanishing.

_OH. YEAH. THANKS KAKASHI. JUST LEAVE ME HERE._

Sasuke backed up next to the window that looked down to the street below, same wall as the main door, searching the apartment for an enemy.

A scream met his right ear, and he glanced down to see a small boy on the street, surrounded by Sand ninja.

He immediately itched to tear those ninja apart, but Tsunade's words rang in his head like a curse.

"_If you leave the house under any circumstances, the house arrest period will be doubled…"_

He paused, still staring down at the child, but when the ninja around the boy advanced, his fists clenched.

_Fuck it, I can't!_

He yanked open the door and leapt from the landing.

_I can't just sit here and do nothing!_

Laughing, one ninja raised a kunai, flicking it off his fingertips and towards the frozen boy, aiming for his head.

Something bolted into the circle of ninja, grabbing the weapon out of the air and wrapping its arms around the boy's waist, yanking him out of the circle.

Exclamations of surprise erupted into the air, and all the ninja turned to see Sasuke crouching on the ground, the boy in his arms and the kunai's handle clenched in one hand.

Sensing eyes at his back, Sasuke turned his head to look at the ninja, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Finally one of the ninjas reacted, leaping forwards and roaring,

"GET HIM!"

**End Chapter Fifty-Eight – Sand**

**And this is where the edition ends. Such a terrible place, too. xD**

**You know something weird though? I was looking at the latest chapters of this story that I've handwritten, and I've realized something.**

**This story… I'm nearly done with it. O.o**

**Treacherous Heart… might be coming to an end soon…**

…

…

…

**NOT!**

**LOL – gotcha, didn't I? HA – FOOLED YOU! XD**

**Sure, it's going to end – but not right away. Don't worry – there are many, many more chapters before we get to the end of this first stretch of the journey. ;)**

**Soon my goal will be fifteen-hundred reviews, and NOT a thousand. **

**But that can only be reached with your help!**

**So review! Por favor! Please! All of those other languages that I should probably know but I don't!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	59. Memory the Second

**Yes guys, you get a shait-ton of uploads for this story too. :)**

**I've had them ready for a while. Getting them online, however, was an entirely different story. **

**But here they are! Either 4 or 5 new chapters. :)  
**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine – Memory**

With a gasp, Sasuke twisted back forward and bolted, cradling the boy in his arms.

The other ninja raced after him as he dashed through the streets, the sounds of battle everywhere.

_They probably think I'm a civilian. _Sasuke thought as he ran, the boy's face pressed into his chest. _I'm not wearing a headband, and my Chakra is sealed – they can't sense it! _Then he smirked, leaping over a fallen vendor stand. _Good. That gives me the element of surprise, but only once. I need to make it count._

One of the ninja behind him threw kunai – Sasuke could feel it, that tingling of intimate danger on his skin. Without looking behind him, he leaped onto a building's awning, bouncing up onto the roof of the same building and immediately breaking into a dash.

As he pressed on, he heard a Sand Ninja muttering.

_Oh no! _Sasuke thought frantically.

Immediately, a wave of sand burst up into existence in front of him, towering over his head and blocking his path.

Before the sand could catch him, he twisted and bolted around it, rushing into a headlong dash again.

He reached the end of the roofs, and jumped off, bouncing on top of another awning and landing heavily in the middle of the street.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Sand ninja. Frantically, Sasuke glanced around, searching for an opening and seeing none. The boy pressed himself into his chest, trembling terribly.

As the ninja advanced, Sasuke fought down panic.

"Why?" He asked loudly, holding the protectively to his chest. "Why do you want this boy so badly?"

One of the ninja grinned.

"We were ordered to kill every Leaf resident we came across."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the other smirked.

"_Direct_ orders from the new Kazekage."

The world fell out from Sasuke's feet. Oh, he knew who _that _was all right.

That day where he experienced such a crushing defeat – the day that made him decide to join Sound in the first place – never allowed him to forget.

That face of bloodlust.

"Gaara…" he breathed.

The Sand ninja struck out.

Acting purely on instinct alone, Sasuke yanked the boy to him and ducked, feeling the wind rush over his head as the ninja's fist passed over him.

Seemingly blindly, Sasuke lashed out with his single kunai, fast enough for it to strike but slow enough to seem like a civilian's blow. Cursing the ninja jumped away, hand on his shoulder.

"I won't let you!" Sasuke cried, letting his voice go high enough to seem like panic. "He's just a child!"

But inwardly he was cursing at himself.

_Fuck. I missed._

Because of course he was aiming for the bastard's throat.

The Sand ninja attacked again.

"And that's exactly why he must die!"

Sasuke lashed out at the nearest ninja.

He struck home, the kunai burying itself in the man's chest with his other arm wrapped tightly around the boy, who had buried his face in the Uchiha's throat in fear.

The ninja surrounding him classified the strike as a lucky shot, and continued to advance.

In total, there were eight enemy ninja.

_I can't beat them all with this kid in my arms!_

Well, he could, it would just be a bit more taxing.

_I'm obviously getting all this laziness from Kakashi. _

Sasuke fled, breaking into the ranks at the first opening, ducking underneath their arms and dashing down the deserted street.

"Whatever you do, don't look up," he breathed gently to the child as he ran, arm wrapped around the boy and the left hand protectively on his head.

Trembling and not raising his head from Sasuke's neck, the boy nodded, hands on the Uchiha's shoulders.

Sasuke heard the ninja fall into step behind him.

A kunai whistled through the air, and Sasuke leaped to the right to avoid it, wishing he had enough time to grab it.

The ninja chased the Uchiha throughout the deserted village, the ninja occasionally firing kunai.

_I can't help but think they're herding me somewhere… _Sasuke thought as he ran. _Am I walking right into a trap?_

As if on cue, a ninja leaped from a back alleyway as Sasuke passed it, and the Uchiha had enough time to turn his head slightly to see the ninja, register that yes, it WAS a Sand ninja – before the enemy slammed into him in a headlong tackle, forcing him to careen sideways.

The ninja immediately tried to yank the boy away from Sasuke as he lost his balance, but the Uchiha managed to fight him off before he fell to the ground and skid, the powerful blow from the tackle sending him flying across the ground to crash into a brick wall of a building, cement blocks burying him in a mound of rubble.

Sasuke stayed still for a moment, allowing himself to catch his breath, checking himself and the boy for any damage.

He had effectively shielded the boy from the blow – wrapping his body around the child – and he shifted in order to allow the kid to breathe.

The boy sniffed audibly as Sasuke fought down a sneeze, dust and crumbs of brick trickling down larger chunks and settling thickly in the small air pocket. He buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

"Please don't let them hurt me," he whined softly – pitifully.

Sasuke merely looked down at the boy – finally realizing how small the child looked in his arms.

Shifting slowly to avoid moving the rubble, Sasuke tightened his grip around the boy, slowly pulling him into his chest. The Uchiha set his mouth on the top of the boy's head, feeling the child's heart beat frantically against his own.

"I won't," he breathed to the boy softly.

There was silence for a moment, but then Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw sand seeping into the cracks around them, seeking to tighten and crush them.

The Uchiha looked down at the boy – warm and trusting – in his arms.

_**Just drop him and run. **_A sinister voice breathed to him. _**He has nothing to do with you – you don't even know who this brat is. He's just a stupid kid – a replaceable piece of flesh and bone – NO ONE will miss a child–**_

But then the boy raised his head and locked eyes with the Uchiha, the dark gray orbs bloodshot and tears silently pouring down his face.

Sasuke's own widened.

_It was dark – rainy and cold. He didn't know where he was – the only thing he remembered was going to the park and falling asleep, waking up to dark, ice cold rain. _

_He was crying – he promised himself he'd never cry again – but there he was, crying, tears pouring shamelessly down his face, mingling with the tears of the heavens. _

_Walking blindly through the deserted streets, he rubbed his eyes, his sobs drowned out by the pounding rain. _

_**No one's gonna find me. **__He thought pitifully. __**No one cares if I die – no one's gonna miss me. I might as well just die. **_

_In his blindness, he ran into something solid and warm and alive, and he looked up to lock eyes with a single gray one. _

_He locked eyes with himself – he could see his reflection –_

– _**his dark hair limp around his eyes, and those same black eyes bloodshot and tears of (-was it rain or saltwater or both?-) water streaming down his face–**_

– _in that one gray eye, clear as day. _

_Then he was swept up in a warm embrace, large, long arms wrapping around his frame. _

"_Thank God you're okay," he heard the man breathe in his ear, the body against him literally shaking in relief. _

_Suddenly the rain didn't seem so cold._

_**Kakashi…**_

Sasuke blinked as he looked into the child's wide, young eyes.

And then he saw himself.

_I won't! _

He yanked the boy to him and threw himself forward, propelling himself through the rubble just as the sand lashed out, crushing the brick pieces in a death grip with an audible, sickening grinding sound.

_I won't just leave him to die!_

He found himself surrounded by ninja, the wall at his back.

"Why don't you just give him up?" One ninja snarled, obviously angry about chasing a 'civilian' for so long. "It would be so much easier for you to just fork him over – just drop 'im and run!"

Sasuke glared at him, tightening his grip on the child.

"_NO._" He snapped, shocked by just how heatedly he had replied. "I know that somewhere in this village there's someone who's worried about this boy! I'm not giving him up!"

The ninja's eyes narrowed.

"You're beginning to get annoying, _kid_," he hissed. "Hand over the boy NOW, and we'll keep your own death painless!"

Sasuke's immediate instinct was to rip the man apart for – one: calling him kid, two: ordering him around, and three: actually assuming he could kill him, the youngest of the two last remaining Uchihas – but he stayed silent, having a glaring contest with the lead ninja.

Slowly – never taking his eyes off the ninja – he kneeled down, whispering two special words under his breath as he set the child down in the shadows.

"Protect him," he murmured inaudibly before straightening and turning to completely face the eight sand ninja. "Fine," he stated, taking a step forward. "You can have him." His foot set down with a decisive tap. "But on one condition." He set his hands on his hips. "Fight me. If you win, you can take the kid. But there's a catch." He raised a hand, elegantly pointing at the center ninja. His eyes gleamed satanically, a small, challenging smirk on his face. "In order to win…" he grinned. "You have to kill me."

The Sand ninja laughed.

"You've got a deal!" They all leaped forward.

Sasuke squared up his feet, raised his hands up to chest height, and held his position.

_You've got one chance. _He told himself. _Don't blow it. Wait. _

They kept coming, Sasuke tensed.

_Wait for it._

They were closer.

_Wait for it…_

The main ninja took one more step-

_NOW!_

Sasuke leaped forward, driving his fist into the man's face at incredible speeds – nothing like before.

The ninja flew backwards, and Sasuke grabbed his wrist, swinging him around and yanking the packs of kunai and shuriken from his belt before launching the ninja towards one of his comrades, making them collide with an audible 'thump'.

He whirled, sensing two people behind him and he ducked, dodging the two blades as he turned around to face them.

Reaching up, he grabbed the wrists holding the weapons and yanked himself up, lifting his legs between the two arms of the men and slamming his feet into their faces. Then he promptly twisted to face the ground – still on the men's outstretched arms – and snapped the two wrists easily.

Stretching out his legs, Sasuke opened them enough to trap the two men's heads before slamming their skulls together with an audible crack, twisting against and yanking the swords out of limp grips, falling gracefully to kneel on the ground with swords crossed behind his back.

In total time, the attack lasted three seconds, one second for each separate attack.

There were gasps from the remaining men.

"The kid's a ninja!"

"Oh my God!"

Sasuke smirked.

_Too late, losers._

Twisting, he launched himself from the ground towards the rest, the swords flashing in the sunlight.

Neji heard fighting below him and stopped, looking down.

_It's the Uchiha! _He thought as he watched the blades flash in the light.

He saw the Uchiha skillfully dodge two attacks at once, lashing out with the swords in midair and tearing the two enemy ninja apart. A sword managed to case a relatively deep gash in the teen's side, but the offending fighter was cut down immediately.

_They're no match for him at all. _Neji thought calmly as the Uchiha dodged and whirled, ripping two men apart at once. _Even with just tai jutsu, he's still a powerful opponent. That attack in the side was just a lucky shot._

He imagined a fight between him and the Uchiha and closed his eyes, a delicious, addictive current of electricity running through his body.

He knew it was excitement – of both kinds.

When he opened his eyes again, barely a moment had passed, but the fight was over, and blood was everywhere.

The Uchiha was soaked in it. No mercy had been shone to the enemy ninja – Neji noticed the other male had been particularly more ruthless than usual.

It made the Hyuuga wonder why.

Neji watched as Sasuke drove the blades into the earth, leaving them next to a body as he tore off the untainted shirt of another ninja and used it to wipe the blood off his face, throat and arms.

His shirt and pants were stained but there was no way he could really clean those. To mimic some sort of cleanliness, Sasuke stripped himself of his shirt, his hair thick enough to completely cover the scar on his back. Some hair also fell over his shoulder, masking the curse mark to anyone on the ground.

Neji was on the roofs above.

Dropping both shirts back onto the nearest body, Sasuke turned and headed back to a shadowy section of the wall behind him. Kneeling down, he watched as the shadows pulled away to reveal the boy, the shadows turning into two dark gray wolves, their yellow-green eyes sparkling with a calm, alert intelligence.

Sasuke rubbed a loving hand through their fur, thanking them before they nodded, rubbing their noses into his jaw and then running past him to disappear into thin air.

Reaching out, the Uchiha wrapped his arms around the boy, effortlessly picking him up and holding him like he was the most important thing in the world.

Neji blinked.

_He was protecting that boy…_

The Uchiha pulled the boy closer, the child tucking his arms into his chest protectively as he nuzzled the bare skin of Sasuke's chest with his face.

From where Neji stood, he could see the Curse Mark, clear as day.

He looked at Sasuke's face, and saw a strange look in the Uchiha's eyes as he cradled the boy in his arms.

Scowling, Neji looked away, turning his back on child and protector before leaping away.

_I hate Uchihas._

**End Chapter Fifty-Nine – Memory**

**Cute, right? :)**

**Much love!**

**DDB  
**


	60. Reunion

**It's short, but I really, really like this chapter.  
**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Sixty – Reunion**

The invading army of Sand ninja had been successfully cut down, and civilian casualties were at a minimum. Now everyone was at the large main street square at the center of Konoha, checking on others and reuniting with loved once. There were no reported civilian deaths, until…

"WHERE IS MY SON?"

A middle-aged woman was speaking frantically with a ninja, panicking with worry.

"WHERE IS MY BOY?"

Other soldiers arrived and they spoke in hushed voices, shaking their heads. No one had seen the boy the woman had described. Everyone was thinking the worst.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd, and everyone turned, a path immediately clearing.

Teary-eyed, the woman turned to see who had brought the sudden hush to the crowd, and her eyes widened to see a man (or woman? She couldn't tell at first) with long black hair, blood streaking his face and arms.

He held a boy in those arms.

And he was also covered in blood.

The man gazed blankly at the woman – his eyes like a dull x-ray and she let out a choked sob, believing the worst.

Silently, the man walked through the path the people had cleared, his walking steady but the child motionless in his arms. Whispers erupted at his passing.

"_Who IS that?"_

"_Oh – he's handsome!"_

"_He's covered in blood!"_

"_Look at that gash in his side!"_

"_That has to hurt!"_

"_But he's not even flinching!"_

"_Is he a ninja?"_

"_I don't see a headband!"_

"_Is the boy okay?"_

"_I don't know! He's not moving!"_

"_Who IS that man?"_

The newcomer seemed oblivious to the murmuring, steadily walking forward with his blank black eyes never leaving the woman's face.

The populace fell silent when he arrived at the woman, less than a foot between them as he stood right in front of her.

She kept silent, eyes locked with his as tears streamed down her face.

There was tense, utter silence.

But then the man smiled gently, lighting up his entire expression with blessed warmth. He spoke five simple words.

"None of it is his."

Then he eased his grip on the boy, and the woman let out a cry of joy when the boy turned in the man's arms, looking up at her with a reddened face.

Crying with renewed vigor, she gathered the boy in her arms and held onto him tightly.

Without another word, the man turned and began to walk away as the people next to the woman crowded around her, checking the boy for injuries.

They didn't have to worry – there were none.

People unconsciously steered clear of the man who had delivered the boy, shying away from the blood-soaked clothes and flashing eyes as he walked away.

He was far from the crowd of people when a plume of smoke erupted before him, making him pause as he looked up at the mismatched eyes.

The other looked down at him tiredly, sweating, clothes wrinkled and bloody, but more or less intact.

"Tsunade wants to see you," he told the smaller man. The other didn't blink.

"I'm well aware," he replied, walking forward to be closer to him. The elder would've been flattered if he didn't know the younger was simply doing it to make the future teleportation jutsu easier. But before he could set a hand on the other's shoulder and whisk them away from curious eyes and prying questions, a voice rang out.

"Ah, Kakashi!"

Said jounin's shoulders drooped slightly as the other appeared.

"Oh, hello Gai," he stated, keeping his voice carefully blank as the other made his way through the crowd.

"I've been looking for you, Kakashi! Tell me, what's your count-?"

He stopped short upon clearing the crowd, having just seen the black-headed man who was standing VERY close to Kakashi, his shoulder brushing the jounin's chest.

Kakashi answered as though having an unknown person in his personal space was normal.

"I got thirty-two, Gai. Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

He started to raise his hand to focus his Chakra, but then Gai took a step forward, stopping him as the Great Beast looked absolutely serious.

"I got thirty-two as well, but who is this boy, Kakashi?" He asked, locking eyes with said boy, whose eyes were blank and looking like they were seeing right through him.

Before Kakashi could reply, the child spoke, his voice as devoid of emotion as his eyes.

"It's none of your concern who _I _am, Konoha nin," he replied coolly – like a machine. "But rest assured – I am not an enemy."

Kakashi took this chance to set his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"See you, Gai."

Before the other could speak, Kakashi and the boy had vanished.

**End Chapter Sixty – Reunion**

**Seriously. How cute was that? :3**

**DDB  
**


	61. Angel

**The next couple of chapters are cheesy, but please sit through them and be patient. They have to happen.  
**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Sixty-One – Angel**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

A hand slammed heavily down onto the well-abused table.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Just sit there obediently and watch as the apartment got torn apart?"

"YOU STILL BROKE THE AGREEMENT-!"

"YOU DIDN'T MENTION THE FACT THAT ENEMY NINJA WOULD ATTACK US DURING THE HOUSE ARREST-!"

"I AM WELL AWARE OF THAT SO SHUT UP! KAKASHI WOULD'VE HANDLED IT-!"

"LIKE _FUCK _KAKAKSHI COULD'VE HANDLED IT-!"

"DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M TALKING UCHIHA-!"

_Ugh. They'd make a WONDERFUL couple. _Kakashi thought dryly as the two roared at each other. _Jiraiya's got his work cut out for him. _

"YEAH, SURE! YOU THINK KAKASHI COULD'VE TAKEN CARE OF HIMSELF _AND _A CHILD SURROUNDED BY _NINE FUCKING ENEMY NINJA_-?"

Kakashi was shocked back into reality as Sasuke abruptly cut himself off, blushing furiously as he shocked Tsunade into silence as well.

"You… what?" She asked intelligently.

Sasuke – his glare ruined by the flush coloring his cheeks – stayed silent, his hands in a death grip on the chair's arms. Then, unable to hold her gaze any longer, he looked away and still refused to elaborate.

"Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage looked up.

"Oh, yes Shizune?"

"There are two civilians here, Ma'am," she replied.

"Tell them I'm busy."

Shizune smiled apologetically.

"Well Ma'am, they're not here to see you," she stated. Tsunade blinked. "They're here to see Sasuke-kun."

Everyone else in the room blinked.

_HUH? _Kakashi and Tsunade thought. _They want to see SASUKE?_

_HUH? _Sasuke thought. _'Sasuke-kun'?_

There was silence for a moment.

"Well…" Tsunade seemed at a loss for a moment before she shook her head and cleared her throat. "Very well. Send them in."

Shizune nodded and closed the door. It reopened cautiously and a mop of black hair peeked out.

A cry of excitement erupted.

"It's him!"

Sasuke leaped up at the voice in time to have a small boy collide with him, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's hips.

"It's him, Mommy! He's the one that saved me!"

Sasuke's face flushed red as the woman from earlier stepped into the room. She walked over to Sasuke and took his freshly-washed hands in hers.

"You're that man from earlier," she breathed to him, eyes sparkling with recognition and gratitude. Sasuke blinked at the expression, and fought the urge to squirm uncomfortably. "You're the one who saved and protected my child."

Sasuke's blush deepened. The boy laughed.

"Yep! There were nine of 'em around me, and he saved me!" The boy hugged Sasuke tightly, beaming. "He's my angel!"

Sasuke – if possible – turned even redder. _ANGEL? _

"Che – you wish!" He finally snapped, pulling his hands out of the woman's and pushing at the boy's shoulders. "Now get off! You're going to get blood all over you!"

Tsunade blinked, standing up.

"Oh, yes. You should probably change your clothes–"

"Later," the Uchiha snapped, scowling. The medics had treated his wound, but for the time being he was too antsy from the battle and his argument with Tsunade to worry about changing clothes. He was shaking too much. At Tsunade's glare, he decided maybe he should explain himself. "It's not important right now," he stated simply.

There was silence for a moment, but then the boy cried out in exclamation, making everyone jump.

"OH! I FORGOT!"

He rummaged through his pocket and brought out a beautiful white stone. He held it up to Sasuke, who stared at him incredulously.

"A gift for my angel!"

Sasuke could only stare at it – stare at him – for a moment, the sparkle in the woman's eyes and the admiration in the boy's flashing through his mind. Suddenly he was outraged – how DARE they adore someone like him?

The rage found a way out.

"ARE YOU TWO STUPID OR SOMETHING?" He exclaimed, slapping the boy's hand off his pant-leg and making him scurry backwards. Kakashi took a step forward.

"Sasuke–"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH, DO YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM? I'M THE ONE WHO BETRAYED THIS VILLAGE SIX YEARS AGO! _REMEMBER? _THE WAR WITH SOUND _BEGAN _WITH ME! I'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF ANBU NINJA FROM THIS VILLAGE, I'VE ASSASSINATED COUNTLESS MEN AND WOMAN BECAUSE I WAS _TOLD _TO, ENDLESS CIVILIAN LIVES WERE ENDED BY MY HAND, AND I NEVER EVEN _**CARED**_! MY HANDS ARE STAINED FOREVER WITH THE BLOOD OF FRIEND AND FOE ALIKE – I'M _DROWNING _IN EVIL – AND YET ALL YOU DO IS BLESS ME AND THANK ME FOR SAVING _ONE _SMALL LIFE? HOW _STUPID _CAN YOU GET?" Then his voice dropped dangerously, his eyes flashing as his fists clenched. "Do you honestly think that saving the life of ONE. SINGLE. CHILD will _ever _atone for my sins?"

There was silence for a moment as everyone stared at him.

But then the woman slowly walked up to him, her eyes kind.

"Did you know my dear, that some children are especially sensitive to the true nature of others? They are able to tell who is worthy of being trusted simply by looking at the person, by being around them for just a little while. Animals are the same way."

A chirp came from behind Sasuke, and he turned halfway to see the sparrow, cocking its head at him from the open window ledge before flying over and settling on his shoulder, pressing into his neck and nuzzling his jaw line. Letting his lips form into a half-smirk, he raised a hand and gently scratched the creature's neck. The woman smiled as the bird chirped and departed, having only come to say hello.

"Children adore you…"

The presence of two more creatures suddenly appeared in the room, and Sasuke turned once more to see Zenyah sneaking in through the door and Inja sliding in through the window, no bickering taking place.

At the change in Sasuke's expression, the two simultaneously went over to him, neither of them – strangely – trying to get there first.

He kneeled down when they neared, running his hand through Zenyah's soft fur and sliding his fingers down Inja's smooth scales. The woman's smile widened.

"And animals flock to you…"

Sasuke blinked and straightened, looking at her – studying her – as only an Uchiha could. Her voice was warm.

"Why do you think that is?"

His eyes widened.

Then he felt something tug on his pant-leg, and he looked down to see the boy, the child's face hardened in childish resolve.

"I decided I don't want you to be my angel," he told the Uchiha. Sasuke fought against breathing a sigh of relief.

_Oh, thank God-_

"I want you to be my nii-san!"

It felt like the world had dropped out from Sasuke's feet as his eyes widened, his entire being going rigid. Kakashi put a warm, steady hand on his shoulder while images of Itachi flashed through both of their minds. Sasuke's hand shook with the urge to reach up and snatch onto the great, reassuring weight- as if it was the only link he had with reality.

The boy's voice cut through the tense silence.

"Will you?" He asked quietly.

"And why do you want me to be your brother?" Sasuke managed to grind out, surprising himself with a steady voice. "What's so special about me?"

The boy blinked and looked down at his feet.

"I… never had a big brother," he revealed sadly. "I was supposed to, but he died when he was just a baby." Then he looked up at the Uchiha and gave a wide grin. "But when you saved me, it was like I was covered by a really warm light! I felt really safe, and then I realized that that's what it means to have a brother! To feel safe!" He gave Sasuke a bright smile, and the Uchiha merely blinked at him, at a loss for words. A heave ache settled in his chest, and his throat closed.

The boy's mother walked over to him, and took his hands in hers.

"Do you see now, my dear? Children love you and animals adore you. Do you not yet know why that is?" Her voice was soft, gentle, her hands warm against his own. "You may have sinned, child, but even though your hands are not clean, your heart is still pure, and worthy of being trusted. That's what makes the innocent go to you. You might not think yourself as an angel, my lamb," her hold on his hands tightened slightly as she looked up at him with loving, forgiving eyes. "But WE do."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and his throat closed completely.

For a moment, when he looked down at his hands – cupped inside the woman's – he didn't see them caked in age-old blood.

He saw the blood washing away, clean water pouring from the woman's touch and cleansing and skin and flesh.

When he blinked and looked down at his hands again, however, they were still covered in red.

But for some reason, they didn't seem quite as dirty as before.

**End Chapter Sixty-One – Angel**

**Yes, cheesy. Like nacho-cheesy. **

**DDB  
**


	62. Brother

**This one honestly isn't much better.**

**But we'll get through it together! Promise!  
**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Sixty-Two – Brother**

The boy looked up at Sasuke, his eyes wide. Still looking up, he tugged gently on the Uchiha's pant leg.

Sasuke looked down at him.

Slowly, he raised his hand again and held the stone up to Sasuke.

"Will you?" He asked softly.

Sasuke merely looked down at him before he sighed softly. Reaching down, he stretched out his fingers and allowed the boy to roll the white, round stone into his cupped palm.

The stone was warm to the touch, and he could've sworn it had begun to glow with an iridescent, milky whiteness – like the internal shine of a pearl. His fingers tingled at the touch.

"My dad gave that to me before he left," the boy said. "He told me to give it to someone that…" he blinked, his train of thought faltering. "He told me that…" he looked over at his mom. "What did Dad say? I forgot."

His mother chuckled.

"His father gave me the stone to give to him before he was born," she informed the others, an amused smile on his face. "And he told me to pass this message onto our son: give it to the person who is an angel…" her eyes went to Sasuke, sparkling. "But thinks themselves the devil."

The heat drained from Sasuke's face. The boy smiled broadly.

"So I did I'm so glad I found you nii-san!"

Sasuke gazed down at him, and he knew the child was expecting an answer.

**Just do it. **That same, dark voice whispered. **Just take the stone and throw it – smash it into pieces. Crush the child's hopes – crush his dreams. Make him like you were – make sure he NEVER smiles again–**

He offered the boy a weak half-smile.

"…Yeah."

The boy beamed at him before wrapping him in a hug. Wincing, Sasuke pulled at his arms gently.

"Careful kid. I'm not exactly flawless."

But the boy insisted, and Sasuke rolled his eyes helplessly.

There was silence for a moment before Tsunade cleared her throat.

"So, Uchiha, tell me what happened."

Shooting Kakashi – the Uchiha could've SWORN the other ninja was giggling – Sasuke moved and sat down, the child bouncing up into the chair after him and seating himself comfortably on the Uchiha's lap. Scowling at the child, Sasuke pushed the boy off and tugged off his shirt, accepting the white cotton poncho that Tsunade threw at him.

Then he scowled at the poncho too. First of all, it was WHITE, and second, it had the Hokage's emblem stitched into it, bright red against the white fabric.

But, there were women in the room… he wouldn't have cared if it was just Tsunade – she was more of a man than a lot of other men he'd known, if one chose to magically somehow ignore the two twins nearly bursting of her robe – but there was that civilian…

The boy waited until Sasuke had pulled the poncho over his head with a glare at nothing before climbing back into his lap and putting himself in the same place. Sighing in frustration, Sasuke shifted to make himself comfortable.

Slowly, at Tsunade's insistent glare, he began. Keeping his voice carefully monotonous, he replayed how he had seen the boy surrounded by ninja, and how he had saved him, keeping the mental struggle he had had with himself strictly out of the story.

The room was quiet when he finished.

Tsunade sighed.

"Still, you broke the agreement –"

"Hokage-sama, if I may interject," the woman calmly interrupted. "I implore you; he should not be punished because he did something good. He committed a wrong to save the only thing in this world that I live for. Spare the man that saved my son."

There was yet another moment of silence as Sasuke merely stared at her, unwilling to believe what he had just heard while the boy sat happily in his lap.

Tsunade shook her head.

"Fine," she stated, drawing Sasuke's attention. _Say WHAT? _"The time will not double, but you are STILL under house arrest. One good deed will not erase the laws you have broken."

_Or the sins that I've committed. _Sasuke continued wryly in his head.

"We will repair the apartment. Do you understand?"

Sasuke merely stared at her for a moment before clearing his head and nodding.

"Yes," he replied, still a bit numb.

Tsunade nodded as well.

"Good." She looked to the mother and child. "I will ask you and your child to go, Mikoto."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he leaped out of his chair, whirling to face the woman that had just stood up.

"MIKOTO?" He repeated, shocked.

Smiling, she nodded.

"Yes, that is my name." She looked down at the boy who had previously gotten off Sasuke and had run over to his mother. "Come on Shinnin. We've taken up enough of their time."

_The word for trust. _Sasuke realized. _Shinnin. _

"Okay Mommy," the boy said. As they crossed the room, the boy turned his head and grinned at the Uchiha. "Bye Nii-san!"

Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"By the way, my dear…" Mikoto turned to Sasuke after she opened the door. She smiled at him. "I knew who you were the moment you gave me back my child." Her smile widened. "Sasuke Uchiha."

His eyes widened, and Mikoto vanished.

**End Chapter Sixty-Two – Brother**

**Okay, no more cheesy! At least for now. Promise!**

**DDB  
**


	63. Hyuuga

**Torturing Sasuke = kindasorta WIN. :D  
**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Sixty-Three – Hyuuga**

Tsunade continued to speak, but Sasuke wasn't listening.

He knew that probably wasn't a good idea, but he didn't care at the moment. He was staring at her, occasionally blinking with his legs crossed, his right elbow on the chair's arm, that same side's hand supporting his head while his left hand rested idly in his lap, clutching the white stone.

Any less observant person would think he was drinking in every word she said, but Kakashi knew better.

The way Sasuke's thumb softly caressed the smooth surface of the stone gave him away.

Sasuke was somewhere else entirely. That woman – Mikoto and her child, Shinnin… they were different. After all, what woman called a traitor 'angel'? What kid called a murderer 'brother'?

He mentally sighed. Civilians must have been getting dumber – that had to be it. Give it a couple of days, and they'd be pretending like it had never happened.

For some reason that made an uncomfortable ache settle in his chest. The animals had left – ordered away by Tsunade and thus asked to leave by Sasuke, grudgingly of course – and even that train of thought made Sasuke scowl a little.

That scowl brought Sasuke back to the present, his thumb pausing in its movements along the stone, and he shifted a bit, realizing in irritation that his leg had fallen asleep – _fuck, how long does this shit take? _– before focusing in on what Tsunade was saying.

"…and until we manage to repair the apartment, you will be living in the Hyuuga compound–"

Sasuke nearly fell out of his chair.

"WHAT?" He roared, images of the annoying prick of the Hyuuga prodigy flashing through his mind as he made Kakashi wince.

"Can you get any louder, Sasuke?" The Jounin asked idly, closing his one eye. The Uchiha ignored him as Tsunade smirked, obviously enjoying his rage.

"You heard me right, Uchiha," she replied icily. "It will take about a month to repair Kakashi's apartment by itself – a few to reconstruct the entire building – and the Hyuugas have graciously offered to house you two until the repairs are completely finished." Seeing Sasuke throwing an internal, violent tantrum the way his entire body tensed up as he silently seethed, she added dangerously, "Oh, of course, if you have an objections…?"

Sasuke glared at her before taking a deep breath and shaking his head.

"No. I have no problems with it," he managed to reply stiffly, crossing his arms.

"Don't bother lying Uchiha. I'm as repulsed by this arrangement as you are."

Sasuke leaped out of his chair and whirled at the voice, facing the door now.

Black eyes clashed angrily with white.

"Hyuuga," the Uchiha snarled.

"Uchiha," Neji replied, as cool and collected as Sasuke was just barely managing to restrain himself.

Tsunade ignored the deadly tension as Kakashi watched with an amused eye, silently placing bets on who would kick whose ass.

"Neji is here to escort you back to the Hyuuga compound, Uchiha," she informed the teen. "He and other ninja will escort you back to what's left of the apartment, where you can gather the necessary clothing and supplies that you can _salvage_. Kakashi, you will do the same.

Both of them nodded as Kakashi stood.

Tsunade gave them a grim smile.

"Don't kill each other, okay?"

After visiting the apartment – which had been torn apart – and gathering the supplies they could, Neji and several others were escorting Sasuke and Kakashi to Hyuuga estate, their sandals crunching on the dry, deserted road.

Sasuke was in the middle of the circle, bag slung over his shoulder and body clean, seeing as how Kakashi had pushed him into the river before they had crossed the bridge.

The Uchiha was sulking now, body dry but hair a soaking mess. It was pulled into a high ponytail, swaying as he walked. It embarrassed him slightly to know that he could still fit into the clothes he wore when he was thirteen – given they WERE a little tight, and a bit shrunken from the multiple times Kakashi had washed them incorrectly when he was a child – but he certainly wasn't comfortable with showing so much LEG…

"We'll wash clothes when we get there, Sasuke," Kakashi reassured him, as if sensing his thoughts. As if they HAD clothes they could wash that hadn't been completely ruined in the apartment building's collapse.

Sasuke, turning red, glared at him as he shifted uncomfortably in white shorts that now only barely covered the upper portion of his thighs.

Neji – who was looking at Sasuke with his Byakugon from the front of the group – smirked.

_Heh. He just needs some high heels and he'd look like some ten-cent whore. _

But he stayed silent. He had an image to keep up, especially around his men.

Sasuke had rarely EVER felt so vulnerable as he did right then, with the small, slutty shorts riding up what little of his thighs they covered, surrounded by men who had every capability to immobilize him – especially in his weakened state.

The wound in his side throbbed painfully, and Sasuke regretted refusing Kakashi's offer to let him wear one of his shirts. (Well, it wasn't HIS fault that seemingly all of Kakashi's clothes had a lingering scent of dog musk, something the older ninja had apparently never noticed.) The shirt Sasuke was wearing now was short – it showed three inches of his mid drift, and he had to angle his bag to cover his back – to hide the horrible scar. He resisted the urge to tug on his collar. He had no idea how he could have worn that shirt when he was younger – the bowl collar was so fucking annoying.

Fighting down the blush that constantly seemed to invade his face, Sasuke took a deep breath and straightened his back slightly, lifting his chin.

_If I'm going to wear this stupid thing, I'll wear it with dignity! _He thought stubbornly, tugging on the front of his shirt.

"We're almost there," Neji stated over his shoulder. "About ten more minutes."

Sasuke scowled, but said nothing.

Kakashi lazily looked down, watching the sleek, taut muscles of Sasuke's milky white thighs move and shift as he walked. He mentally patted himself on the back for keeping the white shorts.

The shirt, however, had to go. That bowl collar was SO seven years ago.

They arrived at the huge estate, and Sasuke was struck with a feeling of nostalgia as the large iron gates opened.

_Hyuuga tradition isn't very different from Uchiha…_

Eyes downcast only for a moment, he lifted his gaze and studied what surroundings he could make out from between the Anbu surrounding him.

They sent chills down his spine. They knew they were watching him from behind the masks, watching, waiting for the opportune moment where they could sneak their fingers up around a cheek of his ass –

_You're acting like a cowardly school girl who thinks everyone's out to get into her pants – grow up! _He scolded himself. _These Anbu have trained under the Hyuuga himself – they'll keep themselves in line. _His eyes narrowed. _They HAVE to. _His fists clenched. _They'd better. _

Silent, they walked up the large, deserted front lawn. One of the Anbu looked at him.

"So, how do you like it?" He asked. He sounded proud. One of the Hyuuga's cousins maybe? Neji shot the man a disapproving look over his shoulder as the Uchiha looked around again.

He remembered the Uchiha compound – how the grass was always so green and lush. The women loved the greenery, he remembered. They would always make a fuss at him when he dashed through the flowerbeds. The flowers seemed to always bloom around his home, the park by the lake. The trees were always covered in huge, beautiful leaves–

The land he saw now was brown and dusty. Sadly, he remembered the days when he and Itachi romped with each other in the grass and flowers, laughing as Itachi tickled him, giggling when he took him and threw him up into the air, and smiling when Itachi grabbed him as he fell and let him roll along the grass. Back when the older brother had time for him. He could still smell the crisp smell of grass as if he were burying his face in it again at the peak of springtime, the blades tickling his skin as the sun beat down, warming his back. And there was Itachi, lying next to him, talking to him, ruffling his hair, smiling at him–

He could see it all so clearly.

But when he blinked, opening his eyes, it was brown and dry, and the memory was gone.

He glanced around, an uncomfortable ache settling in his stomach.

"It needs more green," he murmured to the Anbu before speeding up slightly to stay in the middle of the circle.

As they continued to walk up to the manor, Sasuke saw that the Head of the clan – Hiashi Hyuuga – was waiting for them at the main door. Sasuke was suddenly acutely aware of how _truly _short his shorts were as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, feeling antsy but trying not to show it.

"Lord Hiashi," Neji greeted respectfully, bowing his head before continuing. "The Uchiha is here."

He straightened and moved to the side, revealing a suddenly extremely self-conscious Uchiha, his fingers clutching the bag he carried. Hiashi raised an eyebrow as he ran his eyes skeptically up and down Sasuke's body, short shorts and all.

"So I _see_," he said pointedly, obviously disgusted. Sasuke's eyes narrowed defiantly and he opened his mouth to retort, but Kakashi wisely leaned to the side and, whistling a merry tune, pointedly shoved his shoulder into Sasuke's, making the Uchiha's jaw snap shut as he staggered.

He promptly returned the shove with his own shoulder, shooting Kakashi a quick, withering glare before straightening, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

Both Neji and Hiashi looked at him disapprovingly, their glares almost identical.

Sasuke wanted to rip their eyes out.

_Bite your tongue Sasuke bite your TONGUE–_

"This way Kakashi, Uchiha." Hiashi nodded to Kakashi before stepping inside the house, Sasuke and the Jounin following. Sasuke heard Neji dismiss the Anbu before following them into the house and closing the door behind him.

"You two will be sharing a room," Hiashi told Kakashi, making Sasuke bite down a grim sigh. _God, there's no escaping him, is there? _"It won't be a problem, will it?" Before Kakashi could respond, Hiashi whirled to face them beside a door, his eyes flashing but his voice carefully even. "After all, rumor has it that you used to share a bed together."

Sasuke flushed in shock as Kakashi merely smiled.

"Well, you know," he replied, sounding chipper. He raised a hand and clapped it heavily on Sasuke's shoulder. "We did, when Sasuke was a wee little lad." He poked Sasuke's cheek, his visible eye wrinkled up in a smile, and Sasuke's glare was powerful enough to melt rock as Hiashi blinked – almost in glee. "He had such terrible nightmares, didn't you Sasuke? Had to change the sheets every night, heehee. Got pretty annoying, but hey, he was just a scared little kid, right Sasuke? So no harm done. He got over it after a few years, haha."

He playfully pinched Sasuke's cheek. The Uchiha had to grit his teeth so hard he could _almost _hear them crack.

"_Kakashi, I will stab out that other eye of yours,_" he ground out, reaching up to break every bone in Kakashi's hand-

But it was well worth it to Kakashi as he took his hand from Sasuke's shoulder and caught the boy's wrist. The deflated aura around Hiashi was just simply priceless.

Hiashi recovered nicely, however, and he motioned to the door they were standing next to.

"This will be your room," he stated. "A Hyuuga will be keeping tabs on you all throughout the day. You may travel through the grounds, but be aware that there will be a clan member watching you at all times and that there WILL be places you cannot go. If discovered disobeying any rule, you will be punished by Hyuuga standards, and NOT by the Hokage. You will be living here, so you will be governed by all rules."

_Do you have a rule about being utter pricks? _Sasuke thought dryly. _Because if you do, all of you assholes take great joy in following it. Probably more joy than would be considered mentally healthy. _

"Keep that _boy_ in line, Kakashi."

Sasuke registered the insult just in time to be insulted by it.

"YOU-!"

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Hyuuga-san."

Sasuke was tossed into the room before he could get anything feasible out and the door slammed shut, confining them to the large room.

The Uchiha growled in frustration as Kakashi smiled. Seething, Sasuke stormed to the right side of the room and threw his bag down, launching himself onto the futon and burying his face in the pillow.

"God I hate it here already," he commented angrily into the pillow, making Kakashi's smile widen. The Jounin took the other futon on the opposite side of the room.

"You seem to be holding onto that pillow pretty tightly," he replied, almost absentmindedly.

Sasuke didn't answer him, staring at the pillow's crisp, white case.

_The smell… it's different. _

It smelled like dry air with just a hint of dust. Not a bit of the musky, warm scent Kakashi always bore with him with just a hint of canine – the scent that was always strangely so comforting. Idly, Sasuke wondered what would happen if he went over to Kakashi and buried his face in the Jounin's chest.

Then he remembered the shorts that barely covered his ass and blushed, burying his face deeper into the pillow. No. Not any time soon. Not until he got some real clothes on.

_No, you fucking idiot. Never. FUCKING EVER. _

Irritably, he rolled onto his back and stared at the blank ceiling, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

A kunai was tossed to him.

"Fix your shirt," Kakashi replied simply from his spot on the other futon. Gratefully, Sasuke took the blade to his collar and sliced the accursed thing off to reveal a good portion of his neck. Then he winced as he breathed, noticing the way the material tightened almost painfully. Careful not to catch his skin, he sliced long gashes down the sides of the shirt, creating wide holes in the material. Feeling a bit better, he took the blade to the sleeves, neatly slicing them in half to allow his arms to move freely.

Inspecting his work, he mentally nodded his approval before setting the kunai on the nightstand, completely unmindful of the considerable amount of skin he had just bared to the world.

Kakashi had to fight from staring, reminding himself that they WERE in another's house, and there WERE people watching them.

There was silence for a moment.

"Well," Kakashi began in mild amusement. "At least you can roam around a bigger house now."

"Fuck you Kakashi," Sasuke replied dryly, his voice muffled by the pillow. Without raising his head, he flipped Kakashi off, making Kakashi even more amused. The hand dropped limply. "I'm taking a nap."

But sleep never came.

**End Chapter Sixty-Three – Hyuuga**

**Here Kakashi comes to save the day! :D I love writing that guy.  
**

**DDB  
**


	64. Stone

**You know, I have most of this story figured out. Some things, no, not quite, but I'm working on it. :D**

**Today sees the update of two chapters. Typing up the rest even probably as you read this. Haha, enjoy!  
**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Sixty-Four – Stone**

Three hours passed and Sasuke hadn't slept a wink.

Kakashi was snoozing mildly – killing thirty-two enemy ninja must be taxing to a thirty-two-year-old's body, after all – and Sasuke watched as the day outside descended into night.

He couldn't go to sleep, but at the same time, his body was ridiculously tired – curse the lack of Chakra!

On the side that was wounded – Sasuke was too lazy to move and ease the throbbing sting in his side – he stared out the window that lingered near the top of the wall near the ceiling (much like the window of a prison cell, he noticed wryly), and tried so hard to NOT give into the urge to get up and crawl into Kakashi's bed – like he always used to when he woke up from alternate realities drenched in blood and filled with screams.

Then he remembered Kakashi's comment to Hiashi and scowled deeply. But at the same time, it had gotten Hiashi off the subject, AND it had made a fool out of the Hyuuga. Though Sasuke had been the butt of the joke, the joke had been effective. Honestly, Sasuke couldn't complain, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to.

Sasuke shuddered, the air becoming colder as the sun vanished and the sky outside the window became dark.

It was silent save for Kakashi's breathing (and the occasional snore), and slowly, Sasuke moved his hand and reached across the floor, slipping his fingers into the front pocket of his bag and gently touching the stone Shinnin had given him.

Immediately he was filled with a powerful supernatural warmth that touched the very core of him, and he felt his sealed Chakra shift, swirling and bending like water inside of its prison.

Shocked, Sasuke pulled his fingers away just enough to stop touching the stone. Immediately, the warmth vanished, and his Chakra stilled.

Breathless with curiosity, he climbed out of the bed and sat down next to his bag, reaching back in and pulling out the smooth, round stone.

It was glowing.

Gold light seeped in between his fingers as Sasuke cupped the stone, gazing at it in awe.

He couldn't take his eyes off it – the warmth flooded his system again, and he felt his Chakra erupt in motion, swirling inside the prison of his body and reminding the Uchiha vaguely of the Rasengan.

_Naruto…_

For a many few moments, Sasuke could only stare at it, feeling how his fingers tingled against the stone's surface and how the light and his Chakra seemed to dance to the same rhythm.

His eyes widened as something began to take shape in the stone.

"Oh my God…"

In the middle of the stone, a large ring of bright, sparkling lights had formed, and Sasuke realized that THEY were the things that were causing this unbelievable sensation – the feeling of warmth and touch and security.

_Child… _he thought vaguely. What did you give me?

"Sasuke."

Someone softly touched his shoulder, and he broke out of the trance, the stone slipping in between his fingers to land softly on the Uchiha's bag.

Blinking, he looked upwards to see Kakashi kneeling at his right shoulder, the Jounin's hand warm against his skin.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi began quietly, and the Uchiha knew the elder was checking to see if anyone was listening outside the door. "What WAS that?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked back down to see the stone had returned to its milky whiteness. When the Uchiha spoke, his voice was soft and thoughtful.

"I don't know…"

_But it was sure as hell AMAZING. _

Still in thought, he reached for the stone again, seeking to put it back in his bag.

Kakashi's fingers slid around his wrist, and Sasuke looked at him again to see the Jounin's Sharingan eye open, drilling into him, trying to find out what had happened.

The Uchiha blinked up at him for a second – unaffected by the Sharingan – before smirking up at him, feeling strangely drugged.

He blamed the stone.

Reaching up, he gripped Kakashi's mask and yanked it down, using the cloth to pull the Jounin's face to his while breathing huskily,

"Heh, that's like cheating you dumb shit–"

Their lips locked.

Kakashi – a little hurt at being called a dumb shit – bit down a little more sharply than necessary on Sasuke's bottom lip, pressing the Uchiha down on top of his futon and wondering what had invoked such a change.

Not that he was complaining, of course.

The white stone and the way it had glowed gold flashed in his mind, but he quickly forgot it as Sasuke shifted against him, arching upwards a bit, with the Uchiha's fingers digging into his shoulders and bending his legs at the knee, allowing Kakashi to easily position himself to push against the younger body.

The Uchiha hummed softly into the other's mouth, his fingers reaching up to gently scratch at Kakashi's shoulders as the other's mouth shifted, beginning to wander. God, everything felt so _good_–

Suddenly, Kakashi froze against Sasuke. Sasuke blinked, not understanding.

"Kakashi?" he asked quietly, breathlessly. Kakashi looked from him to the door, then to him again.

"Someone's coming," he replied, before picking Sasuke up and tossing him onto the bed, leaping to land on his own mattress. Dumbly, the Uchiha managed to pull the blankets up to his neck before the door slid open.

**End Chapter Sixty-Four – Stone**

**Did you enjoy? I hope so. :3**

**Also, Four Ways has another update. It's not exactly popular with you guys, but the next installment is super cute! I promise!**

**And the pairing is a surprise. ;D**

**I hope you do go and check it out. But before you go, review!**

**So much love,**

**DDB  
**


	65. Dinner (and an almost dead man)

**I like this chapter. :] That's really all I can say.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Sixty-Five - Dinner**

"Kakashi."

Neji had appeared in the doorway, obviously dressed for a formal dinner. Kakashi blinked and yawned, rising up to lift his upper torso off the bed.

With another yawn, "What is it, Neji?" He asked, hoping he sounded groggy. The Hyuuga surveyed him and the Jounin wondered if the young Anbu had seen anything.

"We're about to have dinner, " the Hyuuga stated. "The rest of the main branch has requested that you and the Uchiha join them."

Kakashi blinked and sat up, eyeing the Hyuuga's clothes. Sasuke hadn't moved from where he had collapsed.

"I don't think we have the outfits for such a formal event, Neji," he deadpanned. Neji glanced over at Sasuke's comatose form before patiently replying.

"I am well aware - as are the clan members. They still requested your presence, despite that. We have set aside some clothes for you both."

Kakashi merely looked at him for a moment before sighing. "All right. Let me get Sasuke up." Softly grunting, he swung his legs over the bed and walked over to the other side of the room, where Sasuke still lied. "C'mon Sasuke, get up!" He told the younger male, shaking him.

Sasuke lashed out, his hand slapping over Kakashi's mouth as he rolled over, still - apparently - asleep.

"Ngh... ten more hours..." he mumbled - barely understandable.

"_Sasuke_," Kakashi growled. "Get UP."

The Uchiha scooched away from him, inevitably revealing a larger spans of skin.

"Go away." Both ninja heard him mutter. Kakashi, rolling his eyes again, snaked his hand around Sasuke's waist and easily lifted him up off the mattress.

Sasuke instantly awoke, and he began to thrash, Kakashi's hands too warm against his bare skin.

The Jounin held him so that his head was above the older man's - Sasuke felt tall, but at the same time, extremely vulnerable.

"Asshole!" He hissed as he squirmed, kicking and flailing his arms. "Let go!"

Kakashi smiled up at him. "No - I don't think so. Not until you behave!" His voice was cheery, and Sasuke stopped struggling, crossing his arms and proceeding to sulk.

"Why on earth did you wake me up, anyway?" He muttered bitterly. Kakashi, judging that Sasuke was starting to behave, set him down, allowing the Uchiha to straighten his shirt.

"The main branch of the clan wishes to dine with you and Kakashi," Neji told him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I'm ready for a formal dinner?" He spat. Neji raised an eyebrow and looked the Uchiha up and down, drinking in the short shorts and the torn shirt.

"No," he replied blankly. "But that's why clothes have already been picked out for both of you. Come, they're waiting."

Shifting uncomfortably, Sasuke sent a glare at the Hyuuga's back after he turned and followed, Kakashi right behind him.

As they walked, Neji didn't even bother activating his Byakugon. Kakashi was sensible - he wasn't about to let the Uchiha escape.

And Kakashi knew, unfortunately, of the Hyuuga's trust in him.

Carefully, he took his hand, snuck it around a firm cheek of Sasuke's ass, and squeezed.

Biting down a high-pitched yelp, Sasuke jumped, reaching behind his back and slapping the hand away.

_"What're you doing, you perv?" _Sasuke hissed in old Anbu cant - having been taught the language from Kakashi after the Black Ops had decided to stop teaching it to new recruits eleven years back. Kakashi grinned from behind the mask.

_"Having fun?" _He replied in the same tongue, slipping his fingers around a cheek again. Sasuke - once again - slapped them away.

_"If the prick turns around he'll see what you're doing!" _He snapped._ "Knock it off!"_

_"No, he won't," _Kakashi breathed in Sasuke's ear. _"If he turns around, all he'll see is me walking behind you. YOU'RE not going to give him any hints, ARE you?"_

Sasuke flushed and looked back at the Hyuuga's back to make sure he wasn't looking.

_I wonder what they could be talking about. _Neji thought with only mild interest, not even looking back. _Sounds like an ancient form of Anbu cant, but I can't understand it. Hmmm... _His eyes narrowed slightly. _Where did the Uchiha learn it? Che. _He rolled his eyes. _Kakashi probably taught it to him. Whatever. Let them talk. _

Sasuke glared back up at Kakashi, who was grinning at him like an idiot from behind the mask.

_"Asshole," _he muttered bitterly before straightening himself, trying to retain his dignity. Kakashi's sparkled in victory.

_"I knew you'd see things my way," _he breathed cheerfully, snaking his fingers around a cheek and kneading innocently, making Sasuke writhe as he walked, fighting to keep a straight face incase Neji turned and biting down yelps as the fingers tickled through the shorts along his sensitive rear end.

_"Perv!" _He hissed as Kakashi trailed his fingers a little lower than necessary. The Jounin grinned.

_"Awe, how cute. It's as if that's the only thing you know how to say," _he cood seductively in his ear, still in the same cant. Snarling, Sasuke fell silent, crossing his arms and attempting to ignore the fingers on his ass.

After being led to a room and washing up, they were given two kimonos - one was beige with sparrows, the other was white with lotus petals. The former was given to Kakashi. The latter, Sasuke. Silently, Sasuke steamed.

_Of course __**I **__get the one with the fucking flowers. Yeah, just great. I fucking knew it-_

Kakashi, however, was pleased. He ruffled Sasuke's hair before it was brused.

_You're so pretty in flowers._

Once they finished, Neji led them to a large sliding door, soft chatter filtering through. He turned, surveying the two critically before speaking.

"It's right through this door. Your seats have already been chosen for you. Speak when spoken to, and keep yourself restrained, _Uchiha_." He hissed Sasuke's name, making the Uchiha bristle. Dismissing the resulting rage, Neji turned to slide the door open. "Follow me."

_"You know the only reason they would EVER invite me to dinner is to make a fool out of me!" _Sasuke hissed to Kakashi in the old cant. Sagely, Kakashi nodded.

_"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too," _he replied softly. _"Be ready for anything." _

Sasuke took a deep breath, steadied himself. "I'm an Uchiha, Kakashi," he told the Jounin stiffly, making Neji raise an eyebrow at the statement, but say nothing. Sasuke settled, and when he opened his eyes again, they were of steel. "They can't shake me."

Kakashi smiled as Neji opened the door.

_They better be unable to. _He thought as the chatter died into silence. _Because the Hyuugas are going to make your life hell._

He followed the two inside.

A huge table in the middle of the room greeted them, every adult Hyuuga already seated and all eyes trained onto them. There were no children in the bunch. In face, Sasuke was probably the youngest person there.

Sasuke stared into over fifty identical white eyes. Reeling in the fluttering creatures in his stomach, the Uchiha drew in a deep breath and slowly released it.

_I am reminded - once again - of why I hate the Hyuugas so bloody fucking much. _

The head of the table - Hiashi - stood at their entrance.

"It's good to know you finally decided to make an appearance." His voice was calm - even - but Sasuke could pick up the hint of mockery. He fought from shifting uncomfortably in the stupid flowery kimono. Hiashi motioned to the table. "Come, sit down."

Exchanging glances, Sasuke and Kakashi moved forward to the table. They were met halfway by two Hyuugas. One of them motioned to Kakashi.

"Mr. Hatake, this way." Gently, he herded Kakashi away to the right side of the table as the second Hyuuga motioned for Sasuke to go to the left. Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart lept into his throat.

_They're separating us! _He thought, almost frantically, as he locked eyes with Kakashi.

It was then he realized how much he had needed Kakashi to be there, to get this far. Like a back-up plan to lean back on when things when wrong.

Someone to protect him from the Hyuugas' wrath.

They obviously knew that.

So now they were snipping the bud.

Kakashi gave him a barely noticeable nod - something no one would see unless they knew what to look for.

Sasuke did.

_"Yes, they are," _Kakashi seemed to say. _"So? You're an Uchiha. You're ready for anything, right? You'll get through it."_

With that, Kakashi turned away, and the Hyuuga with Sasuke raised a hand, gripping the Uchiha's wrist harder than necessary. Before Sasuke could snap at him, the Hyuuga suddenly began to tug him along to the head of the table.

"Uchiha," he snapped, business-like. "This way."

Sasuke glared at his head.

_God if I had my Chidori I would pwn your ass so HARD..._

He brought Sasuke to the other side of the table, gesturing to a seat that was two places down from Hiashi's.

_Why are they seating me so close to the head of the house? _Sasuke thought as he saw Kakashi take a seat at the far end through the corner of his eye. _Do they think I pose that small of a threat? Or does he want to speak to me?_

Stiffly - forcing his stomach to calm down - Sasuke yanked his arm away from the Hyuuga and took a seat with as much grace as he could muster.

It was only after he was seated that he saw he was sitting with Neji Hyuuga on his left side.

He fought down a grim smirk as the other gave him a critical look.

_Oh, so THAT'S why..._

"Now that you are both seated, Kakashi," Hiashi called to the other end of the table. "Uchiha," he nodded to Sasuke. "Let the meal begin!" He clapped his hands and sat back down. The sliding glass doors opened and servants immediately entered, their arms filled with plates for the appetizer.

_I feel like I'm in a fancy restaurant. _Sasuke thought vaguely as bowls were set down on either side of him and then in front. He blinked as he looked down at the bowl. _No way..._

He glanced upwards in time to see Hiashi giving him an even, searching stare. Blinking in mild confusion, Sasuke looked back down to the bowl again.

_Tamoyaki...?_

Octopus bits filled the tomato bisque to the brim, and Sasuke blinked as he realized that this was the traditional appetizer the Uchihas would've served if they had guests.

_What are they trying to say-?_

Sasuke sharply looked up through narrowed eyes to see if Hiashi was watching, but the leader of the clan was looking away, talking to someone on his right side. His brows furrowed in confusion.

_What on earth is going on?_

"Is there something wrong, Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned his head to see Neji looking at him nonchalantly. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

"What, we can actually talk in this place?" He hissed scathingly, resisting the urge to glare at the Hyuugas around him that shot disapproving glances his way due to his tone. Neji looked at him, amused.

"Yes, of course. Why - did you tihnk we would bit your head off if you breathed a word?"

Sasuke glared at him and shifted slightly, because for once, the stubborn jerk was right. Feeling foreign, he kept his fingers interlaced in his lap.

"I wouldn't put it past you," he muttered bitterly, not meeting the other's eyes. Neji's were laughing, and slowly, he leaned closer to the Uchiha, who shot him a look.

"Well, why don't you eat?" He breathed softly. Sasuke thought he was being abnormally nice, and his stomach rolled. "We haven't _poisoned _it, if that's what you're thinking."

Sasuke fought down a flush as he shot Naji another look. He wasn't about to admit it, but the thought had passed through his mind a good few times.

"I wouldn't put _that _past you either," he replied, voice low. Neji smirked.

"So suspicious," he commented, starting to eat with tiny bites. Sasuke, after a moment with his Uchiha upbringing screaming about manners, shifted to take his spoon in hand.

"You're too trusting," he breathed sharply to the Anbu beside him. Neji smirked again from around the tip of his spoon.

"And _you're _not trusting enough," he replied smoothly. Sasuke bristled.

_"And what, you think I have good enough REASON to trust? YOU FUCK!" _He wanted to scream. Shout, shriek, pull hair, poke out eyes. But a glance up at the table reminded him of where he was, so he stayed silent. Stiffly, he began to eat.

The bisque was a bit bland for his tastes - a little bit too much on the sweeter side for his liking - but then again it might've been because Sasuke couldn't really _taste _anything at the moment.

_What're they trying to do? _He kept thinking _Why are they treating me like this? What do they want from me? _His eyes narrowed. _What kind of bomb are they going to drop?_

After managing to swallow a few bites, Sasuke put the spoon down.

_Oh, what the fuck ever. _He thought cryptically. _If the Hyuuga lied and it really IS poisoned, it won't affect me anyway. Once wolf poison has gotten inside your system, no other poison can affect you. I'll be safe on THAT department. However... _he glanced up at Hiashi. _Tranquilizers... _he swallowed. _Those I'm not so sure about. _

Hiashi set down his spoon and that was the maids' cue to take the bowls away.

"So," he began, bringing silence to his portion of the table. "Sasuke Uchiha - what a change of pace to have one of your family in this house. It's been years since one of your brethren had stepped foot in this house, aside from after the tragedy, of course," he smoothly added when he saw Sasuke's aura turn dark. All eyes looked to the Uchiha, and at the discreet nudge fromNeji underneath the table, Sasuke took it as a cue to speak. He spoke very evenly, keeping his hands in his lap and knees firmly glued together.

"That's... surprising, to say the least," he began, choosing his words carefully. He applauded himself for the steady voice. "From what I remember, I would say that the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans were on opposite ends of the spectrum."

_Our clans almost tore each other apart!_

Sagely, Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, that's true. There have been many times in history when we had almost warred, but there have also been an equal amount of attempts at peace. The latest one was before you were born."

Sasuke cocked his head slightly as he gazed at Hiashi, showing that he was actually listening and not just trying to be polite. Fighting down a smug smile, Hiashi continued.

"In fact, the person trying to promote peace was your mother."

Sasuke had to fight to keep his face blank as memories of his mother flashed before his eyes. He blinked, and noticed the way Hiashi was looking at him. He fought down a smile.

_Yeah, keep looking, you fucking Hyuuga. You won't find __**anything-**_

"Interesting," he allowed himself to say, voice carefully neutral. "I never knew my mother had a second job as a peace-keeper. Though I can say I'm not very surprised. Seems like something she would do during her spare time."

He could tell by the way Hiashi's gaze hardened ever so slightly that, without meaning to do it, he had struck a nerve.

_Hmmm. Interesting._

"Not necessarily _peace-keeper_, Uchiha," Hiashi began slowly, keeping his face straight. "She was not required to do so."

"And yet she did," Sasuke replied. "In the middle of taking care of her first born, no less. My mother wasn't the type of person to merely drop everything she worked for in order to do something else - even if that something else was to raise me." He paushed for a single moment, searching Hiashi's face. "Tell me something, if tension was so strong between our two clans during MY childhood, why didn't my mother - or any other high-ranking Uchiha for that matter - make a move for peace?" The bowls were replaced with a large plate carrying a small whole chicken, which Sasuke - and everyone else at that end of the table, for that matter - made no move to touch. Sasuke didn't take his eyes from the head of the Hyuuga house.

Hiashi smirked, his eyes glinting.

"It's because we lost faith in your mother, and your family."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_WHAT?_

**End Chapter Sixty-Five - Dinner**

**Yes, Sasuke thought 'pwn'. Is it really that shocking?**

**Tamoyaki doesn't exist as far as I know. I made it up. :]**

**Again, please read Four Ways. The new one is so cute!**

**Love you guys! Thanks for sticking with this story!**

**DDB  
**


	66. Pain

**So... YEAH. HI GOISE. WHAT'S UP?**

**I apologize again for my sheer sporadic nature of uploading. So many of you have just been begging for more chapters, and I've pretty much ignored all of you. I'm sorry! D8 That's what happens when I go to school full-time, work full-time, write a book, AND volunteer. **

**But I have successfully bought my own computer, so I hope you'll be hearing from me a lot more often!**

**Thank you all for sticking with it! *heart***

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Sixty-Six - Pain**

_"Because we lost faith in your mother, and your family."_

_WHAT?!_

Neji tensed up beside the Uchiha, but Sasuke didn't move. He had turned limp from shock, still staring at Hiashi.

_What the hell does he mean-?!_

"What does that mean, Hiashi Hyuuga?" He asked quietly, dangerously.

The man merely looked at him, as if he knew a deep, dark secret.

"And what of your brother?" He asked politely. Sasuke had to fight against giving Hiashi a 'oh-you-did-_NOT_-just-say-that' look.

_But hot DAMN it was hard._

"What _about _him?" He asked as politely as he could. By the discreet kick from Neji beneath the table, he had spoken a little too sharply.

"You are proud of your clan, are you not?" Hiashi spoke, changing the subject once more. Sasuke gave him an even stare, having raised his guard.

_I'm fucking ONTO YOU, fool._

"Why shouldn't I be?" He asked, thanking himself for the calm easiness in his tone. Orochimaru had routinely poked sharp sticks at him, and at first he lashed out at every single one of them, and he had been punished severely for it. He had learned patience, and as hard as it was, Orochimaru had taught him a valuble lesson. Don't rise to any bait. No matter how juicy.

Hiashi answered his gaze with an even one of his own.

"Yes, why shouldn't you be? On that note, do you think Itachi Uchiha deserves to have the Uchiha name?"

_They're testing me! _Sasuke realized. A part of him already knew it - it was obvious, dammit - but this question just reassured his guess.

He met the challenge with a mental smirk.

_All right, Hyuuga Lord, let's see what you can do!_

"When it comes to power and pride, and skill, Itachi is _very_ worth the Uchiha name," he began, pulling himself straight and letting the natural demand for respect by being one of Uchiha blood flow through him. The words tasted bitter on his tongue, but he ignored it. He gave Hiashi an even stare. "However, the Uchihas were legendary for their faith in the clan and no other. we served Konoha merely out of necessity and duty - as the entire village knows. We were a very prideful clan - 'if something is to be done right, an Uchiha must do it' - and all that. Our loyalty was to the clan. If in serving our clan, we happened to serve Konoha, so be it. We didn't care. However..." His eyes narrowed. "Itachi's loyalty - obviously - lies somewhere apart from the clan. His outward loyalty belongs to the Akatsuki, but as stated, that's his _outer _loyalty. He's merely using that organization. The reasons are unknown, but it's so _glaringly _obvious. His true loyalty is to himself - no other. On THAT level, Itachi would _never _be worthy of the Uchiha name." He raised his eyes to lock gazes with Hiashi, his eyes sparkling in challenge. "Does that answer your question, Hiashi Hyuuga?"

That end of the table had been shocked into silence. Never had an Uchiha spoken of his clan in such a way before.

Hiashi smiled warmly, but the ice in his eyes sent chills down Sasuke's spine.

"Yes, that _does _answer my question. But what about you, Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked. "Do YOU think yourself worthy of your name?"

Sasuke - who had been prepared for such a follow-up question - didn't break face. He smirked.

"I couldn't answer that, Hiashi Hyuuga, for fear of rating myself too high. YOU are an outsider to the clan, yet your ideals are very similar to ours. You tell me: AM I worthy of the Uchiha name?"

_Of course I'm worthy, you stupid fucking old man._

Again - that shocked the listeners into a deeper quiet. Never had an Uchiha - a traitor, no less - EVER ask an outsider's thoughts.

Apparently Hiashi hadn't expected it either, and was left staring at Sasuke in well-masked shock before speaking.

"That's an interesting reply, Uchiha," he stated. "On a certain levels, you are worthy, and on others, you are not. I don't believe your father would've appreciated such long hair. However, I suppose you get it from your brother."

He nodded to the Uchiha, who chuckled, raising a hand to run his fingers through his long, beautiful locks.

"Heh, unlikely," he replied easily. "If anything, I got it from the idiot snake master Orochimaru. The beast had a _thing _for long hair..."

Hiashi surveyed him suspiciously as the others exchanged uneasy glances. The Uchiha spoke of the Sannin so easily!

"So you're not loyal to the snake master?" He asked carefully. Sasuke allowed himself to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course not," he replied scathingly. "Do you honestly think I'd still be here if I was? Do you honestly think you all would still be _alive_?"

A hand snaked around the front of his left thigh beneath the table and squeezed through the kimono painfully - almost dangerously.

_"Watch yourself!" _The grip hissed as everyone at Hiashi's side of the table simultaneously tensed. In retaliation, Sasuke placed his hand over Neji's and squeezed back, his fingernails digging into the tender part of the Hyuuga's palm. Sasuke could tell Neji had to fight from wincing.

_"Don't tell me what to do," _he silently snarled back with the grip. He released Neji's hand when the Hyuuga's hold loosened slightly, but the fingers continued to grace his leg - just in case he pushed his boundaries again.

Hiashi merely gazed at him, completely unimpressed.

"True, I suppose. But I've heard that you would've left a long time ago before this - house arrest or not - if there wasn't a certain _someone _stuck in the dungeons."

Neji's fingers jumped off Sasuke's thigh in shock, and Sasuke wondered if the Hyuuga had been informed of _why _he had stayed in the first place. However, he had no time to dwell on it as he fought to keep face.

"Really?" He asked quietly. "And where did you hear _that_?"

Hiashi smirked.

"From him." He motioned to the door just as it opened. Everyone looked at the door and collectively gasped. Sasuke's eyes widened.

Ignoring Neji's warnings, he jumped out of his seat and leaped over the table over the Hyuugas' heads.

"The HELL-?!"

He ran to the door as Kakashi stood and moved as well. The Uchiha stopped right in front of the newcomer, resisting the urge to wrap the other in a powerful squeeze.

_Oh God there's so much blood-!_

"Kabuto, what's going on?!" Sasuke asked, shooting the ninjas next to medic withering looks that sent them scattering.

The elder coughed raggedly, blood dripping down his chin as his knees shook. Sasuke would've whirled to the table and blown Hiashi's face off, but he had to make sure Kabuto would be all right.

"So THIS is their method of interrogation?" Kakashi asked calmly, his tone warning Sasuke to watch himself.

_This is a test. _Sasuke kept repeating to himself. _This is the test. This is the bomb. Watch what you do, what you say-_

_But, dammit, KABUTO!_

Sasuke forced himself not to touch the other. Kabuto grinned.

"Sasuke..." the grin was more like a grimance of pain. "You should wear kimonos more often."

The Uchiha flushed.

"Idiot!" He snapped. "Don't go saying things like that!"

Kabuto's grin faltered.

"But..." he coughed. "It's the truth." He chuckled a little, then he winced. "You look great. Next time, put your hair up..." he fell forward, his eyes closing.

With an inaudible gasp, Sasuke took a step forward, catching Kabuto around the waist as he fell and easily holding him up, his hands latched tightly onto the shirt covering Kabuto's bleeding back. He was dimly aware that blood was going to ruin the kimono, but he could only meet this thought with grim satisfaction. Good. Served the fucking Hyuuga clan _right_.

_Oh God he's so thin! _Sasuke thought frantically. _Thinner than __**I **__am! _His grip on Kabuto tightened. _I was an idiot for thinking Tsunade wouldn't let Ibiki torture him! _He thought. _NOW look at the state he's in!_

"Well, Hiashi-san, this is unexpected," he heard Kakashi say behind him. Sasuke fought from raging at the Jounin - _Whyaren'tyoufuckingHELPINGME?!_ - when Kakashi continued. "A bit vulgar for you, hmmm?"

Hiashi didn't respond for a moment. When he did, he was pleased.

"A statement needed to be made."

Sasuke set Kabuto down and whirled.

"YOU-!" Then another door to the dining room opened.

"Nii-san!" A familiar voice exclaimed. "Mom let me come visit, nii-san!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as the blood dripped from his hands, his eyes went to a wound in Kabuto's shoulder.

_No, he can't see this - he's just a child!_

He turned his head towards the voice.

"Kakashi!"

The jounin leaped forward - _(he's always there, waiting for my call) _- and hefted Kabuto up, supporting him and hiding him from sight _(Yes. Blood on TWO kimonos! The bitches.) _as Sasuke dashed for the doorjust as it opened and the child stepped in.

The boy blinked to see Sasuke there to greet him, looking down. Shinnin smiled.

"Nii-san! You heard me!"

Sasuke sighed impatiently.

"Shinnin, of course I heard you. We're in the _Hyuuga _compound. Sound _travels_."

If the Hyuugas took offense to that, so much the better. The boy blinked.

"What's that on your kimono, Nii-san?"

Sasuke blinked as he realized - _Oh yeah. There's blood on me. _Letting out a short, nonchalant laugh, he shook his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Shinnin," he replied, discreetly checking if the boy's view was still blocked. He managed a weak smile. "So where's your mom?"

Shinnin smiled brightly.

"Outside!" He replied cheerfully. "She was visiting a friend here when we heard you were here in the main house. So I HAD to visit you!" He beamed. "So, are you busy Nii-san?"

Sasuke merely looked at him for a moment.

_"Are you busy, Nii-san?"_

_"Yes, Sasuke. Maybe later."_

The Uchiha sighed. _Goddammit, Fate..._

"Shinnin, c'm'ere a second." He ushered the child closer to the door, situating them to where the boy's back was to the blood site. He kneeled down in front of the child - difficult in a kimono, but he managed. "Shinnin, if it were any other time, I would do something with you," he stated. "But as it turns out, it's not the best time..."

"Really?" Shinnin asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Really," he replied. Shinnin nodded, disappointed but looking not very surprised. He looked over towards the long table of - Sasuke's blood boiled - Hyuugas who were simply watching and staring.

"Yeah, Mom said something like this would happen." He gazed at the table. "It looks like you were having dinner." He looked back at Sasuke. "I'm sorry I came. Looks like it was a bad time anyway."

Sasuke ruffled Shinnin's hair.

"It's okay, you're learning," he replied easily. Shinnin pouted at him, and Sasuke sighed again. "Sorry, Shinnin. Drop by later on, okay? If I'm not busy-"

_- fucking beating Hiashi and Ibiki into a mass of bloody fucking PULPS - _

"-then we'll do something, all right?"

Shinnin smiled broadly.

"Okay!" He cheered. Sasuke nodded, satisfied. He stood and walked around to behind Shinnin, gently pushing at the boy's back towards the door.

"Good sport, kid. Now, c'mon - let's take you back to your mom."

"Oo oo! Carry! Carry!" Shinnin began jumping up and down eagerly. The corner of Sasuke's eye twitched as he began to feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Uh... no," he replied, making Shinnin pause in the jumping and pout at him. "Sorry, but you're big enough to walk."

_Itachi used to carry me. And then he ended up abandoning me. I'm not doing that again._

Sasuke pushed at Shinnin's back again.

"Now come on."

As they walked towards the door, Shinnin stubbornly pushed his hand into Sasuke's, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy before giving Kakashi one final look over his shoulder.

_"Don't worry. I'm coming back._

_And when I do, there'll be hell to pay."_

**End Chapter 66 - Pain**

**Yep, sorry for leaving you hanging. -.-''**

**Expect to see a few more chapters soon!**

**LOVES!~**

**DDB**


	67. Jealousy

**Sorry for all the bullshit guys. **

**I'll do everything I can to be around more often!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven - Jealousy**

"I DEMAND RECOMPENSE!"

"You are in NO position to make ANY sort of demands, Uchiha!"

"Like FUCK I'm not! Physically torturing Kabuto was NOT part of the deal I struck with Tsunade!"

"I was ordered to interrogate him!"

"I highly doubt 'torturing to the point of near death' QUALIFIES as interrogation-!"

"Don't you DARE question my methods Uchiha!"

"The only reason you probably even USED physical torture is because you couldn't torture him mentally because Kabuto is so much more FUCKING _SMARTER THAN YOU_!"

The way Ibiki's eyes narrowed let the Uchiha know that he had hit a soft spot. He smirked.

"Yeah, I remember that day at the Chunin Exams..." the raven breathed icily. "The day you came in and decided to fuck with our heads. Yeah, I remember that." The Uchiha relaxed slightly, leaning back and allowing Ibiki to breathe. His smirk was calm and knowing. "You couldn't break him, could you?" He felt his chest swell with pride. "Admit it. He didn't tell you _shit_."

_Oh Kabuto, I KNEW you'd pull through-_

Ibiki coughed and cleared his throat.

"I don't have to tell you anything," he stated, making the other glare at him.

"Don't MAKE me get Tsunade down here-!"

"She gave me the order to interrogate him!"

"Yeah, sure, but does she know he almost DIED? I bet you didn't tell her ANYTHING about the merciless TORTURE you put him through-!"

"It is what a traitor of Konoha deserves!" Ibiki finally roared.

Something in Sasuke snapped.

"Really now?" He snarled. "What a traitor deserves, huh?" His eyes flashed red with bloodlust. "Fine then! If you're so obessed with exacting vengence on traitors, then exact on me! I'm a traitor too! I am a traitor of Konoha - a traitor of YOUR fucking beloved village! Why aren't you torturing me, huh? Why aren't you giving ME hell? If you think you're so FUCKING all that, then DO it! Torture me until I go numb - until my lungs fucking BLEED - until I beg for it to stop until I DIE! Torture ME! What the HELL are you afraid of?!"

During his rampage, Sasuke had snatched a kunai from Ibiki's belt, forcing it into the elder man's hands and yanking that same hand to his neck, the kunai hovering near his collarbone.

And there they stood for a moment, Sasuke's enraged eyes locked with Ibiki's slightly shocked one, the kunai between them a scarce hair's width away from cutting open Sasuke's chest.

"Do it, Ibiki," Sasuke goaded. "I fucking DARE you."

"That won't be necessary, Uchiha."

He whirled, dropping the kunai as Ibiki gasped.

"Hokage!"

"Tsunade!"

The Hokage had appeared in the doorway, her expression dark and dangerous.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, Hiashi," she stated simply, stepping into the room as the man got up and bowed. Sasuke whirled. Oh, that's RIGHT. Hiashi had been in the room the entire time. Sasuke scowled. Dammit. he should've been yelling at both of them.

"Lady Hokage-"

"Yes, I'm _sure_ you enjoyed torturing the medical ninja alongside Ibiki. Tell me, how much information did you get out of the boy?"

Hiashi swallowed, his head bowed.

"With all due respect, Lady Hokage, we thought this was the best way-"

"Answer my question, Hiashi-san."

Tsunade's voice was steel. Sasuke smirked.

_Oh man, bitch is in for it now. _

Hiashi swalowed, fighting to keep face.

"Nothing, my lady," he finally said. Sasuke's heart swelled with pride for the medic.

_Oh, bless you Kabuto-_

"So what was the point, I wonder?" Hiashi said nothing. Tsunade continued. "I wonder..." she breathed dangerously. "What exactly were you planning when you took the Uchiha under your wing? I'm sure you would've taken great pleasure in torturing the last of the Uchiha line - the last of YOUR enemy. You would've had fun, wouldn't you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

Hiashi's stance shifted slightly.

"Lady Tsunade-"

"Lady Hokage!" One of the medic ninjas of Tsunade's own elite entered the room. "It's the medical ninja ma'am - he's awake!"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Kabuto!_

Without another word, Sasuke dashed out the door and headed down the hallway, Tsunade calling to his back.

"Uchiha! Get back here!"

Somehow, someway, Sasuke found the room and - once inside - he paused, hesitant.

All work paused, and the ninja merely looked up at his entry, staring at him with what he felt was an ominous air. His throat dry, he forced himself to speak.

"How is he?"

The doctors, sensing Saske wasn't about to explode, relaxed and resumed their duties. One remained, facing him, and spoke.

"He'll be fine," she replied. "A couple of blood tranfusions were just what he needed. Some internal bleeding and bruising, but those have been fixed. A couple of broken ribs, twisted ankle, broken arm, gashed shoulder, black eye - possibly suffered from a previous concussion, but he'll be fine now. He became stable about half an hour ago."

Ah, yes. He and Ibiki had been screaming at each other for a few hours...

Then he was slightly surprised that she was _telling _him all of this.

"Uh, thank you," he replied numbly, secretly grateful that she had informed him. She nodded to him, and he silently wondered if she knew who he was.

Then a spot cleared where he could see Kabuto, lying there all bandaged and broken, eyes closed, and his heart ached for the medic.

_Kabuto..._

"HEY!"

He jumped slightly, spinning around to look behind him. Tsunade was there, standing in the doorway and her expression hard as she gazed at Sasuke.

There must've been something on his face, something in his eyes - a moment of actual human weakness that made Tsunade realize-

_So he's human after all..._

She looked past him to the ninjas.

"Leave him," she stated simply. Obediently, the ninjas cleaned up and stowed their equipment in the far left corner, passed Sasuke, and exited the room. Tsunade watched them leave, and waited until they were out of earshot before looking back to Sasuke. "Five minutes, Uchiha," she stated simply before leaving as well, closing the door as she did.

Sasuke had never been more grateful to her than that moment.

Silently, she turned back to face the bed and slowly walked to Kabuto's side, gazing down at the bruised and bandaged face.

Kabuto's eyes opened as the Uchiha neared, and the medic managed a weak smile.

"How ironic, huh Sasuke?" He asked thickly, amused. "Imagine it - a medic being the injured one. Ha." He laughed weakly. "Sucks."

Sasuke had to smile.

"Don't strain yourself," he replied. He moved to touch him. "Kabuto-" But he stopped, his eyebrows furrowed. Kabuto blinked.

"What is it?"

Seeming like he was fighting with himself, Sasuke finally withdrew his hand and looked away.

_I'm scared to touch you._

"Nothing," he replied, scowling.

_You just look so..._

"Just pissed."

_...fragile._

Kabuto smiled tiredly.

"Don't be," he replied. "I chose to have this happen to me."

Sasuke's expression darkened, and he moved to sit on the end table next to the bed, scowling.

"You didn't have to do that," he stated simply, quietly, kicking his legs slightly. "You could've just told them what they wanted to know and saved yourself the pain."

"I couldn't," Kabuto replied simply. "They wanted me to talk about Orochimaru. They wanted me to talk about you. I couldn't."

Sasuke looked at him sharply.

"Are you still loyal to him?"

Kabuto chuckled weakly.

"No," he replied. "I haven't been in the longest time."

They shared a long look for a moment.

"But-"

"They wanted to know about you and Orochimaru. What... _training_ he put you through."

Sasuke stiffened, his blood running cold. As much as he hated it, he was thankful that Kabuto hadn't said anything.

_I am such a selfish bastard._

"And I told them, 'that's not my story to tell'." Kabuto smiled softly as he gazed at Sasuke. "'You'll have to ask him yourself.'"

Sasuke could only stare at him, unwilling to believe it. Kabuto - who could've easily saved himself so much pain by simply dirtying the Uchiha's name - didn't. He took the beating, the torture, the starvation - without a moment's hesitation. Why?

_"All for you-"_

"Dammit Kabuto!"

Suddenly Sasuke was off the end table and on the bed, his arms wrapped around the medic's neck.

"You stupid, stupid, selfless creature! Why don't you think about yourself for once?! Moron! Idiot! Fucking dumbass!"

Kabuto laughed, returning the hug as best he could.

"I do, Sasuke," he replied softly. "Trust me, I do."

:) :) :)

Tsunade stood in front of the door, her eyes directed to the ground and her fists clenched at her sides as she listened.

She was still. Silent.

_So that boy has a heart after all._

:) :) :)

"Well?" The demand was harsh. "What do you see?"

A sigh was heard, and a bloodline deactivated.

"Nothing," came the reply. "They are speaking face to face. I am unable to read their lips."

Hiashi shook his head.

"No matter. We will try another day. Good work Neji."

The head of the Hyuuga house disappeared out of the room, and Neji sighed.

_Those two..._

Scowling, he turned away from the wall.

_They will be the death of each other._

But he couldn't stop the twinge of jealousy that ached in his heart.

**End Chapter Sixty-Seven - Jealousy**

**So Kabuto re-enters. They're so adorable.**

**Thanks for sticking with it guys. I hope to hear from you all!**

**LOVES!**

**DDB**


	68. Home

**Here's another one! This is one of the last few I have already typed up, but no worries, I'll be working on them off and on!**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight - Home**

Kakashi entered their shared bedroom to see Sasuke on his bed, gazing at the far wall.

"Well?" The Uchiha asked, not looking over. Kakashi shook his head.

"Well," he replied, a-matter-of-factly. "You're on my bed." An uncaring grunt was the only reply. Kakashi shook his head. "Well," he began again, moving to sit next to Sasuke. "Kabuto's going to be fine, Tsunade chewed Hiashi out, and you are now confined to the main house."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke roared, leaping up into a sitting position. "What the hell do you-?!"

"If you're given full ability to wander, that would make it simple to ambush you," Kakashi explained simply, having expected this reaction. "You can't defend against a Hyuuga in your state. It would be easy to kill you - even torture you! You need to be kept under close watch."

"So you do that by making me stay in the center of people that hate my fucking guts?!" Sasuke demanded, seething. "Are you fucking insane?!"

"It's either that or having two Anbu follow you around 24/7!" Kakashi spat. "At least this way we can keep an eye on you and make sure nothing happens!"

"You want me safe and yet you keep me a few doors down from the guy who's after my blood?! Something's wrong with your fucking logic, Kakashi!"

Said ninja rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke, shut up," he stated, making the younger ninja scowl. "Tsunade has sent her_ personal guard _to keep watch on you. Hiashi's not going to try anything with them around."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If I die I'll kill you," he muttered, turning over on his side and pretty much taking over Kakashi's bed. Said Jounin shook his head.

"Sure, sure," he replied, heading to the restroom.

When he got out, dressed for bed, Sasuke was asleep on his bed, curled up into a tight ball. Taking the folded blanket from the foot of the bed, Kakashi draped it over the Uchiha's sleeping form, making the boy hum in contentment. Kakashi turned and quietly got into the other bed, burying his face in the pillow.

Both of them smiled contently.

_It smells like home._

**End Chapter Sixty-Eight - Home**

**Sorry. Tis short. **

**LOVES~**

**DDB**


	69. Laughter

**Second to last one on this run guys. I'm sorry nothing super awesome happens.**

**But don't worry. It's just a build-up for something GREAT~**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine - Laughter**

The next day Shinnin came to visit.

Forced to wear clothes belonging to the Hyuuga house, Sasuke wasn't very happy, scowling up at the sky from where he lounged in the private backyard of the main household, blocked from view of the rest of the clan by tall hedges.

Sasuke didn't know why they even bothered. If a Hyuuga wanted to see through it that badly, they would just activate their bloodline.

Then he wondered why he even bothered.

_I suppose they rely on a strict honor system._

The thought nearly made him laugh.

Then the sliding door behind him opened.

"Nii-san!"

Sasuke sat up and turned just in time to be tackled by the boy.

"Gah! Ah! Shinnin!"

"Do you have time to play now, Nii-san?" The boy asked him hopefully from where he sat in Sasuke's lap. "Do you have time to play now?"

A giggle was heard from the porch, and Sasuke looked up to see Shinnin's mother, Mikoto, standing there, smiling down at them.

"Hello," she greeted Sasuke warmly. "Shinnin couldn't wait to see you. We came over right after breakfast."

Sasuke smirked in amusement. Then something tugged on his shirt, and he looked down to Shinnin looking up at him hopefully.

The memory of - _I remember always making that face myself _- the past crossed his mind. Like a flash of lightning.

A knot twisted up in his stomach. But he forced himself to smile at the boy.

"Sure. Let's do it. Nothing else to do!"

Shinnin beamed at him, and Sasuke felt his heart grow warm, and the knot loosen.

_How could Itachi not do everything in his power to feel this way all the time?_

"Yay!" Shinnin cheered, leaping up and racing around. "Play tag, play tag!"

At first Sasuke was hesitant. He know playing would make him seem like a fool - a child - and he hated feeling like that. Not after everything he worked for - everything he did to no longer be or seem a child.

But then he looked over at Mikoto - who was smiling proudly down at Shinnin and him - and he saw his mother.

His own Mikoto.

Suddenly looking like a fool didn't matter anymore.

Sasuke leaped up and began to chase after Shinnin, making the boy giggle.

"C'mere, brat!" He growled playfully, making to grab the boy but allowing him to slip through his fingers at the last moment. "Let me catch you!"

The boy laughed hysterically, and his mother smiled. This was what both of them had needed.

"Hey."

Kakashi steppd onto the porch, walking up to be next to Mikoto as they watched the two boys play from the comfort of the shade.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," he commented, hands in his pockets. Mikoto smiled.

"Yes," she replied, her voice warm. "They do."

"Strange," Kakashi continued, seemingly absentmindedly. "Sasuke seems to be really getting into it. That's unexpected."

Mikoto's smile broadened.

"Then it's all the more apparent that this was meant to be," she replied, turning her head to look at Kakashi. He returned the gaze. "Perhaps Sasuke is trying to be the brother his own brother never was."

Kakashi eyed Mikoto intently, though she turned her head to continue to watch Sasuke and Shinnin romp in the grass.

_No, he was a brother anybody could want once. _Kakashi thought. His heart grew sad with the memory. _He just... faded away, is all. Vanished without warning. With bloodshed. Sasuke didn't deserve that._

"Yeah, maybe so..." he cleared his throat. "So what happened to his father?"

Mikoto sighed and closed her eyes, still smiling. But there was something sad about it now.

"He died during the attack from Sound six years ago," she replied. "Shinnin was still in the womb then - an only child. He never had a father, and his big brother died before he could see the sun." She continued to watch the two. Now Sasuke was teasing Shinnin - dangling the boy's cap in the air, right beyond his reach. Though the boy was whining for the elder to give it back, one could tell he was enjoying himself.

"Oh," Kakashi replied simply. "I'm sorry."

Mikoto chuckled.

"Are you?" She asked playfully. Kakashi could only shrug. She smiled. "He was no ninja - only a common citizen. I doubt you even knew him."

"Perhaps," Kakashi replied, unshaken. "But you have to admit, you both certainly came at the right time." He smiled beneath the mask.

_Sasuke was nearly lost. _

Mikoto smiled.

"I certainly hope so."

Sasuke, in the middle of playing with Shinnin, glanced over at Mikoto to see Kakashi next to her, both of them watching his exchange with the boy.

_It's like a family._

Then Shinnin was tackling him again, and all thoughts about the past ceased to be as they wrestled and fought and laughed. It was like Shinnin and he were te only people in the world at that moment - the only ones under the morning sun.

It was nice to feel free, even in inprisonment.

_How did Shinnin get close to Sasuke in so little time?_

Kakashi gazed at the two as Shinnin pulled playfully at Sasuke's hair and face - his tiny mouth open in laughter. Sasuke - though he was exclaiming for the other to stop - didn't seem to really be annoyed in the slightest.

_What does that boy have that no one else does?_

Sasuke stood and Shinnin tackled him again, burying his face into the other's belly and clenching tightly onto his shirt, his arms wrapped as best as they could around the Uchiha's waist. His hands firmly on the boy's tiny arms, Sasuke leaned back slightly and began to turn, spinning Shinnin in a circle with the boy's legs flying up in the air. Shinnin's laughter filled the backyard.

_Maybe there was a tiny empty space in Sasuke's heart, ready to be filled._

Sasuke decided to let his feet slip out from underneath him, and his back hit the ground, Shinnin sprawled helplessly on his chest.

_Maybe it was there, just waiting for someone who was just the right size to fill it._

Both of them were laughing.

_Someone like Shinnin._

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and smiled.

**End Chapter Sixty-Nine - Laughter**

**AAAAAAWE. My OC is freakin adorable.**

**Do you guys think so? Or is he just cheesy? Let me know. :3**

**LOVES~**

**DDB**


	70. Accident

**Last one this time. Hopefully I'll have more up for you guys soon.**

**And I love you guys. I write for you, and now, I write for me.**

**Because I want to travel this journey with you. I want to follow this to the end. **

**It might take a while, but it'll happen.**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Seventy - Accident**

Kabuto had been moved to the hospital, and now Sasuke was simply sitting in the Japanese gardens that made up about half the massive backyard - the Hyuugas surely had a lot of land beneath them.

_I wonder how big the complex really is..._

He sat on one of the many small stone benches on one of the many small stone bridges that crossed over one of the many ponds, all of the small bodies of water connected by a network of tiny rivers and circulating waterfalls. Staring at the large rainbow koi and the huge goldfish that lazily swam in the water, Sasuke pondered the remaining year and a half of his house arrest.

That's right. Six months had already passed. Three being in the Hyuuga household.

While the apartment was being repaired, it was discovered that there was severe damage to the foundation thanks to the Sand attack - the day the Sasuke had saved Shinnin - and thus the entire building had to be destroyed and rebuilt. That would take several months, and all the residents that had been relocated had taken up all the free space in the village.

Thus Sasuke was stuck.

With them.

_Ugh._

It wasn't that bad though, he supposed. One could say it was actually pleasant at times.

Usually those were the times when Shinnin and his mother were around. Or when he was alone.

"So this is where you are, Uchiha."

Which, apparently, he wasn't anymore. Dammit.

"The fuck you want, Hyuuga?"

So much for being pleasant.

Neji smirked as he walked up.

"Nice to see you too," Neji replied. "It's wonderful to think that my presence brings you so much misery." At Sasuke's scowl, he continued, enjoying Sasuke's annoyance. "I'm here to watch you."

"And you can't do that, oh, one hundred feet _away _from me?" He snapped, scoffing. "That doesn't sound stalkerish at all, Hyuuga."

Now it was Neji's turn to be annoyed.

"You know what I mean, Uchiha."

Sasuke huffed, getting up and heading over to a nearby Sakura tree, leaning against it and once more on solid ground.

"So what're you doing here?" He demanded, a little tense. "Why did they make YOU watch me? You're not one of the main house."

Now, even though Neji had abandoned whatever beef he had had during the Chunnin exams, the fact that - for all his power, he could never been as powerful in the clan as his physically-weaker cousin - stilled managed to infuriate him.

If you knew how to do it.

Sasuke believed he did. Strike - without warning of when or where you're going to hit. Gave them less time to guard that way. And it hurt a lot worse. Like a nasty paper cut after you poured gasoline on it.

Neji's eyes narrowed, and the muscles in his neck tensed. He was annoyed, but not angry.

_That _emotion resided in the Hyuuga's shoulders.

And rage rested in his palms.

"It's my shift to watch you, Uchiha," he replied stiffly. His neck relaxed slightly, but his stance changed. He was on guard against THOSE kinds of attacks.

"Shift?" Sasuke repeated. "What shift? Last time I heard, the old hag put her personal guard in charge of watching me. So, again, what're _you _doing here?"

Ouch - another attack, this time from a different direction. Sure, they were low blows, but Sasuke was past caring.

Neji's lip twitched, attempting to curl into a sneer, but he managed to hold back. Saske had to grudgingly applaude his control.

"Fool," the sneer, though not physical, was very apparent in the Hyuuga's voice. "I AM her personal guard."

Sasuke felt his upper lip curl-

_Oh, fuck. So I realy WAS just fucking with him-_

But was he really surprised?

Huffing, he crossed his arms and leaned against the tree a little more fully.

They both knew Neji had won. This time.

"So you're supposed to watch me," Sasuke stated, with as much dignity as he could muster as Neji looked on smugly. "Last time I checked, 'watching' and 'talking' were not the same thing."

Neji smiled darkly.

"And last time I checked, Uchiha, you were no position to be making demands." _However subtle._

Sasuke huffed again, turning his nose up in silent rebellion. It seemed like he was going to say something, but then a splash behind Neji was heard and the ninja whirled, his hand going to the kunai pouch on his thigh.

A cry erupted through the air.

"NII-SAN!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and merely set his hand on Neji's shoulder and shoved him aside, walking forward onto the bridge. Neji whirled, seeking to lash out in retaliation, but then he paused when he saw Sasuke laying down across the bridge, gazing down at the water.

"Boy, what're you doing?" Sasuke asked the water, amused. Neji rolled his eyes.

Shinnin was in the pond beneath the bridge, pouting in the shallow part of the river.

"Nii-san..." the boy whined, gazing up at him. "This water is cold!"

Sasuke smirked at him.

"Well, sitting there isn't going to get you any warmer," he replied, amused. Shinnin's pout increased, and Sasuke had to bite down a laugh before extending his hand down towards the boy. "C'mon, then."

The boy gratefully leaped up and latched onto Sasuke's hand, allowing the Uchiha to pull him up and set him on the bridge next to him.

"I came to visit you, Nii-san," Shinnin explained shyly as Sasuke sat up to examine the boy, shook his head and clucked his tongue at the soaked shorts, before tugging the boy's shirt off, the entirety of which was drenched. He began to pat Shinnin down using the cotton sleeve of the dark blue kimono he was wearing. "But I got lost in the really tall grass, and fell into the water."

Sasuke had to chuckle as he took off the kimono, revealing only his boxers, before wrapping the child up in it and picking him up, offering up some definite warmth for the boy.

"Oh dear, oh dear," he replied simply, chuckling. Shinnin shifted restlessly in his arms, obviously expecting some sort of reprimand. If not from his adopted older brother, then from the strange man who was watching the entire thing silently from near the cherry blossom tree. (With scary white eyes!)

Sasuke did nothing of the sort, however, and - seeing as how he was basically ignoring Neji and Neji didn't move to say anything - Shinnin realized he wasn't in trouble and allowed himself to relax, even giving Sasuke a weak, childish smile as the older boy ruffled his wet hair. Shinnin snuggled deeper into the warmth of his new blanket.

"There," Sasuke stated simply. "All better, right?"

Shinnin's smile fell and he looked down, pouting a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san," he breathed. "I didn't mean to fall."

Sasuke blinked at him, but then smiled before reaching up to ruffle his hair again.

"There's nothing to apologize for," the Uchiha replied as Shinnin gazed up at him in awe. "Accidents happen."

The memory of his father hitting him across the face for tripping and falling into the Uchiha lake flashed across his mind, but he only smiled at the boy, who gazed up at him with wide eyes.

Shinnin blinked, and then allowed his gaze to drift - this was the first time he had seen Sasuke's bare chest up close without having to worry about his life. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched an ugly, jagged scar that rested right above Sasuke's right breast. His voice was soft, wondering.

"Was that an accident too?"

Sasuke's lips pursed for a moment - a fraction of a second - before he managed to smile weakly at the child.

_"Such a stupid, stupid boy, Sasuke..."__ a voice breathed icily in his ear as a blade pinned him up against the wall. The other didn't even need to support the blade, so long it was and so deep into the wall it ran after skewering the Uchiha through. He coughed - he could feel the blood filling his lungs. __"You'll be punished accordingly, Sasuke. Remember, though I hold you in high regard, I will not hesitate to crush you."__ Serpentine eyes flashed. __"Like an ant. Like a __**bug**__."_

_He could only pray it would end soon._

"Yes," he replied. "It was."

Shinnin gazed up at him sorrowfully, with the strange sixth sense all children possess before he curled up against Sasuke's chest. At the same time, Sasuke pulled him closer, wrapping him up in his arms.

"Now c'mon," he stated, turning away from Neji and walking back into the house. He hoped his voice didn't sound thick. "Let's go find your mom."

Silent, his expression unreadable, Neji followed them.

Like a shadow.

**End Chapter Seventy - Accident**

**Again, thank you so much!**

**LOVES~**

**DDB**


	71. Pride

**Greetings everyone. :D**

**So in order to catch up on the story and really start writing it again, I went ahead and reread all the previous chapters.**

**Omg. The author's notes. THE AUTHOR'S NOTES. AWE GAWD, WHY WERE THEY SO RETARDED?**

**I'm sorry. I was such a child in middle/high school. D8 Thank you so much for putting up with all my bullshit. I might just go back and delete all of those rants, because quite frankly, they're embarrassing. -.-**

**Thank you again for being patient with me. I'm so stoked I'm not like that anymore.**

**Enjoy the following chapters, and the short author's notes. **

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Seventy-One: Pride**

"Mommy!"

She laughed from where she stood, one hand fiddling with her pendant and the other arm folded across her stomach.

"My babe! I was worried about you!"

Sasuke smirked, walking up to the porch where she stood.

"Hello, Mikoto-san," he greeted politely as Shinnin waved at her from where he sat on his shoulders. She smiled.

"Hello, dear Sasuke," she replied warmly, speaking to him first before addressing her son. "Silly child - what happened?" Then she started speaking to Sasuke again. "As soon as he heard you were in the Koi Gardens he ran off. And got into some trouble too, by the looks of it."

Shinnin chuckled nervously as Sasuke smiled.

"He just tripped and fell into the water, Mikoto-san," he explained. "But I checked him out. He's fine."

Mikoto went down the few wooden steps to the lawn from the porch to take Shinnin into her arms.

"Oh babe - what happened to you? Getting your clothes all wet - dear, dear! Thank goodness I brought a new set, just in case you did something so mischievious!" She wiggled his nose in between her fingers playfully. "And your hair's wet too. My lamb, you need to take a bath!"

Sasuke, after a moment of thought, glanced over at Neji, who was unseen near a tree, watching. The Hyuuga shrugged. He didn't really care.

"Oh! My lamb!"

Sasuke turned back to Mikoto to see her reaching for him, her face full of concern.

She had seen the scar.

"My dear..." she cooed, touching it softly and making Sasuke stiffen. "Does it still hurt?"

Sasuke smiled - strained - at her.

"No, it doesn't." Then, to change the subject- "And you could use the bath in the house. I'm sure they won't mind."

_And even if they do. Fuck 'em._

Shinnin began to writhe in his mother's arms.

"Nuuuuu! I don't wanna take a bath! Momma, please don't make me-!"

As she listened to the struggling child in her arms, an idea came to her that made her smile.

"Very well then," she replied, making Shinnin pause. "Would it make you feel better if Sasuke took a bath with you?"

Both Shinnin and Sasuke stopped whatever they were doing and blinked at her, the former in awe and the latter in shock.

_Say WHAT-?_

"Yeah!" Shinnin began to flail in enjoyment now. "Yeah! Yeahyeahyeah!"

Sasuke felt his heart drop in his stomach.

Oh God. They were serious.

Sasuke heard a small step behind him, and he could've sworn Neji was _laughing _at him!

_Fucking Hyuuga-_

"-but only if Sasuke says it's okay."

His name brought him back to reality, and he blinked to see Mikoto and Shinnin both gazing at him expectantly. At a loss for words, he opened his mouth, gawked, and then closed his mouth again.

Suddenly, with his brother's eyes in his heart, he felt it ice over again.

"No," he replied softly, not making eye contact with either of them. "No, I don't think so."

Leaving them in stunned, disappointed silence, he entered the house.

* * *

Silently, Sasuke retreated into the room that he shared with Kakashi, which was empty. The Jounin was probably meeting with Tsunade again. Rummaging through his clothes, he found another Hyuuga-donated kimono and put it on grumbling, twisting up his hair and pinning it up behind his head.

Changed and with the kimono providing rather pleasant warmth, he sat in his respective bed and unfurled a scroll, getting himself comfortable as he began to read.

Shinnin's gaze of disappointment forever lingered at the back of his mind.

_What did they think I was gonna say? Yes? Fuck that dude, fuck that._

But no matter how angry at them he tried to get, he could only feel miserable that he had let them down.

_I should've said yes. But I couldn't. I can't. _

After a while, his stomach gurgled mildly, not quite hungry but having no desire to reach starving levels. Absentmindedly, he rubbed it.

"Well, I suppose I better get some food," he mumbled to himself, but making no move to get off the bed just yet as he rolled the scroll back up. "Hmm... I wonder what I can get away with stealing..."

He opened up the door after heaving himself up out of bed, and he would've continued forward if a strong sixth sense hadn't told him to look _down_.

"Nii-san?"

Sasuke looked down to see Shinnin standing there, eyes wide as he stared up at him. Sasuke's lips pursed in mild irritation. How did the boy know where his room was? He was like a fucking midget spy!

"Yes?" He replied.

As if suddenly intimidated, Shinnin looked down and toed the ground at his feet.

"Um…" he stammered. "Mom's… Mom's making… food if… if you want some."

Gazing at Shinnin, he felt horrible about denying the boy's request earlier, but at the same time, did the Uchiha really deserve to eat with them? He sighed.

"All right, Shinnin," he replied with a weak smile. "Okay."

Shinnin beamed, turning and dashing towards the kitchen, opening the sliding door.

"Mommy!"

He ran into a much larger body, the recoil knocking him backwards to hit the floor a few feet back.

Whining slightly and rubbing his face, Shinnin looked up at the towering figure.

He had crashed directly into Hiashi Hyuuga. And apparently, he wasn't in a good mood as he stared down at the child with an infuriated glare.

Shinnin's eyes widened, and he was just about to scramble backwards and run when someone stepped in between him and the great big monster.

Sasuke's interference only seemed to anger Hiashi all the more as he glared at Sasuke, said Uchiha looking calm and completely unaffected by the scathing stare.

"Good afternoon, Hyuuga-san," Sasuke all but cooed, the voice a taunting mock. "We were simply looking for his mother. It's urgent."

"Shinnin? Shinnin-chan? My lamb, have you come back yet?"

The boy's face brightened as he heard his mother's voice in the next room, and his constant shifting from side to side gave away how he ached to go to her. But the big scary man was still in the way.

Sasuke nodded slightly to Hiashi.

"So if you'll excuse us."

The glare reaching its steaming peak, Hiashi pushed past Sasuke and vanished down the hallway.

After the head of the house was gone, the two vanished into the kitchen.

Mikoto was there, gathering ingredients to cook something delicious. She must've been good friends with Hiashi's wife, which was the only explanation Sasuke had as to why she was given such free reign over the massive kitchen. She looked up at their approach.

"Ah, my love!" She cooed, going over to pick the child up and set him on her hip. "I realized you met up with Hyuuga-san in the hall. Is everything all right?"

"Nothing nii-san couldn't handle, Mom!" Shinnin boasted with pride. "He was so cool!"

Sasuke chuckled, taking a seat on the island counter while Mikoto sat her son next to him, his tiny legs kicking energetically.

"It was nothing," Sasuke replied modestly, silently enjoying the praise as Mikoto handed him some hot chocolate. It wasn't very sweet, which pleased him very much. "It wasn't that big of a deal. We just talked."

From where he sat on the counter, Shinnin burst into this wild story of adventure and action, recounting how the terrible Hiashi had grown demon fangs and had spewed awful white fire out of his mouth, while his courageous nii-san had taken a huge sword forty feet long and only had to show it to the monster to make him run in fear.

Sasuke laughed quietly as Mikoto listened with an amused eye, his gaze on the steaming cup in his hands.

_He has quite the imagination for a kid._

The Uchiha closed his eyes, simply listening to the ring in Shinnin's voice.

_He sounds so… happy. _He opened his eyes as he realized. _So prideful._

_Like I used to. _Sasuke set down his mug to keep from dropping it. _Oh God._ Raising his eyes, he looked at Shinnin, who had become so wrapped up in story-telling he had begun talking about something completely unrelated than what he had started with.

Sasuke smiled.

_Maybe… I should give him more reasons to be proud of me. _

"Sasuke?"

He blinked out of his daydreaming – Mikoto had apparently been speaking to him.

"Yes?" He could only reply. "What is it?"

Mikoto smiled at him.

"I asked you if you wanted any eggs," she repeated patiently as Shinnin beamed at him from where he sat on the counter, his feet still kicking. Sasuke smiled at Mikoto, feeling his heart turn hollow despite the shine in Shinnin's eyes.

"No, I'm not hungry. Thank you though," he replied even as his belly rumbled in warning. "I'm going to go lay down. Thank you for the drink."

Mikoto smiled and nodded at him from where she stood in front of the stove.

"All right, my dear," she replied warmly. "Get changed into something comfortable and have a good rest."

He nodded at her.

"All right. Thank you."

Shinnin, though disappointed that he wouldn't be having dinner with his big brother after all, completely understood the importance of an afternoon nap.

"Bye nii-san! Sleep well!"

Sasuke smiled at the boy, wiggling his fingers at the boy in farewell before exiting the kitchen and heading towards the room.

It was empty. Kakashi hadn't gotten back yet.

_What is __**taking **__that man so long?_

Stripping himself of the kimono, he threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow.

"Too tired… to dress…" he muttered to himself as an excuse. "Gotta… sleep…"

Playing with Shinnin was always exhausting. That brat had enough energy to power the entire village.

The thought made him smile. But then he remembered.

_That boy… he's proud of me._

Smiling into his pillow, Sasuke drifted off.

**End Chapter Seventy-One: Pride**

**HA! YOU THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO SAY YES, DIDN'T YOU? **

**Fun fact: In the original way this chapter was written, he totally did. But then the more I thought about it the more I realized that such a big step like that is still out of Sasuke's character. **

**Maybe later. **

**I hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Much love!**

**DDB**


	72. Blow

**Wooooow okay. I'm retarded. **

**Totally thought this chapter was something different, so I named the file accordingly on the site, and then I opened it up and I was like 'Wow. Okay. Never mind. My cleverness for the title of this chapter has been largely wasted.'**

**Also, even though it's a little hard to figure out, there was a time jump of about three-months between this chapter and the last.**

**Apparently. **

**Anyway, enjoy this smex-chex.**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Seventy-Two: Blow**

He awoke to Kakashi touching his naked waist.

"What're you doing?" He asked blearily, not moving. For some reason, he had known it was Kakashi before even awakening – without even turning his head.

Was his touch _that_ ingrained into Sasuke's head?

_Fuck…_

If Kakashi was surprised Sasuke wasn't lashing out, he didn't show it.

"Checking the seals," he replied gently – quietly. His tone made Sasuke wonder what time it was. And what the older ninja was _actually _doing. Sasuke grunted, getting a soft, stern "hush," from Kakashi.

The Uchiha merely lay there, eyes closed with all of his attention focused on the soft, light touch of Kakashi's callused fingers.

It was… nice. An easy silence.

Then he became leisurely aware that the scan of Chakra seals was finished, and that Kakashi was merely touching his back for fun.

He was aware Kakashi knew of the scar – no doubt Tsunade had told him about it during that little spell in the hospital – so he didn't move when Kakashi pushed his hair to the side to reveal the long, ugly injury.

But oh God fighting against the instinct to smack Kakashi in the face was hard.

The way Sasuke's shoulders tensed showed Kakashi exactly how hard Sasuke was fighting against himself. Against his instinct to protect himself.

But he didn't stop.

With two hands – now gloveless – Kakashi explored Sasuke's back with curious, gentle fingertips roaming freely along the back of a body that felt so foreign with the scar but so familiar with the softness of skin.

Curiously, cautiously, he ran his fingers along the meat of the scar, feeling with a mix of horror and awe the skin that had scabbed and scarred what seemed like a hundred times over.

_So much pain in one little body…_

He wanted so badly to ask if it hurt. If it hurt, if Sasuke hated himself for it. But Kakashi knew that's not what the boy wanted to talk about.

Sasuke relaxed as he realized Kakashi seemed to be simply giving him a backrub, and he closed his eyes, actually beginning to enjoy himself.

But then Kakashi began to press down a little harder, his fingers a little rougher, and he pushed upwards experimentally, rubbing upwards along Sasuke's back.

The younger ninja made a little noise, shifted, but no protest.

Kakashi began to use his entire palm, pushing downwards insistently against the test, knotted muscle, kneading downwards.

Sasuke whined softly in contentment, rolling his shoulders in encouragement.

However, this time, he spoke.

"I didn't wake up so you could molest me."

It was monotonous. Uncaring. A little sleepy. It made Kakashi chuckle.

"Of course not," Kakashi replied. "You can be asleep for that." His fingers moved to massage the back of Sasuke's neck with firm tips. "But it's not molestation if you like it."

Sasuke blearily managed to roll his eyes, almost asleep again.

"Shut up…" he murmured. "I never said that…"

Kakashi shook his head, smirking.

_It's okay. _He thought. _I'll make you like it. _

He knew they wouldn't be intruded upon. Security was tight surely, but after six months of pretty much no evidence that Kakashi and Sasuke were together or had been together, Hiashi had given up trying to pry.

Especially when Kakashi had confronted him about it twice before.

When Tsunade stepped in, the spying stopped completely.

Nobody would know.

Slowly, Kakashi leaned down and pulled off his mask. Then, even more slowly, he leaned down and softly kissed Sasuke's marred right shoulder blade.

Sasuke immediately stiffened, clenching the sheets beneath him in an effort not to let out a roar of rage.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snarled dangerously, shoulders tense. Kakashi, amused, said nothing, but continued, his lips traveling teasingly – gently – along the skin.

The familiar feeling of lips against skin washed over Sasuke, and he felt the heat rise in his body as his temper found itself soothed at the touch. God, no one had touched him like this in so long-

The last time was right before the dinner where Sasuke had metaphorically thrashed Hiashi, when Sasuke had randomly decided to make out with the older ninja – almost all of which he had no clear memory of.

Until Neji had opened the door, the entire event was rather hazy. All he could really remember was brilliantly golden warmth; and the fact that even breathing had seemed to set his soul on fire-

Then Kakashi started nibbling on a certain part of the crook of his neck and all reminiscing was out the window as Sasuke shivered, turning his neck and arching it up slightly out of instinct – to expose as much skin as he could with the smallest amount of effort.

Amused, Kakashi continued his ministrations, delighted at how Sasuke seemed to completely and utterly melt.

_Looks like ignoring him for the last three months was worth it. _

But _GOD _had it been hard.

Kakashi straddled the younger ninja, his hands on the warmth of Sasuke's shoulders and his lips moving across the quivering body beneath him.

Sasuke had to tense his entire body to keep from writhing and bucking beneath the elder's talented touch. Anything to keep face. Kakashi knew exactly what to do, exactly what part of him to touch-

Then Kakashi bit down fiendishly on the nerve in his shoulder and Sasuke had to bite down a moan – instead turning it into a whimper, his back curling up into Kakashi instinctively, before restlessly turning over onto his back to tell the Jounin off.

"Kakashi stop fucking teasing–!"

The Jounin's lips cut all retorts short as they pressed against Sasuke's, firm and unrelenting.

Against all demands his pride had for such a situation, Sasuke literally melted against Kakahsi, raising his arms and wrapping them around Kakashi's neck, pulling him closer, greedy for contact. His body arched upwards into a firm chest, his hips bucking into a powerful stomach.

Kakashi replied just as willingly, a little amused. He could almost imagine what Sasuke was thinking right now.

"Fuck you, Kakashi," Sasuke breathed hotly through a break in the kissing. "Fuck you. You jerk."

Well, that answered that question.

Sasuke clung to the older man with a vicious reverence. Thoughts of Kabuto and the fact that he was involved with the medic all but fled from his mind, chased out by the very obvious and very desperate _need _to be touched-

Kakashi broke the kiss, and Sasuke softly whimpered – first at the loss of contact, and then at the way Kakashi's lips felt against his bare chest.

Out of necessity, he threw his arm over his face and bit it to keep silent as Kakashi reached the waistband of his pants.

Kakashi didn't hesitate in yanking the Uchiha's shorts down.

Said Uchiha swallowed hard, screwing his eyes shut.

_Oh, FUCK-_

When lips touched him, he felt almost liberated.

_Oh my God-_

Sasuke was grateful he had his teeth clamped on his arm – he was biting down so hard he could almost feel himself drawing blood.

_God Kakashi what're you doing-?!_

Kakashi was absolutely silent, intent on his work, his hands firm on Sasuke's hips as the younger male instinctively tried to writhe and buck.

Sasuke didn't know how long he was laying there – all he knew was that when he finally couldn't control it anymore, Kakashi was right there, ready and waiting.

Swallowing thickly, Sasuke felt himself go limp as Kakashi wordlessly cleaned up.

Confused, Sasuke took a deep breath, regained his senses, and lifted himself up onto his elbows.

"Kakashi?" He breathed uncertainly, gazing at the other as he pulled up his mask.

"It's three-thirty, Sasuke," the Jounin stated simply as he climbed into bed. "Go back to sleep."

Blushing furiously, Sasuke burrowed into the sheets, smoldering even as his body continued to tingle.

_He woke me up in the middle of the fucking night to give me a blowjob-?!_

No, wait. He had been checking the seals when the Uchiha had woken up. So it had just been spur of the moment? His eyes glazed over in thought. _So if I hadn't woken up, that wouldn't have happened? _He scowled. _Oh whatever! _He turned over onto his other side in frustration. _He probably would've woken me up anyway, the pervert. _

But even though he tried to convince himself he was angry, he found himself to be… satisfied. Sickeningly satisfied.

_Still. I suppose I can't complain._

No thoughts of Kabuto in his mind, Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted to sleep again.

**End Chapter Seventy-Two: Blow**

**Haha, enjoyed? Purrrrfect. **

**Tell me that you did. *heart***

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	73. Female

**So... yesh. This story is going to go somewhere. I swear! D8**

**You have to remember I wrote this stuff up like... five years ago.**

**OhmyGod. Is this story really that old? *bawls***

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Seventy-Three: Female**

They went to see Kabuto that morning.

Sasuke was fit to kill Kakashi, but the other swore he had no idea they were going to visit the medic.

"_What's wrong Uchiha?"_ Neji had asked mockingly. _"I thought you had something with that pathetic ninja."_

Sasuke had thus attempted to kill Neji, if not stopped by Kakashi and the surrounding Anbu.

Now they were moving through the streets, Sasuke clothed in a plain brown poncho and thin simple black sweats and his sandals silent in the crowded streets. The hood of the poncho was pulled over his head, with his hair gathered over one shoulder, tied in a loose ponytail.

The Anbu were dressed as normal civilians, but the way they were stationed in the crowd – and the way the hood was pulled low on his face – Sasuke couldn't see any of their faces.

_What a wasted opportunity. _

Sasuke had been ordered to stand near Kakashi at all times – a no-brainer due to the fact that Kakashi was the only person in the group Sasuke wouldn't randomly attack. They hoped. Neji lingered nearby, ready to subdue the Uchiha if problems arose.

The streets were crowded – they always were at this time of day, Sasuke thought idly – and Kakashi's hand was firm on the Uchiha's hip, pressing the smaller ninja flush against him, side to side as they walked in time.

Sasuke said nothing as they navigated the crowds, his eyes on the ground and one of his hands keeping the hood close to his face.

Torn between anger at Kakashi, anger at himself, guilt, and anger at Kakashi, Sasuke couldn't utter a sound, too busy trying to decide whether to yell at Kakashi or at a mirror.

Before he could make that choice, however, a voice rang out.

"HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Naruto!_

Kakashi's grip on him tightened, his voice lowered dangerously-

"Keep your eyes down."

Swallowing, Sasuke obeyed, staring downwards at the ground to his left. He felt rather than heard the other near, and he ached to look up.

"Hey Naruto."

But when Kakashi's arm moved to drape over his shoulders, the older man's hand lingering near his jawline, Sasuke knew he couldn't dare.

Once Naruto found out, the entire village found out. And then Kabuto and Sasuke would be done for.

"Whatcha doin', Kakashi-sensei?" Then there was a questioning silence where Sasuke _knew _Naruto was looking him over. "Who's the girl, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's grip tightened as Sasuke ground his teeth – _I AM NOT A FUCKING GIRL YOU MORON –!_

But he had totally called it.

Kakashi's voice was amused, and Sasuke resisted the urge to smack him.

"Who, her? Awe, this shy little thing is a refugee from the Land of Mushrooms, Naruto," the Jounin replied. Sasuke mentally snorted at the name, but then vaguely wondered if Naruto still wore that ridiculously atrocious orange outfit. "She's going to visit a friend right now. So what're you up to?"

"On my way to lunch," the blonde replied. "So where have you been for the past few months, Sensei? Sakura and Iruka have been worried about you."

Sakura and Iruka. Two names that brought a flood of memories flashing behind Sasuke's eyes.

"Oh, you know. Missions, life, reading." Sasuke had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, we need to get going. See you Naruto."

Kakashi began to walk, almost dragging Sasuke forward.

"Okay! See you Sensei! Bye pretty lady!"

Kakashi had to set both hands on Sasuke's shoulders to keep the Uchiha from leaping back and strangling the blonde.

"Calm down," Kakashi stated once they got far enough away, amused, as Sasuke glowered.

"Gah! Nothing's changed!" He snapped, snarling beneath his breath. "He's still a giant fucking moron!"

But in his heart he was relieved. Naruto was still Naruto. Kakashi only chuckled.

"Let's go, refugee," he replied, half-pushing half-pulling the Uchiha. "Let's go."

**Chapter Seventy-Three: Female**

**Short. Yes, I know.**

**But at least you know I'm still thinking about it. :D**

**You might get more later. It just depends. ;D**

**I should go about replying to all those reviews now...**

**Much love!**

**DDB**


	74. Worth

**Wait, what's this? What's this? DDB is updating stories? What's this, what's this? All these pretty pages? WHAT'S THIS, WHAT'S THIS? MY HEART IS ALL AFLUTTER-**

**Ahem. Sorry. **

**Two more chapters for you! :D**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Seventy-Four: Worth**

When they got to the hospital, Tsunade was waiting there for them.

"Greetings, Kakashi," she stated coolly as they walked in. Sasuke immediately stiffened as they were suddenly surrounded on all sides by bleached white walls. "I trust you got here without problems?"

"For the most part," he replied as they were led to a more secluded part of the hospital – where Sasuke could be Sasuke without worrying. Sasuke tossed off the hood with a scoff, but then snarled in irritation when Kakashi wordlessly tugged it back on. "We ran into Naruto, but he was put off track easily."

"He didn't recognize you, did he?" Tsunade immediately snapped at Sasuke as he snorted in rebellion and threw the hood off again, tossing his hair over his shoulder and releasing it from the troublesome cloth.

"No," he hissed icily, his eyes flashing in annoyance as his upper lip curled. "Apparently, I'm from the Land of Mushrooms."

Tsunade blinked in confusion.

"Mushrooms?" She repeated blankly. "Since when was that pathetic province a country?"

"Since about twenty minutes ago," Kakashi cheerfully responded with a bright smile beneath the mask. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him.

"No kidding."

"So what's going on?" Sasuke, his hair pulled into a braid. "I'm on house arrest, aren't I? Why was I allowed to come here?"

Tsunade's smile was wry.

"Well, the medic ninja has been very compliant," she answered. "He's been very good and he's told us some useful information about Sound and Orochimaru. Plus he's asked us multiple times to see you in exchange for the information. We thought it would be a good experience for the both of you."

Sasuke scowled at this, but mostly to himself.

_After what just happened last night? Fuck you, old hag–_

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?"

Sasuke, fighting to keep his face blank, sighed.

"No," he stated – honestly enough. "Where is he?"

He was led to a room guarded by two Anbu officers, and at Tsunade's nod, they allowed Sasuke to pass through into the room.

Kabuto was asleep, but as soon as Sasuke crossed the threshold towards his bedside he opened his eyes.

"Hey," he breathed tiredly as Sasuke neared. "So you came."

"Hey," the Uchiha greeted softly in the same tone, moving closer to him. "You're looking better."

Kabuto chuckled tiredly.

"Three months of rehab'll do that for you," he replied, making Sasuke roll his eyes..

"Idiot," he stated simply, sitting on the bed next to the other man. "You're not recovering from an addiction. You're recovering from being almost tortured to death. Don't talk like that."

Even then, seeing Kabuto's bruises gone and cuts healed, the memory still made him twitch in rage.

"But maybe I am." Sasuke blinked at him in confusion as the medic continued. "Sasuke, you are _all _that I think about. The knowledge that you're doing so much for me is what keeps me going." And then, a little more quietly as Kabuto lowered his gaze. "I… I can't get you out of my head."

Sasuke could only stare at him silently, at a loss for words. _But I'm not, Kabuto. I'm not doing anything for you at all-_ He was touched, but he felt even more horrible than before. Staying quiet, he looked away to the wall, hands in his lap.

"Kabuto…" he murmured after a moment, unable to look at the other man. "What… are we? You know, as people? As you and me?"

The medic gazed at him for a long, searching moment, and then chuckled.

"We are whatever you choose us to be, Sasuke," he breathed, weakly reaching over to touch Sasuke's knee. The younger ninja had to fight from flinching away. "It's your decision. I know how much you hate being officially attached to other people. All the social ties involved."

Sasuke couldn't look at him – he studied his hands and imagined how many five-gallon jugs he could fill with all the blood he'd spilt so far.

"Kabuto," he whispered. "I don't understand it. How do you do it? You were such a dick when we first met. But now…" His lips pursed. "How can you be so understanding, even with all the shit I've put you through?"

_Get angry at me. Demand something of me. _

_Punish me._

Kabuto chuckled slightly.

"Maybe it's because you're just one of those people that need to be understood."

Sasuke felt tears burning at the corners of his eyes, but he fought against them as his hands tightened around each other.

_Too soft too kind too wonderful-_

Then he was leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Kabuto's waist, burying his face in Kabuto's chest.

"I'm sorry, Kabuto," he bit out as Kabuto blinked down at his head. "I am so sorry!"

Kabuto being who he was, he merely took it in stride, returning the embrace and making Sasuke suck in a breath.

"Sasuke, it's okay," he cooed. "It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm okay, see?"

"_No, you fucking idiot, there is! THERE IS!" _Sasuke wanted to scream. _"You don't understand!"_

But he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He needed this – this embrace, these arms – too much.

_I'm such a coward. _

After several long moments, Sasuke eventually found the dignity to pull away.

How he ached to kiss that bandaged face. But he couldn't.

He wasn't worth his kindness.

Sasuke leaned back and swallowed thickly. Then he kissed Kabuto's cheek _very _softly.

"Get well soon," he breathed, his voice baring so many other messages with it. Then, sliding off the bed, Sasuke turned and left the room.

**End Chapter Seventy-Four: Worth**

**OH MY GOD IT LIVES!**

**I have internet at my house now, so expect more of me. :3**

**Much love!**

**DDB**


	75. Vague

**OMG LOOK ANOTHER ONE! AND IT'S LOOOOOOOONG!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Treacherous Heart**

**Chapter Seventy-Five: Vague**

Then there was rain.

It came with a vengeance, ruining the few months of good weather Konoha had relished. Everything was drenched.

Sasuke was in the Hyuuga household, seven months into his house arrest, and he was ridiculously gloomy. Had been since his visit to Kabuto. Kakashi had told him twice that Tsunade had okayed a second visit, but Sasuke had icily brushed it off with the silent iceberg shoulder.

The gray-headed ninja was used to Sasuke being down in the dumps, but this was ridiculous.

He supposed it was because Mikoto and Shinnin hadn't come to visit recently. Neither of them had been anywhere to be seen for the entire seventh month, and they hadn't sent any message letting Sasuke know how they were doing. Kakashi _knew _Sasuke ached to know if they were okay, but he refused to let himself say anything. The people of Konoha had known that the teen was close to Kabuto, and look what had happened to the poor bloke.

Wait, since when did he use the word 'bloke' in his mental monologues? He _knew _he shouldn't have stayed up late the night before reading the Liverpool edition of _Icha Icha. _

Kakashi wondered if those two were alright. And though Sasuke would never admit it, the way he gazed out the window told Kakashi more than words ever could.

_Well, no news is good news… right?_

He could only hope nothing bad had happened.

* * *

"Nii-san… nii-san…"

Sasuke shifted with a grunt, blearily opening his eyes. Where was he?

"What…?"

Oh. He remembered. He had fallen asleep in the Zen garden after the rain had finally stopped. But it was coming down again.

"Nii-san…?"

The voice had Sasuke's head clearing as his eyes peered out into the darkness, and he turned to face the direction it was coming from.

"Sh… Shinnin?"

The boy stood there next to him, panting and drenched. Sasuke leaped into a sitting position as the rain tried to beat its senseless, pounding rhythm into his skull.

"Shinnin, what are you doing? Why are you here so late at night? Are you okay – where's your mom?"

"It's Momma!" Shinnina exclaimed, cutting Sasuke off as fear stabbed itself sharply into the teen's heart. "It's Momma, nii-san! She got really sick, and then she started coughing and a bunch of red stuff came out of her mouth! She told me to go get help, and then she fell onto the floor!"

_Blood. _Sasuke realized, his eyes widening. _Oh no, oh no, oh no-_

Sasuke swept Shinnin into his arms.

"Is she at home, Shinnin?" He asked. At the boy's nod, he burst back into the main house. "KAKASHI!"

Everyone in the building was up in an instant. Kakashi appeared immediately, in sweats with his mask in place.

"Sasuke, what-?" He stopped when he saw Shinnin drenched in Sasuke's arms. He moved forward. "What's going on?"

"She's dying, Kakashi!" He almost screeched in his panic as Shinnin was yanked from him to be dried and clothed. Sasuke could feel himself trembling. "He said she coughed up blood and then collapsed! We have to help her!"

"Okay Sasuke, okay," Kakashi replied calmly, nodding. "You stay here and I'll-"

"NO! FUCK THAT!" Sasuke almost roared. "BRING ALL THE FUCKING ANBU YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING!"

Kakashi rubbed his ear at the nose as all the Hyuugas that Sasuke had woken up glared at him.

"Fine."

The rest of the night was a hectic blur, a frenzied vagueness that left Sasuke feeling numb. He remembered finding Mikoto's small one-bedroom apartment, finding her limp on the kitchen floor with a pool of blood next to her head as shouts of _"She's not breathing! She's not breathing!" _flooded the place. Then it was a rush to the hospital, where Mikoto was taken care of personally by Tsunade, who was taken so completely aback by the sheer, strange wrath that Sasuke emitted that she complied to his demands without any sort of fight at all.

Then time simply ceased to be. It was like absolutely nothing was happening, and thus the clocks had become bored and decided to not tick.

The Anbu had repeatedly tried to take Sasuke back to the Hyuuga compound, but it was only after a vicious retaliation from Sasuke and Kakashi's well-timed intervention that Sasuke was allowed to stay and an Anbu took the time to kiss his still-attached hand and thank it for all the hard work it's ever done.

Scowling, Sasuke rubbed his bruised face in irritation, where another Anbu had given him a sound response to his tantrum.

"Stupid Anbu…" he muttered venomously beneath his breath. Then a small voice reached his ears.

"Um… excuse me…"

Sasuke raised his head to see a nurse gazing at him in concern, her hand held up to her chest.

Her eyes were completely white.

"Would you… um…" she glanced away before looking back to him. "Would you like me to treat that?"

Her voice was so soft. Usually female voices were absurdly grating on the Uchiha's ears, but this one was so quiet with so little strength he almost couldn't hear it.

_What's a little rabbit doing trying to talk to me?_

His eyes sharpened and he scowled, looking away.

"No thank you, Hyuuga," he snarled. "I don't need your help."

She let out a little breath of exclamation.

"Oh, but please, let me do it," her voice had increased in volume and pitch, and Sasuke winced. But then her voice softened, and her presence became bearable again as he felt gentle fingers touch his cheek. His first instinct was to yank himself away, his second to break all of her fingers in four different places, but he paused in his anger management issues as she spoke again – softly. "It will bruise something horrible if you don't treat it."

Continuing to glare, Sasuke shifted his head just enough to leave those little pale fingers hanging as he surveyed her.

_Why on earth does she look so familiar…?_

He sighed, and the angry expression in his eyes vanished as his gaze shifted to the ground.

Smiling, she took that as her cue to channel her Chakra through his cheek, the touch making the place where he would've bruised tingle pleasantly.

"Ah!" She cooed quietly. "There you are, Mr…" Blinking, she looked down at his shoulder. His long-sleeve sweater had slipped off his shoulder with the weight of the rainwater, allowing her to see part of a strange mark through loose hairs in his long, unkept braid… "Uchiha…san?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he leaped up, lashing out to snatch her by the throat. She blocked, the grace and confidence of the movement making her seem like a completely different person for that split second as she deflected his attack.

"Who are you?" He demanded, hackles raised. "And how the hell do you know?!"

"It's okay, Uchiha-san," she breathed calmly, pushing him back away from her. She smiled a little at him. "I won't tell."

Sasuke, who had braced himself to attack her again, paused. Her smile widened a little as she held her hands together in front of her.

"It was the mark, Uchiha-san," she replied simply as she gazed at him. Sasuke's hand immediately went to his shoulder as he darkly looked away. "You might want to make sure that's always hidden."

Then the door behind him opened.

"Hey-" Tsunade paused as she stepped into the hallway. Blinking, she saw the two standing and facing each other. "Oh, Hinata. Hello."

The girl smiled warmly as Sasuke blinked.

"Good evening, Lady Tsunade."

_Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. _The name was vaguely familiar. Sasuke pursed his lips as he gazed at her.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" He repeated slowly, softly. Then he remembered. _Team Five. _"One of the Rookie Nine?"

She beamed at him, blushing a little bit.

"Ah, yes," she replied, nodding earnestly as her eyes sparkled with something that struck Sasuke as odd. Was that look… mischievous? "But we're not so rookie now, are we?" Sasuke stayed silent at this as he gazed at her on high alert, but she smiled at him again, her shoulders alternating back and forth in her excitement with her hands still held in front of her. "It's good to see you again. I was wondering when I would finally be able to."

It clicked.

"Ah. So you already knew." Of course she did. She was a Hyuuga. Then something else occurred to him as his memory began to return. "Oh. _YOU. _Didn't you used to have a stuttering problem?"

Hinata chuckled quietly.

"Yes, but I grew out of it. Mostly," she replied, her voice being full of utter joy, which for the life of him Sasuke couldn't understand why she was so happy working the graveyard shift on one of the rainiest nights Konoha had ever seen. "See? You DO remember."

Sasuke had to fight against a defensive scowl.

"Vaguely," he replied coolly. Tsunade cleared her throat from behind him, reminding everyone that she was there. Hinata smiled at the not-so-subtle cue.

"Well, I must be off!" She stated cheerfully. "Have a good night, Lady Tsunade." Then she took a step forward and touched Sasuke's bruised cheek softly with her fingertips, making him flinch back. However, she seemed undaunted as she continued. "You as well, Uchiha-san." She turned and walked down the hall away from Sasuke. "Farewell!"

"Have a good night as well, Hinata!" Tsunade called as Sasuke looked on in much milder confusion than he let on. "Sleep well!" Then she turned to the Uchiha, who looked up at her. "Well, we managed to get Mikoto stable. As it turns out, one of the valves in her heart doesn't close all the way. That means the heart has to work twice as hard to get the same amount of blood through it because of the backwash. That explains why she was always complaining of weakness and didn't have the energy someone her age should have. A clump of blood cells that had gathered in her heart got caught in her lungs and caused the bleeding. We can fix the valve, but she has to have surgery."

Sasuke could feel his face turning cold.

"She's going to be okay, right?"

The older woman sighed.

"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe, maybe not. She's an older woman than we're comfortable with. We're going to think about what to do until a fresh team of medical ninja get here." And as if things couldn't get any worse, she continued, her eyes sharpening. "And one of them is Sakura Haruno. Uchiha, you _have _to leave."

Sasuke glared heatedly at her.

"Why does that stupid girl have to come?!" He demanded. "Send her away; I don't care! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Sakura is one of the best we have!" Tsunade snapped. "Don't be a child, Uchiha! If you want Mikoto to survive, she _has _to be here!"

Sasuke resisted the _very_ childish urge to stamp his feet in frustration. There _had _to be a way.

"But I can't leave!" He protested. "Not when she's like this!"

Tsunade sighed in frustration.

"And what about Shinnin?!" She demanded angrily. "He's all alone in the Hyuuga house, waiting for you and his mother! Are you just going to leave him there to satisfy your own selfishness?!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but found he couldn't, snapping his jaw shut angrily and looking away. Torn between the boy and the mother, he mumbled something incoherent and glowered, angry at himself for being helpless. Tsunade shook her head.

"Uchiha…" she breathed quietly. "I'm sorry. But we can't let anyone else find out. Too many people already know about you as it is. And if Sakura finds out it'll be disastrous."

"She won't find out!" Sasuke insisted. "Bring Shinnin here! He'll keep me busy, and Sakura would never expect me to be with a kid! She wouldn't be looking for it! C'mon!"

Tsunade glared at him.

"Uchiha, that's impossible-!"

"Nii-san!"

Sasuke whirled to see the boy dashing down the hall towards him. When he saw tears in the boy's eyes, he leaned forward to wrap the boy up in his arms and held him tightly.

Tsunade's glare directed itself at Kakashi and Neji, who had both appeared behind Shinnin. Kakashi shrugged.

"What?" He asked, untouched by the fire in his Hokage's eyes. "He's very persuasive."

"He was being annoying," Neji deadpanned. Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes before looking at Sasuke, who had moved to the edge of the hallway to continue comforting Shinnin.

"Meh, whatever," she muttered. "Nothing we can do about it now." She turned to Sasuke. "Uchiha." He raised his face to look at her, Shinnin turning his tear-streaked gaze onto the Hokage as well. "Get your coat and keep it on with the hood up. Sit to the side, shut up, and keep Shinnin with you at all times, understand? Do _NOT _make eye contact with _ANYONE_."

Relief flooded Sasuke's heart. He grabbed his coat from where he had flung it onto a nearby chair in his scuffle with the Anbu and moved down the hallway where a couch sat, Shinnin tagging along behind him.

"Whatever old hag!"

Tsunade grumbled as Neji's eyes narrowed.

"You're too soft," he stated simply. Tsunade sighed.

"No," she breathed softly, turning away. "He's too human."

Then she vanished into Mikoto's room again.

**End Chapter Seventy-Five: Vague**

**Did you enjoy? I hope you did. You should tell me so!**

**Much love,**

**DDB**


End file.
